<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Blood Meets Silver by itzloonatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011267">When Blood Meets Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzloonatic/pseuds/itzloonatic'>itzloonatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Slow Burn, Vampires, and she really loves the moon, and she uses a gun, hyewon is even more slowburn, hyunjin has tattoos and scars, hyunjin's fangs, lots of fights and some violence, mature for violence and a couple more intense scenes, more loona ships that you'll learn about along the way, now which kind of tension?, she also has two cats, there's a lot of tension, vampire hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzloonatic/pseuds/itzloonatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div><b>Hyunjin is a vampire that hunts rogue vampires, and sticking to her mission is as important to her as her love for the Moon. But when a human slayer crosses her path and she saves her life by accident, Hyunjin is caught up in something much bigger than herself.</b><p>---</p><p>  <i>Hyunjin stopped on her tracks behind a wide tree. Her eyes widened at the girl holding two curved blades, too long to be knives, and too short to be swords. The one on her right hand faced upwards, and the one on her left faced backwards, her fingers gripping so hard on the handles it had turned her knuckles white. Her eyes were open and alert, and her eyebrows knitted together as she took small steps around, her eyes trying to face everywhere at the same time.</i></p><p>  <i>What was a slayer doing there?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You just took my hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the ones who read my 2jin story 'The Phases of Kim Hyunjin', you'll probably remember Heejin was working on a vampire story based on Hyunjin. This fic came from me thinking 'what if I actually work on the story Heejin was working on?' And when I thought this would be a short fic, a long ass 2jin vampire au, the longest story I have ever written, emerged.</p><p>It's the first time I'm writing a fantasy story, so I deeply hope everyone who chooses to go on this long ride enjoys it a lot! You can expect lots of action, adventure, some drama, and lots of fluff as well! <b>DISCLAIMER:</b> it contains mild violence.</p><p>I also prepared a playlist for this story! They're either songs I associate with specific scenes of the story, or that I overall listened to a lot while writing. You can check it out on spotify <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5CbONKKAo5wbC1zG10fUKI?si=osV7mmdUQi2ewK1v_KUSJQ">here</a>!</p><p>Follow me on Twitter, <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a>, so you never miss an update. I post a new chapter each three days! And I also post some fanart for the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hyunjin reached one of the entrances of Samcheong Park and stared into the dark sky before stepping in. Her eyes focused on the full moon, the embodiment of her Goddess, her guardian and guiding force. But the clouds were high and dense, not letting it show through at its brightest.</p>
  <p>She closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath through her nose, searching for the smell she knew too well. And there it was. It was faint, but she could track it.</p>
  <p>Opening her eyes, feeling them adapt to the darkness of the night, she sprinted forward. With the scent becoming more vivid as she reached deeper into the woods, now mixed with a stronger smell of grass and dirt, Hyunjin halted and listened. The faint rustle of leaves, the hurried steps coming from somewhere not too far to her right. The sound and scent were clearer as she rushed through the trees.</p>
  <p>He could probably feel Hyunjin's scent as well by now, but he stopped. Hyunjin couldn’t hear more steps, but the smell only got stronger.</p>
  <p>But now... there was another scent. One Hyunjin didn’t know.</p>
  <p>Her feet darted out of place. She couldn’t be too late, she couldn’t let anyone get hurt, or worse. She was near. He was so close, just behind those trees.</p>
  <p>Hyunjin stopped on her tracks behind a wide tree. Her eyes widened at the girl holding two curved blades, too long to be knives, and too short to be swords. The one on her right hand faced upwards, and the one on her left faced backwards, her fingers gripping so hard on the handles it had turned her knuckles white. Her eyes were open and alert, and her eyebrows knitted together as she took small steps around, her eyes trying to face everywhere at the same time.</p>
  <p>What was a <em>slayer</em> doing there?</p>
  <p>A sudden rattle came from the branches and leaves above. Before thinking, Hyunjin took her gun out, feeling the coldness of the moon stone engraved on its handle against her hot palm. She came out from her hiding spot and lunged forward, just in time to stop the vampire from jumping on the girl. Her body collapsed against his, the both falling to the ground, tumbling and rolling around. Hyunjin jumped on her feet, but he was fast to do so as well.</p>
  <p>His eyes gleamed red in the darkness of the night, and his fangs peeked through his dropped chin.</p>
  <p>“Aren’t you one of my kind?” he asked. “You should know better than to mess with your comrades’ dinners, Miss. That’s just rude.”</p>
  <p>Hyunjin didn’t answer. Instead, she charged forward again, faster than he would ever anticipate. She grabbed on his arm and twirled him around, his back hitting the ground with a loud thud, and pressed on his neck with her combat boots.</p>
  <p>“No. I’m not one of your kind,” Hyunjin spat, pointing her gun at him.</p>
  <p>He irked an eyebrow and let out a dry chuckle, mixed with a cough from how Hyunjin pressed harder on his neck. “Doesn’t matter if you kill me. My mission’s already done.”</p>
  <p>Hyunjin widened her eyes. She gritted her teeth, feeling her own fangs prickling on her lower lip, and was about to pull the trigger when she heard steps behind her. She turned, just in time to dodge one of the girl’s blades from above. One second after, her left blade sunk into the vampire’s chest before he could even stand up.</p>
  <p>She pulled her blade up with a loud slash, and his body dried in a few seconds, the flesh turning into ash and blending into the ground underneath.</p>
  <p>“You just took my hunt,” Hyunjin said.</p>
  <p>The girl faced Hyunjin, and she took a second to properly look at the slayer’s face. At her clenched jaw, at her eyes that looked into hers as if she wanted to kill her too. She took a step forward, swinging her blade again, and Hyunjin jumped back, frowning at her.</p>
  <p>“Seriously? I just saved you.”</p>
  <p>She ignored her and swung her blades. Hyunjin dodged again, sighing.</p>
  <p>“I didn’t ask for help,” the girl said, her voice so deep Hyunjin thought someone else talked instead of her. “Aren’t you a vampire?”</p>
  <p>“Yes, and?”</p>
  <p>The girl stopped, the frown creasing her forehead.</p>
  <p>Steps. Hyunjin heard steps approaching. With a bigger impulse, she jumped upwards, landing smoothly on a high branch, squatting and hiding between the leaves.</p>
  <p>Two more girls appeared. “Heejin!” one of them said. “Did you... did you kill him?”</p>
  <p>Hyunjin squinted, moving as little as possible, but trying to peek through the foliage. Heejin, the slayer she had just fought, looked back, at the remains of the dead vampire, then back at her companions. “Yes.”</p>
  <p>The other girl, the tallest, with a high ponytail, sighed. “Good job. We didn’t find anything else. It was just this one, right?”</p>
  <p>Hyunjin gulped. She should run, but for some reason, her feet were glued to the tree.</p>
  <p>“Yes, just this one. He was hunting alone.”</p>
  <p>Hyunjin’s eyes went huge.</p>
  <p>“Okay, let’s call it a day.” She led the way, followed by the other girl and Heejin.</p>
  <p>A couple steps ahead, Heejin stopped and looked up, right in her direction. Hyunjin gripped on the branches, as if Heejin could spot her, but that was impossible.</p>
  <p>Heejin faced ahead and rushed behind them, the sound of their steps growing distant as the seconds ticked.</p>
  <p>It felt like too long since Hyunjin had last breathed. She stayed frozen in place, giving it enough time until it was safe for her to go down and go back home. Her job there was done, even though that Heejin girl stole her prey.</p>
  <p>---</p>
  <p>She opened the door and took off her boots.</p>
  <p>“I’m home,” she said, taking off her leather jacket and leaving it on the hanger by the entrance.</p>
  <p>Hyunjin dropped her body to the couch, throwing her head back and staring at the ceiling.</p>
  <p>It shouldn’t matter if Heejin reported her or not. But Hyunjin couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was the logical thing to do, since they were slayers. It’s their job to kill vampires. Then, why did Heejin hide the fact that she was also there? Because Hyunjin saved her? Was it her way to say thank you, or that they were even, though she most certainly hated Hyunjin just because she existed?</p>
  <p>A weight on the couch beside her made Hyunjin look down.</p>
  <p>“Hi there, Selene.” She petted the black Scottish Fold's head. “Where’s Diana?”</p>
  <p>Selene meowed, rubbing her head against Hyunjin’s hand. She smiled, grabbing and pulling her to her chest, kissing her head and squeezing her between her arms. Selene thrashed, letting out a sound between a meow and a hiss before biting Hyunjin's hand. Hyunjin laughed, letting her go. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry. You’re just so cute.”</p>
  <p>The cat jumped down the couch and ran to the kitchen, probably to eat or drink water.</p>
  <p>Hyunjin sighed, wishing the weird events of that night would leave her mind. It was pointless, really, thinking about it. So instead, she stood up and moved to sit at her piano at the corner of the living room, facing the big glass window through which the dark sky could be seen.</p>
  <p>Hyunjin lifted the fall board and let her fingers hover above the keys, wondering what she should play. Since she couldn’t properly see the moon or even the stars that night, she decided to close her eyes instead, letting her fingers play on the keys on their own. Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata was what she chose to play, her way to connect with the moon. It was one of the songs that she knew so well, she didn’t need to look at the keys to play it anymore.</p>
  <p>She was about to reach the third and hardest movement of the song when her phone rang. She opened her eyes and groaned. She should have left it on silent.</p>
  <p>“Hyunjin,” the voice in the other side said, and she noticed the urgency. “You should come to the precinct.”</p>
  <p>“What? It’s almost eleven, why do I need to go there now?”</p>
  <p>“There’s this girl... I think she might have been transformed.”</p>
  <p>“What?!” Hyunjin closed her eyes and took her hand to her face, massaging her temples. “Are you absolutely sure she’s been transformed?”</p>
  <p>“It’s the same as that guy from a few months ago. She said someone attacked her a couple hours ago when she was going back home and she doesn’t remember anything, like whoever attacked her, put her to sleep. She has a bite mark on her arm, and when I offered a hot chocolate, she threw up that same instant.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, for the love of the moon.” She sighed, running her hand through her face. “Bring her here.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so excited to finally be posting this story! I've been working on it since May this year, and it was such an amazing journey to write this story. Thank you for reading and taking an interest in it, I hope you love it just as much as I loved writing it! ♥️</p><p>Some new characters will make their first appearance in the next chapter!  </p><p>New chapter every three days, follow me on Twitter, <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a>, so you won't miss the updates! ^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What you’re about to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rang, interrupting Hyunjin’s song. She stood up from the piano and went to open the door.</p>
<p>“Hey, Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>“Come in.”</p>
<p>The woman, with black hair running down her chest and bangs that reached her glasses pouted at her. “Not even a hello?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin rolled her eyes. “Hi, Jinsol.”</p>
<p>Jinsol smiled and patted her head, stepping inside and following Hyunjin to the living room. There were two girls with her, who bowed at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“Yeojin, this is Hyunjin. She can help you,” Jinsol said to the small girl who barely reached her shoulders, with a round, rather cute face.</p>
<p>“Why is someone else here?” Hyunjin asked, irking an eyebrow at the taller and clearly older girl, with shoulder length brown hair, that stood beside Yeojin.</p>
<p>“It’s her sister, Haseul. Yeojin insisted she came.”</p>
<p>“But... Seriously, Jinsol?”</p>
<p>“It’s family, she should have someone to help her going through this!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin sighed. Selene appeared from the kitchen, sniffing the unfamiliar people.</p>
<p>“Selene, go upstairs and keep Diana company, yes?” Hyunjin grabbed the cat. Selene hissed, her big, yellow eyes fixed on the girls. “Yes, I know, but she is not a bad one.”</p>
<p>The cat went on upstairs, and Hyunjin walked back to join them, mumbling a quick apology.</p>
<p>“What is going on?” Haseul asked, her hands rested in Yeojin’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.” Jinsol patted Hyunjin’s back.</p>
<p>Hyunjin stood in front of Yeojin, and as she took a deeper breath, a certain scent reached her nose.</p>
<p>“It’s the same,” Hyunjin mumbled.</p>
<p>“The same?” Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>“The smell. It's the same one I went to hunt tonight.”</p>
<p>Jinsol widened her eyes, and both Yeojin and Haseul gasped, taking a step back from her.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t be scared!” Jinsol said, trying to ease the atmosphere. “She wants to help, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Can you remember anything about what happened?” Hyunjin asked the girl.</p>
<p>“I was going home, and all of a sudden, someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I don’t remember anything else after. I woke up near where that happened, and I felt pain in my arm.”</p>
<p>“And you couldn’t eat, right? Jinsol, did you give her something else other than the hot chocolate?”</p>
<p>“Yes, a sandwich,” Jinsol answered. “And she threw it up as well.”</p>
<p>“Are you a doctor?” Haseul asked Hyunjin. “I’m a med graduate. Shouldn’t we take her to the hospital? When she called me asking me to go pick her up, we went straight to the police.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin ignored the question and turned to Yeojin again. “Do you feel anything different about yourself since the attack?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, except that I can’t eat.” Yeojin shook her head.</p>
<p>“Did you feel something weird in your eyes when you woke up? Like an uncomfortable warmth, that made you want to scratch them? Or a weird sensation in your stomach, that was not sickness when you ate?”</p>
<p>“Now that you mention it, when I opened my eyes, they hurt a bit. And I’m so, so hungry, but I can’t stomach any food.”</p>
<p>“When was the attack, exactly?” Hyunjin turned back at Jinsol.</p>
<p>“Around nine,” Jinsol said. “Roughly two hours ago. What are you thinking?”</p>
<p>“Only one way to know for sure.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do?” Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Hyunjin walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She took a small, metal flask, and returned to the living room.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin! Can’t she go on a rampa-”</p>
<p>“I’m here. This has to be done before she goes on blood lust.”</p>
<p>“W-What is that supposed to mean?” Haseul asked.</p>
<p>“Haseul, Jinsol, please get behind me.” Hyunjin stood in front of Yeojin again.</p>
<p>“Why? What are you going to do to her?” Haseul’s eyes threatened to cry at any moment.</p>
<p>“Look, I’m trying to help here. If you decided to come, you’ll have to bear with the consequences of what you’re about to know. And for your own safety, please get behind me with Jinsol.”</p>
<p>Haseul cupped her sister’s cheeks and kissed her forehead. “It’s going to be fine, alright? I’m here, I promise whatever it is, it’s going to be just fine!” she said, with now tears rolling down her eyes.</p>
<p>Yeojin nodded, without crying whatsoever. Haseul did as she was told, and stood at the back of the living room with Jinsol, by the piano. Hyunjin gave her a nod, and Jinsol answered the same way.</p>
<p>“Sit.” Hyunjin guided Yeojin to the couch, and squatted in front of her, staring into her innocent eyes. She seemed so... calm, despite of what was happening, and what was about to happen to her. She stared back at Hyunjin, but at her eyebrow instead, where her two scars marked her skin, and at her neck – at her moon cycle tattoo.</p>
<p>“Can I see your arm? Where it hurts.”</p>
<p>She pulled her sleeve up, revealing the unmistakable bite mark – two perfect red dots.</p>
<p>“You have been bitten, and the one who did this, also did something else to you. Don’t be scared, you’re going to be alright. What I have here, inside this flask, is blood.”</p>
<p>“B-Blood?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin could hear Yeojin’s quick breathes. “Yes. And I’m going to ask you to try and stay conscious when I open it, okay?”</p>
<p>Without answering or asking anything else, Yeojin nodded. Hyunjin took a deep breath, asking her Goddess for everything to go well before opening the flask.</p>
<p>The intense irony smell reached Hyunjin’s nose. Her eyes shifted, her fangs grew a bit, and she watched Yeojin’s doing the same. She stared at the flask between Hyunjin’s hands, her widened eyes glowing orange, and her fangs peeking through her parted lips.</p>
<p>“What is that? What’s happening? Yeojin!” Haseul’s voice boomed behind them.</p>
<p>“Stay calm, please,” Jinsol said.</p>
<p>“Can you hear me?” Hyunjin asked, still staring deeply at Yeojin.</p>
<p>She remained silent, still looking down at the flask.</p>
<p>“Drink it.” Hyunjin extended her hand.</p>
<p>Yeojin grabbed it and didn’t hesitate to bring it to her lips, chugging down the red liquid, her throat contracting with each big gulp. She blinked as she finished, and looked at Hyunjin with a small frown.</p>
<p>“What... What happened?”</p>
<p>“You’re a vampire, Yeojin.”</p>
<p>“What? She’s a what?!” Haseul’s voice echoed in panic.</p>
<p>Hyunjin stood up and turned to Haseul, who gasped and took her hands to her mouth as she looked at Hyunjin’s yellow eyes and long, sharp canines. Haseul tried to back away, but Jinsol held her in place.</p>
<p>“I told you to bear with the consequences of coming here with your sister. And the truth is that she’s a vampire, just like me.”</p>
<p>“No...” Haseul closed her eyes, shaking her head vigorously. “No, that doesn’t exist!”</p>
<p>“It does,” Jinsol said, rubbing her arms up and down. “Believe what she says. But just like you said, everything’s gonna be fine with Yeojin, Hyunjin’s gonna help-”</p>
<p>“Hey, when did I say that?” Hyunjin frowned and turned to Yeojin. “Don’t go telling people about this, and drink blood twice a day.”</p>
<p>“Hyunjin!” Jinsol dropped her chin. “She needs guidance! Can’t you see she’s just a kid?”</p>
<p>Haseul broke down in loud, ugly sobs, struggling against Jinsol’s arms. Hyunjin rolled her eyes and let Jinsol take care of it, while she sat beside Yeojin, who hadn’t opened her mouth, or moved at all since Hyunjin told her the truth.</p>
<p>“Hey, how are you feeling?” Hyunjin asked, making an effort to sound friendly.</p>
<p>“Haseul hired you to prank me, didn’t she? This isn’t funny.” Yeojin’s lips, pale with drops of deep red oozing out, trembled. “Or am I in some kind of twisted dream?”</p>
<p>“This is not a prank, Yeojin. I’ve been a vampire for a long time, and it fucking sucks. But I had to learn how to live with it, and you will t-”</p>
<p>“This is another stupid prank of yours, isn’t it, Yeojin?” Haseul thundered behind them. Hyunjin looked back at her, as Haseul broke free from Jinsol’s hold and took big steps towards them. “This went too far, mom and dad will know about thi-”</p>
<p>“Enough!” Hyunjin got to her feet, a fist balled and a finger pointed at her own face. “Does this look like a prank to the both of you? Do you think I have special lenses that change my eye color when I blink or something? Or fake teeth? Do you want me to bite you, so you can see how fake they are?”</p>
<p>“Hyunjin,” Jinsol called, a soft whisper, and her hand came to hold hers.</p>
<p>Haseul and Yeojin stared at her with their eyes huge. “If you want to think this is a prank, by all means, go home and pretend this never happened. You’ll watch your sister turn into a blood sucking monster and attack you and your mom and dad, and then I will be forced to hunt her down because she attacked innocent humans.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you don’t need to scare them even more-”</p>
<p>“It’s frustrating, Jinsol. As if the whole situation wasn’t fucked up enough already.”</p>
<p>“But you have to understand this is their first time even knowing vampires exist. And one of them even turned to one. How can you expect them to just process all this instantly?”</p>
<p>“Well, I had to accept and live with it. And I’m here, ain’t I?”</p>
<p>“You had someone to be with you. You must remember how hard it was, figuring everything out without any help. Do you want her to go through the same?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin clenched her jaw, eyes fixed on Yeojin, still like stone.</p>
<p>She remembered. How she had no idea what was happening to her, how scared, terrified she was when her teeth grew, how she almost lost her conscience to the blood lust when she was turned and had no one telling her that from that moment, she would have to drink blood in order to survive. She remembered all that, and much more. Things she would never be able to erase from her mind, no matter how hard she tried.</p>
<p>Her muscles relaxed, and she let her body sit beside Yeojin again.</p>
<p>“Listen. I won’t tell you nothing’s gonna change, because it will. But I’ll be here to help you, alright?”</p>
<p>Haseul fell on her knees, burying her face in Yeojin’s knees with loud sobs.</p>
<p>“A-Am I gonna die?” Yeojin asked.</p>
<p>Hyunjin snorted. “No. Much for the opposite, you’ll live much longer now, and you won’t age.”</p>
<p>Yeojin looked at her own hands, like she was looking at them for the first time. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”</p>
<p>“You won’t, as long as you feed responsibly. You won’t just turn into a beast out of nowhere.”</p>
<p>“F-Feed?”</p>
<p>“Well, drink blood.”</p>
<p>Haseul choked in between an ugly sob. Hyunjin ignored, but Jinsol was by her side, patting the distressed woman’s back.</p>
<p>“And where am I supposed to get... b-blood without hurting anyone?”</p>
<p>“I’ll provide you.”</p>
<p>“And... where do you get it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s pig blood. I don’t drink human bloo-”</p>
<p>Haseul raised her head from Yeojin’s lap and gagged, throwing up to the floor. Jinsol gasped and Yeojin stood up with a jump.</p>
<p>“Oh, for the love of the moon, seriously?” Hyunjin took a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes with a long sigh.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry,” Haseul mumbled.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna clean this,” Yeojin said.</p>
<p>“No, stay with her, I’ll take care of it. I’ve seen much worse, don’t worry.” Jinsol’s voice was as kind as ever.</p>
<p>Yeojin kneeled beside Haseul, running her fingers down her hair, and Hyunjin wondered how the girl who had turned into a vampire was the one calming her older sister down. Jinsol was back with a mop, cleaning the floor in silence.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s best if you go home for now,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“But... what am I supposed to do?” Yeojin asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you a couple bottles so you can drink tomorrow, and you come back at night so I can give you more.”</p>
<p>“And what about, you know, school? And my parents?”</p>
<p>“You won’t tell a single soul about this. I mean it. Not even your parents, or your best friend. You can go to school, just feed at lunch time, and at dinner time.”</p>
<p>“But how am I supposed to do that at school? I always have lunch with everyone, and now I can’t eat! I... I can’t eat.” Yeojin turned to Hyunjin, her eyes shining with the tears forming. “How will I hang out with them and not eat with them? They’ll suspect, they’ll notice something’s wrong, and then... and then, what am I supposed to do? My parents as well, we always eat together on the weekends, how could I ever hide this from them?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin held her gaze, watching the small tears running down from her eyes. Her new reality was dawning, at last.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>Yeojin sniffed. “What did you do, Hyunjin? When it happened to you?”</p>
<p>“My family was killed, and I left.”</p>
<p>Yeojin’s eyes bulged and she dropped her head. “I-I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It was a long time ago, don’t worry. You won’t die if you eat, but you need to remember you’ll always feel sick and throw up if you do.”</p>
<p>“What happened to my body? Why can’t I eat? What else do I need to know about myself now?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin pondered for a bit if she should go on and explain everything she could do now, but instead, she took a small step back, and with a bit of an impulse, she jumped over them, backflipping in the air, and landing a few meters ahead of them.</p>
<p>“Show off.” Jinsol shook her head.</p>
<p>Both Yeojin and Haseul’s chin dropped.</p>
<p>“You’ll get it with time. Careful with your strength now. I’ll explain everything to you tomorrow. Come by after dinner time. There’s a bus stop in the main road just a five minute walk from here.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take you both home,” Jinsol said, helping Haseul stand up.</p>
<p>Hyunjin moved to the fridge and took two bottles out. She walked back to the living room and handed them to Yeojin, who stared at them.</p>
<p>“It’s normal if you feel the need to feed more on the first days. These two bottles should be enough until tomorrow night.” Hyunjin urged them closer, and Yeojin grabbed them. “And it’s better if you keep my number, in case you need something or have any question. You too, Haseul.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, sure.” Haseul cleaned her eyes and took her phone from her pocket, just like Yeojin.</p>
<p>They exchanged their numbers, and Hyunjin noticed the smile on Jinsol’s lips.</p>
<p>“Mine as well,” Jinsol said. “If Hyunjin is busy, you can contact me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” Yeojin bowed at them.</p>
<p>Hyunjin allowed her lips to show the smallest of smiles, and rested her hand on Yeojin’s head. “It’s gonna be fine.”</p>
<p>Yeojin met her eyes, returned the smile and nodded.</p>
<p>“Let’s go?” Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>Hyunjin walked them to the door, and grabbed Haseul’s arm before they stepped outside.</p>
<p>“Please help her in any way you can. Don’t be scared of her. She’s your sister, she would never hurt you.”</p>
<p>Haseul pursued her lips. “How do you know?”</p>
<p>Another smile, sadder this time, appeared on Hyunjin’s lips. “Believe me. I know.”</p>
<p>None said a thing for a few seconds, and Haseul bowed at her. “Thank you for your help, and I’m sorry for... throwing up.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. See you tomorrow, Yeojin.”</p>
<p>Before following them outside, Jinsol approached Hyunjin and pulled her into a hug. “You big softie.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin clicked her tongue. “Have dinner with me tomorrow. There’s something I need to tell you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YEOJIN'S A VAMPIRE! And poor Haseul asdjkhasjkdhas</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, with a bit about vampires and how does it all work, but you'll know more in the next chapter! And someone is coming back as well........ :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It’s in your nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinsol took a mouthful of her takeaway noodles, munching on them with a frown. “You saved a slayer, she killed the vampire, attacked you, but then... didn’t report you?”</p><p>“Yes. Well, I attacked the vampire, my target. And I happened to save her in the process.”</p><p>She swallowed her food before letting out a chuckle, almost chocking in the process. “Sure. And that vampire mentioned a mission?”</p><p>“Yes. And he was the one transforming Yeojin. There has to be a connection.”</p><p>“Like his mission was to transform her? But why her? She’s just a tiny high school girl.”</p><p>“Who knows.” Hyunjin took a gulp of the red liquid on her bottle. “But I want to find out. I have a feeling there’s much more behind that.”</p><p>“How? What leads do you have?”</p><p>“Aren’t you a detective? Help me.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, finishing off her meal by swallowing the rest of her blood. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.”</p><p>“I never said I’m not going to help you, but we have nothing to work with.”</p><p>As Hyunjin breathed in through her nose, she recognized what she smelled. “Yeojin’s arriving. Did you send her the location?”</p><p>“Yes. Prepared to be a senpai?”</p><p>“Senpai your ass. I’m only doing this because you made me. You know I don’t want to get all soft with anyone at all.”</p><p>“Don’t blame me. You know you wouldn’t live with yourself if you didn’t help-”</p><p>“Wait.” Hyunjin raised her hand.</p><p>Her eyes opened wider as she took one longer, deeper breath. She was mistaken, she could only be mistaken.</p><p>But what if she was not?</p><p>Hyunjin stormed out the front door, where Yeojin was just a couple steps away from knocking. She halted when she saw Hyunjin, and just behind her, stood a hooded figure, with her blade raised in the air.</p><p>A hand grabbed on Yeojin’s arm, as Hyunjin took a step forward and pushed her behind her back. She launched forward, reaching for the attacker’s right wrist to stop her, and with her elbow, she hit under her chin, making her stumble back, and her hood fall back, revealing the face Hyunjin knew she would see – Heejin.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Hyunjin grabbed on her shirt, bringing her closer, staring into her eyes with her now glowing yellow ones.</p><p>“Let me go, <em>vampire</em>.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”</p><p>Hyunjin spun and threw Heejin’s body inside her house like she was a ragged doll. She stumbled and rolled, until her back hit the side of the staircase at the furthest wall with a thud and a yelp. Yeojin gasped, tugging on Hyunjin’s sweater.</p><p>“What the hell?” Jinsol shouted from the inside, her chair scratching the floor.</p><p>Hyunjin went back inside with Yeojin. “Stay with Jinsol, and don’t be scared.”</p><p>Yeojin nodded and ran to Jinsol, who rested an arm around her shoulders, and threw a deep frown at Hyunjin. She ignored her, though, and approached Heejin, still on the floor, with her back against the staircase.</p><p>“What in the world were you trying to do? Were you seriously trying to <em>kill</em> her? Look at her, she’s a kid!” Hyunjin towered over her, pointing at Yeojin.</p><p>“Hyunjin-”</p><p>“I’m tired.” Hyunjin interrupted Jinsol. “I’m tired of our efforts in trying to live a normal life going down the drain because these slayers think we’re all the same.”</p><p>“Who cares if she’s a kid if she’s sucking blood from people, and probably killing them? She was drinking blood at school! Where do you think she got it-”</p><p>“From me! Pig’s blood! I gave her the blood, or else, yeah, she would be sucking blood from people.”</p><p>“Wha-what do you mean pig’s blood, you need human blood in order to survive, don’t give me that bullshit!” Heejin spat, trying to sound fierce, but Hyunjin could see how her eyebrows trembled.</p><p>Hyunjin grabbed on Heejin’s collar and pulled her up, until she was at her eye level. “You’re wrong. So damn wrong. Do you think she turned into a vampire because she wanted to? No one wants to become like this. She was turned yesterday, and you know who did it? The vampire I was supposed to kill, but you decided it was yours to kill. He said something weird when I was about to kill him, like it didn’t matter if he died, his mission was complete. Something is going on, and you’re definitely worrying about the wrong thing.”</p><p>Heejin widened her eyes, and Hyunjin realized she shouldn’t have said that last part. She cursed internally, and in that second where she lost focus, Heejin gritted her teeth and grabbed Hyunjin's wrists. With surprising strength, she set herself free. Heejin fixed her clothes and tried to walk past her, bumping against her shoulder on purpose. “Whatever. I did what I had to do. Consider yourself lucky I won’t kill you both tonight.”</p><p>“Not so fast.” Jinsol approached, her arm extended as to block Heejin, and Hyunjin took a step back to do the same. “I could literally arrest you right know, so you better do as we say.”</p><p>Hyunjin glanced at her, giving her a smirk.</p><p>“And who the hell are you?” Heejin asked, taking a step closer to her. “Another vampire?”</p><p>“Lay a finger on her and I swear to the moon I’ll gouge your eyeballs out.” Hyunjin stepped between them, glaring at Heejin with her yellow eyes and showing off her full-grown fangs.</p><p>Jinsol rested a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, and she relaxed. She took off her badge from inside her leather jacket and shoved it in front of Heejin. “I’m detective Jung Jinsol. I’m no vampire, but I know everything there is to know about them, as I also know how your kind hunt them without mercy. So, I’ll kindly ask you to cooperate with us if you don’t want to end up in jail for attempted murder.”</p><p>A shiver ran down Hyunjin’s neck. Jinsol was always such a kind, laid-back person, but when she needed to, she could be such a badass.</p><p>Heejin’s eyes went huge. She gave up and took a step back. “What do you want from me?”</p><p>“There’s actually a couple things I’m very curious about, and Hyunjin here must be even more.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you report me to your slayer friends yesterday?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you attack me?”</p><p>“Don’t answer a question with a question-” Jinsol said, but Hyunjin raised a hand in front of her.</p><p>“My target was that vampire. Why would I attack you?”</p><p>Heejin frowned and scoffed. “Why? Because you’re a vampire. You hunt humans, we hunt you.”</p><p>“Oh, do I, now? And you, Miss entitled vampire slayer, know better than me if I hunt humans or not?”</p><p>“It’s in your nature. I simply act against the monstrous things you all do. And I won’t let myself be fooled by that.”</p><p>Hyunjin flared her nostrils, and approaching Heejin even more, she shoved her index finger on Heejin’s chest. “And it’s in your nature to be a fucking jerk and a murderer, let me tell you.”</p><p>A sob sounded in the silence that followed. The three of them turned to the source, to see Yeojin crying with her head in the table, resting between her arms.</p><p>“Oh, no, Yeojinie.” Jinsol ran to her, comforting the crying girl, mumbling comforting words close to her ears and rubbing her back and hair.</p><p>“You just tried to kill that girl." Hyunjin faced Heejin again. "A high schooler, an innocent girl that did absolutely nothing wrong. Don’t you feel ashamed? Or are you that heartless?”</p><p>Heejin didn’t answer, and instead, kept her eyes on Yeojin. On how she broke down, with reason, frustrated with everything that had already happened around her. Within a day, her entire life had changed drastically. Hyunjin couldn’t even look at it anymore, and trusted Jinsol to calm her down.</p><p>A meow came from just below her. Hyunjin looked down, at Diana, her beautiful grey Norwegian Forest, and Selene quickly joined her. Diana approached Heejin and rubbed her head on her ankle, while Selene hissed at her.</p><p>“Seriously, Diana?” Hyunjin rested her hands on her waist. “You came all the way down here to mingle with the enemy? And you, haven’t you been hissing a lot lately, Selene?”</p><p>Diana was a smart cat that didn’t trust people that easily. For her to approach Heejin...</p><p>“Cats?” Heejin asked.</p><p>“Hm, yes? Do all of you slayers have your head so far up your own ass you’ve never seen a cat before?” She squatted and scratched their chins. “Go upstairs, you two.” Hyunjin patted their bodies, pushing them towards the stairs.</p><p>“Why would you have cats?”</p><p>“Because I love cats?”</p><p>“I... I don’t understand.” Heejin shook her head. “And you don’t hurt them?”</p><p>Hyunjin gasped. “I know you think I’m a monster, but may the moon rid me of every being that vile. Cats are the purest souls in all of this world.”</p><p>“I've never heard of a vampire having cats for pets.”</p><p>“What kind of pets was I supposed to have? Bats hanging from a thread so I could sleep with them upside down?”</p><p>Yeojin chuckled, and Hyunjin looked back. The girl cleaned her eyes with a small smile, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile at her.</p><p>“You still haven’t answered my first question,” Hyunjin said, bringing Heejin to look at her. “Why didn’t you report me yesterday? You knew I was there. Why did you say there wasn’t anyone else when your friend asked you?”</p><p>Silence engulfed the room for a short while.</p><p>“That would mean we couldn’t leave until we found you, and we would also have to report you to the headquarters. I didn’t think that sounded right.”</p><p>Hyunjin frowned. “Why?”</p><p>“I have unfinished business with you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Why did you attack the vampire and not me? I have to know. I thought that maybe I had mistaken you for a vampire, and that you were, I don’t know, a loner slayer, or something.”</p><p>“Well, you got your answer already, but I’ll answer more clearly now. Yes, I am a vampire, and yeah, I am a loner. But I hunt other vampires. The ones I know, with solid proof, that are dangerous for the human kind. Is this enough of an answer?”</p><p>Heejin didn’t answer.</p><p>“Wait...” Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. “Does that mean you were looking for me? Why did Yeojin get involved, then?"</p><p>“This was about Yeojin. I had no idea it would lead me to you in the process.”</p><p>“So, it was a coincidence? How did Yeojin even get reported so fast? She’s barely a day old.”</p><p>“Yes, it was a coincidence. I had no idea you... lived here. And I don’t know how they found her so fast. I’m just a slayer, I follow orders.”</p><p>“So, you just... kill. And there’s like, a team that looks for the vampires.”</p><p>“Basically,” Heejin said, gasping the next second. “Wait, I-I shouldn’t be talking about that. And I need to go.”</p><p>She tried, once again, to walk past Hyunjin, but she was faster and stronger to keep her in place.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, and what do you think you’re gonna tell your friends?" Hyunjin said between her teeth.</p><p>“I'll say what I need to say. Thanks for that info about the vampire on a mission, by the way.”</p><p>Hyunjin clenched her jaw. “You stay out of that. I will take care of it, whatever it is.”</p><p>“No, you stay out of it. It’s my job and the organization’s job to hunt vampires. I will report it, and we’ll look into it. "</p><p>“Listen here, you--”</p><p>“You two listen, brats.” Jinsol’s voice was so deep and empowering, both girls shot their head in its direction. She rested a hand in each of the girls’ shoulders. “If you report it to the organization, they’ll ask you where you got that information. What will you tell them? That a vampire birdie whispered it to you? Tell me, Heejin, what would happen if they were to find out that you were here, with two vampires, and did nothing?”</p><p>Heejin gulped, avoiding her eyes.</p><p>“Don't bother answering,” Jinsol went on. “Since the both of you know about this mission thing, and your goals are the same-”</p><p>“I’m not the same as this murderer!” Hyunjin said.</p><p>“You also kill vampires, you’re a murderer as well!” Heejin fought back. “I saw it with my own eyes!”</p><p>“I kill dangerous and harmful vampires!”</p><p>Jinsol dug her fingers into their clothes, regaining authority. “You both hunt dangerous and harmful vampires. So, you <em>both</em> should work on this.”</p><p>“What?! You out of your mind, I would never work with a slayer.”</p><p>“You’re crazy, I would never work with a vampire.”</p><p>“Fine,” Jinsol said, and with a fast movement, had both of Heejin’s hands behind her back. “You’re under arrest for attempted murder on a high school girl-”</p><p>“What, wait!” Heejin pleaded. “You don’t even have proof of what I did. Are you seriously going to blackmail me into working on this? Into lying and disrespecting orders from my organization and risk everything?”</p><p>“I’m not so much blackmailing you into cooperating, as I’m blackmailing you into not reporting anything about Hyunjin or Yeojin.” Jinsol smirked. “Also, Hyunjin, was the CCTV system on?”</p><p>“It always is.”</p><p>“That’s a lie. Vampires can hear and smell things much further away than humans, she wouldn’t need cameras if she knew someone’s approaching!”</p><p>Hyunjin laughed. She fetched her phone from her pocket, and after a few clicks, turned the phone to Heejin. Her chin dropped as she looked at the live footage from Hyunjin’s security camera just above the front door, showing the dirty path that connected her house to the main road, with tall trees surrounding the area.</p><p>Heejin grunted, struggling against Jinsol’s grip. “Alright, release me. But why should I ever trust a vampire? What tells me that she isn’t going to attack me when she pleases?”</p><p>“I saved you, you dumb fu-”</p><p>“First of all, enough with the insults,” Jinsol said. “I’m only alive today because Hyunjin saved my life a few years ago. And you probably are as well.”</p><p>Heejin scoffed. “As if that weak vampire would kill me.”</p><p>“He wasn’t weak, you weren’t paying attention and I had to intervene so he wouldn’t jump on you!”</p><p>“What did I just say?” Jinsol smacked Hyunjin’s head.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t insult her!”</p><p>Jinsol took a deep breath. “And why should we trust you?”</p><p>“You’re blackmailing me,” Heejin stated dryly.</p><p>“I have absolutely no guarantee that you’re not a fanatic who will throw herself in jail for her organization and still choose to report them both, then have a bunch of slayers jump on them, so not even Hyunjin would be able to fight back.”</p><p>“You’re underestimating me.”</p><p>Another smack in the head, and a protest from Hyunjin. Heejin remained silent for a bit, as if she was searching for an excuse.</p><p>She met Hyunjin’s eyes. Hyunjin should had avoided it, but for some reason, she let Heejin hold her gaze. Hyunjin took the moment to properly look at Heejin’s features. At the eyes that maybe looked at her slightly different now, and her straight nose, and perfect lips, sharp cupid’s bow, and it was a fact that Heejin was a pretty girl.</p><p>Too bad she was a slayer and would always hate Hyunjin for something that she never asked for, or had control over.</p><p>“I have absolutely no interest in being thrown in jail,” Heejin finally answered.</p><p>“Is that enough of an answer to you, Hyunjin?” Jinsol asked.</p><p>“I never said I would work with her. I don’t want to.”</p><p>“This is not a question of wanting or not. Do you want to find out what’s going on? What’s behind the mission that vampire mentioned? Then you are going to work together. It’s the best for both of you. Heejin doesn’t mention anything to the organization and doesn’t put you at risk, and you have help. It’s a win-win situation.”</p><p>“We are not compatible. How do you expect us to work together?” Hyunjin said.</p><p>“Exactly! We don’t want to work together, why are you forcing us to?”</p><p>Jinsol sighed. “If we let you go, even if you guarantee that you wouldn’t report them, now you know something that I know a slayer wouldn’t be able to leave alone. Hyunjin is going to look into this, no matter what. So, if both of you happened to work on the same thing, but on your own, you’ll probably only do more harm than good. You would be competing against each other for no reason, when the goal is exactly the same. So, I’m forcing you <em>both</em> to work on this, so you don’t get in the way of each other. And if we all work on this, we have access to information from the headquarters that can be of great help, and you both have much more strength together. Both use silver weapons, and you, Heejin, have a vampire, with the same abilities as your enemies, fighting with you. Isn’t it great?” She finished with a big grin.</p><p>“So you expect me to leak information to a vampire?” Heejin dropped her chin.</p><p>“I trust that if your goal is really to stop rogue vampires from causing chaos, you’d be able to do that for the greater good.” Jinsol shrugged. “Besides, do you really have a choice now?”</p><p>Working, <em>partnering</em>, with a slayer?</p><p>Hyunjin swore she would stay a loner. There was no need for her to be with someone else. And it didn’t matter if that someone else was a slayer, she didn’t want to put anyone in danger. This was something she should do herself. By herself, only.</p><p>But what if... What if Heejin was different? She still hadn’t gotten a clear enough answer on why she chose not to report her. And apparently she was looking for her to ask her peacefully with no intentions of attacking. But then, she was about to kill a girl!</p><p>No... a <em>vampire</em>. Hyunjin shouldn’t forget about the person she once had been.</p><p>“Fine,” Hyunjin said. “Diana trusted her, so I’ll make an effort.”</p><p>“Diana? Your cat?” Heejin asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You’re gonna trust me because your cat liked me?”</p><p>“I didn’t say I would trust you, I said I would make an effort. I trust my cats more than anyone in this world.”</p><p>Jinsol cleared her throat, crossing her arms across her chest.</p><p>“My cats and Jinsol.”</p><p>“Am I not a person?” Jinsol pointed at herself.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Heejin laughed, but Hyunjin couldn’t tell if it was forced or not.</p><p>“But you need to promise you won’t lay a finger on Yeojin, and I don’t care about what will happen to you when you go back to your headquarters with your hands empty.” Hyunjin paused. “Wait, no. You’ll tell them that Yeojin is just an ordinary girl after all. I don’t want someone else after her.”</p><p>Heejin rolled her eyes. “Fine.”</p><p>“Great!” Jinsol clapped her hands. “Now hug!”</p><p>Hyunjin glared at her, and turned her back at them, walking towards Yeojin, who still sat, eyes fixed at them. “You can leave now, Heejin.”</p><p>“Wait, aren’t you going to, like, set up a meeting? You have to actually work on this, not just say you will.” Jinsol scolded.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever, show up tomorrow by this time if you want.” Hyunjin waved her hand, not minding to look back.</p><p>Jinsol sighed. “I’ll take you outside.”</p><p>Hyunjin sat down on the chair beside Yeojin, and let their steps fade until they were outside.</p><p>“I’m sorry about all of this. Are you okay?”</p><p>Yeojin dropped her head, fidgeting with her hands on her lap. “Was she really trying to... kill me?”</p><p>“Yeah. But she won’t do it anymore, or anyone else.”</p><p>“But why?” Yeojin rose her head, her eyes gleaming with small tears in the corner. “What did I do?”</p><p>Hyunjin smiled at her, laying a hand on her head. “Nothing. But there’s a lot to know now that you’re a vampire, and I’m here to help you. But first, how was your day? Are you hungry?”</p><p>The tears ran free from Yeojin’s eyes as she launched herself to Hyunjin, her arms around Hyunjin's broad shoulders and her face in the crook of her neck. Hyunjin became stone, hearing the girl’s sobs and incoherent mumbles.</p><p>The front door opened and closed again, and a couple steps later, Jinsol came into frame. Hyunjin looked at her, her eyes asking for help. Jinsol gave her a small smile, and motioned with her arms like she was hugging someone. Hyunjin rolled her eyes, and reluctantly, circled her buffed arms around Yeojin’s small and fragile body.</p><p>“It’s going to be fine,” Hyunjin whispered, telling herself that as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEEJIN IS BACK! And she gets along with Hyunjin soooooo well doesn't she ^-^ I wonder how that will work out... kekeke</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don’t let your pride get in the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeojin had calmed down, especially thanks to Diana and Selene that came down from the upper floor and were now both snuggled on Yeojin’s lap, receiving lots of attention. They had moved to sit on the couch, where they could be more comfortable, with Hyunjin sitting at her right side and Jinsol at her left side.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better now?” Jinsol asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>She nodded, keeping her eyes down towards the cats.</p>
<p>“Was it a rough day?” Hyunjin asked, joining her in petting her cats.</p>
<p>“Yes. I felt my teeth grow mid class before lunch, and I got so nervous. I had to lie to my friends, saying I was not hungry so I didn’t have lunch with them. I went outside to get some air, and felt my teeth again, and my eyes hurting. I hid where I thought nobody would find me and...”</p>
<p>“And you fed,” Hyunjin finished for her. “But Heejin was likely watching you already. I can’t believe she followed you in school, and all the way here...”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Yeojin mumbled, her fists curling into shaking balls.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Jinsol grabbed her hand, and she relaxed, holding Jinsol’s hand back.</p>
<p>“Heejin is a vampire slayer. I don't know that many details about them, but they're an organization that, well, hunt and kill vampires,” Hyunjin explained. “Thing is, I also hunt vampires. But the ones I know are dangerous, not all, because I know there are vampires out there trying to live normal lives and don’t even drink human blood. Like me, and you. But they don’t see it that way. They believe they’re all the same.”</p>
<p>“Do you hate them?” Yeojin asked.</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled. “When they do stupid things like Heejin did, but generally, no. In the end, our goal is the same. It’s just the way we do things, our ideals and morals that are different. But I can’t forgive Heejin for what she did.”</p>
<p>“Hyunjin, don’t make it harder on yourself. Remember what you agreed on,” Jinsol said.</p>
<p>“I know. I can work with her and still not forgive her, can't I?”</p>
<p>Jinsol rolled her eyes. “As long as it doesn’t get in the way of your mission.”</p>
<p>“As long as she behaves. Anyway, ready for a lesson?”</p>
<p>“Lesson?” Yeojin frowned.</p>
<p>“I’m teaching you what is there to know about vampires. It’s not a lot, honestly, because as far as I know, nobody’s actually studying us. I have no idea where vampires came from or exactly how our bodies work. But basically we don’t age, wounds heal super fast, and we have increased strength and much more accurate and empowered senses.”</p>
<p>Yeojin’s chin could reach the floor. “W-We’re like super heroes. But... I didn’t feel any changes.”</p>
<p>“Because it also requires training. It’s like a skill, you know. Just like some people are born with a natural talent to draw or dance. But if they’re not born with it, they can still become great at those things with practice. I was really strong right after being turned, and because I decided I wanted to kill vampires, I trained a lot and had to learn how to control my strength and senses. Also, you were turned yesterday, your body is still adapting. That’s why I told you yesterday to be careful with your strength now. It’s natural if you start being able to grab much heavier things, or if you punch a wall, you actually break it. You need to learn and practice how to control it.”</p>
<p>Yeojin stared down at her own hands. “How?”</p>
<p>“You’ll get used to it. If you also practice and focus on your senses, you can sharpen then even further. Listen and smell things that are much further away, catch on quiet sounds and faint scents. If you activate your eyes at night, you’ll see much better as well.”</p>
<p>“Activate?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin closed her eyes, focusing for a second until she felt them shift, and opened them again. “You saw mine yesterday, didn’t you? Mine are yellow. Yours are orange.”</p>
<p>“How can I do that?”</p>
<p>“It can be hard to control at the beginning. You’ll feel them change if you get too hungry, or when you’re about to feed, just like your teeth. But with time and training, you can learn how to make them appear, both the eyes and teeth, whenever you want. Not that that’s a very useful skill, but I promise you’ll look a lot cooler and more intimidating when you want to.”</p>
<p>Yeojin fell silent, but her eyes stayed in Hyunjin. “You said wounds heal fast. Why do you have scars, then?”</p>
<p>“These?” Hyunjin ran a finger down the scars on her left eyebrow. “Vampires have a weakness. For some reason, silver can hurt and potentially kill us. That’s why the slayers’ weapons are made of silver. And these scars were made by a slayer. All wounds will heal fast, unless they’re caused by silver. Even if someone pierced your heart or your stomach, if the blade wasn’t made of silver, it couldn’t kill you.” Hyunjin paused and looked into the distance, attempting not to tap into the memories related to her scars. “But if it’s silver, they will take time and possibly scar, just like normal humans every time they’re wounded.”</p>
<p>As much as she tried, she couldn’t keep the images off her mind. The face of the one that left two scars on her face, the one that took what was most important in Hyunjin’s life. The one that killed-</p>
<p>“You were attacked by a slayer before?!” Yeojin’s voice boomed.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Only that time, and I managed to escape.”</p>
<p>Yeojin gasped.</p>
<p>“I think this is pretty much it." Hyunjin shrugged.</p>
<p>“How was I turned? How does a vampire turn people? Was it with the bite I got?”</p>
<p>“No. Only biting won’t turn a person. To turn them, one must drink vampire’s blood.”</p>
<p>Yeojin’s eyes bulged out. “D-Does that mean I...”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you were unconscious, so you don’t even remember it. He must have fed you while you were knocked down.”</p>
<p>“Why? Why does a person need to drink vampire’s blood to transform?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I don’t think anyone knows, in fact. Do you want to ask something else?”</p>
<p>Yeojin fidgeted in her seat.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, ask away,” Hyunjin encouraged her.</p>
<p>“What happens if we don’t feed?”</p>
<p>“First of all, don’t even think about not feeding. If you don’t, you’ll become dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Dangerous?”</p>
<p>“You’ll lose your consciousness. You’ll enter bloodlust, and that means that you’ll attack the first person that your eyes land on, even if it’s a friend or a family member. You won’t be able to tell as much when you’re in that state.”</p>
<p>A certain terror mirrored in Yeojin’s eyes. “Have you ever...?”</p>
<p>“I have seen it happen. I haven’t experienced that myself and I’m not the slightest bit interested in knowing what it’s like.” Hyunjin shook her head. “But don’t worry about it. You will not become dangerous if you feed every day. There’s no way.”</p>
<p>“How is Haseul?” Jinsol asked, and Hyunjin understood she wanted to change the subject. “How’s she dealing with this?”</p>
<p>“She’s making an effort, I think. She drove me to school in the morning, like always, and I didn’t notice any differences.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m glad.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of which, I should go, it’s getting late and I don’t want my parents asking me where I am.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take you home,” Jinsol said, standing up.</p>
<p>Hyunjin moved to the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles, frowning as she noticed her blood stock was running out.</p>
<p>“Here. This should last for three or four days.” Hyunjin handed her the bag.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Yeojin bowed at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“You still have enough for you, right?” Jinsol asked, peeking inside the bag.</p>
<p>“A few, but don’t worry, I’ll stop by Yuta’s tomorrow to get more. Stay safe.” Hyunjin laid a hand on Yeojin’s shoulder and tried to give her a smile, but she knew it came out awkward.</p>
<p>“Heejin is coming tomorrow,” Jinsol said, her tone lower. “I’ll be coming as well, to make sure you don’t go and kill each other, alright?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.”</p>
<p>Jinsol pinched Hyunjin’s cheek before planting a kiss there, and then left with Yeojin.</p>
<p>A deep sigh escaped Hyunjin’s lips. She waited for the front door to close to walk towards the big glass window. A smile grew on her lips as the moon greeted her, shining so bright in that night’s clear sky. She sat down, crossed leg, and stared at her. It was when it came down to her, and she didn’t know how it took her this long to realize it all made sense.</p>
<p>All the strong emotions, Heejin showing up in her life right on that night. Couldn’t be a mere coincidence. If she had to work with Heejin, so be it. She never doubted her Goddess.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“I have a plan,” Jinsol said. “I don’t know if it will work, but it’s the only thing we can try. As I explain, fell free to ask questions or give suggestions.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin crossed her legs and leaned back on her vintage, but incredibly well preserved deep red velvet armchair, petting the arm rest to invite Selene to jump and keep her company. Diana insisted she would lay on the couch instead, close to Heejin, who sat beside Jinsol.</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but you look like a villain in their throne with their cat.” Jinsol snorted. “Why are you being so formal?”</p>
<p>Heejin laughed, and Hyunjin pretended she didn’t feel the warmth crawling under her cheeks. “What do you want me to do, then? Go grab some tea and cookies for you both? Sorry, you ate them all the other day and I don’t exactly have a habit of shopping for groceries.”</p>
<p>“No, but maybe relax?”</p>
<p>“I am relaxed.”</p>
<p>Jinsol rolled her eyes. “As you wish. So, my plan. That vampire mentioned a mission, right? If he had a mission, he had to have someone giving him the mission, which means, there are probably more out there with these... missions. So, we need to find those vampires and find out what they’re up to.”</p>
<p>“Right, and how do we find them, and what do we do if we do indeed find one?” Hyunjin asked, her hand buried in Selene’s black fur.</p>
<p>“Here comes the acting. When we manage to find some vampires in action, you two will come in and try to throw them off guard.”</p>
<p>“I’m no actress.” Hyunjin frowned.</p>
<p>“Hear me out first,” Jinsol said. “You two will get close to said vampire, and you, Heejin," Jinsol turned to her, and Heejin blinked. “will attack Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Hyunjin leaned forward so fast she scared Selene away. “Why does she have to attack me? And what am I supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“Let me explain, for fuck’s sake!” Jinsol clicked her tongue. “Heejin will attack you, you will run away from her, in the direction of the vampire. With that, you’ll be asking for help, because you’re being chased by a slayer-”</p>
<p>“Oh, please, me, running away from a slayer like her?”</p>
<p>Jinsol pinched her leg, so hard it made Hyunjin hiss, and Heejin was visibly biting back another laugh. “If you interrupt me again to whine about my plan, I will walk out of this house and leave you two to murder each other.”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Hyunjin chirped. “That’s actually a good ide-” Jinsol’s glare was enough to hut Hyunjin up. “Okay, sorry, go on.”</p>
<p>“As I was saying, when Heejin is chasing you, and you running away from her in the direction of the vampire, that vampire will jump in to help, not because you were running away and asking for help, but because Heejin’s a slayer. So, no matter who that vampire is, they will intervene.”</p>
<p>“And then?” Hyunjin said, fighting her hardest not to say anything else about that plan of hers.</p>
<p>“And then Heejin will be against two, so she will retreat, and her job will be done. The rest, will be up to you, Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>“What makes you think they would intervene to help me? What even makes you think they wouldn’t jump at Heejin and chase her? This is not a plan, it’s a death wish. We’re taking a shot in the dark.”</p>
<p>“None of us have any idea what they actually want. What we do know is that his mission somehow involved turning Yeojin from a human to a vampire. If that’s what it was all about, he will indeed try to chase after Heejin. That’s why it helps to have both a human and a vampire. By luring them into this situation, we have a chance of scouting out their intentions.”</p>
<p>“Sounds fine to me,” Heejin said. “It’s the best we have at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Of course it does, you’ll be chasing and attacking me! That’s literally your job.” Hyunjin crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Jinsol ignored her, sighed, and continued. “You’ll hide your true abilities and strength, because let’s be real, a vampire like you would have no reason to run away from Heejin. I’m not saying you’re weak, but she’s really, really strong.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin raised her chin, expecting something from Heejin, but she only nodded. Wasn’t she supposed to fight back?</p>
<p>“The actress Hyunjin will be like a weak, lost vampire, who is hungry and was just trying to find a prey, but was almost killed by a slayer.”</p>
<p>“And what makes you be so sure that anyone would give a crap about me?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about reasons why a vampire would turn a person and just... let them be. It doesn’t make sense, and Yeojin was the second case that I got in the precinct, like, someone that was attacked and woke up turned. There must be more to that mission of them, but it failed. If they’re transforming people, they must have somewhere to take them, or else it wouldn’t be a mission. They would be random vampires turning people for no apparent reason. There has to be a reason.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin rested her chin on her palm, drumming her fingers on her cheek. “But maybe they’re only interested in turning people for the sake of it, not because they need vampire numbers for whatever they’re planning.”</p>
<p>“Maybe. But we have to take a risk and find out for ourselves,” Jinsol said.</p>
<p>“If there is indeed something going on, like vampires turning people and collecting them, wouldn’t my organization already have found about it?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“If there isn’t a weird pattern you could catch on to, not really,” Jinsol said. “If that vampire didn’t mention this mission, you wouldn’t have suspected anything, right, Hyunjin?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess. I would have assumed it was just a rogue vampire hunting for his dinner. So, if this all works out, I will end up right where whatever’s going on is happening. What if it does not work?”</p>
<p>Jinsol shrugged. “There’s really nothing else we can try, is there? If it doesn’t work, we’ll just try something else. We never know what can happen, who you can come across, what you can learn with this.”</p>
<p>“When do we start?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“First, we need to find a vampire in action. Just like you two were after that one the night before yesterday. I’ll do my job as I always do, and I’ll ask you two to do the same. When we have a lead, we’ll act on it.”</p>
<p>“But, Jinsol,” Hyunjin said. “Even if this all goes well, what then? What am I supposed to do if I really get there? Wherever or whatever it might be.”</p>
<p>“There’s no way to know what you’ll find, so we can’t think that far. I’ll just trust you and your judgment on what’s the best to do when the time comes.”</p>
<p>Silence reigned over for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go to the toilet.” Jinsol stood up. “Don’t kill each other while I’m not here.”</p>
<p>It was the first time Hyunjin was entirely alone with Heejin, and sure the atmosphere was tense. If felt like she had so much to say, but nothing at the same time.</p>
<p>“You better not take advantage of this and go overboard while chasing me,” was what Hyunjin ended up saying.</p>
<p>“As if I would throw the plan away for that stupid reason. Now you, you better act like you’re supposed to, and not let your pride get in the way.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“Someone was quite upset they had to play a weakling and be bested by a slayer.”</p>
<p>“As if that would actually happen in real life.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m saying, don’t let your pride get in the way.” Heejin smirked, petting Diana, who still laid beside her.</p>
<p>Hyunjin clenched her jaw, and her fists curled into balls, her nails digging into her palms. Heejin was doing it on purpose, and Hyunjin should know better than to answer her.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to prove anything to you. You heard Jinsol. A vampire like me would never have to run from you.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay, I know you are strong. I have learned to never underestimate a vampire.”</p>
<p>And for some reason, the fact that Heejin was accepting and acknowledging it so easily and without fighting back was pissing her even more.</p>
<p>“Wow, you are not clawing at each other’s throats!” Jinsol said, returning from the toilet. “I’m proud of you. Heejin, you hungry? I feel like ordering some food. How about we have dinner, and deepen even more out bond over food?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin clicked her tongue and leaned forward to fetch the tv remote from the coffee table. “Whatever, do what you want.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, but I think I’ll pass. I should head back to the headquarters, I don’t want to give them any reason to suspect me.” Heejin stood up.</p>
<p>“Awn, alright, but next time make sure to come with a bit more time! Oh, and we should exchange numbers, so we can talk if something new comes up,” Jinsol said, reaching for her phone in her pocket. “Hyunjin, you too.”</p>
<p>“Just give her my number, and then text me hers,” Hyunjin said, without taking her eyes off the cooking show.</p>
<p>Jinsol’s sigh was still audible to Hyunjin, but she ignored it.</p>
<p>“I’ll be going, then. I’ll be waiting for news, and if I find something, I’ll let you know,” Heejin said.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Do you want a ride?” Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. It’s better if I go alone, but thank you. Bye bye, Diana.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin stared at Heejin petting Diana’s head, the cat leaning her head towards Heejin’s touch, asking for more petting.</p>
<p>Their eyes met, but Hyunjin didn’t break the stare.</p>
<p>“Bye, Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>“B-Bye.”</p>
<p>Now Hyunjin did return her eyes to the tv, but still spotting Heejin bow at Jinsol and walk towards the door from the corner of her eyes.</p>
<p>Why was she surprised that Heejin said bye? Did she expect her to leave without... a word?</p>
<p>Yeah, maybe. That was why she stuttered.</p>
<p>“Tsundere,” Jinsol said, plopping down in the couch again.</p>
<p>Hyunjin pretended she didn’t hear it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of info about how the vampires work, and, was that just a tiiiiiiiiiny bit of improvement? ^-^</p>
<p>I made a fanart of my fav scene from the previous chapter, if you wanna check it out, do it <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic/status/1340305519177736192">here!</a></p>
<p>Look forward to the next chapter, a new character will make her first appearance! </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don’t you trust me yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The punching bag swung from one side to the other, as Hyunjin punched it over and over again, thinking if she should go and search alone, or follow the plan and tell Heejin to come with her. The plan required the both of them to be together in case they found someone and had to fake the scene on the spot, but part of her dreaded the hassle Heejin would be while searching. She was a human, after all. Slow-witted, slow in reflexes, and much more vulnerable.</p>
<p>She stopped, catching on her breath, and was about to drop to the floor for her push up routine when her phone rang.</p>
<p><em>[Jinsol]</em> <br/>
<em>There has a been a report of someone missing. I’ll send you the location, meet Heejin there in an hour and search around that area.</em></p>
<p>Oh, great. Jinsol chose for her instead.</p>
<p>Hyunjin went back home from her training grounds, just a couple hundred meters from her house, to take a shower and dress appropriately – a comfy, plain tank top, black jeans, and her combat boots. She refilled her cats’ food and water bowls, and sat down with her bottle with the red liquid. They came from the couch were they lazed around and went straight for their food, and now Hyunjin could drink down her meal, while checking the location Jinsol had sent her on her phone.</p>
<p>After finishing her meal, she put on her leather jacket, stuffed her gun on the inside pocket, and her emergency blood flask on the other pocket.</p>
<p>“See you later.” Hyunjin kissed the top of Diana and Selene’s heads before heading outside.</p>
<p>She hoped on her motorcycle and turned on the engine, setting the GPS on her phone. It should take her around fifteen minutes, so she wasted no more time and got on her way.</p>
<p>No surprise that Hyunjin ended up in a much calmer road, with barely any movement at all, but the location Jinsol sent her was behind closed gates. She stopped the engine just outside the private property and then read the sign – it seemed like it was some kind of sports club, and tall, dense trees surrounded the area.</p>
<p>“You ride a motorcycle?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin didn’t have to turn to know Heejin was there – not only she could distinguish her voice, but her scent had reached her nose a few seconds before she got there.</p>
<p>“Did you expect me to run in super high speed across the roads of Seoul at ten in the night?”</p>
<p>“You look like someone who jogs a lot.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. “Yeah, I do. And I would probably run here faster than with Bumblebee, but it’s not exactly discrete for an unidentifiable body to run at superhuman speed through a highway, is it?”</p>
<p>“Bumblebee?” Heejin frowned.</p>
<p>“My motorcycle.” Hyunjin patted the black leather seat.</p>
<p>Heejin snorted. “You... named your motorcycle Bumblebee?”</p>
<p>“Are you making fun of it?”</p>
<p>“Well, sorry, I wasn’t expecting it.”</p>
<p>“Of course, because you would never expect a vampire to name her motorcycle, am I right?" Hyunjin stuffed her hands inside her pockets, leaning against Bumblebee’s seat.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Heejin shrugged. “Is it because it’s black and yellow?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I like yellow. Why, it doesn’t seem like I would like yellow as well?”</p>
<p>“You really don’t look like the type to be into such cheerful colors.” Heejin chuckled, and Hyunjin rolled her eyes. “I’ve been curious about something. What’s that on your wrist?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked at her own hands, trying to figure out what she meant. “This?” She pointed at her right hand.</p>
<p>Heejin nodded, and instead of explaining, Hyunjin took off her jacket, slightly turning so Heejin could take a good look at her right arm.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Heejin let out, widening her eyes at it – at the tattoo, starting with the sun on her shoulder, connected to the solar system's planets down her arm, with Pluto almost in the back of her hand. “I-It’s very cool. The one on your neck as well.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow and put on her jacket again.</p>
<p>“Thanks. And let me guess, you also wouldn’t expect a vampire to have planets and moon tattoos.”</p>
<p>“Touché.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin shook her head. “Let’s get to work. Someone went missing around here, and we might find a vampire lurking around. I can’t smell anything yet, but I’ll let you know if I do.”</p>
<p>“Alright, make sure to keep up with me.” Heejin smirked before turning on her heels. She sprinted, crossing the empty road, and jumped the security fence.</p>
<p>Hyunjin took her time to scoff and look around, making sure there really wasn’t anyone approaching, even though she couldn’t hear or smell anything aside from Heejin and her surroundings. Then, with enough impulse of her right foot on the ground, she launched forward, jumping as well. She landed a couple meters down, between the trees, her feet stepping on soft ground. She looked to her side, and Heejin landed beside her, rolling to her front.</p>
<p>“What were you saying?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“I would give you a trophy for that, but I’m not carrying any right now. Sorry,” Heejin said, fixing and shaking the leaves off her jacket and jeans.</p>
<p>Ignoring, Hyunjin led the way, her eyes shifting, and her vision adapting to what was ahead of her. What was the point in trying to compete when Heejin didn’t seem interested? In Hyunjin’s defense, she was the one telling her to keep up. That’s what she did.</p>
<p>They walked further into the trees in silence, Hyunjin trying to hear or smell anything suspicious. But it was just a calm night, and all she could hear was their steps, the sounds of the city further away, and the scent of dirt and grass.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there’s anything here. Let’s try the other side,” Hyunjin said, and Heejin nodded, following her all the way back to the road where they meet, so they could search the other side.</p>
<p>But it was just as empty of vampires or anything weird at all. It was a warm and peaceful night.</p>
<p>“We should just call it a night,” Hyunjin said, leaning against a tree and staring ahead at the tall, illuminated buildings of central Seoul in the horizon.</p>
<p>Heejin sighed. “Were we really supposed to find something?”</p>
<p>“Look, even I end up with empty hands sometimes. Jinsol gave us a lead, but it doesn’t mean that a vampire would necessarily show up here, waiting for us to get him. Let’s just try again tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“You know I can’t promise I’ll be free.”</p>
<p>“Whatever, when Miss Busy Slayer is free, we will try again.”</p>
<p>Without an answer, Heejin spun and walked away. Hyunjin shook her head and followed her. Since they were still in silence, Hyunjin took the moment to look up at the sky, observing the stars and the moon, on her way to the third quarter, through the high foliage.</p>
<p>“Tell me when you’re free, or if you find something,” Hyunjin said, hopping on Bumblebee.</p>
<p>“You too.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded and turned on the engine.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to ask me if I need a ride?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“You refused a ride from Jinsol the other night. Why would you accept a ride from me?”</p>
<p>“You could still ask, you know, to sound nice.”</p>
<p>“Do you want a ride?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you.”</p>
<p>“There you go.”</p>
<p>Heejin laughed and turned, raising a hand and waving it at her. A couple steps after she halted, and turned her head. “Oh, and say hi to Diana and Selene.”</p>
<p>“Selene doesn’t like you.”</p>
<p>“But I like her.”</p>
<p>She resumed her way, stuffing her hands inside her jacket pockets. Maybe Hyunjin expected her to turn again, tell her goodbye, like she did the other night, but she didn’t. Shrugging, she kicked the ground and drove away.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>It had been two weeks. And they still hadn’t found a thing.</p>
<p>On the third night, they did find a vampire. A rogue one, almost entering blood lust, and as soon as he landed eyes on Heejin, he jumped on her, mouth wide open with his teeth ready to sink on her skin. And just as fast, Hyunjin pulled the trigger. His body fell on the ground, rolling on the fallen leaves as it turned into ash.</p>
<p>Widened eyes stared at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“What?” Hyunjin asked, putting her gun back on the inside pocket of her leather jacket.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth, but no sounds came, like she was wondering what to say. “Silver bullets?” she ended up asking.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Smart. And your gun... barely made any noise.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can’t really go out here and catch people’s or the police’s attention with loud shots.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense. Nice shot, by the way.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Did Heejin just... <em>compliment her?</em> Her shot, not... her.</p>
<p>But other than that night, they got nothing.</p>
<p>“It’s like the tenth night we come hunting, and nothing.” Heejin said, huffing.</p>
<p>Hyunjin sighed. It was another beautiful night, the moon barely visible as it was growing again after the new moon, but the stars shone brightly in the sky above them, and Heejin had to go and throw a tantrum.</p>
<p>“We don’t have any other choice.” Hyunjin kept walking, following Heejin between the trees and focusing on her senses.</p>
<p>“We’re just wasting time.”</p>
<p>“We’re doing what we can. We need to keep trying. And you agreed on the plan.”</p>
<p>“Until when will we keep trying? What are we even looking for? Maybe there’s nothing out there, and here we are, wasting our time.”</p>
<p>“If this is so bad, go ahead and give some ideas.”</p>
<p>“Sure, I do have an idea, you know. Probably better than this.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Go ahead, enlighten the poor, ignorant folk.”</p>
<p>“I’ll just report this to the organization and-”</p>
<p>“No, you absolutely will not do anything like that,” Hyunjin interrupted her.</p>
<p>Heejin halted and turned to face her. “And why not? You would stay out of this, and leave it to who should be taking care of it.”</p>
<p>“If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t even know about this. I am the one that should be taking care of this, just like I am. You will <em>not</em> say a word to your organization.”</p>
<p>“What if I did?”</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re forgetting about Jinsol’s warnings.”</p>
<p>“Warnings.” Heejin scoffed. “She’s blackmailing me. How can she even call herself a detective-”</p>
<p>“Listen here.” Hyunjin took a step closer, her bulkier and taller figure towering over her. “I honestly don’t give a fuck about what you think of me, but I won’t let you say a word about Jinsol.”</p>
<p>“Or what? You will attack me, <em>vampire?</em>”</p>
<p>Hyunjin clenched her jaw, forcing back her fangs to prevent them from coming out. She was clearly provoking her.</p>
<p>“She is doing what she has to do. I don’t care if she’s blackmailing you. She’s doing what she can to protect me and Yeojin, and helping us finding out whatever is going on.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s clearly not working. If she wants me to keep working with you, she better come up with something better. I don’t wanna end up in jail, but even that is starting to sound more appealing than spending the rest of my life stuck on this agreement, going out every other night to take a stroll around Seoul to absolutely no avail.”</p>
<p>Heejin turned around and left.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Leaving. This is useless.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t come that way, you know. You have no idea where you’re going.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care, I’ll find my way.”</p>
<p>“Whatever suits you, then.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin turned as well, because unlike Heejin, she knew the way back. But as she was about to take the first step, a scream echoed in the trees.</p>
<p>Without second thought, Hyunjin dashed to the source, knowing too well it was Heejin who screamed. Her eyes bulged when she caught sight of Heejin rolling down a hill, and her legs acted before her mind. She launched towards her, grabbing her rolling body mid fall. Hyunjin’s back hit the ground instead, with Heejin’s body weighing down on her chest.</p>
<p>“Fuck...” Hyunjin mumbled. “I told you that was the wrong way.”</p>
<p>Heejin didn’t answer.</p>
<p>“Heejin?”</p>
<p>“M-My head...”</p>
<p>"Did you hit your head?” Hyunjin asked, and as she took a deeper breath, an intense scent reached her nose. She sat up, holding Heejin on her lap, and her chin dropped as she stared at the blood running down her forehead. “You’re bleeding.”</p>
<p>The smell was strong. So strong that Hyunjin’s eyes rolled backwards, her mind spun, and her throat contracted with a hard gulp. But all it took was a couple seconds for her to come to her senses again, as she took a deep breath. She blinked, her vision focusing again, and as she locked eyes with Heejin’s widened ones, she threw herself out of Hyunjin’s lap, crawling back.</p>
<p>“D-Don’t come close,” Heejin said, her voice filled with panic.</p>
<p>Hyunjin frowned. “What?”</p>
<p>“I saw. Your eyes, a-and... your fangs growing.”</p>
<p>“It’s a natural reaction, I can’t do anything about it.” Hyunjin stood up, and Heejin tried to do the same, her movements hurried and clumsy, but she couldn’t. She stumbled back and fell on her butt.</p>
<p>“Don’t come close!” Heejin pleaded.</p>
<p>Ever since she knew Heejin, in all the times they had been together, with all the things she had told her that could hurt her, nothing had hurt like that.</p>
<p>The pure fear in her eyes, like they were staring at a monster that would plunge at her any second now and drain all the blood out of her body.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to attack you,” Hyunjin said, not managing to hide the pain in her voice.</p>
<p>Heejin didn’t say anything else, and looked away from Hyunjin. She could hear her shallow, fast breaths, her heart beating so fast. And it hurt.</p>
<p>“Don’t you trust me yet?” The question flew from Hyunjin’s lips. “I could have attacked you so many times already, why would I change my mind now?”</p>
<p>“It’s not you, i-it's... your instinct.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin couldn’t say she wasn’t taken aback. She just wasn’t sure about which part of what Heejin had said hit the hardest.</p>
<p>But she didn’t have time to think of an answer.</p>
<p>“I smell a vampire. They’re approaching. Heejin, the plan. We have to focus.” Hyunjin took a step closer and extended her a hand.</p>
<p>Heejin stayed in place, her body frozen.</p>
<p>“Come on! Look,” Hyunjin showed her teeth, no longer sharp and pointy. “This is our chance! Let's do this! Weren’t you the one whining about getting nothing all this time? Now’s the time.”</p>
<p>“We don’t even know who’s coming!”</p>
<p>“But we have to try! They’re coming, they probably smelled your blood. If we do nothing, you could be in danger.”</p>
<p>Heejin’s eyes jumped between Hyunjin’s face and her hand, still extended at her. She grabbed her hand and Hyunjin pulled her up.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m a slow, weak, hungry vampire that just wanted to feed and was being chased and attacked,” Hyunjin mumbled to herself. “I’ll get a bit ahead, in the direction of whoever is coming towards us. Draw your weapons out. Can you run? Did you hit your head too bad?”</p>
<p>She reached for the blades by her waist and drew them out. “I think I can.”</p>
<p>“Slash my arm,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It’s more convincing! Just give it a little cut.”</p>
<p>“They’re made of silver!”</p>
<p>“I don’t care, just do it.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin grunted and grabbed Heejin’s hands, placing the blade near her arm.</p>
<p>“Stop!” Heejin kicked her stomach, making Hyunjin stumble back and cough, letting go of her arm. “I’m not going to scar you for no reason!”</p>
<p>“That kick definitely hurt enough.” Hyunjin didn’t expect that strength from someone that looked as weak and fragile as Heejin.</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Count to five and run after me.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin turned, but before taking off, she remembered. “Take my gun with you. Give it to Jinsol.”</p>
<p>“But what if-”</p>
<p>“If it’s a dangerous vampire, you’ll be there. I can’t have a weapon with me.” Hyunjin stuffed her gun into her hands, and then sprinted towards the scent of the vampire, controlling her speed, so it was slow and easy for Heejin to run after her.</p>
<p>The scent was growing stronger, the steps clearer. Hyunjin looked up at the sky and asked her Goddess for everything to go well.</p>
<p>“H-Help!” Hyunjin cried when she knew she was so, so close.</p>
<p>A few more hurried steps, and a girl appeared from behind a tree, almost bumping into Hyunjin. Her eyes shone a color she had never seen in a vampire’s eyes, a pastel pink, almost peachy.</p>
<p>“There’s someone after me, I-I just wanted to feed,” Hyunjin put on her best pained voice.</p>
<p>The girl gasped and looked ahead, in the direction from which Heejin’s steps approached.</p>
<p>“Stay behind me,” she said, and her voice, even though girly and sweet, showed confidence.</p>
<p>A few seconds after, Heejin came into view. She halted, eyeing the two vampires in front of her. She clicked her tongue and spun on her heels, disappearing through the trees.</p>
<p>“She probably couldn’t fight two of us,” the girl said. “Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin blinked, surprised that she didn’t sprint after Heejin. “No. I managed to run. She had weapons at her waist and she just lunged at me.”</p>
<p>“Are you alone? I smelled blood, so I was going to take a look.”</p>
<p>“Yes. I was just trying to feed, and I didn’t see her blades from behind. I fought back, managed to land a hit on her head. That gave me time to run away, and I picked up your scent when I cried for help.”</p>
<p>The girl nodded, her eyes went huge for a second, and her lips stretched into a grin. “Wait a second!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin frowned, but only nodded. She turned around and fetched for her phone on her pocket, walking a few steps away from Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“Lippie!” the girl said on the phone. “Fall back for today! I found a loner!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin's heart shot up in her chest.</p>
<p>“What?” Hyunjin heard the other person over the call. “So what?”</p>
<p>“She was alone, hunting, and a slayer attacked her. Let’s just take her instead!”</p>
<p>“No, let’s stick to what we have to do.”</p>
<p>“Please! You know how I hate doing this.”</p>
<p>“I do too, but I’m not about to get shit for not doing our jobs properly.”</p>
<p>“But we’re taking a vampire! Who’s going to care?”</p>
<p>There was a pause.</p>
<p>“Fine. Bring her to me and let’s get back.”</p>
<p>The girl squealed. “Thank you! We’ll be there in a second.”</p>
<p>The call was over, and Hyunjin didn’t remember the last time she felt so nervous.</p>
<p>“My name is Jiwoo,” she said, extending Hyunjin a hand. She stared at it for a few seconds before accepting and letting her shake it, another grin flashing on her lips. “Will you let me help you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CHUU AND LIP ARE HERE!!!!!! </p>
<p>And if you think Hyunjin looks cool with her motorcycle, check the fanart I did for this chapter on my <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic/status/1341892064095723521">twitter!</a> ^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You’re safe with us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You’re safe with us,” Jiwoo said, as she led the way, and Hyunjin could already smell another vampire. “We can provide you shelter and blood.”</p><p>“Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Oh, no need to thank us! Me and Lip were also brought there by other vampires when we were turned. They didn’t hesitate in helping us.”</p><p>“And where are you taking me?”</p><p>“We’re like a group that seeks new, young vampires. We’re going back to our place.”</p><p>Hyunjin gulped. She couldn’t believe it. Not only the plan had worked, but she was being directly brought to her goal. And now she had to improvise, because the plan was only laid out thus far.</p><p>But Jinsol believed her. Heejin as well, probably. She couldn’t let them and herself down.</p><p>“Lip,” Jiwoo called, and a beat later, a girl landed right next to them, coming from the branches above. “This is Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Call me Jungeun,” she told Hyunjin, and she only nodded in response.</p><p>The eyes of this girl, Jungeun, shone bright red, the most common color of vampire eyes. The contrast between the girls was obvious, even at a first sight. While Jiwoo had her hair caught in a ponytail with bangs that ended just above her big, kind eyes, Jungeun had her hair down, and her expression and eyes were serious. Not a hint of a smile or relief that Jiwoo brought Hyunjin along.</p><p>“Let’s get back.” Jungeun went on ahead.</p><p>Jiwoo gave Hyunjin a smile and they followed Jungeun, wherever it may be.</p><p>It was a half an hour walk from where they were. The roads they took started becoming more and more empty, as they drifted away from the center of the city. Hyunjin could see, in a close distance, a small complex of buildings, at the end of that secluded road.</p><p>“We’re almost there!” Jiwoo said.</p><p>As they approached the entrance, guarded by two men, vampires as well, Jiwoo and Jungeun reached for their pockets and took out what seemed like an ID card. The men frowned at them after eyeing Hyunjin.</p><p>“Who’s that?” one of the guys asked. “A newbie?”</p><p>“Yes!” Jiwoo answered. “I found her in the woods, she was running from a slayer while hunting. I believe she’s very young.”</p><p>His jaw visibly clenched, and the other man shook his head. Jungeun kept her face expressionless.</p><p>“Take her inside, Jiwoo. Jungeun, go and report the situation.”</p><p>Jungeun nodded, and stormed away. Jiwoo gave Hyunjin another smile, and she followed her to the nearest building.</p><p>“Since it’s late, there’s no one around,” Jiwoo said, as they stepped inside the building. Hyunjin wasn't sure what those buildings had been before, but it seemed like an old, abandoned school.</p><p>Jiwoo guided her through the corridors, until she opened a door and urged Hyunjin to go inside.</p><p>“Wait just a second!” Jiwoo said, before closing the door.</p><p>Hyunjin was left alone, in the white room with a table at the center, a chair on each side, and a couple cupboards at the furthest wall. She took a deep breath and had an urge to text Jinsol, but she had no idea how long Jiwoo would take, so she didn’t risk it.</p><p>A minute later and Jiwoo was back. She stepped inside and extended a bottle at Hyunjin.</p><p>“You’re hungry, right? Here, drink.”</p><p>Red liquid filled the bottle, and yes, Hyunjin was supposed to be hungry.</p><p>But...</p><p>“Is that human blood?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes. Oh, do you feed on animals too?”</p><p>“Too? Do you?”</p><p>Jiwoo gasped and took her hands to her mouth. “I-I mean, we’re not supposed to, but I prefer to do it when I can. Though it’s also important to feed on human blood, or else we are not entirely satisfied and we can still go on blood lust, you know. So, go ahead!”</p><p>What bullshit was that? That was a huge lie!</p><p>That was real human blood. Hyunjin could never drink that. But she had no excuse not to. It was part of the plan, she had to maintain her character. She was a hungry vampire that could not find something to hunt and ended up being attacked. After all, she had pretended she’d tried to attack Heejin, so she had to do her best to keep her story consistent.</p><p>Hyunjin’s hand trembled as she reached for the bottle. She stared at it, feeling sick on her stomach, as if she had just eaten human food.</p><p>There was no turning back now. She tried to think of something, pray for a miracle to happen so she didn’t have to drink it. But Jiwoo was in front of her, staring at her, waiting for her to drink it. If she didn’t, they would have a reason to suspect.</p><p>She had come this far. She couldn’t afford to ruin things when they had barely started.</p><p>With a shaking hand, she opened the bottle, and the smell invading her nose was even stronger than Heejin’s blood from earlier. Her eyes rolled up, her mind fogged, and her legs gave up, sending her body down to the chair nearby.</p><p>“Hyunjin! Are you okay?” Jiwoo rushed to her, kneeling in front of her.</p><p>“Y-Yes. I’m sorry, I’m still not quite used to... the smell,” Hyunjin said, feeling her fangs prickling on her lip already.</p><p>“I get you. You’re very young, aren’t you? When were you turned?”</p><p>“Two weeks ago,” Hyunjin blurted without thinking.</p><p>“Oh, you’re a baby! Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” Jiwoo gave her another smile, her fangs showing as well.</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, and her eyes focused on the bottle in her hand again. She apologized to her Goddess and brought it to her lips, closing her eyes.</p><p>As soon as the blood filled her mouth and she took the first gulp, Hyunjin felt like a newborn vampire. Even though she knew it was human blood, and her conscience fought to make her sick to the point of throwing up, her body refused to stop drinking... and <em>enjoying</em> it. Her eyebrows drew together, at the new and delicious taste she had never felt before.</p><p>The bottle emptied in seconds, and as she finished, it felt as if she came down to her senses.</p><p>And she had just drank human blood.</p><p>“Feeling better?” Jiwoo asked.</p><p><em>No.</em> “Much better. Thank you.” Hyunjin forced a small smile at her, giving the now empty bottle back at her.</p><p>She felt... repulsive. The same sickness from before was still there, bothering her stomach, but she couldn’t throw up even if she wanted to. It was what her body wanted and liked, after all.</p><p>There was a knock on the door before it opened. Jiwoo stood up. “Lip!”</p><p>“He’s here, let’s go,” Jungeun said.</p><p>“Oh, right. I’ll see you later, or tomorrow, Hyunjin!” Jiwoo waved at her.</p><p>Hyunjin nodded with another fake smile, and as they left, a man entered the room. He was tall and very handsome, and wore a white button up shirt and a leather jacket - something Hyunjin loved to wear.</p><p>“Hi, Hyunjin,” he said, sitting down in the opposite chair.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“I’m Park Jinyoung. I’ve been here for a long time, and I'm responsible for the new vampires that need our help. I’m happy Jiwoo found you. I’ve heard you were being attacked by a slayer?”</p><p>“Yes, if that’s what you call it. I was hunting, and she seemed to be hiking by herself. I first saw her from behind, but when she turned around, I saw her weapons. Then I tried to fight back so I could run. I managed to throw her off guard and then I felt another vampire’s scent, so I ran to it until I found Jiwoo.”</p><p>“Well done. You didn’t consider actually taking on the slayer?”</p><p>“No. I’ve been a vampire for only two weeks, I’m not strong and can’t really fight. I’m still getting used to my strength and my senses. I would probably get killed if I tried to fight her.”</p><p>“I see. Well, here’s the perfect place for you, then. We give shelter to new vampires, as well as blood, and we also teach them all there is to know about us. If you desire to be able to control your new, empowered senses and physical strength, you’re in luck. You’re in the right place.”</p><p>Hyunjin bowed her head for a couple seconds. “I would be very thankful.”</p><p>Jinyoung waved a hand. “Oh, it’s nothing. Every vampire in here was brought here just like you were. The same goes for Jiwoo and Jungeun.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you and everyone here, doing this for us.”</p><p>“It’s the least we can do. After all, we never asked to be like this, am I right?” He smiled at her.</p><p>Hyunjin’s fists balled at her lap, but she managed to answer with a fake smile. “Yes.”</p><p>“Do you need to stay here for the night, or do you have a place to go?” he asked.</p><p>“I do, yes.”</p><p>“Then, since it’s late and you already fed, you can go back home. Be back tomorrow after dusk so we can show you around better.”</p><p>“I’ll be here.” Hyunjin stood up and bowed.</p><p>“Before you go, can I just ask you how you got those scars? They caught my attention from the moment I saw you.”</p><p>“Oh, this wasn’t the first time I was attacked,” she blurted. “A few days after I turned, I got attacked by someone carrying similar weapons and I got these scars before I managed to run. That’s why I knew I had to run this time too, and couldn’t afford to fight.” There was pause, as if Jinyoung was expecting her to say something else. “But I'm not sure why those weapons scarred me. Right after I woke up transformed, I scraped my arm on a tree branch but the wound healed instantly, like... magic.”</p><p>Hyunjin hoped this was convincing enough.</p><p>“We are weak to silver,” Jinyoung said, and Hyunjin wowed. “Their weapons are made of silver. They can kill us, but you were lucky then, that you got away with a couple scars. It hurt, didn’t it?”</p><p>“It did.” Hyunjin remembered well.</p><p>“Don’t worry. You’ll be safe with us. Tomorrow we’ll explain everything about vampires and the danger slayers pose to us.”</p><p>“I’ll be here. I want to learn how to defend myself.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’ll be capable of that in no time.” Jinyoung stood up. “I’ll take you outside.”</p><p>Hyunjin did the same, and he opened the door for her, resting a hand on her back as she stepped outside. They walked in silence, everything that happened in the past hour going through Hyunjin's mind.</p><p>“Arrive safely, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He extended his hand at her.</p><p>She shook it and gave him a quick bow. “Thank you for your help.”</p><p>He nodded with a smile and she turned, telling her legs to walk normally, instead of sprinting like she wanted so bad to do.</p><p>When she was at a safe distance, past the road that lead to the buildings, she grabbed her phone.</p><p><em>[Hyunjin]</em> <br/><em>Meet me at my house asap.</em></p><p>She sent to both Jinsol and Heejin, and now she ran, not fast as she wished she could, but the fastest her legs could take her home.</p><p>The second she opened the door, a body jumped to her, hugging her close with arms circling around her arms.</p><p>“Hyunjin!” Jinsol squeezed her body. “It was not like I wasn’t expecting the plan to work, but I was so worried.”</p><p>Hyunjin let her body relax in her embrace, hugging her back and ignoring how dramatic Jinsol was. “What were you worried for? It’s me we’re talking about.”</p><p>Jinsol pushed her away. “Did you find anything?”</p><p>Everything swirled around Hyunjin’s head. “Let’s sit.”</p><p>She took off her jacket and hung it, and as she walked towards the couch, she finally noticed Heejin there as well, sitting, staring at her, and Diana laying on her lap.</p><p>“Good job back there,” Heejin said, as Hyunjin sat on her armchair, and Jinsol next to Heejin.</p><p>“You too.” Hyunjin took a look at Heejin’s face, noticing how there was a bandage on her forehead, by the roots of her hair, where she hit her head earlier. The bleeding seemed to have stopped some time ago.</p><p>“Spill, woman!” Jinsol hit Hyunjin’s leg.</p><p>“Calm the fuck down, I need a second to organize my head.” Hyunjin rested her elbow on the armrest and massaged her temples.</p><p>She didn’t even know where to start.</p><p>“I met a vampire called Jiwoo. When I told her I was hunting alone and was attacked, she called another vampire, Jungeun, and told her to <em>fall back</em>.”</p><p>Jinsol gasped. “Fall back? It has to be some sort of mission.”</p><p>“Yes. Jiwoo said that she found a vampire, so Jungeun could stop whatever they were doing and go back. Jungeun said that she didn’t want to be in trouble for not doing her job, and Jiwoo said that she hated to do whatever they were doing, and ended up taking me instead.”</p><p>“She hated it? Then why was she doing it?” Heejin asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. But I think they really were about to turn someone. For Jiwoo to tell her to cancel the mission because she had found a vampire, what else would the mission be?”</p><p>“But why? Why are they turning people?” Jinsol sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I will find out. Then, they took me to their hideout. It looked like an old, abandoned school. There were two vampires guarding the main road, and they had to show ID cards. Jungeun went to report the situation, and Jiwoo took me inside to--” Hyunjin halted, remembering what came next.</p><p>“Yes?” Jinsol asked.</p><p>“To show me around. She took me to an empty room and kept me company until a guy appeared, and she left me with him. His name was Jinyoung, I think he was an older, probably with a higher rank or whatever in the group. He explained that they take new vampires there, and give them shelter and blood, and that I could learn how to sharpen my senses and strength there.”</p><p>There was silence, only looks exchanged.</p><p>“They... take new vampires to give them shelter and blood? But... aren’t they turning people into vampires?” Heejin asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “And wait, blood? Does that mean...”</p><p>“I don’t get it. It doesn’t make any sense,” Jinsol interrupted Heejin, much for Hyunjin’s relief.</p><p>“I know. I did my best at being a new, inexperienced vampire. I pretended I didn’t even know that silver can kill us when he asked me how I got my scars. He said that tomorrow, when I go back, he would tell me all about the slayers and shit.” Hyunjin crossed her arms with a scoff. “I bet I could be the one teaching him a thing or two.”</p><p>“Are you going back tomorrow?” Heejin asked.</p><p>“Of course. I need to keep my character so they don’t suspect me and I can get the info I need.”</p><p>“Yes, do that. Be the vampire they want you to be.”</p><p>“And remember, don’t let your pride get in the way,” Heejin added, a clear tease.</p><p>But Hyunjin didn’t bother to answer, when she inhaled and a scent reached her nose. It was faint, but it was there. She breathed a couple more times, trying to remain calm, and make sure it was the same scent.</p><p>“Hyunjin?” Jinsol rested a hand on her knee.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.” Hyunjin stood up and walked to the front door. She stepped outside and took out her phone, pointing it to the sky above, taking a few pics of the night sky, all while she took slow and deep breaths.</p><p>And now she was sure.</p><p>She came back inside and sat, phone still in hand, and questioning looks on her.</p><p>“Just went to take a few pics of the stars. Beautiful night this is, eh?” Hyunjin said, at the same time she wrote on her phone and pressed the send button.</p><p>Jinsol’s phone rang, and she read the message.</p><p>“Really, Hyunjin? Suddenly you remembered to go snap pictures of the sky in the middle of this serious conversation?” Heejin asked, frowning at her. “I know you have a weird obsession with the universe and all, but-”</p><p>Jinsol nudged her, dropping her own phone to her lap. Heejin’s frown only increased on her forehead as she read the message from Hyunjin.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t react to this. I’ve been followed. Jungeun is outside, probably spying on me. There’s a possibility she’s hearing what we’re saying, that’s why I sent a message instead. Act normally as if you didn’t know.</em>
</p><p>Jinsol barely nodded, but Heejin was about to open her mouth when Jinsol squeezed her leg.</p><p>“The pics are so pretty!” Jinsol said, stealing her phone back from Heejin’s hand.</p><p>“And it’s not a weird obsession.” Hyunjin crossed her arms. “I love the moon, alright? She’s very important to me. It’s a shame I can barely see her tonight.”</p><p>“I can see. You even have it tattooed on your neck.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you for noticing it.”</p><p>“And isn’t it super pretty?” Jinsol asked, as to finish their silly argument. “As we were saying, yes, you go back together and keep up with what you have to do.”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded. “I’ll do my best, and then report to you when I come back."</p><p>“Alright, I guess we are done for tonight. Good job, the both of you. I’m proud of you.” Jinsol patted their legs.</p><p>Hyunjin looked at Heejin, and she was already staring at her. The images of Heejin’s terrified face popped up in Hyunjin’s mind, hurting more than she wanted them to.</p><p>“I’ll be going, then.” Heejin scratched behind Diana’s ears and grabbed her to set her aside on the couch, so she could get up.</p><p>“Will you accept a ride this time?” Jinsol asked.</p><p>“No, it’s okay, thank you. Tell me when you have news.”</p><p>“Will do,” Hyunjin said.</p><p>“Arrive safely!” Jinsol waved goodbye.</p><p>“Have a good night.”</p><p>“You too.” The words flew from Hyunjin’s lips.</p><p>Heejin gave her a small smile before heading out.</p><p>“You gonna stay?” Hyunjin asked.</p><p>“Can’t I?” Jinsol leaned back on the couch, resting her hand on Diana’s back.</p><p>Hyunjin didn’t answer, and focused on Jungeun’s scent instead. It was still there.</p><p>She wasn’t going to attack Heejin, was she? She didn’t see her back at the woods earlier, she didn’t know who she was. There was no way for her to know she was a slayer.</p><p>“I know how you found Jiwoo. I asked Heejin what happened when I saw the wound on her head. She told me how you jumped so she wouldn’t fall down the hill.”</p><p>Hyunjin eyed Jinsol. “Did she also tell you how scared she was when my teeth grew because I smelled her blood?”</p><p>“She did.”</p><p>Selene came from the kitchen and meowed at Hyunjin before jumping to her lap.</p><p>“I told her it was normal to be afraid, that I had been as well when that vampire attacked me, and you were there to help me. I couldn’t possibly know that you weren’t just trying to fight him to steal his prey. But I guaranteed her that you would never attack her, no matter the situation.”</p><p>Hyunjin kept her eyes down on Selene, rubbing under her chin, like she loved the most.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Hyunjin said.</p><p>“Don’t lie to yourself. I know how much you want her to trust you.”</p><p>“I really don’t care.”</p><p>“Stop being so stubborn, Hyunjin, and just admit it.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to admit.”</p><p>“You were hurt when she told you to stay back.”</p><p>Hyunjin sighed. “What if I was?”</p><p>“Why would you be then, if not because you want her to trust you?”</p><p>“Because it fucking sucks when people are afraid of you when you did and would not do anything to hurt them.”</p><p>“Just give her time.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Hyunjin shrugged.</p><p>Yes, it hurt. But Hyunjin didn’t care. Heejin was a slayer that would never trust a vampire, anyway.</p><p>“Jungeun’s gone,” Hyunjin blurted. “I can’t feel her scent anymore.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.” Hyunjin felt her heart shot up. “She... she didn’t go after Heejin, did she?”</p><p>“Text her.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Hyunjin swore under her breath, reaching for her phone.</p><p><em>[Hyunjin]</em> <br/><em>Jungeun’s gone. There’s a chance she’s following you. Just follow your way and don’t look for her. But be careful. And stay safe.</em></p><p>“What are you planning on doing? If they’re already suspecting you, and if they find out Heejin is a slayer, they won’t trust you.”</p><p>“But they don’t know that I know I was followed, right?”</p><p>Jinsol blinked. “Yes, I guess. I don’t think they would expect a new vampire’s sense of smell to be as good as yours, either.”</p><p>“That’s why I told you to act normally. Like this, they think they’re ahead of me, knowing that I’m up to something. I can just lie, and they’ll believe it, because they don’t expect me to know. And then, I’ll act when they least expect.”</p><p>“Okay, that can work. But you don’t have a plan yet, do you?”</p><p>“No. I’ll just go tomorrow and I’ll think along the way. You said you trusted me.”</p><p>“And I do.” Jinsol smiled.</p><p>Hyunjin’s phone rang. She rushed to grab it, almost dropping it to the ground.</p><p><em>[Heejin]</em> <br/><em>Okay.</em></p><p>“See, she does too,” Jinsol said, peeking at her phone.</p><p>Ignoring the remark, Hyunjin wrote back.</p><p><em>[Hyunjin]</em> <br/><em>Tell me when you arrive.</em></p><p>“You’re that worried about her? Even if Jungeun attacked her, she’s a slayer after all. She knows how to fight.”</p><p>“I know she does. But I still want to make sure she makes it back without any incident.”</p><p>Jinsol smiled. “Just say you’re worried about her.”</p><p>“I’m really not. I just would hate to be responsible for getting anyone at all hurt.”</p><p>Of course she wouldn’t admit it to Jinsol.</p><p>“I don’t understand how Jungeun followed me. I didn’t feel her scent at all when I was coming back. Are her senses that accurate that she could track me?”</p><p>“Maybe. Hey, how’s Yeojin?”</p><p>“Managing. Haseul is helping her a lot. At least she has someone to go through it all with her.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m glad.”</p><p>Silence reigned over for a while, as if they were just waiting for Heejin to answer. And at last, Hyunjin's phone rang.</p><p>“I’m back, nothing weird happened,” Hyunjin read, sighing after.</p><p>“Great! Now we have no idea if Jungeun actually followed her or not.”</p><p>“If she did follow her to the slayers' headquarters, now she knows I’m working with a slayer.”</p><p>“She doesn’t know that you’re working with her. She can just be a friend that doesn’t even know you’re a vampire.”</p><p>“Now I’m sure she was listening to us. If she tracked me here without me sensing her, she must have her senses super empowered.”</p><p>“Whatever she knows, everything will be okay.” Jinsol rested a hand on hers.</p><p>“Yes. My gun, Heejin gave it back to you, right?”</p><p>“It’s upstairs in your room.”</p><p>“Okay, good.” A question wanted to get out from Hyunjin’s lips, so she just let it slip. “Did you take care of Heejin’s bruise? How was it?”</p><p>Of course Jinsol would smirk and chuckle first. “Yes, I did. It wasn’t that bad, I don’t think she was in pain or anything. You jumped to save her again, after all.”</p><p>Hyunjin clicked her tongue. Yep, she should have remained silent.</p><p>—</p><p>Hyunjin approached the two guards at the entrance, the same from the day before.</p><p>“You’re the newbie from yesterday, right?” one of them asked.</p><p>“Yes. Jinyoung told me to come back today.”</p><p>“Come with me then.”</p><p>She followed him, not to the same building that Jiwoo had taken her to the day before, but the biggest, probably the main one, just a little further ahead.</p><p>“Wait a second,” he told her as they stepped inside.</p><p>Hyunjin nodded and took a look around the entrance. She was now sure it had been, in times, a school. The lockers were still there, even though old and empty, and there was a corridor to the right and to the left, and the classic, boring white walls and floor.</p><p>A couple minutes after, the guard was back with Jinyoung.</p><p>“Thank you, you can go back to your post,” Jinyoung told him, and after bowing, he left. "Hello, Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Hello.” Hyunjin bowed at him, since she was supposed to show some respect.</p><p>“Thank you for coming today. Care to follow me? I want to show you around.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“This is the main building, where I have my office, where we store our blood, and where the lessons take place. You know, about what I told you yesterday. All about us, vampires, our world, and the slayers,” he said, walking towards the entrance door. “In that building, is where we train our new vampires. Let’s take a look?”</p><p>Hyunjin didn’t answer, and followed him. Probably what had been the sports building, they stepped inside, and past the entrance, Hyunjin was met with a wide, tall space, what was once the sports’ field. Her eyes widened at the vampires there, training – fighting each other.</p><p>“They’re getting better.” Jinyoung smiled proudly as he watched them fighting.</p><p>“Why are they getting trained?”</p><p>Jinyoung turned around and Hyunjin kept following him, stepping outside that building.</p><p>“You said yesterday you were attacked by a slayer, and you were afraid to fight her because you were probably going to get killed, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“We don’t want that to happen. We don’t want to die at the slayers’ hands. But in order to survive, we need to fight, right? That’s why we provide training here. So we can survive.”</p><p>“To fight the slayers?”</p><p>“To defend ourselves from them.”</p><p>He lead the way to another building, in the opposite side of the campus. “What do you know about slayers?”</p><p>“Not much,” Hyunjin said, playing the character she had to be. “I just know they hunt and... kill us.”</p><p>“Exactly.” They now stepped inside that building. “And isn’t that unfair? When we are just trying to live this ungrateful life that we never asked for, and we still are hunted and killed?”</p><p>Hyunjin’s fists balled at her sides. It wasn’t a lie.</p><p>But then, why were they turning people into vampires, when they really never asked for that?</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“They are evil. They don’t care about how you live your life, or if you have a family. They hunt vampires like animals, not hesitating for a second before burying a silver blade in their hearts and reducing them to dust.”</p><p>“D-Dust?” Hyunjin asked, trying to focus on her task, and not let herself be controlled by anger.</p><p>“That’s what happens to us when we are killed. As you know, silver hurts us. That’s why you got those scars, right? But if your heart is pierced by silver, your body disintegrates. Don’t ask me why, we still don’t know the reason for that. There are still many things we don’t know about ourselves.”</p><p>There wasn’t an answer she could find for this, and it would even made sense if she was so struck, she could only remain silent, as she kept following him through the corridors of that building. He turned and went up the stairs, and she was tempted to ask where were they going now, but she just kept walking after him.</p><p>“The slayers think they’re doing God’s work, freeing the world from this evil that we are. You could have been killed, the night you got those scars.”</p><p>Again, the images from that night flashed on her mind. It angered her that all he was saying was the truth, but once again, she couldn’t understand what was going on. What he said and what they were doing didn’t match.</p><p>“That’s why, when we can,” he said, as he stopped by a closed door. He reached for the handle and twisted it, stepping inside first. Hyunjin couldn’t see past his tall figure, so she followed him inside. “We fight back.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s heart shot so hard on her chest, she was sure Jinyoung heard it. Cell bars divided the white room, and behind them...</p><p>How was Hyunjin supposed to follow the plan, the weak, dumb vampire she was supposed to be, when Heejin was behind those bars, with her eyes widened at her?</p><p>Heejin shook her head just enough for Hyunjin to get the message, but she didn’t care. She turned to Jinyoung, but he was faster in grabbing her wrists with an abnormal strength, even for a vampire.</p><p>“I could never imagine a vampire siding with a slayer,” he said, a weird disappointment in his voice. “You really seemed to agree with everything I was saying just now, though. What are your intentions, really?”</p><p>“Let her go,” Hyunjin spat, trying to move her arms, but he wouldn’t even budge.</p><p>Jinyoung laughed. “I’m afraid I can’t.”</p><p>It all happened in a second. With that strength that Hyunjin had never experienced when fighting anyone, he twirled her around, and with a hit on her neck, she felt her consciousness fade, hearing Heejin screaming for her name before her body hit the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>... well :)</p><p>Look forward to the next chapter, it contains one of my fav scenes from the whole story AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR Y'ALL TO READ IT</p><p>ALSO THAT'S JINYOUNG FROM GOT7!!! NOT JYP LMAO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Don't lose it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter's theme is Maze in the Mirror, by TXT. It's in the playlist I did for this story, if you haven't checked it out, you can do it <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5CbONKKAo5wbC1zG10fUKI?si=VIvji4PQRbuWEfDVYw0D4g">here!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked around.</p><p>“H-Hyunjin?”</p><p>Hyunjin sat up and turned her neck to the source of the voice. “Heejin,” she mumbled, observing the girl curling up in the corner of the room. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Are <em>you</em> okay?”</p><p>Hyunjin leaned back against the wall, observing her surroundings. Just another small, white room, but with those cell bars diving the room. And now, she was behind them with Heejin.</p><p>“What happened?” Hyunjin asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. I was leaving the organization, and a few minutes after, someone jumped on me. When I woke up, I was here.”</p><p>“Goddess…” Hyunjin let her head hit the wall with a sigh. “I fucked up.”</p><p>“You should just have ignored me and kept the-“</p><p>“No. I wouldn’t. I have no idea what they’re up to or what they could do to you.”</p><p>“Why would you care?”</p><p>Hyunjin frowned at her. “What do you mean? Why do you still think I don’t care-”</p><p>The door flew open. Both Hyunjin and Heejin snapped their necks to it, and Hyunjin got up on her feet.</p><p>“Jungeun.”</p><p>“You’re awake,” she stated, closing the door behind her.</p><p>“You followed me home yesterday, followed Heejin, you told on us, and now this.”</p><p>“You knew?”</p><p>Hyunjin approached the bars and grabbed on them, releasing her anger on her fists around the cold iron. “You and Jiwoo said you didn’t like doing whatever you were doing. You were about to turn someone, weren’t you?” she asked, and Jungeun’s eyes went huge. “If you hate it, why were you doing it?”</p><p>Jungeun tried to look serious, but she couldn’t even face Hyunjin anymore.</p><p>“Whatever, it doesn’t even matter if you tell me what the hell is going on or not, I’m gonna find out and end this,” Hyunjin spat, turning around.</p><p>“You’re messing with the wrong people.”</p><p>Hyunjin halted, and only her neck moved, her eyes shifting and her fangs growing. She approached the metal bars again, eyes locked on Jungeun’s. “No, <em>you</em> messed with the wrong people.”</p><p>Jungeun shook her head. “You really don’t know-”</p><p>“And I don’t care,” Hyunjin hissed.</p><p>Without fighting back, Jungeun exited the room. Hyunjin spun on her heels, took a couple large steps, and hit the wall with her fists, so hard it made the room shake.</p><p>“Fuck,” she cursed under her breath, dropping her head and shutting her eyes down.</p><p>“H-Hyunjin,” Heejin called, barely a whisper.</p><p>“I’m sorry. This is all my fault, you trusted me, and look at where it got you. Be mad at me all you want, curse at me, whatever you want, hit me if you want to.”</p><p>“I’m scared.”</p><p>Hyunjin snapped her head to face Heejin. Her body was still curled against the corner, her arms around her knees. She focused for a second on her senses, and could now hear how Heejin’s heart beat so fast and strong, and her body trembled.</p><p>“You’re a slayer. You fight vampires.” Hyunjin sat down.</p><p>“I never fight alone, and I fight with my blades. What am I supposed to feel when I’m stuck in a vampire den, alone, without my blades?”</p><p>“You’re not alone.”</p><p>“What can you possibly do? Fight who knows how many alone, without your gun?”</p><p>Hyunjin clenched her jaw, avoiding looking at Heejin anymore. Because she didn’t want to admit that she was right.</p><p>The door opened again, and this time, it was Jinyoung. Hyunjin got on her feet again, anger already prickling under her skin.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Hyunjin?” he asked with his charming smile.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing special. Just wanted to check on you since Jungeun warned me you were awake.”</p><p>“What do you intend to do with us?”</p><p>“You know, I thought you were suspicious right at the beginning. Call it a gut feeling, if you want to. I’m glad I checked on you, but I really have to admit I would never say you were friends with a slayer. How does it feel, to be friends with your mortal enemy?”</p><p>“Don’t talk about what you don’t know.”</p><p>Jinyoung laughed. “Then explain it to me.”</p><p>“I don’t owe you anything.”</p><p>“What a shame. I really wanted to understand, why in the world a vampire would even want to get close to the ones that hunt us.”</p><p>“Don’t say us. I am not like you.”</p><p>“Oh?” He irked an eyebrow. “Why is that?”</p><p>“You’ll find out.”</p><p>He let out another chuckle. “I’ll be looking forward to that. In the meanwhile, I hope you enjoy your meal.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I still don’t know how far you went with your lies, but I’m assuming you didn’t feed before coming here, am I right? Either because you wanted to drink here again, or to keep your façade. So, I’m keeping you both there, so you can see for yourself why we can’t be friends with them, as in the end, they’re still humans. Come on, Hyunjin. It’s your turn to prove them they’re right about us. That we really are some evil monsters, right?”</p><p>A pang shot in Hyunjin’s chest. “You son of a bitch-”</p><p>“And then you ask why we hunt you,” Heejin said, her voice trembling, but louder.</p><p>“You hunt and kill us, and we are the evil ones for wanting to survive?” Jinyoung asked, shaking his head. “Your sense of what’s right is very twisted.”</p><p>“You kill humans!” Hyunjin approached the bars.</p><p>“Don’t you?”</p><p>“No. Never. Not a single time have I attacked a human.”</p><p>“I really won’t believe a single word you say, since everything you told me so far were lies. But even if that was true, then enjoy your first time.” Jinyoung smiled and turned, leaving the room.</p><p>The silence was painful. Hyunjin didn’t have the courage to look back at Heejin, and instead, grabbed on the cell bars again, and with everything she had, she tried to move them. But they didn’t even budge.</p><p>“What in the world are these made of?!” Hyunjin mumbled, trying again, and again, but to no avail.</p><p>She gave up, taking a step back, and looking at her own hands, she never felt so weak, so powerless.</p><p>“You drank blood here yesterday, didn’t you?” Heejin asked.</p><p>There was silence again, because Hyunjin couldn’t come up with an answer.</p><p>“I thought it was weird when you said they offered shelter and blood to vampires here. You were playing a vampire who was hungry, it only made sense if they gave you some. And you drank it.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s legs failed her. She dropped to the floor, memories from the day before flooding her mind.</p><p>“I couldn’t come up with an excuse not to do it. I didn’t want to give them reasons to suspect me, so I...”</p><p>Hands hid her own face as Hyunjin couldn’t hold it anymore. She honestly didn’t remember when was the last time she cried. But this time, she gave up on fighting back the tears, and let them all out.</p><p>“I drank it, Heejin. I drank... human blood,” she finally confessed it out loud. “I swore I would never do it. I wanted to throw up, I felt sick when Jiwoo gave me the bottle. But you know the worst part?”</p><p>Hyunjin forced herself to turn, to look at Heejin through her fogged eyes. She didn’t know if to try and make her see how distressed she was, or to study her reaction. “I liked it. My body liked it. I couldn’t stop until I drank the whole bottle. And I hate it, I hate myself for that.”</p><p>Heejin looked away, leaving Hyunjin puzzled about what she was really thinking. But Hyunjin could take a guess. Disgusted, afraid, now that she was stuck with a monster that drank human blood.</p><p>Hyunjin scooted back, resting her back against the wall, and let the silence engulf her, as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, burying her face in her arms. There was nothing else she could possibly say or do at that moment. She just had to prepare and embrace what was about to happen soon.</p><p>—</p><p>Time kept going by, but Hyunjin had lost track of it. She had fallen asleep, thinking of what she could do in that situation, but she was wide awake now, and the hunger was only getting stronger. She eyed Heejin, and she was still in the same place, head leaned back against the wall and eyes closed. If she was sleeping or not, Hyunjin didn’t know, but she wouldn’t ask either.</p><p>There was no way Hyunjin could contact Jinsol at that moment, but even if she could, maybe it was better not. She knew she wouldn’t hesitate in showing up to help like a super hero, but there was nothing Jinsol would be able to do as well. And there wasn’t anyone else Hyunjin could ask for help, really. She would have to get herself and Heejin out of that on her own, and she doubted she could ask her for help. She had broken Heejin’s trust before even earning it.</p><p>There was just one thing in Hyunjin’s mind. But it had been long since anyone at all entered that room, so how could she get Jungeun to help her if she didn’t show up?</p><p>If Hyunjin could feel Jungeun’s scent in the midst of all the smells she could constantly feel, she could scream, pretend something was happening so she was forced to go and check on it.</p><p>But the hunger was starting to get to her. Jinyoung was right – she hadn’t fed before going that day, and of course she didn’t bring her emergency blood flask with her. Her mind was starting to fog, her fangs wanted to grow, but she contained them. There was this discomfort in all her body, like a constant but small ache running through her veins.</p><p>“Heejin,” she called, even though she knew Heejin didn’t even want to look at her. But it was her only option.</p><p>“Hm?” Heejin answered, much to her surprise.</p><p>“Talk to me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just talk to me, say whatever you want. I need to keep my conscience.”</p><p>There was a small gasp, almost like a yelp. Hyunjin looked at her, and there it was – Heejin's widened, terrified eyes at her.</p><p>“Don’t be scared, please. I just need your help. Can you help me?”</p><p>Heejin’s gulp was loud, but she still nodded. “What do you want me to say?”</p><p>“Anything. Tell me a story, ask me questions if you want to.”</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled. “Try and guess.”</p><p>“Twenty.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong, in a way. I was twenty when I was turned. But I was turned forty-seven years ago.”</p><p>Heejin’s chin dropped. “You’re... sixty-seven years old?”</p><p>“You didn’t expect me to be this old?” Hyunjin asked.</p><p>“No. How is it... to live so many years and not age?”</p><p>Hyunjin thought for a second. “Boring.”</p><p>“Boring?”</p><p>“I wonder if people who keep a nine to five all their lives feel this way. I’ve been living for this long, but there’s not a lot I’ve done. I mean, what can I do? I can’t go and enjoy good food, I can’t go and get a normal job and try and live a normal life when I have a mission to fulfill.”</p><p>“What is it? That mission?”</p><p>Hyunjin looked at Heejin again. “Kill the vampire that turned me.”</p><p>Heejin frowned. “I thought you wanted to kill bad vampires and protect people?”</p><p>“Of course. That’s what I’ve been doing for years. But, I still need to do that.”</p><p>“How do you even know if he’s alive?”</p><p>“You do know how vampires are turned, right?” She asked, and Heejin nodded. “Your sire’s blood runs in your veins. When they die, you feel a bit of yourself vanish, like something being ripped off your body.”</p><p>Her chin dropped low again. “I didn’t know about that. So you never felt that?”</p><p>“No. I know he’s still alive, and I will find him, even if that takes me my whole life.”</p><p>“But... even if you do that, then what? What will that bring you? Revenge? Satisfaction?”</p><p>“You could say so. I don’t care if it sounds like a poor motivation, or if it’s selfish. If he had just turned me, maybe I wouldn’t keep this grudge for so long. But that wasn’t the only thing he did." Hyunjin could see in Heejin’s eyes that she wanted to ask what else he did, then. “He killed my family. And I saw it happen right before my own eyes.”</p><p>Lifeless bodies on the ground, pools of blood, her clothes drained in red, and those terrifying <em>black</em> eyes – the images flooded Hyunjin’s mind, as vivid as she could remember them.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Heejin muttered, dropping her head. “My parents... they were also killed by vampires.”</p><p>Hyunjin wanted to answer, but the scent she had been wanting to feel appeared. She jumped on her feet and was about to scream, to do something to call her attention, but she didn’t have to. The door flew open, with Jungeun stepping inside and closing it behind her.</p><p>“Jungeun,” Hyunjin called, her voice hurried, as she approached the bars and held on them. “Bring me blood, please.”</p><p>Jungeun met her eyes. “Why would I do that?”</p><p>Hyunjin’s jaw clenched. “Help me, and I will help you.”</p><p>She scoffed. “Help me with what?”</p><p>“Taking you and Jiwoo out of here.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Jungeun frowned. “We’re fine here-”</p><p>“No, you’re not. I heard it pretty well, Jiwoo saying she hated doing it, and you hated it too. You’re not fine in here, and you know that. I promise I can help you, if you help me.”</p><p>“I just came in to check on you.”</p><p>“To see if I had already attacked her?” Hyunjin spat, her fists becoming white as she grasped harder and harder on the metal bars. “That will not happen.”</p><p>“Let’s see.”</p><p>“Why are you being like that? Are you that scared of them?”</p><p>An eyebrow jerked on Jungeun’s forehead. “Scared?”</p><p>“What are they gonna do to you if you don’t follow their orders? Kill you? Torture you with silver?”</p><p>Jungeun’s heart beat had gotten way faster.</p><p>“I am not scared of anything.”</p><p>“Then why?!” Hyunjin hit the metal bars with her hands, making the room shake. The anger flowing through her body was so overwhelming she gave up on fighting her fangs from growing. “Are you really going to keep living your life like them? Like a murderer?”</p><p>Jungeun took a step back, a vein popping out on her temple, and left the room, shutting the door with a loud bang.</p><p>“Fucking coward!” Hyunjin shouted.</p><p>Hyunjin turned, and with a loud, raw growl, she hit the opposite wall again. Her shallow breaths filled in the silence of the room, as she tried to control them, and the anger was like wood thrown to the fire pit of her hunger, worsen it by the second.</p><p>Her mind spun and fogged. She shut her eyes, clenching her fists against the wall. Each time she inhaled, the scent only got stronger on her nose.</p><p>The scent of Heejin’s blood.</p><p>It ran so well in Heejin’s veins, so fast with each of her heart’s thumps. It smelled so good, so tempting. The same pain burned under Hyunjin’s skin, telling her to give up, to surrender to her instincts, to her nature. It was so simple – and the image so clear in her mind. Of her fangs sinking down on Heejin’s skin, of her delicious blood filling her mouth.</p><p>Her body begged her for the free prey, a mere lunge away from her. It was so loud she couldn’t tell it to stop.</p><p>“No...” she told herself, and taking her hands to her head, she pulled on her hair, grunting in pain. “It’s... It’s Heejin!”</p><p>Her conscience was escaping her, like smoke running through fingers. She couldn’t grasp it, couldn’t keep it in place.</p><p>She was going to lose it-</p><p>Arms circled around her torso, and a body hit her back. The hold was so strong she stopped breathing.</p><p>“H-Hyunjin,” Heejin’s voice, a deep, barely audible whisper screamed louder than the voices in her head. “Hyunjin! Please, stay here.”</p><p>Her eyes shot open, and her lungs took in a long, sharp inhale, as if she had been drowning all this time.</p><p>“Don’t lose it,” Heejin pleaded with a loud sob.</p><p>“I’m h-here. Don’t cry.” Hyunjin grabbed her arms and released the grip around her, so she could turn, let her back hit the wall, and pull Heejin closer with her arms around her shoulders.</p><p>Heejin rested her forehead on Hyunjin’s shoulder and threw her arms around her torso again, going back to squeezing her body.</p><p>Hyunjin’s breathing had stabilized, and focusing on the moment, her mind cleared, like a fog lifting and letting the sun shine. Even though her mind was filled with whys, Hyunjin didn’t pay them attention, and kept all her attention on how Heejin’s body felt against hers. Her hand came to rest on Heejin’s head, digging her fingers on her soft, brown locks, and inhaling, she took in <em>her</em> scent, instead of her blood’s.</p><p>And it smelled so much better.</p><p>Heejin’s body trembled from head to toe. Hyunjin caressed her hair and leaned her face on the side of her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry for scaring you,” the words flew from Hyunjin’s lips, and the image of Jinsol teasing her for what she just said flashed in her mind.</p><p>Heejin didn’t answer, but didn’t let go either. In fact, she only squeezed her more, her fingers digging on her jacket. Hyunjin didn’t mind the small smile that showed up on her lips, and allowed herself to surrender – not to the hunger, but to the way it felt having Heejin so close. And yes, the hunger was still there, but weaker, barely bothering her anymore.</p><p>Screams, tons of steps and stomps suddenly came into earshot.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Hyunjin mumbled into the air.</p><p>She focused more on her hearing and scent. She could feel tons of new scents, and the ground trembled under her feet.</p><p>“Can you hear it?” Hyunjin asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>It became louder, clearer by the second. Yells of pain, shouts of war.</p><p>“We’re under attack!” a voice shouted from the outside.</p><p>“Fucking slayers, how did they find us?!” another voice boomed on the walls.</p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes widened, and Heejin pulled away, looking up at her.</p><p>“Slayers? Did you call them?!” Hyunjin frowned at her.</p><p>“No. Even if I wanted, I didn’t have a way to. They must have tracked me.”</p><p>“Tracked you? How?”</p><p>“We have a location chip.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s chin dropped low. “A chip? What you mean you have a fucking chip?!”</p><p>“It’s under my skin, on my wrist.”</p><p>“Oh, for the love of the moon, and you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>“You never asked!”</p><p>Hyunjin grunted, letting her head fall back and hit the wall. She took a couple deep breaths, stopping the anger from controlling her again.</p><p>The door opened, and both girls turned their heads to it, to find Jungeun standing by it, an eyebrow irked at them. Heejin let go of Hyunjin and took a step back, clearing her throat.</p><p>“You said you would help me and Jiwoo if I helped you,” Jungeun said after closing the door.</p><p>Hyunjin dashed to the bars. “I did.”</p><p>Jungeun was about to take a step closer to her, but still hesitated.</p><p>“Please. I’ll take you both out of here,” Hyunjin said, now noticing the bottle in her hands.</p><p>At last, Jungeun walked towards the cell and handed Hyunjin the bottle. She stole it from Jungeun's hands, the anticipation making her almost drop the bottle to the floor. She opened it, not giving herself time to get dizzy with the smell, and chunked down the liquid.</p><p>Yes, she felt sick, knowing what kind of blood that was. But it still tasted delicious, and she only stopped when she emptied the bottle.</p><p>“Thank the Goddess.” Hyunjin breathed, her body relaxing completely the same second. “Thank you, Jungeun.”</p><p>Jungeun gave her a short nod, and fetched for a key from her back pocket, hurrying in opening the cell. “Now, follow me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I LOVE THAT 2JIN SCENE SO MUCH, I HOPE YOU LOVED IT JUST AS MUCH! I listened to Maze in the Mirror in loop when I wrote it BECAUSE THE LYRICS ARE SO FITTING T^T</p><p>A bit more about Hyunjin's past, AND JUNGEUN COMING IN TO SAVE THE DAY!!!!!!!! ALSO, A NEW CHARACTER IS MAKING HER APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I can’t let you hurt her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungeun opened the door and looked to both sides.</p>
<p>“Take this.” Jungeun turned to them, and handed them their phones. They mumbled a quick thanks and Jungeun dashed out the room.</p>
<p>Hyunjin sprinted after her, making sure Heejin followed behind. A couple vampires ran in the same direction, cursing under their breaths.</p>
<p>They followed Jungeun through the corridors, and as they stepped outside the building, Hyunjin halted, her eyes becoming huge.</p>
<p>Vampires and slayers fought everywhere. The amount of different scents was overwhelming, making Hyunjin dizzy. Slayers swung their silver weapons, and vampires fought back with their inhuman speed and strength.</p>
<p>Never in her life had Hyunjin witnessed a fight this big. The slashes of their weapons, the screams of either the vampires or slayers hitting, or getting hit. A vampire, just a few steps away from her side, jumped to a slayer, who with a quick reflex, turned and swung his sword, cutting through the vampire’s chest. His body turned to ash, flying out with the wind.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?! Come on!” Jungeun shouted.</p>
<p>Hyunjin didn’t have the time to worry about what was happening around her. “Where’s Jiwoo?” she asked, looking around, trying to find her scent in the middle of the dozens, but it was almost impossible. “I can’t track her scent.”</p>
<p>“I know where she probably is.” Jungeun resumed her run.</p>
<p>Before running after her, Hyunjin looked at Heejin. At the terror in her eyes, as they didn’t blink, and were locked on the scene happening before them.</p>
<p>“Heejin! We need to go!”</p>
<p>But she didn’t even seem to be listening. Hyunjin grabbed her wrist, gave it a little shake, and she finally snapped out of it and met Hyunjin’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I know you’re scared. Don’t leave my side,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“Aren’t we supposed to help? My friends are probably here!”</p>
<p>“But they have their weapons, and we don’t. We can’t do anything. Let’s just go.”</p>
<p>Heejin nodded, and without letting go of her wrist, Hyunjin took on a run after Jungeun, avoiding all the havoc happening around them.</p>
<p>They were approaching another building, Hyunjin ducking to avoid a flying slayer thrown by a vampire.</p>
<p>“Heejin!” A voice boomed behind them.</p>
<p>Hyunjin halted, and Heejin almost bumped into her. They turned, and when Hyunjin’s eyes landed on the woman standing, staring at them, at Hyunjin, with the same anger in her eyes and her unmistakable rapier in hand, her whole being froze.</p>
<p>“Y-Yves?” Heejin’s voice seemed like it came from the bottom of a well.</p>
<p>“Let go of her, vampire!”</p>
<p>She dashed to them, sword pointed at her, but Hyunjin couldn’t move, and death flashed before her very eyes, just like it did <em>that night.</em></p>
<p>Heejin jumped in front of Hyunjin, arms wide opened. “Stop!”</p>
<p>The woman halted, taking a step back, her eyes huge. “What are you doing, Heejin? Move!”</p>
<p>“No. I won't let you attack her.”</p>
<p>“Heejin, what’s gotten into you? She’s a vampire! Is she threatening you?”</p>
<p>“She’s different.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s heart hit so hard it deafened her for a second.</p>
<p>“What did you do to her, vampire?!” Yves shouted, her eyes meeting Hyunjin’s, her anger so raw it hurt. But it was the fact that Yves didn’t seem to even recognize Hyunjin like she did Yves that made her fists curl into balls.</p>
<p>“She did nothing! She never did. That’s why she’s different.”</p>
<p>Yves shook her head, taking another step back and lowering the rapier. “You went missing, we came here to save you, and this is how you repay us? All of us that are here, risking their lives for you? Breaking our number one rule?”</p>
<p>“And I thank you, Yves. You did save us-”</p>
<p>“Saved <em>you!</em>”</p>
<p>“But I can’t let you hurt her,” Heejin finished.</p>
<p>“Hurt her? You’re protecting a <em>vampire!</em>”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am.”</p>
<p>“I’m giving you one more chance, Heejin. Move.” Yves raised the rapier, its sharp tip pointed at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>Heejin’s body trembled, even more than before. Still, she didn’t budge.</p>
<p>“What happened to you, Heejin?” Yves asked, her voice now low, as if she was in the verge of crying.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Vivi will know about this,” she said, before turning and taking off in a run.</p>
<p>Heejin lowered her arms, and took a long breath, as if she had been holding it all this time.</p>
<p>“H-Heejin-”</p>
<p>“Let’s go, we lost track of Jungeun.” Heejin walked past her.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Hyunjin held her wrist, making her stop and look back at her. “Why did you... do this?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean why?”</p>
<p>There were so many questions in Hyunjin’s mind that she couldn’t come up with anything to say. They held each other’s gaze, and this time, Hyunjin didn’t feel like she was staring at a <em>slayer</em> – and Heejin didn’t seem to be staring at a <em>vampire.</em> There wasn’t the same hatred, or the fear in her eyes as she looked at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin!” Jiwoo’s voice made both girls snap.</p>
<p>“Where the hell have you been?” Jungeun asked them.</p>
<p>“Sorry, we lost you,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“Use your damn nose!”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter, let’s just go!” Jiwoo said, leading the way.</p>
<p>Hyunjin and Heejin followed them, still avoiding everything happening around them.</p>
<p>But maybe they forgot for a second that Heejin was a slayer, meaning, a human with no super speed whatsoever.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Hyunjin said. Jungeun and Jiwoo halted a few meters ahead, frowning at them.</p>
<p>Hyunjin squatted, turning her back at Heejin. “Hop on.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Hurry up!”</p>
<p>Heejin circled her arms around Hyunjin’s neck and Hyunjin held on her legs.</p>
<p>“Hold tight,” Hyunjin warned before dashing after them again.</p>
<p>Heejin yelped, her arms hardening around Hyunjin’s neck. They were almost out of the front gates when a voice boomed, so loud it made them stop on their tracks.</p>
<p>“RETREAT, TO THE WOODS!” the man shouted in the middle of the war.</p>
<p>And with that, the vampires dashed to every direction, and the slayers tried to run after them.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin?” Heejin asked, but Hyunjin didn’t answer.</p>
<p>Not when her eyes laid on <em>him.</em></p>
<p>“Hey, what are you waiting for?” Jungeun shouted.</p>
<p>For countless years, she had been looking for him. And now, where she least expected, when she wasn’t actually looking for him, there he was. Fighting two slayers who launched at him while the vampires scattered towards the woods surrounding the area.</p>
<p>An almost uncontrollable anger took over Hyunjin’s body, making her walk towards him, her hands grasping on Heejin’s legs</p>
<p>“Hyunjin! What are you doing?” Heejin asked, her voice panicked, but Hyunjin didn’t stop. “Stop! You’re hurting me.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s legs followed Heejin’s command, and her grip eased.</p>
<p>“Please, let’s just go!”</p>
<p>Heejin was scared, <em>again.</em> Jungeun and Jiwoo were counting on her.</p>
<p>But <em>he</em> was <em>there</em>, right before her eyes.</p>
<p>Hyunjin clenched her jaw and let her eyes close, and grunting, she turned and dashed towards Jungeun and Jiwoo, who did the same as soon as she did.</p>
<p>“Follow me,” Hyunjin said, leading the way now.</p>
<p>The priority now was getting herself and the ones who were counting on her to safety, even though her mind still told her to go back and get the revenge she always looked for.</p>
<p>They had to slow down as they approached a more populated and busy area of the city, where Hyunjin had parked Bumblebee.</p>
<p>“You remember where I live, right?” Hyunjin asked Jungeun.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then meet us there, we’ll go on my motorcycle from here.”</p>
<p>“You ride a motorcycle?” Jiwoo asked, and she nodded, pointing to the black and yellow vehicle by the other side of the road. “Wow, so cool, Hyunjin!”</p>
<p>“Alright, we’ll be there asap,” Jungeun said, grabbing Jiwoo’s hand and dashing off.</p>
<p>Hyunjin squatted so Heejin could go down her back, and before she crossed the road to get to Bumblebee, she turned to Heejin. “You okay?”</p>
<p>Heejin looked up at her, and Hyunjin could clearly see how forced that small smile was. “Yes. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>It was Heejin who went on ahead, and waited for Hyunjin to hop on first. Heejin sat on the second seat, struggling to find what she was supposed to hold on.</p>
<p>“Just hold on to me,” Hyunjin said, turning the engine on.</p>
<p>As if Hyunjin hadn’t just transported Heejin on her back, and as if they hadn’t been hugging just a while ago, shy hands held on her jacket. Hyunjin shook her head and grabbed Heejin’s arms, putting them properly around her stomach. “Like this. I won’t go slow.”</p>
<p>And as expected, as soon as Hyunjin kicked the ground and accelerated, Heejin’s grip tightened, her front pressed against Hyunjin’s back.</p>
<p>Mere ten minutes later, they arrived at Hyunjin’s house. She stopped Bumblebee, and the grip around her torso eased.</p>
<p>“Shit, I forgot to warn Jins-“</p>
<p>The front door barged open, with a wide-eyed Jinsol staring at them with her chin hanging low. “Hyunjin!” She ran to her, hugging her before she could even get off Bumblebee. “What the hell happened? Neither of you answered my calls or messages, I had no idea where you were!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin hugged her back, burying her face on Jinsol’s neck. She didn’t know she would feel so relieved, like a weight that had been pressing down on her chest was finally lifted.</p>
<p>“Let’s get inside,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>And as soon as she stepped inside, Diana and Selene ran to her, meowing and rubbing their heads on her ankles.</p>
<p>“My babies,” Hyunjin mumbled, squatting so she could pet them and give them kisses.</p>
<p>Diana suddenly left her side, meowing again. Hyunjin stood up, observing as the grey cat said hello to Heejin.</p>
<p>“Hi there, Diana.” Heejin grabbed her by her belly, bringing her to her chest. Since when did they get that close, that Diana let her do that?</p>
<p>“Please, just tell me what happened.” Jinsol urged.</p>
<p>“Let Jungeun and Jiwoo arrive first,” Hyunjin said, walking to sit on her armchair.</p>
<p>“Jungeun and Jiwoo? What? Why would they be coming here?”</p>
<p>“The bastards that got Heejin and locked me with her... They’re monsters who are forcing their ranks to turn other vampires, who knows what for. Jungeun helped us escape because I promised I would help her and Jiwoo in return.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?!” Jinsol dropped to the couch. “Got Heejin? How? You were locked with her?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, looks like a pretty long story, doesn’t it?” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>They looked at Heejin as she sat beside Jinsol, waiting for her to speak.</p>
<p>“Wait, they’re arriving.” Hyunjin jumped to her feet as their scents reached her nose, and rushed to the door, opening it and observing Jungeun and Jiwoo running towards them.</p>
<p>They slowed down, and Hyunjin moved aside, as if to tell them to come inside. They did so, and Hyunjin closed the door.</p>
<p>“Were you followed?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Jiwoo said, looking around. “Nice house you have! Thank you for receiving us.”</p>
<p>Diana and Selene approached the newcomers, and Selene hissed at them, catching their attention.</p>
<p>“Quit hissing at people, Selene!” Hyunjin said, scaring the cat away. Diana turned her back at them and went to lay beside Heejin, like she always did.</p>
<p>“Okay, but I’m gonna need a longer explanation,” Jinsol said.</p>
<p>“This is Jungeun and Jiwoo, and that’s Jinsol,” Hyunjin introduced them. “She’s not a vampire, but she knows everything.”</p>
<p>“A human?” Jiwoo asked, her eyes darting to Jinsol. “Wow.”</p>
<p>“What kind of reaction is that?” Jinsol irked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I haven’t properly met one in some time. You know, when I meet new people, they’re already turned.”</p>
<p>Jungeun nudged her.</p>
<p>“What? We just left that dead hole, do you expect me to keep everything a secret?” Jiwoo frowned at Jungeun, her usual lively voice suddenly deep and dark. “Didn’t we just escape so we can do something about it? Didn’t you want to do something about it?” She turned to Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“I want to end whatever’s going on there.”</p>
<p>“Then count on us.”</p>
<p>“How do we know we can trust you?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Because that place is horrible,” Jungeun answered, head down, avoiding everyone’s eyes on her. “But we had no choice, we couldn’t not do what we were told.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin balled her fists, her blood boiling in her veins.</p>
<p>“We will tell you everything, but before that, take off your jacket,” Jungeun told Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Just do as I say.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin hesitated, but took off her jacket at last. Jungeun stole it from her hand, and looked at the back of it, like she was searching for something. Jiwoo stared at Hyunjin’s tattooed arm.</p>
<p>“Tattoos! Not only on your neck, but on your arm as well! You’re so cool, Hyunjin!”</p>
<p>She gave her a small smile, and finally, as Jungeun looked under the jacket’s collar, she removed something from there. A minuscule dot, barely visible between Jungeun’s fingers.</p>
<p>“How do you think I found you the other night? I couldn’t possibly track your scent without getting too close to you.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin let her chin drop. “A tracker?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Jinyoung put it on your jacket before you left that night.” Jungeun threw it on the floor and stepped on it. “Now they can’t track you anymore.”</p>
<p>Without saying anything, Hyunjin walked to her armchair and dropped her body there before her legs could fail her. “Do you two have trackers or localization chips or some shit like that as well?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Goddess…” Hyunjin sighed. “Sit down, you two. We have a lot to talk about.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! Thank you for the support on this story already even though it's still pretty much in the beginning ♥️</p>
<p>Yves made her appearance, chuulip officially joined them, and 2jin getting a bit more... obvious there :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It all changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Before we tell you everything we know, I…” Jungeun sighed, and turned to Heejin. “I want to apologize to you. It was me who captured you yesterday.”</p>
<p>Heejin’s eyes widened, and Hyunjin balled her fists. “Why?”</p>
<p>“As soon as we got to the hideout the night we brought you, I went to report the situation to Jinyoung. He found you suspicious, so he told me he would put a tracker on you so I could follow and investigate you. I heard what you were talking about that night, that you were up to something, so I followed Heejin when she left, and found out she was a slayer.”</p>
<p>“How did you know?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“We know that place belongs to the Silver Blades.”</p>
<p>“The what?” Hyunjin frowned.</p>
<p>Heejin was frozen in place, and Jinsol only listened attentively.</p>
<p>“How do you… know our name?” Heejin asked, her mouth barely moving.</p>
<p>“We know a lot about you slayers.”</p>
<p>Heejin let her back hit the couch, her eyes fixed on Jungeun.</p>
<p>“As I was saying, I reported back that you were a slayer, and Jinyoung told me to get you the next day and bring you to our hideout. So, I’m sorry. But please understand that even if we hate that, we can’t exactly say no.”</p>
<p>“Why would you apologize to a slayer?” Jinsol asked, catching everyone’s attention. “Don’t you hate her because she’s one?”</p>
<p>“I know they hunt us vampires, but we’re in no place to judge anyone when we did what we did.” Jungeun dropped her head, and Jiwoo nodded, agreeing with her. “After we went through what we did and witnessed the things happening over there, we can’t exactly say the slayers are completely in the wrong for fearing vampires.”</p>
<p>“Turning people into vampires,” Hyunjin said. “Why were you doing that?”</p>
<p>Jungeun and Jiwoo shared a look. “I've been with Jinyoung and the Blood Alliance for a long time,” Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>"Blood Alliance? Is that their name?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. At the beginning, they were my salvation. I had no idea what had happened to me, and when I found people like me, that didn’t treat me like a crazy person, I felt like there was hope. They offered me shelter and blood, without a thing in return. That was, until the slayers appeared." Jiwoo sighed. “They started slaying vampires everywhere, many from the Blood Alliance. We started seeing friends die, day after day, and that was when a new leader came forth, and he wanted us to fight back, to fight for survival. At the beginning, it made sense why and what we fought for. But, when that new leader came up with this plan of his... It all changed.”</p>
<p>“What plan?” Hyunjin asked, afraid of whatever she was going to say next.</p>
<p>“Recruit an army of well-trained vampires and fight back. Attack the slayers and get revenge."</p>
<p>Hyunjin glanced at Heejin. She kept her head down, fists balled on her lap.</p>
<p>“I was brought there because of this,” Jungeun said. “The way they do things is easy. They send a vampire to turn a person, then another vampire will be there when that person awakes, ready to tell them it’s okay, and to guide them through everything. They bring the new vampire to the Blood Alliance, show them around, offer them blood and shelter if necessary, and when time passes, they start training that vampire. And even if they try to refuse, they will manipulate them, telling them that it’s the least they can do when they had been offered shelter, blood, and guidance. But if you still refuse, they have their twisted ways of keeping you there. I won’t go into detail, but you can probably paint the picture in your head. Point is, whoever enters the Blood Alliance, can’t get out.”</p>
<p>“And you were about to turn someone the other night,” Jinsol said.</p>
<p>Jungeun nodded, eyes down on her lap.</p>
<p>“Jungeun, Yeojin, everyone else they have turned…” Hyunjin said, her voice low, gritted between her clenched jaw. “So many lives they have ruined.”</p>
<p>“Do you understand now why we hate it?” Jungeun asked, her voice quivering. “Jiwoo was the one taking me. We bonded, and as the years went by, I started taking these jobs of… turning people. We always wanted to run away. But there was no way. We couldn’t simply stop showing up.”</p>
<p>“What now, then? Didn’t you just run away?” Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, we did, but this was different. We had the perfect opportunity with the fight happening. They may think we died in the fight, and with everything going on, it’s much less likely they saw us run away. It was our best and only shot.” Jiwoo shrugged.</p>
<p>“I do hope they don't give a damn about us and don't go ask others if they felt us leave."</p>
<p>“What is <em>everything going on</em>?” Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>“Right, we didn’t get to that part.” Hyunjin rubbed her temples. “Yesterday, when I got to the hideout, Jinyoung locked me with Heejin. I couldn’t even fight back. He was too strong, like no other vampire I ever fought. He said he wanted me to prove the slayers right.”</p>
<p>Jinsol frowned. “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin avoided everyone’s eyes. “I didn’t feed before going yesterday.”</p>
<p>Jinsol gasped. “Did you enter blood lust?!”</p>
<p>“She didn’t,” Heejin blurted.</p>
<p>Hyunjin shot her head up, meeting her eyes, and the memories from earlier showed up in her mind. How Heejin helped her keeping her conscience, even though she was probably terrified.</p>
<p>Jinsol sighed, a hand to her chest. “Of course she didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Because of you,” Hyunjin said, her gaze still locked with Heejin’s. There was silence, as if they were waiting for her to continue. “If it wasn’t for you, I…”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t-”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Jinsol! I had never gotten to that point. I was angry, and you know how much it only worsens the hunger. If it wasn’t for Heejin, I don’t know what might have happened. I guess I really can’t control it, after all.”</p>
<p>Silence followed once again, until Jungeun cleared her throat. “T-The fight. So, that happened, and all of a sudden, slayers were there.”</p>
<p>“The slayers?” Jinsol gasped. “How did they know?”</p>
<p>“They must have tracked me through my chip,” Heejin said.</p>
<p>“Chip? You have a chip?!”</p>
<p>“I know, right...” Hyunjin sighed.</p>
<p>Heejin’s face gained another shade of pink. “I’m sorry, I should have mentioned it before. All slayers do, in case we go on mission and we don’t return. That way, they can know where we are so they can help us.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that does make sense,” Jinsol said, and Hyunjin frowned at her. “I mean, if it wasn’t for them, you wouldn’t be here now. What are you going to do now, Heejin? Are you gonna go back to the organization tonight?”</p>
<p>Heejin dropped her head. “I can’t.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“I broke their most important rule.”</p>
<p>“By protecting a vampire,” Hyunjin mumbled, staring yet again at her. At how weak she nodded.</p>
<p>Jinsol’s eyes averted from Hyunjin to Heejin, waiting for them to explain.</p>
<p>“Slayers and vampires were fighting, killing each other everywhere. All we wanted was to escape, to run from there,” Heejin said. “But when we were running... she attacked Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>“Who’s she?” Jinsol asked, voice rushed and high pitched.</p>
<p>“Yves,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>Jinsol’s head turned so fast to Hyunjin, a crack echoed in the room. “I-I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“You heard it well.”</p>
<p>“Do you know her?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“N-No, it’s just an unusual name." Jinsol cleared her throat. "So, she attacked Hyunjin, and you... protected her?”</p>
<p>“Yes. The number one rule of the Silver Blades is never show mercy to a vampire. Meaning, no protecting, no letting them live. I’m probably banished from the organization at this point." Heejin chuckled, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“And after that, you finally left,” Jinsol concluded.</p>
<p>“When the slayers attacked the hideout, I helped them escape," Jungeun said. “And you were right, Hyunjin. I don’t want to be like them. I don’t want to be a murderer, a vampire who does nothing else but turn innocent people and bring them there, taking away their lives. And you were also right when you said I was scared. So...” Jungeun got on her feet and bowed, a perfect ninety-degree bow, making Heejin, Jinsol, and Hyunjin widen her eyes. “Thank you for opening my eyes and helping us.”</p>
<p>Jiwoo stood up and bowed as well. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“H-Hey, sit down, you two. You don’t need to be so formal. Thank you as well, for helping us escape.”</p>
<p>They did as told, and returned to their seats. Jinsol sighed heavily, leaning back against the couch. “What now?”</p>
<p>There was so much in Hyunjin’s mind, she didn’t know what to worry about first. But then she remembered something she still wanted to ask. “You mentioned a new leader showed up and everything changed when he came up with all that plan. Who’s he?”</p>
<p>“Jinyoung founded the Blood Alliance, but Im Jaebum is the new leader who joined and came up with the sick plan,” Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s surroundings spun around her. Her stomach twisted, and she actually had to hold back a gag. She blinked, forcing her vision to stay focused, and got on her feet, darting to the door.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin,” Jinsol called.</p>
<p>“I need a second.”</p>
<p>She dashed out of the door, towards her training grounds, far deep into the trees surrounding her house. She took deep breaths, fighting her hardest to keep it under control, but the anger, the rage bubbling, burning her insides was too strong. Her eyes shifted and her fangs grew, as she launched at the nearest punching bag, and she punched it so hard, it swung and hit the ground on the other side.</p>
<p>If <em>seeing</em> him, in flesh, right before her eyes wasn’t enough, she just learned her lifetime mission, the one that took everything away from her, was the leader of that vampire organization.</p>
<p>Her objective, her goal, was never so close. Was never so clear.</p>
<p>To take the Blood Alliance down, and finally get the revenge she had always wanted.</p>
<p>To kill Jaebum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now we have NAMES</p>
<p>Prepare for the next chapter, it's BIG, both in word count and lots of info and......... someone else is showing up :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fate brought us all together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin didn’t return home that night. She stayed at her training grounds, releasing all her anger, all her unknown and mixed feelings until she dropped to the bench and didn’t even remember when she fell asleep.</p>
<p>The sun hadn’t shown up in the sky yet when she woke up. Her body felt like she had been punched and kicked all night long, when in fact she was the one punching and kicking the punching bags and the training dummies.</p>
<p>She wondered how the others were. Did they stay the night? Without realizing it, she left all that responsibility on Jinsol. She got up on her feet and walked back home.</p>
<p>Hyunjin could see a body on the couch, and two on the ground through the big glass wall. Careful not to wake anyone up, she opened the door and slid inside. Heejin laid on the couch, a blanket up to her neck. Hyunjin approached, not stopping herself from observing her from up close. Heejin looked so peaceful, like the previous day had never happened, and she was dreaming of pretty night skies and big, bright full moons.</p>
<p>She still couldn’t understand why Heejin protected her the night before. She knew she had broken the most important rule, and she was aware that she could be banished from the Silver Blades.</p>
<p>Before she could dwell too deep into that thought, she peeked behind the couch, to find Jungeun and Jiwoo laying down on a mattress on the floor, their bodies so close to each other under the blanket Hyunjin could swear only one person was laying down.</p>
<p>Jinsol was probably sleeping in her bed, but she didn’t want to risk waking her up, so she walked to the kitchen instead to get a bottle of blood.</p>
<p>But even trying her best, and with everything going around in her mind, the same question still lingered there.</p>
<p>Why did Heejin do that? Didn’t she hate her? Didn’t she throw a fit when Jinsol told them to work together? Wasn’t she disgusted, terrified when Hyunjin confessed she had drunk human blood?</p>
<p>“Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>She jumped with a yelp, turning on her heels to find Heejin standing by the table.</p>
<p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Didn’t you sense my scent or hear my steps or something?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I was too deep in my own thoughts, so no.”</p>
<p>“Too much on your mind?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded, finishing the blood in the bottle before rinsing it with water to keep it clean.</p>
<p>“Did you manage to sleep?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Not really. Where did you go last night? We were worried.”</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Hyunjin walked past her, towards the front door.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“To show you. Come with me.”</p>
<p>Heejin nodded after a couple seconds and followed her outside. They walked in silence, Hyunjin occasionally peeking at Heejin, and she kept looking around.</p>
<p>Soon, a wooden house came in sight.</p>
<p>“Welcome to my training grounds,” Hyunjin said as they approached it.</p>
<p>“Training grounds?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin opened the door and let Heejin step inside first, following her. Heejin took small, slow steps, her head turning in every direction, observing with her mouth agape at all the punching bags, training machines, and targets. It was like a very well-equipped, yet very sinister gym.</p>
<p>“Where did this come from?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“I built it.”</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>“I’m strong, remember?”</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for worrying you. I really had to leave, and came here to release everything I had inside me.”</p>
<p>“Why did you leave like that?”</p>
<p>Should she let it out?</p>
<p>“The sun is almost up. Wanna go watch the sunrise?”</p>
<p>Heejin showed a small smile and nodded, following her again outside.</p>
<p>Hyunjin had a perfect spot for that. Just a bit further into the woods, and there was a small hill with no trees ahead, where the whole sky was wide open to them.</p>
<p>They sat down on the grass, and the horizon was a bright shade of yellow, the sun almost there.</p>
<p>“Did Jinsol stay?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. She said there was no problem in sleeping in your bedroom.”</p>
<p>“It’s not the first, second, or even third time she did.”</p>
<p>“You seem very close.”</p>
<p>“We are. She told you how we met, right?”</p>
<p>“She told me you saved her from another vampire.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. I was hunting that vampire, and I was just in time to stop him from feeding on her. Since she had seen vampires, right in front of her, there was no way to hide it from her, so I told her everything. She was shocked at first, of course. But she chose to stay by my side, and help me with my job, since she’s a detective.”</p>
<p>The sun showed up, the bright light illuminating the scenery.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful,” Heejin mumbled.</p>
<p>Hyunjin turned her neck and stared at Heejin instead. At how the sun shone on her face, creating an aura around her perfect side profile.</p>
<p>“Why did you protect me yesterday?”</p>
<p>Heejin met her eyes, but averted her gaze to the sunrise again. “How could I let her attack you?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. “Isn’t it your job? Her job?”</p>
<p>“To kill people who did nothing wrong?" Heejin met her stare again. “No.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came. She looked down, as if trying to come up with something to say, but in fact was to hide how her eyes suddenly stung.</p>
<p>“Yesterday, I left because of what I learned,” she ended up saying. Changing the subject was the best for now. “The name Jiwoo mentioned... Jaebum.”</p>
<p>“Their leader?”</p>
<p>The sun was too bright, it almost hurt to stare directly at it. But Hyunjin still did. “He’s my sire.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin peeked at her, and Heejin’s chin hanged low.</p>
<p>“The... one that turned you?” she asked, and Hyunjin nodded. “And the one... that killed your family.”</p>
<p>“Yes. I saw him, Heejin. When we were running away, when someone shouted and I stopped. When I hurt you from how much I held on you and when I was walking back. It was him, there, standing, right in front of me eyes.”</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry, I had no idea. It must have taken everything you had to keep your focus on running.”</p>
<p>“My priority was to bring you, Jungeun, and Jiwoo here. I couldn’t break the promise I had made them, and I didn’t have anything to fight with. I know now that he’s the one behind all of that, and my objective is clear. I will take them down, take him down.”</p>
<p>“We, Hyunjin. We will.”</p>
<p>“No, Heejin. They’re not ones to joke around. You saw what they’re capable of. So easily they got you and me, I don't wanna put anyone at risk-”</p>
<p>“You asked me if it was my job," Heejin interrupted, making Hyunjin look at her again. “It’s not my job to kill innocent people, but it still is my job to slay dangerous vampires.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. Those are not vampires for you-”</p>
<p>“I trained for this! I can fight them!”</p>
<p>“You don’t even have your blades now! Do you intend on showing up like, oh, hi, I’m just here to grab my blades, I’ll be joining a vampire on a suicide mission!”</p>
<p>“If it’s a suicide mission, why are you getting yourself into it?”</p>
<p>“Because they can’t kill me! But they can kill you, and I can’t afford to have anyone else killed because of me!”</p>
<p>The words flew from her mouth before she could think about them. Heejin's features softened. “What do you mean, anyone else?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin clenched her jaw, but forced herself to relax, and sighed.</p>
<p>“My brother.”</p>
<p>“You had a brother?”</p>
<p>“Two. One of them died that same night my parents did, and I was turned. But my other brother... he survived, like me. And he was also a vampire.”</p>
<p>Heejin didn’t say anything, so Hyunjin went on. “We were both turned, so we had each other to go through everything. We had no idea what had happened to us, but at least we were there for each other. We never fed on humans, we learned right from the beginning that animal blood was enough to survive. We learned about ourselves together, started hunting vampires together. Until the day he…”</p>
<p>“Was killed,” Heejin finished for her.</p>
<p>“We were hunting, just like a slayer also was. She found us, but it didn’t matter how much we tried to talk to her, to tell her we wouldn’t attack her and we were actually also hunting for the same vampire. She attacked us, and even though we were two against one, she was extremely skilled and strong. This," Hyunjin pointed to the left side of her forehead, to the two scars that marked her skin and eyebrow. “was her doing. We weren’t fighting back, because we didn’t want to hurt her, so we were just trying to defend ourselves. So he… he told me to run.” Hyunjin’s voice quivered, and she cleared her throat. “He told me he would catch up to me, but he never did. To this day, I regret my decision. I shouldn’t have left him. I should have stayed with him, tell him to run instead-”</p>
<p>“If you had stayed, you would have been killed. Would you want your brother to go through what you did?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin widened her eyes at her. “I would rather give my life for his.”</p>
<p>“So did he. Don’t regret your choice, don’t feel guilty. You both did what you could. And that slayer…” Heejin gritted through her teeth.</p>
<p>“It was Yves.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Yves killed my brother.”</p>
<p>“No.” Heejin shook her head. “You must be mistaken.”</p>
<p>“I’m not. I know that face, I know that rapier. I know that name. I heard other slayers calling her that night.”</p>
<p>Heejin stared at the void, her chin low. “Yves, I mean, Sooyoung, she… she’s my master.”</p>
<p>“Your what?”</p>
<p>“She slayed the vampire that killed my parents. She brought me to the Silver Blades, she trained me, she taught me everything I know about vampires... she’s like an older sister to me.”</p>
<p>“You... protected me from your master?”</p>
<p>“I did.” Heejin looked back at Hyunjin, her lips a thin line now. “I did, Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>“At what cost? She saved you, didn’t she?”</p>
<p>“And you saved me, twice. No, three times, actually.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn't even be in danger if you weren’t with me. Sure, I saved you that first night, but as you said, you probably could have killed him easily.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter. And it doesn’t matter at what cost I did it. I did it because I honestly felt like it was the right thing to do, no matter the consequence.”</p>
<p>“But you’ll probably be banned!”</p>
<p>“I already am.” Heejin shrugged. “Why does it matter?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? I may not agree with how you, Silver Blades, do things, but they still saved you, and gave you a new home, and-”</p>
<p>“And we’re all murderers, Hyunjin!" Heejin's tone raised, her eyebrows drawing together. “How many vampires have I killed? Sure, I killed lots of dangerous ones, but who knows how many innocent ones I killed too? I was about to kill Yeojin if it wasn’t for you!" Heejin’s eyes shone, but it was not from the sun now. A tear ran down her eye, but she didn’t break the stare. “Are the Silver Blades really the good ones? Are the vampires really the bad ones? I’ve always believed we were the good side, the ones that protected humans from horrible creatures, and then... you appeared and made me question everything.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you said I’m different?" Hyunjin asked. The way Heejin had said it, the word choice, still rang in Hyunjin's mind. Heejin nodded. “But you said you didn’t trust my instincts the other night. Then why did you... help me yesterday? Not only with Yves, but when we were locked up. You were scared, weren’t you?”</p>
<p>“I was terrified. But I thought if I didn’t do anything, you would probably lose it, and then I would have nothing to protect myself with. If you were already going to attack me, wasn’t it better to at least try?”</p>
<p>“Am I really that different, then? Because I... could have still attacked you." Hyunjin didn’t bother trying to hide the pain in her voice.</p>
<p>“You could have. But with or without my help, you still didn’t. And I saw how much you tried and fought it back. No bad vampire would struggle like that to stop themselves from blood lust. And how bad you felt because you had to drink human’s blood, how you had already decided you would put an end to whatever was going on even before you knew your sire was the one behind it... You are different, Hyunjin, and for the first time in my life, I trust a vampire.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Trust.</em>
</p>
<p>The word Hyunjin, deep down, most wanted to hear.</p>
<p>“I trust you too, Heejin. And thank you for helping me.”</p>
<p>Heejin smiled at her. This time, a real smile, and it was so beautiful Hyunjin felt her heart shoot.</p>
<p>“I didn’t use to be what I am today," Hyunjin said. “I used to be like slayers. Me and my brother, we used to kill vampires without knowing a thing about them. Without knowing if they tried to live a normal life, if they had a family, if they even fed on humans. We killed them like they were all the same.”</p>
<p>Heejin’s mouth opened and closed, but she didn’t say a word.</p>
<p>“It was when Yves killed my brother that I changed. Because I realized, it didn’t matter what we said, we would always be seen the same. So, like us, there were probably more vampires trying hard to live a normal live, without hurting anyone in the way. So, I don’t hate or even resent you, slayers, or Yves.”</p>
<p>“When did that happen?”</p>
<p>“Ten years ago.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Hyunjin. I know what it feels like to lose family, but you went through that twice.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be. All of this to say that there is not a good or a bad side. Just two sides fighting for what they think is right. Slayers trying to protect humans from vampires who feed on them, and vampires trying to fight for survival.”</p>
<p>“But this has to stop. Those vampires are turning people to create an army to fight the slayers, and the slayers keep on killing vampires. It’s a never-ending cycle!"</p>
<p>“I know. That’s why I’m going to-”</p>
<p>“We! Please, let me help you.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin stared ahead at the sun again, already on its way up the sky. “Ever since my brother died, I swore I would always be a loner. I was completely alone for almost five years, until I met Jinsol. She was the only one I allowed myself to be close to. Because I really don’t want to lose anyone else, Heejin.”</p>
<p>“But I’m ready for that. I’m already a slayer, I risk my life every day. Or at least, I was. Why is it so different? If no one will stop what’s happening, we need to. We need to be the good side in the middle of everything.”</p>
<p>“What are we? The Justice League? The Avengers?” Hyunjin laughed, and then there was silence, and she turned to Heejin to find her with her mouth agape. “What?”</p>
<p>“It’s the first time I see and hear you laugh.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Hyunjin felt her face warming up. “Yeah, I can laugh. Sometimes the corners of my lips raise a little.”</p>
<p>Even though Hyunjin always wanted to do things alone, she didn’t need to be alone now. And no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, she wanted to accept it.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Hyunjin said. “Join me.”</p>
<p>Heejin turned to her, smiling again. “I would still join you even if you didn’t want to.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Hyunjin chuckled. “You’re pretty stubborn.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been told. Also, we have Jungeun and Jiwoo as well. They want the same as we do, so, let’s work together.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin scrunched her nose. “I was not used to having so many people around me.”</p>
<p>“Was? You’re used to it already, then?”</p>
<p>“A bit more.”</p>
<p>“Good. We'll be around now so, you better be.”</p>
<p>“You really just invited yourself to my house.”</p>
<p>“You officially asked me to join you, coming here was implicit.”</p>
<p>“Oh, was it, now?”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll find somewhere else to be. I don’t know, with some strangers, or I’ll just sleep on the streets.” Heejin pouted.</p>
<p>“Sure, suit yourself.”</p>
<p>“Yah!”</p>
<p>Heejin hit Hyunjin’s arm as she burst out laughing, and it felt like she had forgotten how it felt.</p>
<p>“I’m joking. Stay here. Diana will love it.”</p>
<p>The playful hitting stopped, and Hyunjin caught on Heejin’s heart suddenly beating stronger and louder, as she looked ahead, and her face got redder.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I may seem calm and relaxed, but... I couldn’t help but cry myself to sleep this night. Well, not to sleep, because I barely slept, but you know what I mean. It felt like only then it hit me, what I did, and the consequences of it.” Heejin’s voice went even lower than its normal chesty tone, with a certain melancholy to it.</p>
<p>“Do you regret it?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>And somehow, Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel happy about it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’ll get you new silver weapons.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I will.”</p>
<p>Heejin chuckled. “Alright. Anything with a blade, I’m good with it.”</p>
<p>“Did you choose your weapons? Or are they assigned to you?”</p>
<p>“Both. They take your preference in consideration, but they assign you a weapon based on strength and speed. I’m not that strong, but I’m agile, so they gave me those twin blades. I love them. And I’m gonna miss them.”</p>
<p>Where could Hyunjin get that kind of blades for her? She would have to ask Jinsol about that later.</p>
<p>“Who’s Vivi?” Hyunjin asked, and Heejin irked an eyebrow at her. “Yves said she would let Vivi know.”</p>
<p>“She runs the whole thing. Yves said she would hear about what I did, and I took the hint. It’s pointless to even try going back. Not like I’m planning to, anyway.”</p>
<p>“What if they forgave you and understood? Would you come back?” the question flew from Hyunjin's lips.</p>
<p>Heejin pondered for a few moments. “No.”</p>
<p>And Hyunjin honestly didn’t expect that answer. “Why not?”</p>
<p>“It would be one thing for them to show me mercy. But even if they did, that’s just not how they do things with vampires. They think they can judge you as criminals solely based on your nature, but now I know better and I won’t get behind such black-and-white thinking anymore. I’m only a low-rank at the service of their cause, so I can’t even begin to think I could do something to change the way they operate on my own. In the end, I just don’t want to work with people who would kill vampires like you, Jungeun, Jiwoo, or Yeojin in the blink of an eye with no consideration for the fact that you, too, are people with your own thoughts and feelings, and not the brainless monsters they think you are."</p>
<p>Hyunjin had preferred to keep staring ahead, at the pretty morning sun and the scenery, and ignore the remark, but she couldn’t stop herself from meeting Heejin's gaze. And there they stayed, the silence engulfing them. And Hyunjin didn't know if she was waiting for an answer, because she didn’t have one.</p>
<p>“You know, to be honest with you, I thought you were never going to change. I thought you would always see me the same way, hate me, and hate being forced to work with me. But you changed."</p>
<p>“I thought I would never change the way I saw you, vampires, as well, because I never knew otherwise. I’ve been taught you’re all the same, but I never properly got to meet a vampire, and I didn’t even want to. So how could I know any different? And yes, I hated that Jinsol forced me to work with you.”</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Hyunjin said with a playful smile.</p>
<p>“As if you didn’t!”</p>
<p>“Alright, I kinda did. Because you’re a little brat.”</p>
<p>“Brat?!” Heejin gasped. “And you’re an entitled know-it-all! You sound like an old person all the time. I mean, you are pretty old though.”</p>
<p>“Me? You were the one wanting to do things your way, all the time, miss slayer! I swear to the goddess, you annoyed me so much,” Hyunjin said, and Heejin went back to hitting her arm. “By the way, your punching is pretty weak.”</p>
<p>“Train me, then.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You’re stronger than me, in every way. I would never beat you in combat. You even have a training spot, so, teach me. Help me get stronger, if we’re serious about this.”</p>
<p>“I never trained anyone.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be your first pupil, then.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Yes. You said you don’t want to lose anyone else. I need to be prepared for what we’re facing. It’s not like I don’t trust my abilities, but there’s always room for improvement.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Training someone...</em>
</p>
<p>“A vampire training a slayer, uh?" Hyunjin chuckled. “Kinda ironic. But I like it. Be sure of what you’re asking for, I won’t go easy on you.”</p>
<p>“When did I ever ask you to?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow, and in a speed Heejin would never be able to keep up with, she launched at her, grabbing on her wrists and pinning her down.</p>
<p>“What would you do if a vampire got you in this position?” Hyunjin asked, looking down at Heejin.</p>
<p>Heejin smirked at her, and rotating her arms outwards, she escaped her grip, and it was her turn to grab on Hyunjin's shoulders, turning on the positions, so that Hyunjin was the one pinned down.</p>
<p>“I think you’re underestimating me a whole lot,” Heejin said, the smirk deepening on her lips.</p>
<p>“Not bad, but I wasn’t even using ten percent of my strength.” It was Hyunjin's time to smirk now, as she easily released herself from Heejin’s grip. She pushed Heejin to the side, her back hitting the grass with a soft thud, and in less than a second, Hyunjin jumped on her, holding her wrists above her head, her legs forming a tight lock around her center and her hips, making it hard on Heejin to move her upper or her lower body.</p>
<p>“What now?” Hyunjin asked, seeing how Heejin struggled under her.</p>
<p>Someone cleared their throat, and they snapped their head to it, to find Jungeun and Jinsol, standing atop of the small hill.</p>
<p>“Are we interrupting something?" Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>Hyunjin released Heejin and jumped on her feet, and Heejin followed, almost stumbling as she stood up.</p>
<p>“I think so,” Jungeun muttered, but Hyunjin could still hear it.</p>
<p>“W-We were-”</p>
<p>“Training,” Hyunjin completed. “You’re awake. Where’s Jiwoo?”</p>
<p>“She went to scan around. Make sure no one is spying on us or something," Jungeun said.</p>
<p>“Good, good.” Hyunjin fixed her clothes. “Did you need something?”</p>
<p>Jinsol shook her head. “You disappeared last night and didn’t come back, we wake up and Heejin is missing. Of course we got worried!”</p>
<p>“Right, sorry.” Hyunjin gave them an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“Let’s get back, I’m hungry.” Jungeun turned on her heels and walked back.</p>
<p>“Where were you last night?” Jinsol asked, as Hyunjin and Heejin approached her. “I know that what you learned was... shocking, to say the least. Even I got taken aback.”</p>
<p>“Training grounds.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Jinsol sighed. “Are you two okay?”</p>
<p>They exchanged a look. “I’d say we’re doing pretty well for people who were locked up by psychos less than 24 hours ago,” Hyunjin said, and Heejin giggled.</p>
<p>Jinsol hit the back of her head. “No joking around about this.”</p>
<p>“Goddess, alright, sorry. Let’s just all talk back home.”</p>
<p>They let silence reign during the way back, but Hyunjin could feel Jinsol’s eyes on her. She eyed her, and there it was – the giant smirk on her lips.</p>
<p>“Not a word about that,” Hyunjin whispered, checking if Heejin was listening, but she seemed to absorbed in her own mind, paying attention to where she stepped.</p>
<p>“You’re the one mentioning it.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin grunted, annoyed at how Jinsol laughed. She was just... testing Heejin’s reflexes and strength. They just arrived at a weird timing.</p>
<p>They stepped inside Hyunjin’s house, and Jiwoo was there already with Jungeun.</p>
<p>“Good morning!” Jiwoo chirped, a bottle in her hands, and Jungeun had one as well. “Jinsol said it was okay if we took one for us. Thank you so much for the meal.”</p>
<p>“Sure, go ahead.”</p>
<p>“Where did you get it?”</p>
<p>“It’s pig’s blood.”</p>
<p>Jungeun, with the bottle pressed against her lips, almost spit it all out. She forced herself to swallow the liquid, and frowned at her. “Pig’s blood?!”</p>
<p>“It’s the most similar to human’s blood. I know you were used to... another kind of blood, but in this house, there is none of it.”</p>
<p>“I barely notice any difference!” Jiwoo said. “Well, I’m used to animal blood, anyway. But... how can you live without drinking human blood?”</p>
<p>“I’ve always lived. What you said, that we need human blood or else we still enter blood lust if we only feed on animals, is a lie.”</p>
<p>Jiwoo gasped, and Jungeun looked down, suddenly looking gloomy.</p>
<p>“Lip?” Jiwoo asked.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she muttered. “Didn’t mean to sound like I don’t like it or that I’m not grateful for it. I know I was used to... human blood, but I want to change that.”</p>
<p>“Awn, Lippie.” Jiwoo approached the girl and hugged her close, caressing her hair. “It’s okay, don’t feel bad! And I’ve always been told that we still needed human blood... but if you had drunk animal’s all your life, I will believe you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Aren’t you hungry?” Hyunjin asked Heejin.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, Jinsol got me food yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Do you want breakfast? I can go get some,” Jinsol said.</p>
<p>“It’s okay! I’m not really hungry, I can go get something later.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Hyunjin’s here as well, if you need anything.” Jinsol giggled, and Hyunjin glared at her. “Well, since you’re all okay, I think I’m gonna get going. I should be at the precinct soon. If you need something, just call me. I’ll be back later, anyway, and I’ll bring dinner, Heejin!”</p>
<p>Heejin waved her hands, but before she could say something, Jinsol went on. “I don’t accept a no for an answer. See you later!”</p>
<p>They bid their goodbyes as Jinsol moved to the door.</p>
<p>“Jinsol’s so sweet!” Jiwoo said. “We’re really lucky. Seems like fate brought us all together!”</p>
<p>Without thinking, Hyunjin averted her gaze to Heejin, and she did the same.</p>
<p>Then, two scents, somehow familiar, reached Hyunjin’s nose. She looked at Jungeun and Jiwoo. “Do you feel it too?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>“Feel what?” Heejin asked, taking a step closer to Hyunjin.</p>
<p>Hyunjin darted to the door. “Jinsol!” she shouted, and Jinsol halted, turning around. “Come back, someone’s coming.”</p>
<p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake, it’s so early in the morning,” Jinsol cursed under her breath, as she rushed back inside.</p>
<p>“Stay behind me, everyone.” Hyunjin stood by the door, but Jiwoo and Jungeun stood by her side instead, focused expressions on.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s eyes shifted as she squinted, trying to make out the figures approaching in the dirt road.</p>
<p>“They...” Hyunjin could see them, a tall girl, with long black hair, and a shorter, blonde girl, helping the taller one walk. And as their faces became clear, she recognized them. “Hey, aren’t they--”</p>
<p>“Hyejoo, Chaewon!” Heejin shouted from behind them.</p>
<p>Before Hyunjin could react, she darted past them and towards the two girls, running faster than Hyunjin ever saw her. They widened their eyes as Heejin approached them. She looked like she was going for a hug, but stopped herself right before it.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“Heejin, we...” The shorter girl started, her voice threatening to break down at any moment as she was barely able to put together a sentence.</p>
<p>Something was not right. There was a weird, different smell to the black-haired girl. And then Hyunjin saw it – her eyes shifting, becoming silver, and her teeth growing on her mouth. In a swift movement, faster than a human could ever anticipate, the girl lunged at Heejin’s neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PART TWO OFFICIALLY STARTED AND HYEWON IS HERE AND OOP :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. She’s losing it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heejin!” Hyunjin shouted, darting forward.</p>
<p>Jiwoo and Heejin gasped as Hyunjin grabbed on the girl’s neck and sweatshirt, pulling her away from Heejin, from sinking her now fully grown teeth onto her neck, and the blonde girl shrieked. A second later, Jungeun appeared from behind the girl, holding on to her arms to keep her in place. She thrashed against their grip, her grey eyes focused on Heejin, grunting as her teeth wanted to desperately sink into human skin.</p>
<p>“Hyejoo!” the blonde girl cried. “It’s us!”</p>
<p>“Bring a bottle, fast!” Hyunjin yelled, staring directly into her eyes – the eyes of a turned vampire whose conscience was quickly fading.</p>
<p>Jiwoo appeared a few seconds after, the bottle shaking between her trembling hands.</p>
<p>“Feed her, fast! She’s losing it!” Hyunjin said, increasing her grip on her.</p>
<p>With difficulty, Jiwoo opened the bottle and tried to bring it to Hyejoo’s mouth, but she struggled, growling something incoherent and trying to reach for Heejin and the blonde girl, Chaewon.</p>
<p>“Jungeun, let's take her down! On my count, one, two...”</p>
<p>And the next second, they pushed Hyejoo to the ground, Hyunjin pinning her down, with Jungeun still holding her arms.</p>
<p>“Don’t hurt her, please!” Chaewon cried.</p>
<p>“Jiwoo, now!” Jungeun said, pressing Hyejoo’s arms down with her knees and using her hands to keep her head in place instead.</p>
<p>Jiwoo nodded and kneeled, and taking the bottle to her lips, she jugged the liquid down her throat. The second the blood entered her mouth, Hyejoo calmed down and stopped struggling against their grip.</p>
<p>The bottle emptied in mere seconds, and Hyejoo’s eyes went shut as she finished drinking it.</p>
<p>“I-Is she alright?” Chaewon asked, her high-pitched voice barely a whisper.</p>
<p>“She will be,” Jungeun said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin couldn’t come up to say a word. She peeked back, at Heejin, and the sight pained her whole being. The hurt in the way she looked at Hyejoo, the way she was the one squeezing Chaewon’s hand.</p>
<p>One of her friends, one from that same night where they first met, had been turned.</p>
<p>Hyejoo’s eyes shot open, and with it, the struggling came back.</p>
<p>“Hyejoo!” Chaewon rushed to their side, kneeling beside her.</p>
<p>“Back away,” Hyunjin told Jungeun, as she got up on her feet.</p>
<p>Hyejoo could barely sit up as Chaewon threw herself at her with her arms around her shoulders, and the sobs were back. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Hyejoo asked, hugging her back and hiding her face in her neck.</p>
<p>Hyunjin let her head drop back, her eyes staring at the morning sky. She closed them for a couple seconds, taking in a deep, long breath.</p>
<p>“Get inside, everyone,” she said, leading the way.</p>
<p>Jinsol was still standing by the door. “You did well.”</p>
<p>“What in the moon is going on, Jinsol?”</p>
<p>Jinsol rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. “I don’t know. But whatever it is, you can handle it.”</p>
<p>“You can go now.”</p>
<p>“No, I’ll stay. If you want, of course.”</p>
<p>“Please, do.”</p>
<p>Jungeun and Chaewon stepped inside first, both helping Hyejoo walk, with each of her arms around their shoulders, and Jiwoo followed behind. Heejin still stood frozen, in the exact same spot.</p>
<p>“Go check on her, I’ll stay here with them,” Jinsol said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin mumbled a thanks before rushing to Heejin.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Hyunjin said in a low tone, standing in front of Heejin. “You okay?”</p>
<p>Slowly, Heejin raised her head, her shining, fogged eyes staring at Hyunjin’s, and again, it hurt so much. “They turned her, Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>And the pain in her voice was so evident, so strong, it ignited another wave of anger in Hyunjin's body. Anger towards Jaebum, towards the Blood Alliance, towards whoever the vampire who turned Hyejoo was.</p>
<p>But before the anger took over her, she took a step forward, her body meeting Heejin’s, and her arms circled around her shoulders, pulling her close.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin whispered.</p>
<p>It took a second for Heejin to react, but when she did, her arms squeezed Hyunjin’s torso, and loud sobs erupted near her ear.</p>
<p>“I’ll-- no, we. We’ll avenge her, Heejin,” Hyunjin said, not knowing if it was the right thing to say at the moment.</p>
<p>Heejin didn’t answer, and Hyunjin let her take her time, cry all she wanted, all while she caressed her hair.</p>
<p>“Feeling better?” Hyunjin asked as Heejin’s sobs calmed down.</p>
<p>She nodded, but didn’t let go.</p>
<p>“She’ll be fine. I promise.”</p>
<p>“She’s Yves’ little sister.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “Yves... kicked her own sister out?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I didn’t ask what happened yet.”</p>
<p>“We need to know. Let’s go inside, yes?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin pulled away, just enough to stare at Heejin’s eyes, and her hands moved on their own to wipe the tears away. But for some reason, they stayed there, cupping Heejin’s cheeks, and her skin felt so soft against her touch.</p>
<p>“L-Let’s go,” Heejin said, pulling away and walking back inside.</p>
<p>Hyunjin blinked, snapping out of whatever that was, and followed her.</p>
<p>Hyejoo sat on the big couch, Chaewon sitting next to her, and Jinsol on the other side, talking to them. Jiwoo and Jungeun sat on the smaller couch in silence, but their hands grasped on each other’s between their bodies.</p>
<p>Heejin froze again, her eyes on Hyejoo, who dropped her head to avoid her eyes. Jinsol stood up, motioning Heejin to sit instead. She hesitated, but slowly, she approached, and sat next to her.</p>
<p>“Hyejoo,” she called, and the second Hyejoo turned, just the slightest to her, Heejin hugged her, taking Hyejoo by surprise, who widened her eyes. “It’s okay, I’m not afraid.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo’s lower lip started trembling, until she broke down and hugged Heejin back, crying against her shoulder. “I-I’m sorry, I never wanted to attack you...”</p>
<p>Chaewon kept on rubbing her back, and Hyunjin balled her fists.</p>
<p>Another life ruined by them.</p>
<p>Diana jumped to the couch, meowing at Heejin, and Selene was sitting on Hyunjin’s armchair, her big, yellow eyes fixed on them.</p>
<p>“Did she hiss at Hyejoo?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“She did,” Jinsol said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin rolled her eyes, and Jiwoo giggled.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Heejin finally asked, pulling away.</p>
<p>Hyunjin walked to her armchair, grabbed Selene who meowed in annoyance, sat, and put her on her lap. Jinsol brought a chair from the kitchen to sit near them. Hyunjin always thought there were too many couches, and that there was no one to use them. She would have never thought there would be a day in which there weren’t enough seats for everyone.</p>
<p>“How did you even find us?” Heejin added before they could start explaining.</p>
<p>“We had Yerim access the system and get your location.”</p>
<p>“Yerim?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“She’s our friend, and she’s from the police. Her rank is higher than ours, so she can access that info.”</p>
<p>“Wait a second,” Jinsol said, and Hyunjin looked at her, sure they were thinking about the same. “Yerim, from the police? Are you talking about... Choi Yerim?”</p>
<p>Hyejoo and Chaewon exchanged a look. “Yeah, how do you know?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin snorted, and Jinsol dropped her chin. “I’m a detective, I’m from the police as well, and Yerim is my coworker.”</p>
<p>“No way!” Chaewon gasped.</p>
<p>“Yes way. She talks a lot about Yerim-”</p>
<p>“I never even suspected she could be working with you!” Jinsol cut Hyunjin off, her face visibly getting redder, and Hyunjin had to bite back a laugh.</p>
<p>“Just like she probably has no idea you work with me,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“Anyway, Yerim gave you Heejin’s location, and you ended up here. But what happened before?”</p>
<p>Hyejoo dropped her head again, and Chaewon frowned, holding on her hand.</p>
<p>“Heejin was missing,” Hyejoo started. “they went to investigate her location and found it highly suspicious, so they organized the attack. We were part of it.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Heejin said, hiding her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault,” Jungeun said, reaching forward to lay a hand on Heejin's shoulder. “This all started because I captured you-”</p>
<p>“It was you?!” Hyejoo asked, her slender eyes turning grey as she jumped on her feet. “Are you from there? What the fuck are you even doing here?!”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, calm down.” Hyunjin stood up as well, reaching for Hyejoo’s arm. “They’re on our side, and she already apologized to Heejin. I know this is all very new to you, vampires siding with slayers and all, but <em>you</em> are a vampire now. You should be the first to understand how we’re no different from you, and that it isn’t the fact that we are vampires that decides who we are,” Hyunjin said, and Hyejoo’s eyes went huge for a second, before she set her head lower. “And it doesn’t matter whose fault it is. Let’s focus on what happened. And control yourself, you’re barely turned. You don’t want to lose it again, do you?”</p>
<p>Hyejoo’s features softened when she realized her teeth had grown as well. She sat down again, mumbling a barely audible apology. The atmosphere was heavy, but Jinsol broke it, asking them to continue.</p>
<p>“We attacked, and in the middle of everything, they got me,” Hyejoo explained. “I got separated from everyone, and I couldn’t fight them all alone. They knocked me out and I don’t know what happened next.”</p>
<p>“They turned you,” Jungeun said.</p>
<p>“But why?!” Hyejoo asked, her voice way louder than before. “Just because I’m a slayer? Was it revenge? Why didn’t they just kill me?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Hyejoo,” Jiwoo said. “They... they’re bad vampires.”</p>
<p>“And now I am one! Just like she said, I <em>am</em> a vampire! But I know that it didn’t change a damn thing, but they didn’t even care about who I am, and how long I’d been there, they attacked me!”</p>
<p>“Hyejoo...” Chaewon squeezed her hand.</p>
<p>“They?” Jinsol asked, a certain hesitation in her voice.</p>
<p>“The Silver Blades!”</p>
<p>Jiwoo gasped. “But you’re one of them!”</p>
<p>“They don’t care!” Hyejoo said, the frustration coming out so clear in her voice. “My sister... my own sister told me to leave.”</p>
<p>Now it was Heejin who gasped. Chaewon broke down in tears again, and Hyunjin clenched her jaw.</p>
<p>“I know we fight, and we kill vampires, but does that erase who I am? I was turned, I never asked for this, I have spent half of my life with the Silver Blades, and now I am suddenly... a monster they want to eliminate?”</p>
<p>The silence was deafening.</p>
<p>“Other slayers attacked you, but your sister told you to leave?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. They attacked me yesterday, right there, when they realized what the vampires did to me. If it wasn’t for Gowon, I would be dead.”</p>
<p>Chaewon sobbed so hard she choked on her own breathing, and Hyunjin didn’t need to ask who Gowon was.</p>
<p>“She protected me and took me to my sister, expecting that she would understand, but even she... looked at me like I was nothing more than a vampire she wouldn’t hesitate to kill. Like I would attack her, like my whole person had been replaced and I wasn’t Hyejoo anymore… like I wasn’t her sister anymore. She told me I would come back to the headquarters that night, but the final decision wasn’t hers.”</p>
<p>“What did Vivi say?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“We don’t know. They would discuss that today, but I wasn’t feeling safe there. A vampire living under the same roof as thousands of slayers? Before everyone woke up, we took our things, your things, and escaped.”</p>
<p>“My things?” Heejin’s eyes bulged. “Do you have my blades?!”</p>
<p>“They’re in Gowon’s backpack.”</p>
<p>Heejin took a hand to her chest with a loud sigh. “Thank you so much. But, how did you know I wasn’t going to come back?”</p>
<p>“We know what you did,” Hyejoo said, glancing at Hyunjin. “Word went loose as soon as it happened. More slayers witnessed the scene.”</p>
<p>Heejin scoffed. “What, do they want me dead too?”</p>
<p>“Probably.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin hit her armchair with her fist, catching everyone’s attention, and scaring Selene away from her lap. “Let’s get something straight. You’re not going back to the Silver Blades, any of you three, right?”</p>
<p>The three slayers exchanged looks between themselves, then looked at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“I’m a vampire.” Hyejoo scoffed. “Even if I wanted, even if Vivi allowed me to come back, I would walk straight to my own death. If my own sister doesn’t accept me like this, no one else would.”</p>
<p>“And just like Heejin, I broke the number one rule when I protected Hyejoo."</p>
<p>“Jinsol, call Haseul,” Hyunjin said, the anger coming back way too fast, boiling in her blood.</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“She said she’s a med student. Tell her to come here. I’m pretty sure she can safely remove your tracking chips. If not, I don’t have any better options.”</p>
<p>“W-What?” Chaewon mumbled, terror taking over her features.</p>
<p>“We don’t want you tracked.”</p>
<p>Jinsol nodded and stood up, fetching her phone from her pocket as she walked to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Chaewon,” Hyunjin called, and she met her eyes. “Weren’t you scared when you saw Hyejoo as a vampire?”</p>
<p>She gulped. “I don’t know if scared is the right word. Because no matter what she is, I trust her, and I know she would never hurt me. And I would never hurt her, even if I’m a slayer who is supposed to kill vampires. Vampire or not, Hyejoo is Hyejoo.”</p>
<p>They looked at each other, Hyejoo giving her a shy smile.</p>
<p>Jinsol was back. “She’s on her way here.”</p>
<p>“Who’s Haseul?” Hyejoo asked, and then turned to Jungeun and Jiwoo. “And I still don’t understand who you are and why you’re here as well.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin sighed, but with their help, they proceeded to explain everything to Hyejoo and Chaewon, from Yeojin being turned, to how Heejin and Hyunjin met and started working together (“What?!” Chaewon gasped. “You’ve been working with a vampire all this time?”), to the Blood Alliance's missions and plans, and how Jungeun and Jiwoo joined her the night before. And by the time they were done, Haseul was arriving, with Yeojin tagging along.</p>
<p>Jinsol went to open the door, and Haseul stopped by the entrance, widening her eyes when she saw how many people were there. Yeojin, though, ran to Hyunjin and jumped to hug her. Hyunjin felt her cheeks warming up, because, for some reason, everyone was staring at her, and because there was this weird expression on Heejin’s face. A small smile, but with pain behind it.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yeojin.” Hyunjin greeted, patting her head. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at school?”</p>
<p>“I still have some time before classes start, and Haseul said she was coming here, so I thought I could pay you a visit, and you know, my stock is almost over.” Yeojin pulled away, and turned to greet the others, when her eyes met Heejin’s.</p>
<p>“H-Hi, Yeojin,” Heejin stuttered, trying to sound friendly.</p>
<p>Yeojin turned to face Hyunjin, silently asking her why was Heejin there.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, she’s a friend now. You can trust her.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have much time, I need to head to college soon. Let’s do this fast,” Haseul said. “Where can I perform the surgeries?”</p>
<p>Chaewon gulped so loud it echoed in the room.</p>
<p>“What do you need?”</p>
<p>“Just a flat surface, I have all I need with me.”</p>
<p>“Then just use the kitchen table.”</p>
<p>“Alright, who wants to go first?”</p>
<p>Hyejoo stood up and bowed. “Thank you for helping us.”</p>
<p>She followed Haseul, and both sat at the table, Haseul taking everything she needed from her classic case.</p>
<p>“That’s gonna hurt, right?” Chaewon asked, clasping her hands together on her lap.</p>
<p>“Probably.” Hyunjin shrugged. “You fight vampires, but you’re worried about getting a minuscule thing taken out from under your wrist?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course?!”</p>
<p>“It’s not gonna hurt, I’m going to numb out your wrists. But don’t tell anyone I got a hold on all these things before I officially have my medical license. Especially not...” Haseul looked at Jinsol. “Not the cops.”</p>
<p>Jinsol whistled and covered her ears. Yeojin laughed, causing Jiwoo to do the same.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yeojin?” Jiwoo called. “We know you were turned because of the Blood Alliance. I’m glad Jinsol and Hyunjin took care of you before they could take you there, and I want to apologize on their behalf.”</p>
<p>“I was brought there the same way you were going to be,” Jungeun added.</p>
<p>Yeojin irked an eyebrow. "What? What's the Blood Alliance?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin sighed. "Let me summarize it for you. The vampire who turned you belonged to a vampire organization called the Blood Alliance. They're bad vampires who are turning people to fight the slayers, and Jiwoo and Jungeun ran away from there and joined us."</p>
<p>"O... kay." Yeojin frowned harder. "You'll have to explain it to me better later. But don't worry, Jiwoo, it’s not your fault. If you’re here, it means Hyunjin trusts you, and if she does, it means you're good people.”</p>
<p>Jinsol, who leaned against the wall with her arms crossed on her chest, looked at Yeojin with a proud smile.</p>
<p>“You too, Heejin,” Yeojin added, and Heejin widened her eyes. “Even though you... did that, I forgive you.”</p>
<p>Heejin dropped her head, but sighed. “Thank you, Yeojin. And I’m sorry. I’ve opened my eyes, and I’m a different person now.”</p>
<p>Yeojin properly introduced herself to Chaewon, Jiwoo, and Jungeun, and then to Hyejoo as she came back.</p>
<p>“How was it? Did it hurt? Are you okay?!” Chaewon bombarded her with questions.</p>
<p>“It was worse for me than it probably will be for you two. I had to get a bigger cut so it wouldn’t heal too fast for her to take out the chip. Good news is my scar will also heal faster, it seems.”</p>
<p>“Next!” Haseul yelled from the kitchen table.</p>
<p>“You want to go first, Chaewon?“ Heejin asked.</p>
<p>Hyejoo showed her wrist to her, the cut barely an inch long. “It didn’t hurt. The faster you go, the faster you’ll be done. You don’t even have to look directly.”</p>
<p>Chaewon’s eyebrows drew together, and with that, she stood up. “I can do it!” she said, probably convincing herself of that as she walked to what awaited her. “It’s not gonna hurt, right?” she asked Haseul.</p>
<p>“If you stay quiet, I can do it fast and you will barely notice it.”</p>
<p>“How are you feeling? Like, honestly,” Hyunjin asked Hyejoo, stealing her attention from Chaewon.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It doesn’t feel real, like it didn’t hit me yet that I’m... a vampire now. I feel like... nothing changed about me, I still feel like myself,” she said, looking at her own hands. “but at the same time, I know a lot changed. Maybe I’m so overwhelmed with everything that I haven't processed it yet.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for what happened,” Hyunjin reached to rest a hand on her shoulder. “But you are right. What changed about you is not who you are. You’re safe here, and you’re not alone. I guess you know a lot about vampires, but if you want to ask something or need something, I’m here.”</p>
<p>“How was it with you? How did you react, what did you do?”</p>
<p>“It was a long time ago, I didn’t even know vampires existed. It was hard, but hey, I’m here, and alive, and you have people that don’t want you killed,” she said, trying to lighten the mood, and it managed to rip a smile from Hyejoo. “You’ll get through it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hyunjin. I can see why Heejin protected you. And cool tattoo, by the way.” She pointed at Hyunjin’s neck.</p>
<p>Hyunjin met Heejin’s eyes for a second, before she averted her attention to Chaewon again, and Hyunjin leaned back on her armchair, clearing her throat. “T-Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Can you please stay put?” Haseul said. “I can’t do it like this!”</p>
<p>“Hyejoo!” Chaewon cried. “Please come here!”</p>
<p>Hyejoo shook her head, but stood up and walked over to Chaewon, holding her hand as soon as she got there.</p>
<p>“Are they... you know?” Yeojin asked, irking an eyebrow at them.</p>
<p>“They’ve always been like this,” Heejin said, biting back a laugh at how dramatic Chaewon was.</p>
<p>“That answers my question.” Yeojin nodded.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at her, she’ll be even more nervous like!” Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>They complied, everyone averting their eyes from Chaewon.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin,” Yeojin called, capturing her attention. “I made a decision.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“There's just one year left for me to graduate, and as you can expect, it’s not easy to pretend to be someone I’m not. So, when I’m finished, I’ll move away from the city.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s eyebrows rose. “What are you going to do?”</p>
<p>"Apply to some college far from here, so I can start anew, where nobody knows me."</p>
<p>"You'll be all alone?" Hyunjin asked, her attention being momentarily stolen by Chaewon again, as she whined, and Hyejoo brought Chaewon's face to her stomach, caressing her hair.</p>
<p>"Haseul will go with me."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"She's finishing her degree as well, so she'll try and get a job where I'll go, and she says she wants to know more about us."</p>
<p>"How so?"</p>
<p>"She wants to study vampires. Our blood, our body, why we can't eat." Yeojin approached Hyunjin's ear. "She even talked about finding a cure."</p>
<p>Hyunjin's eyes widened on her face. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Really! She's amazing, I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to."</p>
<p><em>A cure...</em> Becoming human again.</p>
<p>No, Hyunjin wouldn't even dream about that. She preferred to pretend it wasn't possible rather than an deceive herself.</p>
<p>"But before I go," Yeojin continued. "I want you to teach me a thing or two."</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"Control my strength, empower my senses, you know, those vampire things."</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled. "So, training you, basically?"</p>
<p>"If you want to call it that."</p>
<p>First Heejin, now Yeojin.</p>
<p>Hyunjin scanned the room. She thought of Jiwoo, who wasn’t exactly a newbie, but was probably significantly younger. Jungeun seemed even younger. Hyejoo had just turned, so she would need guidance in all of that as well.</p>
<p>And like Heejin said, if they were serious about that, if they were to fight for real, they better be prepared.</p>
<p>At last, Chaewon stood up, and Hyejoo helped her walk back to the couch, as if she had just gone through a major surgery. Haseul rested her forehead on her hand, sighing heavily.</p>
<p>"Was it so bad, after all?" Heejin asked, standing up.</p>
<p>"I thought I was gonna die," Chaewon dropped to the couch.</p>
<p>"No, you didn't, you're just an overly dramatic ass," Hyejoo mumbled.</p>
<p>Chaewon pouted, and Hyejoo panicked. "I-I was joking, Gowon."</p>
<p>Heejin shook her head and before walking over to Haseul, she glanced at Hyunjin. Hyunjin nodded with a smile, and that was enough to reassure her. She sat, bowed her head at Haseul, and rested her arm with her wrist up on the table.</p>
<p>Hyunjin observed as Haseul got ready, and as Heejin balled her other hand on her lap, under the table. Her eyebrow quivered just slightly, and focusing on her hearing, Hyunjin could listen how fast Heejin's heart beat. She didn't seem bothered by it at all before, even when Chaewon was throwing a fit, but maybe she was just pretending she wasn’t scared.</p>
<p>Standing up and walking over her to hold her hand, just like Hyejoo had done with Chaewon, crossed Hyunjin's mind for a second. But instead, she kept her eyes on her, on how Heejin tried to keep her face straight as Haseul brought the scalpel closer to her skin.</p>
<p>Diana jumped down the couch and walked over to Heejin, sitting next to her chair and meowing up at her. Heejin managed to smile, looking down, with her eyebrows drawn together as Haseul did her job.</p>
<p>"Why are you looking at her like that?" Yeojin whispered.</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"You're smiling like an idiot. And you never smile."</p>
<p>"I wasn’t smiling."</p>
<p>"Yes, you were.” Yeojin face palmed. "I can't believe it, Hyunjin."</p>
<p>"You can't believe what?"</p>
<p>"That you li-"</p>
<p>Hyunjin took her hand to Yeojin's mouth before she could finish her sentence. "Please, don’t."</p>
<p>Yeojin laughed, her giggles coming out all muffled. Hyunjin felt her face starting to burn, but gladly, no one was paying her much attention. Chaewon and Hyejoo were in their own world, just like Jungeun and Jiwoo. Except for Jinsol. She was staring at them, and Hyunjin hoped her eyes could convey a 'you too'.</p>
<p>"If you didn't, you wouldn't react like this," Yeojin said.</p>
<p>"That’s absurd." Hyunjin scoffed. “I just don’t want people to hear it and think you’re serious.”</p>
<p>"Then what is it?"</p>
<p>"What is what?"</p>
<p>"Your feelings for her."</p>
<p>Her gaze averted to Heejin again. <em>Her feelings for Heejin...</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HYUNJIN SMILING? LOOKING AT HEEJIN?! kekeke</p>
<p>ALSO Choerry was finally mentioned! What was that about Jinsol's reaction, tho? ... :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You're not evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes met Heejin again. <em>Her feelings for Heejin...</em></p>
<p>"Like I said, she's a friend."</p>
<p>Yeojin shook her head, slowly, her eyes clearly judging her. "Don't come tell me I didn't warn you."</p>
<p>Heejin stood up, bowing once again at Haseul.</p>
<p>"You're done?" Chaewon asked. "Wasn't it awful?!"</p>
<p>"Not really."</p>
<p>Hyejoo snorted, and Chaewon sulked on the couch.</p>
<p>"Yeojin, let's go," Haseul said, standing up as well.</p>
<p>"Wait, before you go, I have something to say," Hyunjin said, everyone looking at her now. "We still don't know what we really are facing, but I think we all know the Blood Alliance is dangerous. And if we're serious about this, we need to make sure we can stand up to them, that we are better than them, in every sense. So, starting tomorrow, I'll be training you. Yeojin included."</p>
<p>"What?" Haseul dropped her chin. "Why would Yeojin need any of that? She's not fighting anything!"</p>
<p>"She's not, but she asked me directly. She's a vampire, she has abilities you don't. It's only normal and fair for her if she wants to be able to control them."</p>
<p>Yeojin nodded, and Haseul scoffed. "You out of your mind, Yeojin?"</p>
<p>"No. I want this, and also, I'm a vampire. I'm bound to be hunted, and if that happens, I want to make sure I can protect myself, and you, if needed."</p>
<p>Haseul opened her mouth, probably to fight the argument, but she sighed instead. "Fine."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Haseul." Hyunjin bowed. "I'll take good care of her."</p>
<p>"I don't doubt that, you've always been all this time. I just hope she doesn't give you a hard time."</p>
<p>"She already does."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Yeojin frowned, making everyone laugh.</p>
<p>"Let me go get you blood before you go." Hyunjin stood up and head to the kitchen, coming back with a box and handing it to Haseul.</p>
<p>"Yeojin, we have to get you to school," Haseul said.</p>
<p>Yeojin ran to hug Hyunjin again, thanking her. Everyone stood up to bid their goodbyes.</p>
<p>"Thank you again for your help," Heejin said, bowing once again, now with Hyejoo and Chaewon.</p>
<p>"I'm happy to help. The chips are destroyed, so please, stay safe, everyone."</p>
<p>"Tomorrow’s Saturday, you don’t have classes, so come and join us," Hyunjin told Yeojin as she pulled away and joined Haseul to leave.</p>
<p>"I will!"</p>
<p>"I'll get going as well, but as I said, I'll be back later, and I'll bring dinner, now for Chaewon as well," Jinsol said. "Call me if you need something."</p>
<p>The three girls left, leaving the others alone, in silence, in the living room.</p>
<p>"So early in the morning, and so much has happened already!" Jiwoo said. "What are we supposed to do now?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin dropped to her armchair again. "Whatever you want. Yesterday was a hard day for everyone, take the day to rest."</p>
<p>"Are we all supposed to... stay here?" Hyejoo asked, all eyes on Hyunjin again.</p>
<p>"What other options do we have?" she sighed. "We'll take care of that later, don't worry, I'm sure there's enough space for everyone."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna take a walk, anyone wanna join?" Jiwoo stood up.</p>
<p>"I'll go with you." Jungeun followed.</p>
<p>"Wait, let's exchange our numbers, so we can always keep in contact if needed." Hyunjin fetched for her phone.</p>
<p>In an instant, everyone had each other's numbers, and with that, Jiwoo and Jungeun left.</p>
<p>"Where do you have my things?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>Chaewon grabbed her bag, and from it, took Heejin's blades, neatly secured in leather scabbards. She almost stole them from Chaewon's hands, her eyes shining as she held them against her chest.</p>
<p>"Guess I don't have to get you new weapons, after all," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>"I'm so grateful. Thank you, guys, for remembering to bring my things."</p>
<p>“I’m sorry we couldn’t bring your guitar, but I managed to grab the first sketchbook I saw and your pencil case.”</p>
<p>Heejin beamed as Chaewon handed her the things, and Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. So, Heejin played the guitar? And knew how to draw?</p>
<p>“Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>Chaewon nodded and took a rectangular case from her bag. "Can I connect my Switch to the TV, Hyunjin?"</p>
<p>"You brought your... console?" Hyunjin stared at it.</p>
<p>"Of course?! How do you expect me to spend my time when I'm not fighting or training?"</p>
<p>"I brought mine as well," Hyejoo said, with hers in hand. "We always play in our free time, and there's really nothing else to do now, might as well get my mind occupied with something else."</p>
<p>Hyunjin blinked. "Sure, go ahead and use the TV."</p>
<p>Chaewon jumped from the couch with a happy squeal.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna play with us?" Hyejoo asked Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“Uhm, no, thank you. I'm gonna take a shower and change." Hyunjin got up on her feet.</p>
<p>"Actually, can I do the same?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“Sure, you can use the bathroom on this floor, I’ll use the one upstairs.”</p>
<p>Grabbing what she needed from her room, she went for the bathroom, taking a long, hot, and relaxing shower, and allowing her mind to run free. There was so much happening, her brain didn’t know what to think about first. So, why did it choose to think about Heejin, in the middle of everything? About how she told her she was different, and that she <em>trusted</em> her.</p>
<p>Hyunjin threw her head back, the hot water hitting her face directly. Was Jinsol right, after all? Did Hyunjin want Heejin’s trust that much? Was it because she was a human? A <em>slayer?</em> But she had Chaewon and Hyejoo’s as well, and all she could think about was... Heejin. No, her words.</p>
<p>She turned the water off and dried her body, proceeding to get in her long black shorts she loved the most when she went to take a jog or train, her sports bra, and a basic white baggy tank top. Hyunjin never had the patience to blow-dry her hair, so she made her way downstairs.</p>
<p>And as she reached the lower floor, Heejin stepped outside the bathroom, their eyes meeting. She wore similar clothes, some comfy shorts and an oversized t-shirt, and her hair was also wet, running down her shoulders. Heejin’s eyes moved down, focusing on Hyunjin’s tattooed arm.</p>
<p>“Feeling better?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, I was really needing it.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded and walked over the living room, where Hyejoo and Chaewon had their eyes glued to the TV, playing some racing game. But as she approached, and Chaewon peeked at her, she gasped, paused the game, and stared at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, your arm!”</p>
<p>“Wow, Hyunjin, that’s really cool." Hyejoo stared at it as well.</p>
<p>“Why is everyone reacting like that to my arm? Aren’t tattoos a normal thing?”</p>
<p>“Not in Korea! Also, that’s not it, it’s just that it’s really pretty and impressive. And I don’t think anyone would expect an arm length solar system tattoo,” Heejin said, standing beside her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, completely unexpected!” Chaewon said, her eyes still glued to it. “Do you have more?”</p>
<p>“Hm, no.”</p>
<p>Heejin’s eyebrow rose. “You do.”</p>
<p>“I don’t. I’m gonna take a jog or something.”</p>
<p>"Do you want to be alone, or... can I join?"</p>
<p>Spending some time alone sounded good, maybe to organize her mind a bit. But...</p>
<p>"Sure. Bring your blades with you."</p>
<p>Heejin beamed, rushing to take them from Chaewon’s bag.</p>
<p>"We'll be nearby," Hyunjin said, walking to the door with Heejin. "Call us if you need anything."</p>
<p>"They certainly won't need anything," Heejin mumbled as they stepped outside. "Like Chaewon said, the time they weren't training or out in missions, they spent it all playing videogames together. Now, are you going to train?"</p>
<p>"Do you want to?"</p>
<p>"You were the one telling me to bring my blades!"</p>
<p>"You seemed to be missing them a lot, so I thought we could go and practice together.”</p>
<p>“Do you have your gun?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled. “No, I don’t really need to practice that.”</p>
<p>“Confident, are we?”</p>
<p>“I actually am.”</p>
<p>In the following silence, Hyunjin found herself peeking at Heejin as they walked, just to find her eyes on her already, and a smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“What do you usually train, then?”</p>
<p>“Speed, strength. I work out a lot as well.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can see.”</p>
<p>That sounded more like a statement than a compliment. Why were her ears getting hot, then?</p>
<p>“So, are you gonna teach me something?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“I can’t teach you how to use that, I have never used them, so, I guess we can work out together, and I can push your limits, so you get better stamina and get stronger. Just be sure to keep up with me.”</p>
<p>“Is that a challenge? Okay, who gets to the training spot first wins.” And with that, Heejin sprinted forward.</p>
<p>Hyunjin scoffed, remembering how she did the same thing that night when they went out hunting. Hyunjin let her go ahead, and when she was almost reaching, with just enough impulse, Hyunjin dashed forward, taking her a second to arrive first, standing with her hands on her waist as she observed Heejin running there.</p>
<p>“That’s not fair!” Heejin said, supporting herself on her knees, her breathing fast. “Not fair at all!”</p>
<p>“You challenged me without rules. And you’re tired already? Goddess, you really need to work on that stamina.”</p>
<p>“I’m not tired, I didn’t even warm up!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin laughed, stepping inside the training grounds. “Come on, let’s warm up, then.”</p>
<p>She let Heejin show her a few blade techniques as they warmed up.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s spar,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“For real?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Attack me. I’ll only defend myself.”</p>
<p>“But...”</p>
<p>“No buts, don’t worry about me. Attack me as if you were hunting me. Don’t hold back.”</p>
<p>Heejin frowned, but when Hyunjin positioned herself, she did the same. Heejin sprinted, swinging her blades, and Hyunjin dodged them, keeping up with her.</p>
<p>Heejin was doing fairly well. Maybe Hyunjin had underestimated her abilities, after all.</p>
<p>“You’re fast, agile, and you have great reflexes,” Hyunjin said as they took a small break, dropping their bodies to the bench. “But you really lack strength. I know it’s not your style of fighting, but it’s also important. If a vampire manages to jump on you, your chances of fighting back are almost none.”</p>
<p>“What do you suggest then?”</p>
<p>“Let’s train those arms and legs.” Hyunjin stood up, got herself in position, bending her knees just a bit, and held her hands at her head’s height. “Punch my hands.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Get up and do as I said.”</p>
<p>She ended up complying, and pulling her arm backwards, she punched Hyunjin’s hand. It barely moved, and Hyunjin sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m not Hyejoo!” Heejin whined.</p>
<p>“Hyejoo?”</p>
<p>“She’s super strong, and fights with her fists.”</p>
<p>“I thought you all would have some kind of blade or sword.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t. She uses silver knuckles.”</p>
<p>“That’s interesting. What about Chaewon?”</p>
<p>“A small crossbow.”</p>
<p>“Oh, she is long ranged? But, a crossbow? Isn’t that... a bit old fashioned? Is her aim good?”</p>
<p>“It’s amazing.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin tapped her chin. “How about I get her a gun?”</p>
<p>“A gun? Like yours?”</p>
<p>“I’ll see what she can do tomorrow, and I’ll think about it. Now, back to punches.” Hyunjin stood in position again. “Come on, give me your best.”</p>
<p>Heejin put on a fierce expression and positioned herself too, fists balled in front of her face. And as she swung her arm, her stomach rumbled.</p>
<p>“Let’s take care of that first.” Hyunjin chuckled.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t have anything to eat today.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’ll go get you and Chaewon something for lunch.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go with you.”</p>
<p>“No, you stay in the house with them. We don’t want to risk you being out there, we have no idea if they’re looking for you.”</p>
<p>Heejin dropped her head, staring at the ground. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No problem. Let’s head back.”</p>
<p>She left Heejin back at her house, grabbed Bumblebee and went to buy food. She didn’t ask what she or Chaewon liked, but Hyunjin guessed everyone must like kimchi stew, right? Wait, she was supposed to buy take-away food, not think what she would cook for them.</p>
<p>Almost half an hour later, she was back home. As soon as she opened the door, Heejin ran to help her carrying the grocery bags in her hands, even though she could handle it perfectly well.</p>
<p>“Food! Is that pizza I smell?” Hyejoo shouted, jumping to her feet, and the three girls looked at her. Then it hit her. And as it did, she dropped to the couch, all the excitement in her face dying even faster. “That’s right, I can’t... eat now.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo’s eyes started shining, and her lower lip quivered. Chaewon, who sat beside her, threw herself at her, hugging her close, and Hyejoo hid her face in her neck.</p>
<p>It was finally dawning on her. Even though Hyunjin barely knew her, she couldn’t help but grip harder on the paper bag. The sight only became more and more painful as the seconds went by.</p>
<p>“Keep her company,” Hyunjin told Heejin, as she walked over to the kitchen, but Heejin followed her instead.</p>
<p>“I'll leave that to Chaewon.”</p>
<p>“Hyejoo!” Chaewon’s voice came out loud and hurried, and as Hyunjin and Heejin turned to it, they observed as Hyejoo dashed away, running out the door.</p>
<p>Chaewon looked at them, a tear running from her eye. “She said she wants to be alone.”</p>
<p>“How was she in the morning?” Hyunjin asked, removing the groceries from the bags.</p>
<p>“She was... fine. We played all this time and cuddle- I mean, she seemed fine.”</p>
<p>“She did seem to be taking it a little too well for what I know of her,” Heejin said.</p>
<p>Chaewon gave them a weak nod, leaning back against the couch and sinking onto it.</p>
<p>“Keep her company instead, while I make lunch,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“Make? You’re gonna cook? What about the pizza? Wait, do you even know how to cook?”</p>
<p>“There’s pizza, and there will be something else. It won’t take long.”</p>
<p>Heejin stared at her for a couple seconds, like she didn’t believe her words. But when Hyunjin fetched for a knife and a cutting board and started cutting the green onions with extraordinary skill, Heejin turned and went to sit next to Chaewon, laying a hand on her leg.</p>
<p>Hyunjin focused on her task, trying her hardest not to think of Hyejoo and how she must be feeling.</p>
<p>Around ten minutes later, the kimchi stew was done, sending a delicious spicy aroma drifting in the air, and the table was ready for Heejin and Chaewon. “Lunch is ready.”</p>
<p>Heejin stood up, but Chaewon didn’t move. “I’m not hungry.”</p>
<p>“Chaewon, you need to eat. I know how you’re feeling, but it’s not fair. You know Hyejoo would be worried about you if she knew you didn’t eat properly.”</p>
<p>Chaewon looked up at her, and it seemed to did the trick. She got up on her feet, and both girls moved to the kitchen, widening their eyes at the meal.</p>
<p>“Actually, the pizza was a backup plan in case you didn’t like Kimchi stew. I hope it’s good.”</p>
<p>“It smells amazing,” Heejin said, sitting down. “I had no idea you could cook.”</p>
<p>“I used to, a lot. You know, forty years ago. I cook for Jinsol sometimes, so I think it should be good enough.”</p>
<p>“It’s great!” Chaewon said, after taking a spoon of the stew to her mouth, but soon enough, more tears rolled down her eyes. “Hyejoo would love this...”</p>
<p>Hyunjin opened the fridge and took two bottles. “I know she said she wants to be alone, but I think she needs help processing it. I’m gonna talk to her. And don’t worry, Chaewon. I’m sure she’ll be happy you enjoyed it and that you’re well fed.”</p>
<p>Chaewon sobbed, taking a pizza slice to her mouth. “Thank you, Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>With a smile, Hyunjin left the house, focusing on Hyejoo’s scent. She wasn’t too far, and she seemed to be close to the training grounds.</p>
<p>A couple minutes later, Hyunjin found her, sitting with her legs up to her chest, her back against a large tree. Without a word yet, Hyunjin sat next to her, waiting for Hyejoo to raise her head and look at her. When she did, the sight was just as painful as it had been before – her red eyes, the dried tears on her skin.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Hyunjin gave her a smile, offering her a bottle. “You should drink this.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to. And I want to be alone.”</p>
<p>“I know, but at a time like this, you should open up to someone. You know, let out everything you have in there, rant, scream if you want. I’ll be here to listen. And you know I understand, on a personal level, how you feel.”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t. Weren’t you a normal human when you were turned? I’m a <em>slayer</em>. I spent half my life with the Silver Blades, all these years I learned vampires are bad and we should protect humans from them. I’m supposed to <em>kill</em> vampires, and now I... am one. My own sister hates me now, so what am I supposed to feel? To <em>do? Die</em>? Kill myself? Just because I am one?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked up at the sky, pondering for a bit how she should word her thoughts. “True, you’re a slayer, and you kill vampires. But you know, I am a vampire, and I kill vampires as well.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo frowned. “Why would you?”</p>
<p>“Because I know that vampires are dangerous, and humans should be protected from them. That’s why I hunt vampires. You could even say I’m a slayer. But just like me, Yeojin, Jungeun, Jiwoo, <em>you</em>, there are vampires who are not dangerous to the human kind. It’s not because you’re a vampire now that you would attack someone. But the slayers don’t know that, they wouldn’t understand. Just like your sister, Yves.”</p>
<p>“You know my sister?”</p>
<p>“Yes. She attacked me ten years ago.”</p>
<p>“You… fought my sister, and you’re alive?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin gave her a small smile. “I am, but my brother is not.”</p>
<p>Something that Hyunjin would never talk about, or even casually mention. That day, it had been the second time.</p>
<p>Hyejoo’s chin slowly dropped, as if the realization hit her. “Sooyoung killed your brother?”</p>
<p>“He was a vampire, just like us. But she didn’t believe us when we said we weren’t bad. Hyejoo, you may be a vampire now, but you’re not evil. You’re not a villain, and you don’t deserve to be killed just for existing. You are a victim. They took you and did this to you without your consent, and you never had a choice. They are the monsters, not you.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t they hesitate in trying to kill me, then? If I’m not a monster?” Hyejoo said, gritting her teeth, and her eyes shifted, turning grey.</p>
<p>“Because they don’t know better. Because they wouldn’t put themselves in your shoes, they wouldn’t think <em>‘what if this had happened to me’</em>.”</p>
<p>“But why did this happen to me, out of all people?” Hyejoo clenched her jaw, her fangs growing and peeking out from her lips. “It has to be because I was too weak to fight back, because I just wasn’t capable enough to stop this from happening.”</p>
<p>“You know, just a little bit ago, Heejin told me how you were one of the strongest among your kind, and I believe her. But you were only as strong as a human could be. Vampires have abilities that you could never dream of having at the time, and honestly, it’s far from a fair fight. It’s impressive that slayers created silver weapons and can actually stand up to vampires,” Hyunjin said, and Hyejoo let her gaze drop to the ground. “But instead of hating yourself, hating the vampire in you, think of it this way... You’re stronger now, and your goals didn’t change. You still want to protect humans, you still want to fight with us and end what’s happening. You can fight better now. You’re gonna be better than you’ve ever been at protecting the ones you love.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo widened her eyes at her.</p>
<p>“Embrace the changes in you, and turn that hatred, that anger, in strength to move on, to become stronger, to get to your goal. I have been doing this for years, so take it from me. It’s very much possible, and the choice to do good is yours to make. Tell me, what is it that you want most in life?”</p>
<p>“I don’t really want anything for myself.” Hyejoo didn’t hesitate in her answer. “I just want to be useful to other people. To be someone who can fight to make the world a safer place. To be able to defend others if they’re in danger. Having almost attacked one of my best friends doesn’t exactly go well with that aim, to be honest.”</p>
<p>“Which brings me to...” Hyunjin shoved a bottle in her hands. “You have to drink this. You’re barely turned, you need to drink more at the beginning. And don’t worry, it’s not human blood. We don’t drink any of that here.”</p>
<p>Her grey eyes fixed on the bottle, until she accepted it at last and brought it to her lips. She took a couple gulps and scrunched her nose.</p>
<p>“You’ll get used to the taste,” Hyunjin said. “It’s really, really important that you keep yourself well fed, as that’s what will allow you to keep your consciousness and control over your actions. If you don’t... Let’s say that if you thought being hangry was bad, you’re in for a ride.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin took pride in the small chuckle she ripped from Hyejoo. She rested a hand on Hyejoo's arm and gave it a little squeeze. “Look, as long as you take care of yourself, you’ll be fine, and you can be there to protect the ones you love. But if you turn your anger towards yourself and what you’ve become, if you surrender and think you should just die, you won’t be there for them.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo remained silent.</p>
<p>“Did you… did you hate yourself too? At first.” She finally broke her silence.</p>
<p>“I did. I still hate the fact that I’m a vampire, but I don’t hate myself, because it’s not my fault that a vampire attacked and killed my family, and turned me. I thought that instead of trying to kill myself because I couldn’t bear with the fact that I was a vampire, I would take advantage of my strength, of my abilities, for the greater good.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo’s unique triangular shaped lips stretched into a smile. “Thank you, Hyunjin. And… I’m sorry about your brother.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin showed her the slightest smile. “I’m gonna get going and give you some time to feed and rest some more. We’ll be waiting in the house when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Hyunjin, wait!” Hyejoo called. “Are they okay? Have they eaten well... or something? I didn’t want to worry people too much.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin bit back a giggle. “Don’t worry, Heejin and I made sure Chaewon ate well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reality finally hit Hyejoo, but she's alright!!! The next chapter is lighter, you'll know a bit know more about the characters, and prepare yourself for a huge dose of fluff hehehe </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How’s she?” Chaewon asked as soon as Hyunjin stepped inside.</p>
<p>“Feeling better. But I still left her alone for now, so she can organize her thoughts.”</p>
<p>Chaewon sighed. “Thank you again, Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>Heejin stood up and grabbed hers and Chaewon's empty bowls.</p>
<p>“I can do that, you go and rest or go play with Chaewon.”</p>
<p>“You already cooked, so it’s only fair.”</p>
<p>“This is my house, my rules.”</p>
<p>Heejin’s chin dropped. “Wow, okay, I see,” she said, pretending to me mad, but Hyunjin could clearly see how she fought back a smile.</p>
<p>“Exactly. Now go.” Hyunjin stole the things from Heejin’s hands, moving to the sink.</p>
<p>And as she washed the dishes and cleared the table, Hyunjin couldn’t help but peek at Heejin from time to time, as she sat with Chaewon and talked about what they should do for the day.</p>
<p>“Let’s just play all day,” Chaewon said. “Or watch movies.”</p>
<p>“Or an anime!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin snorted as she finished drying up the dishes. “Like what, Vampire Knight?” she asked, walking to sit on her armchair.</p>
<p>“Oh, are we watching vampire movies?” Chaewon suggested.</p>
<p>“As long as it’s not Twilight,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“They’re not bad!”</p>
<p>“Do I look like I shine to you? I’m a vampire, not a fairy.”</p>
<p>“Just ignore that part.”</p>
<p>“Why would you want to watch vampire movies?”</p>
<p>“We used to watch a lot of them when we were younger,” Heejin said. “You know, when I found out about vampires, I watched movies and shows to know more about them.”</p>
<p>“The only thing that’s accurate about all that junk is that we drink blood.” Hyunjin rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Every movie or show about vampires portrays them in different ways.”</p>
<p>“I know, I’ve watched many as well. And none of those ways are completely realistic.”</p>
<p>Silence won for a few moments.</p>
<p>“So, are we watching Twilight?” Chaewon broke the silence.</p>
<p>“If we’re to rest today, watching movies is a good idea. Where did Jiwoo and Jungeun go?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t think they would want to watch Twilight, anyway...” Hyunjin mumbled.</p>
<p>“Let’s play while we wait for Hyejoo, then.” Chaewon reached for the controllers, giving one to Heejin. “Wanna join us?” she asked Hyunjin.</p>
<p>Hyunjin shrugged. “Sure, why not.”</p>
<p>Chaewon started the same racing game she was playing with Hyejoo before, Mario Kart. And she didn’t expect it to be so much fun.</p>
<p>Hyunjin thought if it was okay to be relaxed like that. But, what could they do? She was the one deciding that the training would only start the next day, and after everything that happened in the previous days, they deserved some rest and time to relax. It was not like they could do anything at that exact moment, so she forced those worries to the back of her mind and focused on the game.</p>
<p>The door opened, and the second Hyejoo came into view, Chaewon threw the controller away and ran to her, jumping to her embrace.</p>
<p>Hyunjin observed, aware of the smile growing on her lips. She wasn’t sure yet about what their relationship was, but she could see how much they loved and cared about each other. And with that thought, her eyes wandered to Heejin. She also stared at them, but she probably felt Hyunjin's eyes on her, so she met her stare. Hyunjin looked away, clearing her throat.</p>
<p>“Feeling better?” Hyunjin asked, as they pulled away and Chaewon dragged her to the couch.</p>
<p>“A lot. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“We were just waiting for you to go watch Twilight!” Chaewon beamed.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that so?” Hyejoo asked, and Hyunjin wasn’t sure if that meant she was happy that they waited for her, or that she didn’t want to watch it.</p>
<p>Hyunjin ended up accepting, since she also didn’t have any other ideas. They were about to reach the midpoint of the first movie when Hyunjin could hear and smell Jiwoo and Jungeun approaching.</p>
<p>“You’re watching Twilight?! And you didn’t wait for us?” Jiwoo pouted.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin said you wouldn’t want to watch it!” Chaewon said.</p>
<p>Jiwoo gasped. “I love this saga! How could you, Hyunjin?”</p>
<p>“I just… Assumed?”</p>
<p>Jungeun shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Let’s just join them.”</p>
<p>“Did we miss the baseball scene? Because if we did, you’re gonna rewind.”</p>
<p>Gladly, they didn’t, and it actually came up soon after. Jiwoo was enjoying it even more than Chaewon, and Hyunjin guessed Jungeun was like her, watching it just because they were. But if she was already at it, might as well watch it properly. If Hyunjin managed to, because occasionally peeking at Heejin was far more interesting. She seemed to like the movie as well, by her focused expression and how she laughed and reacted to the more intense scenes.</p>
<p>Jiwoo kept on holding Jungeun’s hand, just like Chaewon did with Hyejoo. But as Jiwoo put the second one, New Moon, right after the first one, Hyejoo reached for her Switch.</p>
<p>“You won’t pay attention if you’re playing!” Chaewon whined.</p>
<p>“That one is super boring, and I can do both. I need to farm to upgrade my equipment, remember?”</p>
<p>Chaewon pouted and approached her ear. Hyunjin knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t stop herself from hearing her whispering “I can’t hold your hand if you’re playing Zelda.”, and she had to actually press her lips together not to laugh. Hyejoo went red in the cheeks and remained silent.</p>
<p>No matter the movie, a marathon could always be tiring. Jiwoo made sure to play the third movie right after, only giving everyone a five minute break. Hyunjin was starting to get restless, now petting Selene who rested in her lap (needless to say Diana preferred to stay with Heejin, laying down on her lap receiving scratches all along her grey fur.)</p>
<p>Until she arrived - Hyunjin’s salvation. The second the door opened, Hyunjin jumped on her feet, holding Selene close to her chest. “Jinsol, hey, you’re here!”</p>
<p>All eyes turned to her.</p>
<p>“Hey, everyone. I said I would be coming for dinner.” She lifted the bags in her hands.</p>
<p>Hyunjin let Selene down on her armchair and rushed to help her. “Come, everyone, dinner time.”</p>
<p>“Just say you didn’t want to watch the movie,” Jiwoo mumbled.</p>
<p>“It’s not like I didn’t, but it was too much already.” She sighed. "And Hyejoo was right, the second one is... so freaking boring."</p>
<p>Taking four bottles from the fridge, Hyunjin leaned against the kitchen counter, observing how Jinsol opened the bags, removing the food, while Heejin searched the cabinets for something.</p>
<p>“There’s only four chairs,” Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>“The humans can sit,” Hyunjin said, and said humans turned to her. “What? Aren’t you, though? It’s not like we have a proper meal to eat, so go ahead and sit down.”</p>
<p>“There will still be an empty chair,” Jinsol said.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, one of you can take it.”</p>
<p>Chaewon sat down, patting the chair next to her, and Hyejoo sat there without a word, her eyes focused on all the food in front of her.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Chaewon muttered.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Hyejoo smiled at her, and Hyunjin didn’t need to listen the ‘I want to sit next you’ part to know it was what it meant.</p>
<p>Hyunjin handed a bottle to Jungeun, Jiwoo, and Hyejoo. “Bon appetit, everyone.”</p>
<p>She took a gulp, still observing them. It was the first time, ever, she had so many people in her house, let alone having dinner together.</p>
<p>Heejin and Jinsol dove into their food, but Chaewon stopped herself after grabbing a mouthful of japchae with her chopsticks, peeking at Hyejoo with a pout. Hyejoo laughed at her, resting a hand on her head and messing up her hair. “Just eat.” Chaewon nodded, and bit on her food, while Hyejoo took the bottle to her lips and took a large gulp, trying her hardest not to make a face.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jinsol, did Yerim talk to you today?” Hyejoo asked.</p>
<p>Jinsol choked on her food, and while everyone rushed to check on her, Hyunjin bit back a laugh. That girl couldn’t even handle someone mentioning Yerim’s name.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Jiwoo squatted next to her.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah,” Jinsol said, her voice coming out in a weird, husky tone. “Sorry, you know when you’re eating and you inhale at the same you gulp the food? Yeah.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin shook her head, crossing her arms on her chest, but Jinsol didn’t even dare to look at her.</p>
<p>“And answering your question, yes, she talked to me. She already knows I’m working with you, and she said that it doesn't matter if she's from the Silver Blades as well, she will always choose her friends’ side, so we’re partners now, and then shook my hand with a lot of energy,” she explained, the red painting her cheeks evident.</p>
<p>“Typical of Yerim.” Hyejoo chuckled. “We talked to her earlier and explained everything to her. You can trust her.”</p>
<p>“Bring her next time,” Hyunjin said, making everyone turn to her. “We should meet her, if she’s on our side.”</p>
<p>Jinsol widened her eyes at her, and Hyunjin could clearly read the ‘please don’t make it worse’ on her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, please do that! We don’t know how and when we can see her now,” Chaewon said.</p>
<p>Silence kicked in after that, but Jiwoo was fast to break it. “Let’s all share our experiences!” she said with her lively voice. “We can bond more if we know about each other. I can start!”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Jinsol said, scanning the other’s reactions, and everyone nodded, including Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“I’ve been a vampire for almost thirty years, and I was turned when I was twenty-five-”</p>
<p>“Twenty-five?!” Heejin gasped. “I could swear you would be, like, eighteen. Human years, I mean.”</p>
<p>Jiwoo beamed, shaking her hands. “I get that a lot. A vampire attacked me, turned me, and I had no idea what was happening to me. I went to the police but they thought I was pulling a prank, saying a middle-aged man bit me, so they did nothing.”</p>
<p>“Fuck the police,” Jinsol mumbled.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you from the police, though?” Jungeun asked.</p>
<p>“I’m competent, not like those fuckers.”</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Jiwoo continued. “I returned home, tried to eat, and I couldn’t. When the hunger started to kick in, and I still couldn’t eat, I attacked my dad.”</p>
<p>Now, even Hyunjin widened her eyes. To her, what was the most surprising, was how light-heartedly Jiwoo was talking about that.</p>
<p>“Did you really?” Chaewon asked.</p>
<p>“I did. How could I know I would do that? I never meant to do it, I would never hurt my parents, but I lost my conscience. When I was back at it, I was tied to a chair. I was so scared, like, why would my parents tie me to a chair? Until I saw the bleeding on my dad’s arm, and I asked what had happened, and they told me I had attacked him. That was when I ripped the rope, so easily that even I got scared at myself. They thought I had gone crazy, and for a moment, I thought so as well. I talked with more people about it, that I couldn’t eat food, and had to drink blood instead, everyone thought I had gone crazy. I had no idea what had happened to me, so everything I could do was try and ask for help. But it got so bad, so out of hand, my parents wanted to put me in an asylum. I mean, I don’t blame them, but I knew I wasn’t crazy, so one night, I grabbed my things and left.”</p>
<p>Everyone looked at Jiwoo, yet, no one could mouth a word.</p>
<p>“I came to Seoul, as I was still finding out about my new self. My senses, my eyes, my strength. Until I finally found another vampire.”</p>
<p>“From the Blood Alliance,” Hyunjin stated.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yeonjun is his name. As I told you, the Blood Alliance was not like this at the beginning. They genuinely welcomed me, gave me a new home and food without judging me. The rest, you know about.”</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry,” Heejin mumbled.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s okay, it was a long time ago, I’m over it, don’t worry! Now, who wants to go next?”</p>
<p>“I’m a recent vampire, turned six years ago through the Blood Alliance’s stupid plan. Yeonjun turned me, Jiwoo found me after I got turned, brought me there, we bonded, and here we are," Jungeun said.</p>
<p>“W-What about your family?” Chaewon asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not from here either, so they think I got a good job and that I'm living my best life in Seoul.”</p>
<p>“That Yeonjun you mentioned, is he on your side?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. We frequently talked about how we hated to do that, and he still resents having turned Jungeun. And, well, everyone else he did, of course.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you worry about him yesterday when we were running away?”</p>
<p>Jiwoo and Jungeun shared a look. “It’s not like we didn’t, but we couldn’t afford to lose more time. Also, we know he’s alive. Jungeun didn’t feel him leave.”</p>
<p>Chaewon and Hyejoo frowned. “What does that mean?” Hyejoo asked.</p>
<p>“When your sire dies, you feel like something’s being ripped from your body and your soul all at once,” Heejin said.</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>“Hyunjin explained it to me. I didn’t know as well.”</p>
<p>“So, that means... the motherfucker that turned me is still alive,” Hyejoo said, her fists balling on top of the table. “I didn’t feel shit.”</p>
<p>“Then we have something else to take care of,” Hyunjin said, and Hyejoo met her eyes. “Jiwoo, do you have someone else inside the Blood Alliance who you trust like that? Who shares the same opinion as we do?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Yeonjun’s sister, Ryujin.”</p>
<p>“And are you a hundred percent sure we can trust them? And that if you asked them to join us, they would?”</p>
<p>“They would,” Jungeun said. “They’re just scared, like we were.”</p>
<p>“Do not talk to them just yet. Let’s use that to our advantage, to get info from the inside. But let’s not worry about that now. Go on with your stories.”</p>
<p>“I joined the Silver Blades eight years ago, when I was fifteen,” Heejin said, the attention shifting to her. “Hyejoo’s older sister, Yves, found me just before the vampire who killed my parents could kill me.”</p>
<p>“I was only ten,” Hyejoo said. “I joined with my sister, since our parents were killed. I lived more than half of my life with them. The first couple of years were very hard, but then Gowon joined." Hyejoo threw her a smile, and Chaewon answered the same way.</p>
<p>“I was thirteen when I joined. Hyejoo was just a baby-”</p>
<p>“I’m only one year younger than you!”</p>
<p>“She was always alone, playing on her Nintendo DS, and only talked to her sister. She was so cute, she had long bangs and her cheeks were even bigger!”</p>
<p>Jiwoo squealed, and the others laughed, while Hyejoo hid her face on her hands. “Enough.”</p>
<p>“Why did you decide to approach her?” Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>Chaewon looked at Hyejoo, like she was looking for the answer. “I don’t know. I’ve always liked videogames as well, so I guess I wanted to play with her. And she looked lonely.”</p>
<p>“You two are so cute!” Jiwoo said, leaning on Jungeun’s arm. “What about you, Jinsol? What is it like being a detective?”</p>
<p>“Fun!” Jinsol said. “Dangerous, but we all know that concept here. I joined the police at a young age, I was only twenty. You know, basic policeman work for like three years, until I finally made it to detective. And then it was normal detective work, taking care of murderers and stuff like that, until I got to investigate a vampire without knowing he was one. Hyunjin here,” Jinsol turned on her chair, looking at her. “Saved me that night.”</p>
<p>Wows echoed in the room, expect for Heejin. She already knew that.</p>
<p>“She put a bullet to that vampire’s head just before he jumped on me. I made her explain to me what that was, and insisted she should let me repay her, but she always refused. But I guess I’m too charming that even heartless, loner Hyunjin wanted me around.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin glared at her, shaking her head. “I could get valuable intel from you, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t she such a cute tsundere?” Jinsol asked everyone around.</p>
<p>“Your ass!”</p>
<p>Loud laughs erupted in the room, making Hyunjin roll her eyes.</p>
<p>“Just Hyunjin left. The best for last, am I right?” Jungeun snickered.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Kim Hyunjin, I’m sixty-seven years old, turned at twenty, I have two cats, Diana and Selene, and I love the moon.”</p>
<p>No one said a word. Instead, the others girls shared looks between themselves.</p>
<p>“And I make bad jokes.” Hyunjin sighed. “Okay, here it goes. Jaebum killed my family and turned me-”</p>
<p>“Jaebum?!” Jiwoo and Jungeun shouted at the same time.</p>
<p>“Right, I haven’t told you guys. He’s my sire.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you left like that yesterday?” Jungeun asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m sorry for worrying you. He killed my parents and oldest brother, turned me and my other older brother. We lived together for many years, and... those weren’t my best years. At the time, there were lots of vampire clans, who normally fought for area dominance, and just to see who was the strongest. Me and my brother served as mercenaries in the middle of that. A clan asked us to kill another clan, we would do it for a lot of money. I’m not proud, but it’s because of it that we managed to get this house.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin hadn’t revealed this part of herself to Heejin yet, so she met her eyes to study her reaction. She kept her lips a thin line, staring at her attentively.</p>
<p>“W-Where’s your brother?” Chaewon asked, her voice low and hesitant.</p>
<p>“Dead,” Hyunjin said, and she could see Hyejoo and Heejin dropping their heads. “I got away with these scars, but he was killed by a slayer ten years ago.”</p>
<p>Jiwoo had a hand over her mouth, and the other grasping hard on Jungeun’s hand.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for asking,” Chaewon mumbled.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. His death made me change. Before that, we used to slay vampires, not only the ones that we were asked to. We were basically slayers, because we also thought that they were all the same. But when he died, after we pleaded and explained that we weren’t bad, I realized that there must be other vampires trying to live normally. That’s why from that night, I always got to know my prey before making the kill. After his death, I swore I would become a loner, so I wouldn’t see anybody else dying. Sure, Jinsol showed up and changed that, and now... I have you guys as well.”</p>
<p>In the following silence, Jinsol jumped from her seat and threw herself at Hyunjin, who barely had time to open her arms to receive her in a tight hug.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you, you big baby,” Jinsol whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>Even if Hyunjin wanted to curse at her for that, she could only hug her back and dig her face in her neck.</p>
<p>“A toast for Hyunjin!” Jiwoo said. “For bringing us all together!”</p>
<p>Jinsol pulled away and grabbed her glass, raising it in the air. Hyunjin shook her head, asking them not to, but they still did it – clinking their glasses and bottles, waiting for Hyunjin to do the same. Reluctantly, and rolling her eyes, she joined her bottle to theirs in the air.</p>
<p>“And now, let’s watch the next movie!” Jiwoo said, sprinting to sit on the couch, pulling Jungeun with her.</p>
<p>“Oh, goddess...” Hyunjin sighed.</p>
<p>“I’ll stay and watch it with you,” Jinsol said.</p>
<p>“You don’t really have to.”</p>
<p>“But I want to! I think I’ve never watched the third one.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin rolled her eyes, and Jinsol laughed, as they walked to the living room.</p>
<p>The light was off as they watched the movie, but not even half of it went by, and Hyejoo, Chaewon, and Heejin were fast asleep, heads resting on Hyejoo’s shoulders, who sat in the middle.</p>
<p>“I think we should stop for now,” Hyunjin said, pausing the movie.</p>
<p>“Why?” Jiwoo pouted.</p>
<p>Hyunjin pointed at the big couch, where the girls slept.</p>
<p>“Oh, poor them.”</p>
<p>“Heejin barely slept tonight, and I bet Hyejoo and Chaewon didn’t get that much sleep as well.”</p>
<p>“Should we wake them up, or let them sleep like that?” Jungeun asked.</p>
<p>“It seems uncomfortable to stay like that for a whole night of sleep, and we’re starting practice tomorrow.” Hyunjin stood up and turned on the light.</p>
<p>The girls grunted, opening her eyes and moving their tired bodies.</p>
<p>“What time is it?” Chaewon asked.</p>
<p>“Time to sleep, you must be exhausted.”</p>
<p>“Where will everyone sleep, though?” Jiwoo asked.</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked around, thinking. She would sleep in her room, no doubt of that. There was the mattress on the floor, where Jungeun and Jiwoo had slept the night before, so two people would sleep there, and then one person on the couch. There were still two people, though...</p>
<p>“My couch turns into a bed,” Jinsol said, as if reading Hyunjin’s mind. “I guess Heejin and Chaewon can come with me, since I have food at home-”</p>
<p>“No!” Hyunjin and Chaewon said at the same time.</p>
<p>Jiwoo smiled. “Me and Jungeun will go. We just fed, and we’ll be returning here tomorrow morning for practice, so we should be fine.”</p>
<p>“Fine by me,” Jinsol said. “How you guys feel about that?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Jungeun shrugged.</p>
<p>Chaewon nodded, giving her a thumbs up, and Hyunjin avoided her eyes. Why would she even oppose to her initial idea? It was the most logical.</p>
<p>“We’ll be going then!” Jinsol walked to the door. “Sleep well, everyone. I’ll probably show up tomorrow, as always. Good night!”</p>
<p>“Good night.” The other girls bid them goodbye as they left the house.</p>
<p>An awkward silence followed. Hyunjin cleared her throat. “So, yeah, I-I'll be heading to sleep as well. Good night,” she said, rushing to the stairs.</p>
<p>“Good night, Hyunjin,” it was Heejin’s voice that echoed louder in Hyunjin’s ears, even though Chaewon and Hyejoo said it as well.</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked back and gave them a small smile before heading upstairs, straight to her room. She closed the door and leaned her back against it, with a sigh. And instead of dwelling on the whys whispering in her mind, she walked over the window and opened it, the summer breeze welcoming her. She looked up, smiling at the marvelous waxing crescent moon shining upon her.</p>
<p>What a day it had been. No, days. It had been only three days since the plan had worked and they stumbled on Jiwoo and Jungeun, yet, so much had happened. But it was not the time to go back at everything. So, stripping her tank top, and pushing the Blood Alliance, Yves, Jaebum to the back of her mind, she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, allowing Heejin and everyone else to be there instead as she drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin opened her eyes, her attention being driven to her hearing. It felt like nothing but a whisper, so low she probably dreamed it. But, was she really dreaming about Heejin’s voice calling for her-</p>
<p>“H-Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>Yes, it had been a barely audible whisper, coming from just outside her door, but she was sure she heard it now. She bolted out of bed and opened her door. Heejin recoiled, eyes widening as she scanned Hyunjin from head to toe. Yeah, she might had forgotten she was in shorts and a sleeping bra.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asked, ignoring how Heejin struggled to find where to look.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll sleep on the couch, just sleep in my bed,” Hyunjin said, walking past her, but a hand in hers stopped her and made her look back.</p>
<p>“S-Stay.”</p>
<p>Heejin’s hand shook around Hyunjin’s, and her heart beat too strong for Hyunjin to ignore her request. She stepped inside her room again, pulling Heejin with her, and closed the door. Heejin still stood, taking a look around her room, but there wasn’t much to look at. Hyunjin’s room was pretty simple – a big bed, with a galaxy pattern sheet, occupied the majority of the space. Other than that, just a simple black desk to the side, her closet, and a window covered in thin drapes.</p>
<p>Hyunjin went on ahead and laid down, and now Heejin followed, laying beside her and pushing the sheets up to her neck, even though it was a warm night.</p>
<p>“Bad dream?” Hyunjin asked in a whisper.</p>
<p>“Yeah. How do you know?”</p>
<p>“I can hear your heartbeat. It’s pretty strong.”</p>
<p>“Well, watching you and everyone else die in front of me while I’m locked up and I can’t do shit is pretty fucked up.”</p>
<p>Silence followed, because Hyunjin didn’t know what to answer to that. She could only imagine how awful it must have been.</p>
<p>“You’re shaking a lot,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“You can <em>feel</em> that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you know, the bed shakes as well.”</p>
<p>“Wow. You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>“Is there something I can do?”</p>
<p>“Actually… c-can I come closer?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin turned her neck at her, at Heejin’s pleading eyes. Instead of answering, Hyunjin raised her arm, and Heejin scooted fast, gluing her body against Hyunjin’s, resting her head in her shoulder and her arm around her bare stomach.</p>
<p>Hyunjin let her hand rest on her arm, rubbing it slowly.</p>
<p>“You’re not gonna watch anyone die. Nor will I.”</p>
<p>Heejin nodded, and she was so close Hyunjin could feel her breathing on her neck, like a warmth that spread through Hyunjin’s body.</p>
<p>“Feeling better?” Hyunjin asked, and Heejin nodded again.</p>
<p>But then, why was Heejin’s heart still beating that fast? Not as fast as before, but stronger. Hyunjin closed her eyes, and even unconsciously, focused on her other senses. On how she could feel the scent of her own vanilla shampoo in Heejin’s hair, on how soft her skin felt against hers.</p>
<p>And Hyunjin found her own heart beating as fast as Heejin’s.</p>
<p>“Everything’s gonna be fine, right?” Heejin asked, another barely audible whisper.</p>
<p>And an almost uncontrollable urge to roll to her side and embrace her fully in a hug crossed Hyunjin's mind, but she went only as far as holding the hand that rested on her stomach.</p>
<p>“I can't really lose anyone else, so, everything will be fine. I promise,” Hyunjin said, letting Heejin squeeze her hand.</p>
<p>Hyunjin could almost hear Jinsol’s voice calling her a tsundere, or even a softie. No, in fact, Jinsol would be shocked if she was to see that, how shamelessly Hyunjin let Heejin cuddle against her. Hyunjin should be shocked herself. But she wouldn’t bother. Not when the truth was that she enjoyed it, maybe too much for her own good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH BOY, OH BOY, THE FLUFFFFFFFF</p>
<p>I don't hate Twilight, in fact I watched the first two movies recently just so I remembered, and yes, New Moon is boring af LMAOOO</p>
<p>And yes, Ryujin's in this story as well, can I have a fic without her? Absolutely not :DDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Finding the silver lining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin didn’t remember falling asleep. Maybe it was so fast she didn’t even notice it, and when she opened her eyes again, the morning sun peeked through the window, leaving a dim orange light in the room.</p>
<p>But a thing she remembered, though, was that she didn’t fall asleep being a big spoon, with her arm around Heejin’s waist, keeping her body pressed against her own. Trying not to panic, or move too fast, Hyunjin got out of bed, pulling the sheet up to Heejin’s shoulders. After grabbing some fresh clothes and whatever she needed, she headed to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. And a cold one, since Hyunjin’s body seemed to be burning.</p>
<p>She did just not sleep... while spooning with Heejin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh Goddess, she did.</em>
</p>
<p>Hyunjin wasn’t a teenager, for the love of the moon. No time to be all mushy remembering how Heejin snuggled so close, and how good it felt.</p>
<p>Why would she even feel mushy about it? And what in the moon was she smiling for?! Shaking her head, she turned the cold faucet on, splashing the almost freezing water against her face, making her hiss from how uncomfortable it was. Yes, it was summer, and even though she still enjoyed her baths warm at that time of the year, it was the first thing she thought of to stop her own mind.</p>
<p>She headed downstairs after getting dressed, slowly as to not wake Chaewon and Hyejoo up. They were still fast asleep, their breathing slow and steady, and their bodies close to one another under the blanket, with Hyejoo hugging Chaewon and resting her forehead on the back of her neck.</p>
<p>Was this what Hyunjin and Heejin looked like just now?</p>
<p>Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Hyunjin refilled Selene and Diana’s water and food bowls, and checked the fridge. Less than ten bottles left. She checked the time on her phone, and it was barely eight in the morning. Perfect time to go get more blood, and if she was fast enough, she could even go get food for Heejin and Chaewon before they woke up.</p>
<p>After the fifteen-minute drive to the farm, Hyunjin parked Bumblebee and walked towards where she would find him. The strong smell of the animals’ feces had reached her nose even before she arrived, and it didn’t matter if she had gotten used to it, it didn’t make it any less unpleasant.</p>
<p>Hyunjin banged on the barn door. “Hey, Yuta.”</p>
<p>The tall, strong-built man showed up a couple seconds after, raising his eyebrows at Hyunjin as he cleaned his hands on his already dirty pants. “Hyunjin! What brings you here?”</p>
<p>“Blood, what else?”</p>
<p>“Again? It’s like the third time this month. Who in the world are you feeding?”</p>
<p>“None of your business.” Hyunjin crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Yuta chuckled. “I’ve known you for three years, and I still don’t know a thing about you.”</p>
<p>“And it shall remain that way. Now, get me twenty liters, please.”</p>
<p>“Another twenty? You’re lucky there’s never a shortage around here.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin rolled her eyes, and he laughed again as he walked back inside. A minute later, he was back with four boxes, two under each of his muscular arms. “Here you go, ma’am, I’ll help you carry it to Bumblebee.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin held two boxes and walked ahead, setting them down in the trunk box, then the other two on top.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Yuta,” she said, hoping on Bumblebee.</p>
<p>“No problem! Should I have another twenty prepared in like, a week or so?” he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you probably should, actually.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>“How’s the business going?”</p>
<p>Yuta widened his eyes, taking a hand to his chest. “And for these years I’ve known you, it’s the first time you ask me about it.”</p>
<p>“Wow, fine, I won’t try and be nice, then.”</p>
<p>Yuta cracked a loud laugh. “It’s great. Koreans really love meat, I tell ya, and of course I only bring them the best of the best. Just like your blood.”</p>
<p>“It’s called ‘Yuta’s finest meats’ for a reason, right?”</p>
<p>“Damn right!” Yuta playfully punched Hyunjin’s bicep. “Hey, thank whoever you met, they’re doing wonders to you.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s eyes grew for a second, before she turned on the engine. “You still stink, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Oh, there she is, good old Hyunjin!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin rolled her eyes and kicked the ground, driving away and still hearing Yuta saying goodbye.</p>
<p>With a new stack of blood, Hyunjin drove back, stopping at a nearby supermarket to get Heejin and Chaewon food. Maybe she should have asked Yuta for some of his finest meats, but she didn’t want to give him a reason to believe she had human friends now. Not that she disliked him or something, but to her, Yuta had always been, since they met, her blood supplier and nothing more.</p>
<p>The front door of her house was open with Hyejoo leaning against the frame as Hyunjin arrived and stopped Bumblebee.</p>
<p>“Where were you?!” Hyejoo asked.</p>
<p>“You smelled me before I arrived?” Hyunjin asked, hopping down.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing, Hyejoo!”</p>
<p>“Okay but, where were you, and why didn’t you answer your phone? We were worried.”</p>
<p>“Shit.” Hyunjin reached for her phone in her backpack, with missed calls from the three of them. “I went to get more blood and food for them and I didn’t even remember to check my phone.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo shook her head. “I’ll help you with it.”</p>
<p>Both girls carried two boxes each, and stepping inside the house, Heejin walked down the stairs. Their eyes met, and Hyunjin halted, almost making Hyejoo bump against her.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“S-Sorry.” Hyunjin blinked away from Heejin’s eyes and rushed to the kitchen, her face already warming up as the memories flooded her mind.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Heejin’s voice sounded behind her.</p>
<p>“G-Good morning.” Could she stop stuttering already?! “Did you guys sleep well?”</p>
<p>“We did!” Chaewon said, joining them in the kitchen and help with the groceries. “Where were you, Heejin?”</p>
<p>Heejin almost choked on the water she was drinking. “W-What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I remember you falling asleep on the couch, but me and Hyejoo have been awake for almost half an hour and you weren’t here. Were you in the bathroom or something?”</p>
<p>“We switched,” Hyunjin blurted, taking several empty bottles from the cabinet. “Heejin slept in my bed and I slept on the couch.”</p>
<p>Chaewon and Hyejoo exchanged a look.</p>
<p>“Hyejoo, help me transfer the blood to the bottles.” Hyunjin pulled Hyejoo closer. “You girls can eat breakfast, I brought cereal and bread, just eat whatever you want.”</p>
<p>They knew, for sure, she was lying. And it honestly was even worse, now they would wonder why she lied when she could just have said that they slept in Hyunjin’s bed. Since it was big, there was enough space to sleep without even having to cuddle, but would that really be their default thought? Now they were going to ask her about it and--</p>
<p>“Hyunjin!” Hyejoo called, bringing her back to reality just before she overfilled a bottle.</p>
<p>“Fuck, sorry. I spaced out.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I could see that. Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Sure. They’re arriving,” Hyunjin said, moving to the front door, both to actually welcome Jiwoo and Jungeun, and to avoid the conversation.</p>
<p>“Good morning!” Jiwoo shouted, waving her arms, even a few meters away from reaching her house.</p>
<p>Hyunjin let them approach. “Good morning. Just in time to join us for breakfast.” She went back to the kitchen, with the two of them following and greeting the others.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow, so much blood,” Jungeun widened her eyes at the several already filled bottles, and the two boxes at the kitchen counter. “Where do you get it from?”</p>
<p>“I have a supplier.” Hyunjin shrugged, handing each a bottle.</p>
<p>“A supplier?” Jiwoo irked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yeah. He has a farm, and let’s say me and Jinsol got him out of trouble once, and in return, I have blood.”</p>
<p>“What... trouble?” Chaewon asked before biting on her sandwich.</p>
<p>“A couple vampires attacked his farm, and some people heard something weird, like screaming, so they called the police. Jinsol went there, called me, I took care of said vampires, and Yuta didn’t have to testify and go through an awkward situation.”</p>
<p>Heejin scoffed. “Blackmailing people since ever, I see.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Hyunjin glared at her, gritting her teeth. “We helped him. He had only been attacked and did nothing wrong, but it would have been a terrible experience to try to explain the whole situation while hiding the truth. We both benefitted from it.”</p>
<p>“I know, it was a joke. Sorry.” Heejin looked down at her cereal.</p>
<p>The atmosphere got heavy, with everyone exchanging looks.</p>
<p>“Where did you get the blood before?” Hyejoo asked, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Hunting.”</p>
<p>Another silence.</p>
<p>“What? As if you humans don’t kill animals to eat meat. It’s the same, I just don’t eat the meat, and drink the blood instead. And I always apologized before making the kill, and thanked my Goddess.”</p>
<p>“Your Goddess?” Jiwoo asked.</p>
<p>“The moon,” Heejin answered instead, looking at Hyunjin’s neck with a small smile.</p>
<p>More eyes drifted to her neck as well, to her moon phase tattoo. “Eat and drink up, everyone. We're training today.”</p>
<p>“Already? It’s so early,” Chaewon said.</p>
<p>“We can wait for Yeojin to start.”</p>
<p>The girls talked among themselves as they had breakfast, but Hyunjin was still thinking about Heejin's reaction. She used to make fun of her for her ‘<em>weird obsession for the moon’,</em> but now she smiled and even answered for her?</p>
<p>Slowly, they finished eating and drinking, then cleaned everything.</p>
<p>“You can rest or do whatever you feel like, I’ll be heading to the training grounds,” Hyunjin said, walking to the front door. “Heejin will explain the way there, you can join me when Yeojin arrives.”</p>
<p>Before anyone could say or ask anything, Hyunjin darted out the door. Even if someone was to ask her if she was okay, if something was going on, she would answer – <em>I don’t know.</em></p>
<p>Because she didn’t. It felt like something was troubling her, but she couldn’t put a finger on what. So instead, she chose to be alone, even if for a bit, and let go of those feelings on the punching bag.</p>
<p>But she was foolish to think she would have a chance to do so.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long until she could feel Heejin’s scent, ever so sweet, approaching. And before she could step inside, Hyunjin had turned already, eyes fixed on the door, meeting Heejin’s as she came into frame.</p>
<p>“Hey, mind if I join?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you want to rest before we start?”</p>
<p>“I was worried.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. “About?”</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>Maybe the others didn’t notice. Maybe they did, but they wouldn’t ask. But then there was Heejin.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“You seemed... weird. Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“No, not really.”</p>
<p>Heejin sighed, approaching her. “I also wanted to apologize for the joke, you know, about Jinsol. I was really just joking, but I know how much she means to you and I was mean. I don’t resent her or something, I like her a lot, in fact, and she’s been doing nothing but help us all this time.”</p>
<p>“Oh, hm, yeah.” Hyunjin wasn’t expecting that. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“I was worried you were mad because of that, and I couldn’t shake off that feeling. That’s why I came here.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin smirked, and with the right impulse, she lunged at Heejin. It took her less than a second, but still, Heejin was fast enough to cross her arms to protect herself.</p>
<p>“Amazing reflexes,” Hyunjin said, holding on her forearms. “Since you’re already here, I won’t let you go.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t expecting you to, anyway.” Heejin smirked, throwing Hyunjin away and counter attacking with a fast punch to her right, which Hyunjin blocked easily.</p>
<p>“Not bad, not bad at all.”</p>
<p>“Oh my, I’m being praised by my senpai.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin flared her nostrils and grabbing the arm she blocked, she twirled Heejin around, pressing her arm against her back.</p>
<p>“Take this seriously,” Hyunjin mumbled near her ear.</p>
<p>“Ouch, okay!” Heejin hissed in pain, but laughed at the same time.</p>
<p>And only then Hyunjin noticed how her own body was pressed against her back, so she quickly let go and took a step back, clearing her throat and ignoring the heat behind her neck.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s warm up and work out,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>She wouldn’t go too hard on her right in the morning, so a basic routine of abs, squats, and pushups should be fine for now.</p>
<p>“You keep surprising me,” Hyunjin said, as Heejin was reaching the thirtieth pushup.</p>
<p>“I may not have the same strength and all, but I still trained to fight. They weren’t easy on us.”</p>
<p>“Okay, twenty more then, and we can take a break.”</p>
<p>Heejin nodded and kept going, but slower now, as her face showed how hard it was getting. But without a complaint, Heejin finished the fifty pushups with her. They dropped their bodies on the bench, and Heejin took the water bottle she had brought with herself to her lips and took long gulps. The silence felt awkward, like the both of them wanted to say something, but they didn’t. Maybe Hyunjin was seeing things, or maybe it was just her that wanted to say something. Ask her if she slept well and didn’t have any more nightmares? Ask her what she meant when she answered about the moon? But why did it even matter?</p>
<p>Much to her relief, the others were arriving. Jungeun peeked inside, and after seeing Heejin and Hyunjin there, she stepped inside, with the others following behind, everyone looking around and letting their chins drop.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Chaewon mumbled. “Where did this come from?”</p>
<p>“Hyunjin build it,” Heejin said, standing up and walking towards the others.</p>
<p>“You did?!” Jiwoo gasped.</p>
<p>“I did.” Hyunjin stood up as well so she could receive Yeojin in a hug, like she always did.</p>
<p>“It’s amazing!” Yeojin said.</p>
<p>“Glad you all like it, because we’re going to be training here often. First of all, I’ll be spending some time with Yeojin and Hyejoo, teaching them how to control and empower our senses. Jiwoo and Jungeun, can I entrust Heejin and Chaewon to you for now?”</p>
<p>“I thought you were the teacher,” Jungeun rested her hands on her waist.</p>
<p>“And I will be, but how can I do anything with two vampires who don’t know their own strength? I don’t want one of them to accidentally punch you so hard you’ll be sent flying out of here.”</p>
<p>Jiwoo chuckled. “No problem, I’ll take care of them. May not seem like it, but aside from being an old vampire, I’m a taekwondo black belt.”</p>
<p>Heejin and Chaewon widened her eyes at her. “You are?!”</p>
<p>“She is.” Jungeun nodded. “I’m yet to beat her in a one versus one fight.”</p>
<p>“Just give up, Lippie.”</p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p>“Great, teach them some cool moves. I know Hyejoo here is used to close combat, but those two lack the experience for sure,” Hyunjin said, and Jiwoo gave her a thumbs up. “Alright, come with me.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin headed outside, Yeojin and Hyejoo following, and walked until she couldn’t hear the others’ voices.</p>
<p>“Why are we here?” Hyejoo asked.</p>
<p>“Senses. As you know, and have noticed by now, you can now see, hear, smell, feel things much more accurately, even if you aren’t focusing on that,” Hyunjin said, and they nodded. “But if you actually focus on it, you’ll empower them much further.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“Close your eyes.” Hyunjin waited for them to do it, and then did it herself. “Now, focus on your hearing. Listen attentively to the wind, the leaves rustling with it, the birds. Forget about what you can smell, or anything else. Bring all your attention to what you can hear.”</p>
<p>And as Hyunjin did the same, more sounds came into hearing. Jiwoo’s voice coming from inside the training grounds, explaining some defense technique, the engine of the cars working on the main road.</p>
<p>“What can you hear?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Chaewon whining that it’s too difficult,” Hyejoo said, and Hyunjin could hear the smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“Cars,” Yeojin said.</p>
<p>“You’ve been a vampire for longer, you probably already did this on your own, right, Yeojin?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“I can’t hear cars. I guess they’re too far away,” Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>“That’s normal, this takes practice, like any other skill. Now, keep your eyes closed, but shift your attention to your nose, and take deep, slow breaths. With each, you should be able to identify more scents, stronger and further away.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin let the silence reign for a bit, as she did it herself. “What can you smell?”</p>
<p>“Their scents, grass, dirt,” Yeojin said.</p>
<p>“Cotton candy,” Hyejoo mumbled.</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled. Somehow, Chaewon always smelled like cotton candy. Maybe a perfume or something?</p>
<p>“Vanilla,” Hyunjin found herself saying. Even though it was her own shampoo, it smelled different on Heejin. Better, sweeter. “Good job, you two. Open your eyes.” She did so as well. “Your eyes are different, though. You have to activate them.”</p>
<p>“I can do it!” Yeojin said, beaming. She closed her eyes, with her eyebrows drawing close, and when they opened again a few seconds later, they shone bright orange.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow, Yeojin, you've been practicing alone, I see."</p>
<p>Yeojin have her a thumbs up with a shy but proud grin.</p>
<p>“I guess you haven’t seen yours, Hyejoo.” Hyunjin turned to her.</p>
<p>“I didn’t. But I can feel something weird on them when I drink.”</p>
<p>“Yes. They naturally activate when we feed, and when we get too hungry. Other factors can influence it, like being angry. But we can activate them voluntarily, just like Yeojin did. It comes very in handy at night.”</p>
<p>“What color are mine?” Hyejoo asked.</p>
<p>“I won’t tell you.” Hyunjin smiled. “You’ll see them for yourself. It’s very hard to do it at first try, but let’s give it a shot. Close them.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo nodded and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Focus on them. Feel them in your eye sockets, and now picture the same feeling when they shift naturally. Remember how it’s like, that uncomfortable itch, and try to mimic it.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo’s eyebrows came together, and her jaw visibly clenched. “It hurts a bit.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good sign! Don’t give up, keep going, keep all your attention in them.”</p>
<p>With her teeth gritting, Hyejoo kept trying, Hyunjin and Yeojin staring at her with expectant eyes. Then, with a harsh inhale, Hyejoo’s eyes came open.</p>
<p>A beautiful, rare grey, almost shining silver.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s face lit up. “Grab your phone and take a look.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo hesitated, but reached for her phone on her back pocket, and after a few clicks, turned it in front of her face.</p>
<p>“Wow...” Hyejoo mumbled, letting her chin drop. “Did I do it?”</p>
<p>“You did. At first try. That’s amazing. Now you just have to keep practicing it. In no time, you’ll be able to do it in a second, with no effort or pain at all.”</p>
<p>“Can I see yours?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin closed hers, and a second later, yellow eyes stared into Hyejoo’s.</p>
<p>“A literal second,” Hyejoo said. “Is it normal that I... that I’m feeling kinda thrilled about this?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. “Being a vampire sucks. But this part is actually quite awesome. So, yeah, it’s okay to feel excited about finding the silver lining in all of this, which is our abilities. And in your case, it seems, literal <em>silver</em>.”</p>
<p>“I feel like a super hero,” Yeojin said. “Can you imagine if we could actually fight criminals? Who would dare try and fight us? If only people knew and trusted us...”</p>
<p>“That’s very cute and pure of you,” Hyunjin said. “and I’m sorry to break it to you, but that would never be possible. If society were to find we exist, there would be nothing but chaos.”</p>
<p>Yeojin dropped her gaze to the ground. “I know, but a girl can dream.”</p>
<p>“We’re gonna be heroes in our own way.”</p>
<p>“You are, I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Exactly, because you’re still a high schooler and you're inexperienced. But who knows what you could be doing in a few years. If you want to fight bad vampires, no one is stopping you. Just, not now.”</p>
<p>Yeojin’s head shot up, gleaming eyes at her, but then the excitement in her features died down again. “Haseul will stop me.”</p>
<p>“She’ll always be worried about you, no matter what you do. She’s an older sister, after all.”</p>
<p>Yeojin huffed, and Hyunjin laughed, messing up her hair. “You know the basics, and there isn’t really a faster or easier way to master it but practicing a lot. And I’m also here to help you with what you may need.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hyunjin,” Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>“Let’s head back inside and join them?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin led the way, and she could already hear screams from the inside. Curious to know what they were doing, she rushed, and as soon as she stepped inside, she witnessed Chaewon, with her petite and fragile stature, throwing Heejin over her shoulder. Heejin hit the ground with a loud thud and a yelp, and Chaewon, alongside Jiwoo, jumped in pure glee.</p>
<p>“You did it!” Jiwoo told her, pulling her into a hug as they jumped around.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she really did...” Heejin muttered, still on the ground.</p>
<p>Hyunjin rushed, but Jungeun was already there, hand extended to help Heejin up.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Heejin smiled at her, fixing her clothes.</p>
<p>“You okay? She really went full merciless on you,” Jungeun said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, nothing we’re not used to. We used to train with each other back at the Silver Blades.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Hyejoo!” Chaewon finally noticed the girl, standing and staring at her with parted lips. “Did you see that?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did.” Hyejoo approached her, patting her head, and Chaewon beamed.</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked away from Heejin and Jungeun, and found Yeojin shaking her head at her, the same judging eyes and pursued lips at her.</p>
<p>“What?” Hyunjin frowned.</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin only frowned deeper, but didn’t ask anything else either. “Good job everyone, keep at it. Hyejoo, Yeojin, come with me. I need to test out your strength.” Hyunjin guided them to the punching bags, the big, heavy one hanging on the ceiling. “As you also know, we’re much stronger. You need to practice a lot to be able to control it, or else you throw a punch at the wall and you’ll break it with no effort. Yeojin, try and throw a punch.”</p>
<p>Yeojin approached it, looked at it for a few seconds and, clenching her fist, she made the punching bag swing until it was parallel to the floor.</p>
<p>“Was that a full force punch?” Hyejoo asked, eyes huge.</p>
<p>“Nope. But it wasn’t that weak, either. I just didn’t want to break it.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin laughed. “You asked me to teach you, but you already have pretty good control over your abilities.”</p>
<p>Yeojin scratched her neck. “Thank you. But I still don’t know how to fight.”</p>
<p>“We’ll get there soon. Hyejoo, your turn. I know you were already pretty strong, so try and apply just a bit of force to your punch.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo gulped and nodded. She bent her knees, balled her hand, pushed her arm back, and threw a punch. To anyone’s eyes, it had been a pretty normal punch. But it was enough for the punching bag to fly and almost hit the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Hyejoo gasped, taking a step back.</p>
<p>Hyunjin grabbed the punching bag before it could keep swinging. “And that’s how strong we are. I advise you to not use it to the fullest, unless it’s extremely necessary. But don’t worry, with practice and time, you’ll be able to fully control your own strength.”</p>
<p>“How about speed? Aren’t we super fast as well?” Yeojin asked.</p>
<p>“It’s not like we’re fast, it’s also about our strength. You see, the impulse you apply to your jump or to take off in a run will determine your speed. For example, if I simply start running, I’ll run at a normal speed, but if I give my legs a bigger impulse...” Hyunjin bent her knees, put her left leg behind, and as she gave herself a big impulse with her right leg, she reached the other side of the training house in less than a second, then did the same to go back.</p>
<p>“You make it seem so easy,” Yeojin said.</p>
<p>“You’ll be able to do all of this. I’ll be here to make sure of it. Keep throwing some punches for now,” Hyunjin said before walking over to the other girls. “Now I’m gonna steal Chaewon for just a bit, rest for a couple minutes or watch us.”</p>
<p>Without a question, Chaewon joined her, everyone staring at her.</p>
<p>“Heejin told me your aim is amazing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. I trained a lot.”</p>
<p>“Do you like using a crossbow?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“How about...” Hyunjin reached for her jeans and took out her gun. “A gun?”</p>
<p>Chaewon’s widened eyes jumped between Hyunjin and the gun in her hand. “A g-gun?”</p>
<p>“Try and shoot.”</p>
<p>“You want me to shoot?!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled. “Yeah. I want to see how you would do with a gun. If your aim is that good, I think it would be nicer if you used a gun instead of a crossbow. Easier to carry, faster to use.”</p>
<p>Hesitantly, Chaewon grabbed Hyunjin’s gun, taking a good look at it first, especially at the handle, where a moon stone was engraved.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I put rubber bullets in there. I never waste silver bullets for practice.”</p>
<p>“Silver bullets?”</p>
<p>“How do you think I kill vampires? A shot through the heart or the head and the job is done." Hyunjin shrugged. “Grab it with both hands first, you’re not used to the impact of the shot. I’m not experienced with crossbows myself, but I suspect the recoil of a pistol will be a bit heavier to take than that of a crossbow, so your accuracy might not be the best at first. Then you aim, and pull the trigger. In that sense, it works almost the same.”</p>
<p>Chaewon grabbed it with her right hand, and with her left, held it from below, to keep it steady. Then, she raised it and pointed directly at one of the targets at the back of the house.</p>
<p>“Put your right foot back, so you don’t lose your balance when you shoot,” Hyunjin said. “Remember to keep your weight evenly distributed.”</p>
<p>Positioning herself as she was told, she closed her left eye, and a few seconds later, with a trembling finger, she pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>The quiet, but still audible sound of the shot made everyone stop and turn their heads to its direction. The bullet went straight through the ring closest to the middle, and Chaewon didn’t even lose her balance.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>“Amazing, indeed.” Hyunjin clapped. “If you did that well on your first try, with a little practice you can hit the middle consistently. How about you learned how to use a gun, then?”</p>
<p>Chaewon’s eyes gleamed, fixed on the gun in her hands, and then she turned to Hyejoo. “Did you see this as well, Hyejoo?”</p>
<p>“I did, Gowon. You look even more badass with a gun.”</p>
<p>“I want one.” Chaewon looked at Hyunjin</p>
<p>“Of course you do.” Hyunjin smiled. “You can keep practicing. I’ll collect the bullets when you’re done.”</p>
<p>Chaewon nodded, a fierce expression on, even though she was too cute to look intimidating.</p>
<p>The girls kept on training, learning new things from Jiwoo and putting them in practice, but soon it was lunch time, and their energy was depleting.</p>
<p>“Alright, break time. Let’s eat and rest for a while and we can continue in the afternoon.”</p>
<p>Jiwoo and Chaewon jumped in happiness, storming out with Jungeun and Hyejoo.</p>
<p>“Hey, wait for me!” Yeojin whined, running after them, leaving Hyunjin and Heejin walking at a normal pace back.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“You mean my back?” Heejin snickered.</p>
<p>“Your back too.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, just hungry.”</p>
<p>“Did you managed to do that move?”</p>
<p>“No, Chaewon whined that I would hurt her.” Heejin rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Alright, do it with me.”</p>
<p>“But you’re...” Heejin looked at her from head to toe.</p>
<p>“Big?”</p>
<p>“I mean, you’re tall and all... muscular,” Heejin said, her voice getting lower, and her cheeks redder. “I don’t know if I can do it with you.”</p>
<p>“You have to try. You know we’ll be facing probably even bigger guys. We’re practicing for a reason, right?”</p>
<p>“Right. But, what if I hurt you?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled. “You won’t.”</p>
<p>“Do vampires feel less pain?”</p>
<p>“Not really. Normal weapons may not kill us, and we heal fast, but I would dare say we feel even more pain because of our empowered senses. But I don’t remember what it’s like to not be a vampire, so I’m used to it. And I don’t really get hurt frequently, so.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>Heejin pouted. “That didn’t help.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin laughed again, louder this time. “It’s okay, really. If we were afraid of pain, we would never be on this path.”</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>They arrived after the others, and Hyunjin went straight to the kitchen. “Rest a bit while I prepare you two food.”</p>
<p>“I can help,” Heejin said.</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. Rest. We’re not done for the day.”</p>
<p>Heejin pouted, but after a glare from Hyunjin, she turned and went to sit with the others. In about fifteen minutes, Hyunjin had two bowls of stir-fried noodles she had cooked, and some kimbap she bought at the supermarket. “Lunch is ready!”</p>
<p>Chaewon jumped from the couch and ran to sit at the dinner table. “It smells so good!”</p>
<p>“And I bet it tastes just as good.” Heejin joined her, eyes scanning the food on the table.</p>
<p>Hyunjin fetched five bottles from the fridge and handed them to the other vampires. For some moments, they let the silence take over while they ate and drank.</p>
<p>“Who wants to watch a movie before we go back to training?” Hyunjin asked after cleaning the dishes.</p>
<p>Jiwoo gasped. “We didn’t finish watching Eclipse the other night!”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck...”</p>
<p>“I heard that!”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we do a Mario Kart tournament or something?” Hyejoo suggested. “We have four controllers, four of us play first, and then the other three, and the four with the highest scores will compete next in a final round.”</p>
<p>“That’s brilliant, Hyejoo!” Chaewon squealed, running to set the game up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hyunjin getting mushy because of Heejin and then embarrassed at herself, we love to see it kaka well expect even more fluff and tension in the chapter heheheheheheheh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ungrateful ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I... need a shower so bad,” Heejin said, dropping her tired, aching body to the couch.</p>
<p>“I think we all do,” Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>“Good job, everyone. You all did amazing for the first day,” Hyunjin said. “Jinsol is coming over for dinner, and she’s bringing food. Go ahead and take your showers before she’s here.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go first!” Heejin, Hyejoo, and Chaewon said at the exact same time, then exchanged looks.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you can go.” Hyejoo urged Chaewon forward.</p>
<p>“No, you go.”</p>
<p>“No, really, go first.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Let’s just go instead.” Heejin grabbed Hyunjin’s hand.</p>
<p>Hyunjin was too surprised by her actions, so she let herself be dragged by Heejin, and without any other words, Heejin turned to the bathroom on that floor. Since the others didn’t oppose, Hyunjin went upstairs and took her deserved shower. When she went back downstairs, Heejin was already there.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, the two of you.” Hyunjin walked over to the living room. “But hurry, Jinsol must be arriving, and there’s two more to go.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just shower together?” Heejin asked. “You do that all the time.”</p>
<p>Chaewon and Hyejoo’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Me and Jungeun do that as well.” Jiwoo shrugged.</p>
<p>“I-Is it okay?” Hyejoo asked.</p>
<p>“Sure, it’s much faster like that. Also, a tip, the tub upstairs is bigger.”</p>
<p>Chaewon and Hyejoo glanced at each other and took off in a run upstairs, leaving a trail of giggles in the air. And without anything to add, Jungeun and Jiwoo occupied the other bathroom, leaving Heejin and Hyunjin alone, since Yeojin had already gone home as well.</p>
<p>“I forgive you for not trying the move on me today, but you will try it tomorrow,” Hyunjin said, sitting next to Heejin on the big couch.</p>
<p>“Alright, I promise I will try. But on one condition.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. “Oh? And what is it?”</p>
<p>“Your piano isn’t just for decoration, is it?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I want to hear you play it.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin blinked. “You want me to play the piano for you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>If that was what she wanted, it was actually a pretty easy request. Hyunjin stood up and moved to sit by the piano. She lifted the fall board and looked down at the keys. Positioning her fingers on the correct keys, she closed her eyes and let them play a song she knew too well – Debussy's Clair de Lune.</p>
<p>Words could not describe how much Hyunjin loved that masterpiece. She had played it so many times, she could play it all with her eyes closed. It was something she would always be proud of, and could show it to Heejin with her chest filled with pride and joy.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, she turned around to find Heejin sitting at the edge of the couch, lips a thin line and eyes somehow gleaming at her. Diana and Selene were both on Hyunjin’s armchair, also staring at her.</p>
<p>Hyunjin didn’t know if she was waiting for Heejin to say something, but she held her gaze with no words to say.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry, I...” Heejin finally talked. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”</p>
<p>“Was it good?”</p>
<p>“Good? Next to you, I’m a complete noob.”</p>
<p>“You? You play the piano as well? I thought you played the guitar.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I do. I used to play the piano, back at home. But after... my parents died and I moved in with the Silver Blades, I never played it anymore.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin stood up. “Let me listen to it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, it’s been a while. I’m super rusty-”</p>
<p>Hyunjin grabbed her hands and pulled her up, guiding her to the bench and pushing her down. “Doesn’t matter. I played for you, it’s only fair you play for me.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but don’t expect much, really.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin sat where Heejin was sitting previously. She observed as Heejin looked down, hovering her fingers near the keys, as if trying to remember where to start. Lowering her fingers, she pressed down the keys, and Hyunjin recognized it the same second. Rusty, as Heejin had said, a wrong chord here or there, but it was unmistakably...</p>
<p>“Moonlight Sonata, the first movement,” Hyunjin said when she was done.</p>
<p>“My mom always played it for me when I was younger, and then I asked her to teach me. It was the first song I learned and the one I practiced the most, so it’s still very present in my mind.”</p>
<p>“I had no idea you even knew that song.”</p>
<p>Heejin smiled, and Hyunjin could imagine how past memories flooded her mind.</p>
<p>“You know,” Hyunjin said. “I played that whole song in the night we met. After our... unusual first encounter, I came home, and I couldn’t stop thinking about why in the moon you didn’t report me to Chaewon and Hyejoo.”</p>
<p>Heejin’s lips came apart. “I also couldn’t stop thinking about why you didn’t attack me. It was the first time in my whole life a vampire did not try and straight up kill me. And not just that... you saved me.”</p>
<p>“It’s part of my job.” Hyunjin shrugged. “Even if it means saving an ungrateful ass."</p>
<p>“Yah!” Heejin stood up and took a step closer, towering over the still sitting Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“The only way you will ever be taller than me.” Hyunjin smirked, looking up at her.</p>
<p>Heejin launched at her with gritted teeth. Laughing, Hyunjin protected herself with her arms over her head. “Help, I’m being attacked by a terrifying slayer!”</p>
<p>“Weren’t you the one saying you would never lose to me?” Heejin gripped on her arms and pushed Hyunjin down, and instead of fighting back, Hyunjin kept laughing and let her body fall until it hit the couch, but Heejin didn’t let go of her arms.</p>
<p>So when Hyunjin’s eyes met Heejin’s, their faces barely an inch away and Heejin’s body on top of hers, Hyunjin stopped laughing.</p>
<p>“Was I really an ungrateful ass?” Heejin’s tone suddenly became serious, and Hyunjin wondered how her voice could become any deeper.</p>
<p>And Hyunjin had heard it, the question. But in that moment, she couldn’t come up to answer anything. Not when Heejin looked so effortlessly pretty it was almost unfair. And she was right there, so close, and she smelled so good, and her heart was beating so fast, and her deep tone still rang in Hyunjin’s ears--</p>
<p>Someone cleared their throat. “Are we... interrupting something?” Hyejoo asked, as Heejin and Hyunjin rushed to get on their feet.</p>
<p>“N-No, nothing at all, what would you be interrupting?” Hyunjin said, trying to sound as casual as she could.</p>
<p>Jungeun facepalmed, shaking her head, and Jiwoo visibly contained a laugh.</p>
<p>“Where’s Jinsol? I’m hungry,” Chaewon whined.</p>
<p>“She’s arriving, actually. And she brings chicken,” Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>Chaewon looked up at her, big eyes shining at her. “Wow, Hyejoo, you’re amazing.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been practicing.” Hyejoo gave her a confident smile.</p>
<p>“You started today, for fuck’s sake!” Heejin said.</p>
<p>“And Hyunjin said I’m great! I activated my eyes at first try!”</p>
<p>“You’re all great, but we’re all hungry, right?” Hyunjin moved to the door, opening just in time as Jinsol was about to ring the bell.</p>
<p>“Hey, everyone!” Jinsol greeted before planting a kiss on Hyunjin’s cheek, and then hugged her and whispered near her ear. “Why are you so red and your face so hot?”</p>
<p>“Just showered,” Hyunjin answered almost automatically, and Jinsol squinted at her as she pulled away.</p>
<p>“It’s summer, your showers are only lukewarm. What did Heejin do or say?”</p>
<p>“Let’s eat, everyone.” Hyunjin blatantly ignored her and stole the bags in her hands, moving to the kitchen with everyone following.</p>
<p>They settled themselves, as always, Heejin, Chaewon, and Jinsol being the ones sitting at the table as they had real food to eat. Hyunjin wondered if she should get a bigger table and more chairs for everyone to have their meals together.</p>
<p>“I have news,” Jinsol said, catching everyone’s attention. “I talked with Yerim today, asked her if she wanted to come and meet you guys, and be with her friends.”</p>
<p>“Why isn’t she here, then? She would never say no to that!” Chaewon pouted.</p>
<p>“She was really happy and excited, but she said it was better if she didn’t come. She has her localization chip, and if they found out she was coming here, she would get in trouble.”</p>
<p>“It makes sense,” Heejin said. “She’s smart.”</p>
<p>“Yes, she is,” Jinsol said, her voice suddenly softer. Hyunjin laughed, and Jinsol cleared her throat. “Having someone inside the Silver Blades to feed us info is extremely valuable. Just like what she told me today.”</p>
<p>“What did she say?” Hyejoo asked.</p>
<p>“She knows Vivi’s decision about you three.”</p>
<p>Chaewon gasped, her hand grasping on Hyejoo’s, who kept her face expressionless.</p>
<p>“Three? Me too?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. I think you already knew you three are banned from the Silver Blades, but Vivi’s direct order is no slayer is allowed to attack either of you three, unless you cause any trouble, which you won’t. She said it’s the least they could do to repay your valuable service and honor the time you served with them.”</p>
<p>The girls widened their eyes.</p>
<p>“They… let me go like just like that?” Hyejoo asked.</p>
<p>“Yerim said there were some slayers who were fine with it, but some tried to oppose. But Vivi is the leader, right? And those were her orders.”</p>
<p>“Do you know… what was my sister’s opinion?”</p>
<p>“She sided with Vivi.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo clenched her jaw, her hand gripping back on Chaewon’s.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Chaewon asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. At least she doesn’t think I should just die.” Hyejoo forced a smile.</p>
<p>Heejin stared down at the barely touched chicken drum on her plate, and even though Hyunjin had no idea what was going through her head, the sight hurt.</p>
<p>“I think this is good news!” Jiwoo said. “Now you know what you would hear that day, and you know they won’t try and kill you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess it’s the best outcome we could ever hope for,” Heejin said. “And with Yerim on our side, we will have reliable info we can use in our favor and they won’t possibly know because Jinsol is just a coworker.”</p>
<p>“Just a coworker…” Hyunjin mumbled, trying her hardest not to burst out in loud laughs.</p>
<p>Jinsol glared at her, her eyes shooting invisible laser beams at her.</p>
<p>“What? Did I say something wrong?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“No, you’re absolutely right!” Jinsol waved her hands. “I’ll make sure to keep you guys updated when she has news. And now let’s eat.”</p>
<p>And as they did so, they filled Jinsol in on how the day and the training sessions went.</p>
<p>“So, Hyunjin said she’ll get me a gun!” Chaewon said, after telling her how well she did with it.</p>
<p>Jinsol dropped her chin, and slowly, her head turned to Hyunjin. “Oh, do tell me, Hyunjin, how do you intend on getting her a gun?”</p>
<p>“I won’t. You will.”</p>
<p>Jinsol closed her eyes, sighing. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do. But you should have asked me first!”</p>
<p>“But Chaewon was so happy, how could I say no to her?”</p>
<p>“She was the one telling me to try it...” Chaewon told Jinsol, hiding her mouth with her hand.</p>
<p>“You’re so lucky I love you, Hyunjin.” Jinsol shook her head.</p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p>
<p>Jinsol froze. Her chin could reach the floor. “You... you said it back.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin frowned, as all eyes were on her, some amused expressions, and Heejin’s unreadable one. “Yeah, I did. Is that so weird?”</p>
<p>“Guys, you don’t understand. This girl here, she does not, I repeat, she does NOT show love--”</p>
<p>“You’re painting me like I don’t have feelings!”</p>
<p>“You do, you just don’t show them! Oh, I’m so emotional right now.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin rolled her eyes, turning to the sink as she had finished her bottle already. “Someone please get her an Oscar.”</p>
<p>And while the others laughed, Heejin didn’t.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Alright, everyone, time for me to go, and for you to sleep. You must be exhausted and tomorrow Hyunjin will kick your asses again.” Jinsol stood up.</p>
<p>“She wished!” Jiwoo said, standing up as well with Jungeun.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that a challenge?” Hyunjin smirked.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t underestimate her,” Jungeun said, her voice hiding a certain pain.</p>
<p>“A fight between the two oldest? Yes, please,” Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>Jiwoo took a step closer to Hyunjin and extended her hand. Hyunjin stared at it for a couple seconds before she got on her feet and clasped their hands together.</p>
<p>“We have a deal, then,” Jiwoo said, still shaking her hand enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Can’t wait.”</p>
<p>“Great! Sleep well, everyone.” Jinsol waved goodbye.</p>
<p>“Have a good night!” Jiwoo did the same, just with the triple of the energy, and Jungeun mumbled a bye as they left with Jinsol.</p>
<p>They should go to sleep, indeed. But, as the memories from the past night invaded Hyunjin’s mind again, she froze instead, eyes fixed on Diana and Selene chasing their little ball together.</p>
<p>But why was she giving it so much thought? If it was such a trivial thing, she should just be straightforward.</p>
<p>“Wanna go sleep in my bed?” Hyunjin turned to Heejin.</p>
<p>Heejin was caught off guard by how her eyes went huge for a second. She opened her mouth, but no sound came. Hyejoo and Chaewon had their eyes on her, and a hint of a teasing smile on their lips.</p>
<p>“I-If you don’t mind,” Heejin finally answered.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, then.” Hyunjin stood up, walking towards the stairs, stopping to kiss her cats’ heads and whisper them a ‘good night, babies’.</p>
<p>“Sleep well, you two,” Chaewon said, and Hyejoo just smirked beside her.</p>
<p>“You guys too,” Heejin said, following Hyunjin upstairs.</p>
<p>They entered Hyunjin’s room in silence, and the first thing Hyunjin did was take off her tank top and throw it to the chair, so she could be in her comfy sports bra. When she heard a loud thump, she turned to find Heejin with big eyes at her and lips apart.</p>
<p>“Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“N-No! Not at all,” Heejin babbled, her eyes drifting everywhere but Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“This is the first thing I always do when I go to bed, and yesterday I was already like this when you came. You can get in bed, I’ll stay by the window for a bit.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin opened the window and leaned on the frame with her elbows, staring up at the sky. She tried to focus on it as much as she could, so she could ignore how loud she could hear Heejin's heart beating, and how she was approaching her instead of getting in bed.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful,” Heejin muttered.</p>
<p>Hyunjin turned her head to look at her, and yes, she agreed. Beautiful, indeed.</p>
<p>“The sky here looks so different. I barely even paid any attention when I was in the city, but here, you can see everything so much better.”</p>
<p>“We’re far enough from the city so that all the lights don’t erase the beauty of the night sky. One of the reasons why I love it here.”</p>
<p>It was another warm summer night, but still, Hyunjin could feel heat coming from Heejin.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, why?”</p>
<p>“Your heart rate is a little speedy. Did we overdo training today?”</p>
<p>Heejin’s nostrils flared, and a set of punches came at Hyunjin’s arm. “Stop listening to my heart!”</p>
<p>“I can’t just shut my ears down!”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it, then.” Heejin turned around and walked to the bed.</p>
<p>Hyunjin just observed as she laid down under the sheets and turned her back at Hyunjin. She chuckled, and after closing the window, she laid down, arms under her head and eyes at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Good night,” Hyunjin whispered.</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p>
<p>“Hm? What question?”</p>
<p>The sound of the bed creaking made Hyunjin turn her neck, and Heejin was now facing her. “Was I really an ungrateful ass?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin turned to the side, facing Heejin. “Yeah, you were. But not anymore. It was just a joke, I didn’t want you to dwell on that. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s because it’s true. If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t think about it.”</p>
<p>“But it doesn’t matter. You gave me something that I honestly never thought I would get from you.”</p>
<p>Heejin frowned, and as she did, a strand of hair fell on her face. Hyunjin’s hand moved on its own to push the piece of hair behind Heejin’s ear.</p>
<p>“Your trust,” Hyunjin said, too lazy to retract her hand, leaving it resting on Heejin’s neck.</p>
<p>There it was again – the hardest thump of Heejin’s heart. During the whole day, where they fought and trained, it never beat like that. But Heejin did ask her not to mention it, so she wouldn’t.</p>
<p>“Was it so important to you whether I trusted you or not?”</p>
<p>“I tried it not to be, but for some reason, yes, it was important. Every time Jinsol mentioned it, I would dismiss it, saying I didn’t care. But she was right, just like she’s right every time she calls me a tsundere, or says that I don’t show emotions. It’s very cliché, but it’s true that ever since my brother died, I tried to shut my emotions down.” Hyunjin chuckled to herself. “Even Yuta told me I’m softer, and he asked me to thank whoever I met, so, thank you.”</p>
<p>Heejin held her gaze, her face unreadable once more. “You should be thanking Jinsol, then.”</p>
<p>“True, but you too.”</p>
<p>“Why me?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I think I have indeed become softer ever since I met you.”</p>
<p>“You certainly weren’t soft when I met you.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin laughed. “I was badass.”</p>
<p>“Rude is the correct word.”</p>
<p>“Ungrateful ass.” Hyunjin clicked her tongue, and Heejin pouted. “I’m joking.”</p>
<p>“Do you like Jinsol?”</p>
<p>“What kind of question is that? Of course I do.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean... do you <em>love</em> her?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. “Yeah. She’s a person I never asked for, but that I didn’t know I needed so much,” she said, and she felt mean for saying it like that on purpose to study Heejin’s reaction. And the way she avoided her eyes and gulped somehow hurt. “But I love her like a best friend. Nothing more, so, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Their eyes met, and the silence won.</p>
<p><em>Don’t worry?</em> What in the moon?!</p>
<p>Hyunjin tried to keep her face blank.</p>
<p>“W-Why would I worry?” Heejin asked with a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>Hyunjin tried to speak, but a weird, cracked sound came out instead. She cleared her throat and tried again. “I mean, because she obviously has a certain someone in her sights. You might be worried that I got hurt or something, but that’s not the case at all. That’s what I’m saying.”</p>
<p>The hand that still was on Heejin’s neck moved away as Hyunjin rolled on her back and went back at ceiling staring.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you tired? It was a long day,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we should sleep. I have a move to perform on you tomorrow, I need to be at my best.”</p>
<p>“Exactly, and I won’t accept any failures.”</p>
<p>“I won’t fail.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled. “Good. Sleep well, Heejin.”</p>
<p>“You too.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin closed her eyes, but then, remembered how Heejin’s body felt closer to hers. She was right there, next to her. It would be a shame if she didn’t at least try.</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t have any bad dreams now, but you can come closer if you want to.”</p>
<p>And without a word, Heejin raised Hyunjin’s arm so she could rest her head on her shoulder, and her arm rested on her bare stomach, the contact sending chills along Hyunjin’s skin.</p>
<p>It was just like the previous night. A feeling so different, so unique. A weird calm washing over Hyunjin, like nothing bad would ever happen to them if they just stayed like that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Which one of them is the most obvious, I wonder</p>
<p>Oh... the next chapter... :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Behind you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No fear,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>Heejin furrowed her eyebrows, giving her a confident expression as she nodded. She launched at Hyunjin, grabbed on her right arm, twirled around, and when she was about to throw her over the shoulder, she stopped.</p>
<p>“Am I really that heavy?” Hyunjin asked in a mocking tone.</p>
<p>“N-No! I just-“</p>
<p>“You won’t hurt me. I told you I wouldn’t forgive you if you didn’t do this.”</p>
<p>Heejin grunted. “Alright, I can do it. Let’s try again.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled at her and took a step back, ready when she was. Heejin closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when they came open again, there she was. But now Hyunjin knew she was really going for it right from the beginning, by the way she elbowed her stomach right before twirling her around and throwing her over her shoulder with a loud grunt. Hyunjin braced herself, but it still hurt when her back hit the ground, and she couldn’t suppress a small yelp.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Hyunjin mumbled.</p>
<p>“H-Hyunjin, are you okay?” The worry in Heejin’s voice was evident.</p>
<p>“Goddess, this hurts so much...” Hyunjin put on a scene, exaggerating the pain her face showed.</p>
<p>Heejin kneeled beside her, her features frowned in worry, and a hand rested in Hyunjin’s hair. “I’m so sorry! Did you hit your head?”</p>
<p>Even if Hyunjin wanted to pretend how hurt she was for a bit longer, she couldn’t, and burst out laughing. “I’m joking, Heejin.”</p>
<p>Heejin’s chin dropped, and the hand caressing her hair so tenderly moved to punch her bicep instead. “It isn’t funny!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but it really was.”</p>
<p>The pout that appeared in Heejin’s lips was so cute Hyunjin had to suppress the huge grin that wanted to rip off from hers. She sat up and rested a hand on Heejin’s shoulder. “You did great.”</p>
<p>And in the silence that followed, where Heejin seemed out of what to answer, Hyunjin caught on the other girls’ murmurs among themselves.</p>
<p>“Can they get a room or something?” Yeojin said.</p>
<p>“Oh, they did already. They slept together tonight, and even though Hyunjin said they switched the other night, I know they didn’t,” Hyejoo said. “I woke up in the middle of the night and the couch was empty.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin cleared her throat and got on her feet, pulling Heejin up with her, ignoring them as best as she could.</p>
<p>“No slacking off, everyone!” she told the others. “Go back to what you were doing.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, teacher, but watching Heejin do that move on you was something we needed to witness," Jungeun said.</p>
<p>“You really didn’t believe I could do it, did you?” Heejin crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“Oh, we knew you could! That’s why we wanted to see Hyunjin get her ass kicked.” Yeojin gave her a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Hyunjin dropped her chin. “Unbelievable. As if she would ever be able to do it under normal circumstances. I let her for training purposes.”</p>
<p>Heejin’s clenched fist punched her arm again.</p>
<p>“Will you stop punching me? If you want to practice that, use the punching bag!” Hyunjin whined.</p>
<p>“Will you stop being a proud ass?”</p>
<p>“Roasted,” Chaewon mumbled.</p>
<p>“Back to training, guys, I won’t repeat myself!” Hyunjin said, and the girls complied at last.</p>
<p>Hyunjin sighed, massaging her temples.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude,” Heejin said, her voice lower than before.</p>
<p>“You’re right, though. And I should be past that, already. We’re not competing against each other.”</p>
<p>“But it’s also true that I would never be able to do this if you didn’t let me.”</p>
<p>“That’s why we’re training, and that’s what we should be focus on. So, come on, do it again.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The move. Do it again. Also, I liked how you added that elbow just before throwing me. That was pretty good.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Heejin tried not to show a smile.</p>
<p>“Let’s try it differently this time. I’ll be trying to protect myself, so fight me, attack me, until you find and opening to throw me off guard.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin expected a complaint, or whining about how that would be difficult. But instead, Heejin nodded with the same confident expression on, and launched at Hyunjin before she could prepare herself. Heejin threw fast punches instead of aiming for a strong one, and Hyunjin had to actually focus to be able to dodge every hit. Then, Heejin added a kick here and there, until she threw a stronger punch, then a kick straight to Hyunjin’s gut, one she didn’t predict and threw her off guard. In that second, Heejin did the same as before – elbowing her stomach, she gripped on her arm and threw her over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Even with the pain prickling her back, Hyunjin smiled. “See, all you need is confidence.”</p>
<p>“And a good teacher.” Heejin extended her hand, and Hyunjin accepted the help to stand up.</p>
<p>And again, the other girls were staring at them, whispering to each other instead of practicing like Hyunjin had said.</p>
<p>“Is watching my ass get kicked a kink for you guys?” Hyunjin asked them.</p>
<p>“You could put it that way, yeah,” Jungeun said, giving her a thumbs up. "Great job, Heejin."</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Heejin smiled at her.</p>
<p>Hyunjin rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The day went by in the blink of an eye, and everyone was tired, but there was still something they couldn’t forget.</p>
<p>“You’re not trying to avoid it, are you, Hyunjin?” Jiwoo asked, as they all rested, either sitting or laying down on the floor.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. Whenever you’re ready.” Hyunjin got up on her feet.</p>
<p>Jiwoo followed, fixing her clothes. “Watch how the elderly do it, kids.”</p>
<p>The other girls kept silent, eyes glued to them. Hyunjin scanned them, meeting Heejin’s eyes, and she gave her a quick nod. Hyunjin smiled at her before shifting her attention back to Jiwoo, and before she got in position, she flung her tank top over her head, and the crowd either laughed, or wowed.</p>
<p>“Trying to intimidate me with your muscles?” Jiwoo smirked.</p>
<p>“It was just really hot.” Hyunjin threw the piece of clothing away, and indeed, she felt much better and lighter with only her sports bra.</p>
<p>“Whenever <em>you’re</em> ready,” Jiwoo said, getting in position, bending her knees and getting her arms ready to punch or block.</p>
<p>Hyunjin threw Heejin another look, and the girl’s cheeks were much redder. She hid the smile that wanted to show on her lips, and focused on the girl in front of her. And since she was indeed ready, Hyunjin launched at her.</p>
<p>The punches thrown at each other were so fast the girls had trouble following every movement. They seemed to perform a choreographed routine, each blocking the punches coming at the other and attacking back at a perfect rhythm.</p>
<p>That was, until Jiwoo, instead of blocking a punch coming from below, dodged it by jumping back, and in the next second, performed a surprising turning kick, her right foot landing perfectly on Hyunjin’s face, throwing the girl to the ground as easy as that.</p>
<p>There was a collective gasp, alongside Heejin’s voice, “Hyunjin!”</p>
<p>Jungeun, though, only shook her head. “I told you.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s vision went blurry before she blinked and took a couple seconds to get on her feet again. “Really, it’s not like I undestimated you, but still, wow.”</p>
<p>“I’m only getting started,” Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>“Same.”</p>
<p>This time, it was Jiwoo who attacked first, a burst of fast punches. Hyunjin did manage to protect herself or dodge when possible, but she couldn’t find an opportunity to attack back. Jiwoo slowed down, her movements more predictable now, and it was Hyunjin’s moment to counter attack.</p>
<p>Except that Jiwoo saw that punch coming, crouched, and rotating her body with her leg extended, she hit Hyunjin’s ankles, throwing her down again. Hyunjin's butt landed on the floor with a heavy thud.</p>
<p>Hyunjin winced in pain, and gave up on life for a bit, letting her body lay down as she heard the girls’ reactions – gasps, cheers, chuckles.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Jiwoo asked, hand extended at her and a caring smile on her lips.</p>
<p>Hyunjin accepted her hand and Jiwoo pulled her up.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Got your ass kicked enough, Hyunjin?” Jungeun asked. “I told you it was useless.”</p>
<p>“Not even close, but let’s take five before we continue.”</p>
<p>“You sure you want to?” Jiwoo asked, and it wasn’t teasing, but genuine concern.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I don’t know when was the last time I had a real fight like this.”</p>
<p>They joined the others, sitting down with them. Yeojin made space and patted the ground between herself and Heejin, and Hyunjin sat there. Heejin kept on staring at her, lips a thin line.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Heejin avoided the eye contact now.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, really. You don’t have to worry.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>“At this point, Jiwoo will be our teacher instead!” Chaewon said.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, no!” Jiwoo waved her hands. “I may be a good fighter, but Hyunjin has much more experience in fighting vampires.”</p>
<p>“Just join me,” Hyunjin said. “Yes, I may have more experience in fighting vampires, but I don’t have the fighting skills you do. I never had anyone to teach me properly, everything I know is from my own training. That’s why I lack proper skill, and it shows when I fight with you.”</p>
<p>Jiwoo beamed at her. “Alright, I’ll join you. Not like I wasn’t already doing it yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jiwoo. Now, let’s try again?”</p>
<p>“I was just waiting for you.” Jiwoo stood up.</p>
<p>Hyunjin was about to do the same when Yeojin yanked her down and approached her ear. "Heejin won't stop checking you out.”</p>
<p>“W-What?” Hyunjin frowned.</p>
<p>“You took your shirt off on purpose, just admit it.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin sighed. “What if I actually did?”</p>
<p>Yeojin gasped, taking a hand to her mouth. Hyunjin laughed at her and joined Jiwoo, already thinking of how she should fight in order to win at least one time.</p>
<p>They got ready, waiting for the other to initiate.</p>
<p>But then, as she took a deeper breath as to prepare, an overwhelming amount of different smells reached her nose.</p>
<p>“What in the moon?” she asked, and as she looked ahead at Jiwoo, she found her with a weird expression as well.</p>
<p>“What is this?” Jungeun’s voice sounded panicked, as she rushed to get on her feet.</p>
<p>“What is what?” Heejin asked, but followed with the others.</p>
<p>Not only scents – hurried steps coming towards them.</p>
<p>“Whoever is coming, is coming fast!” Jiwoo said. “Everyone, come cl-”</p>
<p>Hyunjin launched at her, almost too late, but still, too slow. A piercing hiss echoed in Hyunjin's ears, as something cut through the air, scratching the right side of her neck. She hissed in pain, falling on the ground with Jiwoo, her bigger body protecting her. Someone else screamed and gasped, but in the middle of the loud chaos, Hyunjin could still hear Heejin’s voice calling for her.</p>
<p>“Two are down, go, go!” an unfamiliar male voice said.</p>
<p>And the steps were clearer than ever – they were inside, like a herd of bulls approaching them. Hyunjin didn’t have the time to focus on how much her neck hurt, as if someone kept on poking it with a burning iron bar. She stumbled to get on her feet, pulled Jiwoo up, and couldn’t stop her eyes from widening when she turned and saw the more than ten men attacking them.</p>
<p>Her eyes averted to Heejin, as she rushed to grab her blades just in time to block a swing from above, the clash of blades booming. Hyunjin didn’t think. She let her body take control, her legs take her forward, and her clenched fist hit the guy’s face a second later. He was knocked down, his body rolling on the ground until it hit the furthest wall, and there he stayed.</p>
<p>“T-Thanks,” Heejin said.</p>
<p>“What are you guys doing?!” Hyejoo’s voice thundered, and Hyunjin turned to it, finding the girl with her silver eyes on already, fighting two of them. “We’re not the enemy!”</p>
<p>“Shut up, <em>bloodsucker</em>!” one of them said, swinging his large sword at her.</p>
<p>She jumped back, dodging his slow attack, and something ignited in Hyejoo, a wave of anger so strong even Hyunjin could feel it on her skin.</p>
<p>“That’s right, I am.” She gritted her teeth at them, showing her full grown fangs. “And that’s why you’re gonna regret this.”</p>
<p>With amazing speed and the right amount of strength, Hyejoo dodged another swing, punched his face, and before the other could grasp on what happened, she kicked his chin, knocking both down.</p>
<p>It was then that it all clicked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Slayers.</em>
</p>
<p>Hyunjin clenched her fists, taking a look around, observing how they attacked all of them like they were prey in the woods.</p>
<p>Merely blinking, her eyes shifted, and she allowed her fangs to grow before dashing again to the nearest slayer, one who tried to go for Yeojin. Hyunjin grabbed his arm before he could jump on her, and like she was holding a ragged doll, she threw his body against the wall, the loud bang catching the others’ attention.</p>
<p>“The one with the tattoos! That’s the one!” the tallest, biggest one said. And with it, the slayers focused on her instead.</p>
<p>Hyunjin braced herself for what was coming, but as the slayers approached her, so did her friends. Jungeun, Jiwoo, Hyejoo, and Yeojin got to her side faster than they could ever reach her. Heejin and Chaewon tried to reach them, but they were stopped by three slayers who didn’t even hesitate in attacking them, even knowing perfectly they weren’t vampires. She would have to trust them, that they would be able to handle them, because they had their hands full.</p>
<p>Slayers always fought like that – by outnumbering vampires. That’s why they had brought twice as many people as the vampires had, each of them wielding a silver weapon. And as they launched at her, the real fight started.</p>
<p>They exchanged blow after blow, the vampires focusing more on dodging and only counter attacking when they found a safe chance.</p>
<p>“Just stop!” Chaewon’s high pitched voice overshadowed everything else. “Why are you doing this?!”</p>
<p>“We’re doing what you should have done! You are traitors!”</p>
<p>Chaewon clenched her jaw so hard a vein popped up in her temple, and now that was an intimidating expression. But that didn’t stop him from attacking her, even though she was weaponless.</p>
<p>In a mere second, Hyejoo dashed across the battlefield, her fist sinking in his gut, throwing his body against the furthest wall.</p>
<p>“Fucking cowards!” Hyejoo shouted, her fists balled at her sides.</p>
<p>That only caught the attention of the other slayers. Three of them shifted their attention to Hyejoo, and charged at her and Chaewon.</p>
<p>“Chaewon!” Hyunjin called, avoiding the two slayers grouping up on her.</p>
<p>The second she turned her head at the call, Hyunjin reached for her gun and threw it to her. Chaewon widened her eyes for a second before tumbling forward, dodging a blow, grabbing the gun and then turned it to the slayer who ran towards her</p>
<p>“You didn’t have the courage to kill a vampire, which is what you were supposed to be doing in the first place. You would never shoot an old colleague.” He smirked at her, his arms lowering the sword at her.</p>
<p>Without a second of hesitation, she pointed the gun to his leg and shot, the sound of it alongside his yells of pain drawing everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>“You bitch! She shot me!” He screamed, clutching his leg.</p>
<p>“You’re the little bitch, can’t even handle a rubber bullet.” Chaewon spat, not wasting a second in pointing the gun to the ones who fought Hyejoo. With incredible accuracy, she put a bullet to one’s chest, and another to the other’s shoulder, and they both fell to the floor.</p>
<p>Hyunjin was so in awe she got distracted for a second, but it was enough time for three of them to jump on her. She cartwheeled back, and a scream pierced her ears.</p>
<p>Heejin held tightly on her arm, red tainting the hand grasping on it, and with Hyunjin’s next inhale, the bloody scent reached her nose.</p>
<p>“You did <em>not</em> just do that,” Hyunjin mumbled to herself, fighting the spinning of her head, and completely ignoring those three, she sprinted directly at the one who dared to hurt her.</p>
<p>Her hand gripped on his wrist, with such force he screamed and let the knife fall from his hand. With her other hand, she grasped on his t-shirt, and pulled him closer, staring at his scared eyes with her bright yellow ones. “Leave. <em>Now</em>, and I will spare your life.”</p>
<p>Even though she was sure he was in pain due to how she still grasped his wrist, his lips showed a twisted smile.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin, behind you!” Heejin said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin turned, and a sword was coming at her, already too close.</p>
<p>The whole fight stopped when a loud slash interrupted it, everyone turning to it. To watch as Yeojin's body hit the floor, her t-shirt ripped and an ugly, painful cut all across her back.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s heart shot. She still heard Jiwoo’s voice calling for Yeojin, as she rushed to the screaming girl, but she couldn’t come close to look at it.</p>
<p>Losing the strength in her hands, she dropped the slayer to the ground. In a split second, Hyunjin's left hand was around the neck of Yeojin's attacker, pulling him up, his body hanging above the ground, and her right hand on his arm. She twisted his arm like it was a mere twig, the cracking sound like music to Hyunjin’s ears, and his sword dropped to the floor, his piercing pained screech louder than anything else in the warzone the training grounds had become. She couldn’t stop her hand from gripping harder and harder around his neck, and suddenly, biting and draining a human being until death didn’t sound like such a terrible thing to do.</p>
<p>No. He was not a human being. He was the <em>real</em> monster.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin!” Heejin called. “Please, stop! Don’t kill him!”</p>
<p>“Don’t kill him?” Hyunjin repeated with a dry chuckle, not taking her eyes off from his, watching as he struggled to breathe, holding on her wrist for dear life. “They have the audacity to come here, attack us, <em>hurt</em> us, and I’m the one that has to have mercy on them?”</p>
<p>Hands grasped on Hyunjin’s arm, and the touch made her blink and turn her neck. Heejin’s red eyes pleaded at her.</p>
<p>“We’re not like them,” Heejin said, her voice weak.</p>
<p>With a last grasp, and grunting, Hyunjin let go of him, his body falling to the ground like a lifeless carcass.</p>
<p>“LEAVE!” Hyunjin shouted.</p>
<p>Only six slayers stood, and even though they were now evenly numbered, they would never be able to beat four vampires and two used-to-be-slayers. They exchanged looks before rushing to the injured companions, helping them get up, or even carrying the ones that could barely walk.</p>
<p>“And don’t dare come back,” Hyunjin said as they left as fast as they could.</p>
<p>As the sound of their steps became more distant, Yeojin’s yells and sobs filled the house instead. Slowly, Hyunjin turned, and she could swear a thousand more silver arrows piercing her body would hurt less than that sight.</p>
<p>Jiwoo and Jungeun soothed her, caressing her hair and mumbling in her ear that she would be fine, but Hyunjin knew that no matter what could have happened in all Yeojin’s life, she had never felt such pain. The sword cut all along her back, and her orange t-shirt had become tainted with red.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna make sure they’re really gone,” Jungeun said, rushing out.</p>
<p>Hyunjin took her hands to her face and gave up on giving her legs enough energy to stand up. She dropped to the floor, sudden tears overflowing her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin,” Heejin squatted in front of her, and arms pulled Hyunjin closer, her head resting on her shoulder. “I... I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Heejin sobbed near her ear, and then Hyunjin remembered she was also hurt. She sniffed and pulled away, blinking the tears away to take a good look at Heejin.</p>
<p>“You’re hurt.” Hyunjin found the cut on her right arm, the blood dried alongside it.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, but you...” Heejin’s eyes stared at Hyunjin’s neck, where she still could feel it burning. Her hand reached forward, resting just below Hyunjin’s new scar. “It was so close... You could have died.”</p>
<p>“Any of us could have died.”</p>
<p>And with that, another wave of anger washed over Hyunjin. But before she was too clouded, she cleared her eyes and stood up. Jiwoo kept on brushing Yeojin’s hair, holding her hand. Hyejoo and Chaewon were on the ground, Chaewon in her arms, and Hyejoo also caressed her hair. Hyunjin could hear quiet sobs from Chaewon.</p>
<p>“Are you guys hurt?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, and Jungeun isn't injured either,” Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>“Same with me, but Gowon is hurt,” Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>“Where?” Hyunjin approached, squatting next them.</p>
<p>Hyejoo pushed her aside a bit. There was blood in Chaewon’s lip and a bruise on her right cheek, and scanning her further, her jeans were ripped at her thigh, a red stain around it.</p>
<p>“I didn’t notice it during the fight,” Chaewon said, staring at her own leg.</p>
<p>Hyunjin fought more tears and stood up again, turning to Yeojin. She approached, and unable to hold the tears anymore, she squatted next to her. Yeojin whimpered, but still moved, opened her eyes and gave Hyunjin the smallest of smiles.</p>
<p>“You’re okay,” Yeojin muttered.</p>
<p>Resting a hand on her cheek, Hyunjin broke down crying. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, please don’t cry.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin knew it wasn’t indeed time to cry, and if she was asking her directly not to, it was what she would do. She cleaned her eyes, sniffed, and carefully turning Yeojin around with a hand around her shoulder and another under her knees, Hyunjin raised her up as she got on her feet. “Let’s go back home. Jiwoo, please call Jinsol and Haseul, tell them to come asap. Tell Haseul to bring whichever medical supplies she can get her hands on.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now you know they won’t try and kill you, they said... :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. You need to leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bleeding on Heejin’s arm and Chaewon’s leg had stopped after they used cloth to press on the injuries. A deep silence engulfed the whole house as they waited for Jinsol and Haseul to arrive. Hyunjin sat on her armchair, eyes closed and hands buried in Selene’s fur.</p>
<p>Haseul was coming. She promised her she would protect Yeojin, and in reality, it was her protecting Hyunjin. How was she going to explain that? How would Haseul ever forgive her failure?</p>
<p>Their scents reached her nose, and she braced herself for the reality she was about to face.</p>
<p>Mere seconds later, the front door barged open, and the moment Haseul’s eyes landed on Yeojin, laying on her stomach over the couch with the cut on her back exposed, her body froze completely, the case dropping from her hand to the floor.</p>
<p>“Hey, sis,” Yeojin greeted, waving her hand weakly at her.</p>
<p>Taking small steps, Haseul walked towards Yeojin, tears breaking free from her eyes as she kneeled beside her. Jinsol, still standing by the door, had her eyes widened at the whole scene.</p>
<p>“What in the world happened?” Jinsol approached everyone as well, and when her eyes found Hyunjin’s and she noticed her neck, she gasped.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“Is... everyone safe?” Jinsol asked, looking around and taking better looks at them.</p>
<p>“Does she look safe to you?!” Haseul’s voice boomed in the room, more tears running down her eyes. “You said nothing would happen to her! You said you were only going to train her! How could you let this happen?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin knew all of that. But it didn’t hurt any less. Letting Selene down on the floor, Hyunjin dropped on her knees, bowing until her head almost reached the floor.</p>
<p>“H-Hyunjin!” Jinsol gasped, alongside others in the room.</p>
<p>“I can’t possibly apologize, and I’m taking full responsabil-”</p>
<p>“Get up, Hyunjin,” Yeojin said. “You did your best to protect us. We were ambushed, and they weren't even coming for you. I got hurt because I was fighting alongside everyone, and that's better than standing back and letting you get hurt in my place.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin raised her head enough to look ahead at them. Haseul looked away, sighing.</p>
<p>“Get up,” Haseul mumbled.</p>
<p>Hyunjin did as told without another word, and everyone’s eyes were on her.</p>
<p>“Haseul, I know you’re worried, and yes, this hurts and it’s gonna scar, but I’m a vampire. Heejin and Chaewon are injured. They don’t have healing powers like I do, so please, help them instead," Yeojin said.</p>
<p>“Am I not supposed to do anything to help you?” Haseul asked, taking a closer look at her back.</p>
<p>“No,” Hyunjin said. “We were attacked with silver weapons, but the wound will eventually heal on its own. Mine scarred already.”</p>
<p>Haseul looked at her neck, at how the cut had closed, but the scar was left there forever. She looked around then, noticing Chaewon and Heejin at last, sitting at the dinner table, still pressing the cloth to their wounds. She sniffed, and after kissing Yeojin’s forehead, she stood up.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I let my emotions get the best of me.” Haseul wiped her eyes. “I’m a doctor, and this behavior is unacceptable. Let me see your injuries.”</p>
<p>She grabbed the case from the floor and joined them. Chaewon was already holding on Hyejoo's hand, but insisted Haseul should take care of Heejin first, so she approached her to take a look at her arm.</p>
<p>Jiwoo and Jungeun scooted closer to Yeojin, keeping her company, and Hyunjin only observed everything, her mind a big void.</p>
<p>Fingers touched her neck, tracing her new scar, and Hyunjin turned her head. Jinsol stood beside the armchair, eyes fixed on her.</p>
<p>“Can I hug you?” Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna break down again.”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin could never refuse when she asked with such a pleading voice and eyes. She barely had time to stand up when Jinsol’s body collapsed against hers. Hyunjin let her body lean against the armchair’s back, as her arms circled around Jinsol, and her breathing tickled Hyunjin’s neck.</p>
<p>“How did something like this happen?” Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to explain everything twice, so let’s just wait until Haseul is done and we’ll all talk.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled, resting her head against Jinsol’s. “No. But the hug is good, so, let’s just stay like this for a bit, yes?”</p>
<p>If there was a place where she felt safe, it was in Jinsol’s arms. After she relished in the calming effect of the embrace for a little, her neck turned so she could glance at Heejin, and much to her surprise, she was already staring at them as Haseul stitched her arm. Heejin held her gaze for a few seconds until she averted it to her arm.</p>
<p>“Alright, it’s done,” Haseul said. “Be careful, don’t go and move it a lot until it heals completely, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Haseul turned to Chaewon, the girl’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t throw another fit,” Haseul said, sitting in front of her.</p>
<p>“It’s gonna hurt!” Chaewon whined.</p>
<p>“Probably not more than it did getting that cut in the first place.”</p>
<p>“I’m here.” Hyejoo rested a hand on her head and had her forehead reach her chest. “Close your eyes and breathe. It'll be over before you know it.”</p>
<p>Chaewon shut her eyes, nodding, and Hyunjin chuckled at how the girl who didn’t hesitate in shooting three slayers was so scared of minor surgeries.</p>
<p>Heejin remained seated, eyes down at Diana who sat by her feet. She petted her head, and Hyunjin couldn’t contain the smile. She felt good in Jinsol’s arms, but... for a second, she wished she could be hugging Heejin at that moment, even if for a couple seconds.</p>
<p>A couple minutes later, Haseul stood up. “Alright, good job, Chaewon, you did way better than the last time.”</p>
<p>Chaewon opened her eyes. “It’s done already?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Now, can we please know what happened?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin sighed, pushing Jinsol away. “Everyone, gather around.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo helped Chaewon up, and walked with her until she could sit on the couch. Heejin stood by her with Hyejoo, and Haseul ran to Yeojin’s side. Yeojin tried to sit, but Jiwoo stopped her. “Stay like that. The cut will scar faster.”</p>
<p>“But it’s weird to have a conversation while laying down on my stomach!”</p>
<p>“Just do as she says!” Haseul said.</p>
<p>Yeojin huffed. “Fine.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could explain properly what in the moon happened, really. We just know we were attacked,” Hyunjin said. "The idiots just barged into our training facility and went for us."</p>
<p>“Just like that? Did you know the attackers?" Haseul asked.</p>
<p>“Slayers. Did any of you know them personally?” Hyunjin asked, looking ahead at the three ex-slayers.</p>
<p>“Some faces, but we weren’t even close to them. I didn’t even know some of their names," Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>“How did they even know where we were?” Jiwoo asked.</p>
<p>“Yerim,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“What?” Jinsol frowned at her.</p>
<p>“She must have told them-”</p>
<p>“Why would she do that? She’s our friend, she’s on our side!” Chaewon said.</p>
<p>“You can’t know that for sure.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been friends for years. She wouldn’t just betray us like that,” Hyejoo added, her voice forcefully calm.</p>
<p>“Maybe she didn’t want to, but what if they made her talk? They must know you’re friends, they could have assumed she would know where you were, and thus, threatened her or somethin-”</p>
<p>“She wouldn’t!” Jinsol said. “If that happened, she would have told me, so I could tell you and we could do something.”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but she wouldn’t just tell them where you were.”</p>
<p>“How else could they know, then?!” Hyunjin’s own voice raised. “Your letting your stupid crush-”</p>
<p>“This has nothing to do with that! She’s a colleague and a friend, she’s the most professional in the precinct, she cares about everyone. We’ve worked together, you don’t know her!”</p>
<p>“Seriously, Jinsol?“ Hyunjin crossed her arms. “And you do?”</p>
<p>“Way better than you, at least!”</p>
<p>“Enough!” Jungeun’s voice caught everyone’s attention. “Cut it out already and use your brains for a damn second! First of all, why does it matter how they found us? They did, and they attacked us. That means they know our location. Hyejoo, you said that after you were turned, you still went back to the Silver Blades, right? And you spent the night there before leaving in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You came here with Chaewon, and it still took a while until Haseul arrived and took off your tracking chips. They must have realized you escaped earlier than you think and rushed to check your locations. It’s as simple as that. They didn't need more intel when they had your whereabouts practically handed to them.”</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment.</p>
<p>“That makes a lot more sense,” Hyunjin said. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“I am sorry for yelling at you,” Jinsol said. “And also, those slayers went against Vivi’s direct orders. They couldn’t attack you.”</p>
<p>"But they still did. They don’t give a fuck.” Hyejoo clenched her jaw. “And they didn’t want to just scare us. They were trying to kill us.”</p>
<p>“Who knows if they can try it again, with even more slayers. They know where we are, they know where we train, they know how many of us there are,” Jungeun said.</p>
<p>“You need to leave,” Jinsol said, and everyone looked at her.</p>
<p>“Leave? What do you mean leave?” Hyunjin frowned.</p>
<p>“Leave here, find another place to stay.”</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a matter of you wanting it or not. The Silver Blades know where you are, the Blood Alliance know this location as well. You have a target on your back. It’s not safe.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin took a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temple. “This is all my fault. Since the beginning I knew this was something I should be doing alone, and I should never have put you guys through this, so, you leave, find somewhere safe, and I’ll stay here-”</p>
<p>“Enough!” Heejin’s voice came out so loud it startled everyone. “Seriously, just stop!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin frowned. “Why are you mad?”</p>
<p>“Because I thought you were past that bull crap! We talked about this, I told you <em>I</em> wanted to do this with you. Do you think any of us is here by force? We have our own opinions, we <em>chose</em> to be here! Quit that self-absorbed crap. This is our fight too.”</p>
<p>“And look where it got you! You’re hurt, Chaewon’s hurt, Yeojin’s hurt-”</p>
<p>“And you’re hurt as well! Are you blaming us for that scar you got on your neck? I know you’re not, so why do you think we would blame you?”</p>
<p>“It’s not about blaming you, it’s about how dangerous all of this is. I would be dead if it wasn’t for Yeojin, and look what happened to her. If I can’t even protect any of you in a fight like this, how am I supposed to feel? Jinsol is right, you shouldn’t be here anymore.”</p>
<p>“Well then why are you training us? I thought we were all supposed to know how to defend ourselves.” Heejin’s eyes suddenly sparkled. “No one here is expecting you to protect us. And where do you suggest we go? Do you want us to go back to the Silver Blades? And Jiwoo and Jungeun to the Blood Alliance?”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m saying-”</p>
<p>“Then what are you saying? Make up your mind! Don’t you understand everyone here looks up to you? I don’t care if you don’t want to accept it, but you brought us all together, to do what we all think is the right thing. We gave you our <em>trust</em>! Wasn’t that what you wanted the most?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and maybe that’s the problem. Maybe you shouldn’t have trusted me.”</p>
<p>Heejin balled her fists. “Then fuck this shit. If you want to be alone so bad, be my guest,” she said between her gritted teeth, walking to the door. “Go ahead and do everything on your own if you don’t even need our help.”</p>
<p>“Heejin! It’s dangerous, they can still be out there!” Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>“I can take care of myself,” she said before storming out the door.</p>
<p>Hyunjin crossed her arms, pretending any of her words, or how she caught on the tears rolling down her face as she left didn’t hurt the slightest.</p>
<p>“Seriously? Is everyone just letting her go like that?” Haseul asked, looking around the room.</p>
<p>“She said she can take care of herself, didn’t she?” Hyunjin shrugged.</p>
<p>Chaewon burst down in tears, hiding her face in her hands. Hyejoo panicked, sitting next to her and circling an arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how much I want to slap your face right now,” Jinsol said.</p>
<p>“What? Why? What did I even do?”</p>
<p>“Read the fucking room!” Hyejoo said. “Heejin was right. No one is here against their will or expecting to be treated like your kids you're supposed to protect. You heard what Yeojin said too. We're not helpless babies and our training is supposed to make us stronger and more independent fighters. It was our choice to trust you, and honestly, hearing you say those things almost makes me regret doing so.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to regret it. You’ve been helping me so much since we got here, and you didn’t even know me. I just wanted somewhere where people don’t want me killed, and since the moment you received us here, it felt like home. I didn’t need to be scared, I didn’t feel judged or hated. And this is really not the time to be fighting among ourselves. So, go out there, apologize and bring Heejin back.”</p>
<p>All eyes were fixed on Hyunjin, waiting for her answer.</p>
<p>She had everyone’s trust without asking, without even knowing how. And she was destroying it, she was letting everyone down. That was not the kind of protection they needed. They only needed a strong leader, someone to guide them and for them to rely on. They weren't her responsibility. They were grown-ups who had chosen to take this fight as their own, and she only had to feel grateful for that instead of pitying herself.</p>
<p>“I’m not in my best place right now,” Hyunjin said, dropping her head. “I’m sorry. You are right. I’ll go get Heejin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The atmosphere is tense and Heejin's angry yall </p>
<p>I noticed I haven't been thanking you guys enough, so, thank you for reading so far, thank you for the comments and kudos, and I deeply hope you're enjoying and that you keep enjoying it a lot! ^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Not all wounds are physical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about Heejin. Those slayers were deranged. Who knew if they were still hiding somewhere.</p><p>Heejin’s scent was so easy to follow. Maybe because Hyunjin had taken a special liking to it. Following it, she already knew where she was – sitting on the small hill, with her eyes ahead at the darkening sky. And as she approached, and her feet rustled the grass, Heejin turned and got on her feet in a mere second.</p><p>“It’s just me,” Hyunjin said, raising her hands.</p><p>“What do you want?” Heejin spat, and it hurt.</p><p>“Can I sit with you?”</p><p>“Don’t you want to be alone?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Heejin’s features softened, and as she sat down again, Hyunjin took that as a yes, and sat next to her.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin said. “I was an ungrateful ass.”</p><p>“How the tables have turned.”</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled. “Yeah. You were right. Hyejoo had to yell at me, put some sense in this head of mine. I just found it easier to blame it all on me and think that you were better without me.”</p><p>“Better without you? You brought hope to us.”</p><p>“Hope?”</p><p>“Jiwoo and Jungeun were stuck at the Blood Alliance, and Yeojin was saved from it. Me, Hyejoo, and Chaewon are considered traitors and were banned from where we thought our family was. Do you realize how much you did for everyone?”</p><p>Hyunjin opened her mouth just to close it again.</p><p>“You should give yourself more credit,” Heejin said, and a hand rested in her arm. “And I’m also sorry. I know I was right, but I didn’t mean to say that last part... I regretted as soon as stepped outside.”</p><p>“Yeah, that was pretty rude."</p><p>Like always, and as Hyunjin wanted to, Heejin threw a fit of punches.</p><p>“Fuck,” Heejin cursed, as she moved her left arm. “I forgot about it.”</p><p>“You okay? Does it hurt?” Hyunjin stood up and sat on her left side, carefully holding her arm.</p><p>“A bit. And that was not rude, that was badass.”</p><p>Hyunjin met her eyes and smiled. “Yeah. You were pretty badass. I really needed to hear that, as much as it did hurt.”</p><p>There was silence, because Heejin’s eyes found Hyunjin’s new scar again, and the smile on her lips disappeared.</p><p>“What is it?” Hyunjin asked.</p><p>Without taking her eyes off of it, Heejin reached with her right hand, ghosting over the scar, until her fingertips touched it, light as a feather.</p><p>“It really did scar already.”</p><p>“Yeah. It wasn’t a deep cut.”</p><p>“You don’t deserve it.”</p><p>“It’s just a scar.”</p><p>“It’s forever.” Heejin’s eyes averted to Hyunjin’s face, staring at the ones on her left eyebrow, and her hand followed, tracing them. “Like these.”</p><p>“Don’t I look fierce with them?”</p><p>“You look pretty nonetheless.”</p><p>“My scars are pretty?”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>Hyunjin should have avoided her eyes. Heejin had just called her pretty, it would be the most natural thing to do. Yet, she didn’t. The fingers tracing her scars traveled down, outlining Hyunjin's jaw line, and even though Heejin barely touched her skin, she could feel them leaving a trail of fire.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Hyunjin mumbled.</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>Heejin’s eyes, the mole by her left eye and on her right cheek, her impossibly straight nose, her sharp cupids bow, her lips, her jawline, her wavy brown hair.</p><p>“The sky,” Hyunjin said, turning to face it, feeling her neck burning, and no, it was not the scar.</p><p>“Oh, uhm, y-yeah.”</p><p>It wasn’t like Hyunjin didn’t want to say it. But maybe it was not the time for that, or the time to think about how Heejin’s eyes stared at her features and how her heart had shot when she said the word ‘beautiful’.</p><p>“Do you think we should leave?” Hyunjin asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But where?”</p><p>“You didn’t let anyone talk. You shut everyone down as soon as Jinsol said it, so we don't know if she even had a solution already in her mind.”</p><p>“I know it’s selfish, but I don’t really want to leave.”</p><p>“I know, and honestly, I don’t want to either. I love it here. But Jinsol was right. We have a target on our backs. Now they know exactly how many of us there are and who we are. It’s not safe anymore.”</p><p>Leaving the house she had been living in for so many years. The house she bought with her brother. Just the thought brought tears to her eyes, but she blinked them away before Heejin could see them, and stared at the sky instead. The moon was already visible, and she loved it so much when she could see the moon before the night fell.</p><p>“Tonight’s a perfect first quarter,” Hyunjin said, without taking her eyes off the moon. “This moon cycle means decision making. Isn’t it so perfectly in sync with us?”</p><p>Heejin stared ahead as well, and hummed in response.</p><p>“Let’s go, let’s discuss this with everyone and find a solution.” Hyunjin stood up, helping her up so she didn’t risk hurting her arm.</p><p>Smiles greeted them as they stepped inside.</p><p>“Are you guys okay now?” Hyejoo asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Hyunjin gave them a thumbs up. “And about leaving, does anyone have ideas?”</p><p>Jinsol widened her eyes. “You serious?”</p><p>“Yes. But we can’t just leave without somewhere to go. That would be reckless.”</p><p>Jinsol relaxed, her body leaning against Hyunjin’s armchair. “My apartment isn’t as big as this house, but if you don’t mind, I don’t either.”</p><p>“Isn’t it too close to here?” Chaewon asked.</p><p>“Forget it, I know exactly where we're going.” Jiwoo beamed, and all eyes were on her without questioning, just waiting for her to continue. “My house!”</p><p>“You... have a house?” Heejin irked an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s kinda recent, but I do. Remember I’m not from here, right? I lived with my parents before I was turned and came to Seoul. Even after that, I kept on visiting them, well, without them knowing, of course. I would just lurk around to make sure they were okay. A year ago, though, I visited and... they weren’t around.”</p><p>Chaewon gasped. “What happened?”</p><p>“My mom passed away and my dad moved to Jeju, but not too long after, he died as well.”</p><p>There was a small silence, but Jiwoo smiled and continued. “Since I hadn’t aged since I left, I pretended to be their granddaughter, and asked the neighbors what happened, that’s why I know this. The house was my parents', and since they both died, I was the legitimate owner. I managed to get a fake ID saying I was Kim Jiwoo’s daughter, therefore their granddaughter, and after all that bureaucracy, the house is mine.”</p><p>“You... posed as your own daughter,” Hyunjin said.</p><p>Jiwoo chuckled. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Genius.” Jinsol dropped her chin.</p><p>“Is it too far?” Hyejoo asked.</p><p>“Not too much, about an hour by car. It’s in a small neighborhood, there’s just a few houses nearby and then the city a couple minutes away.”</p><p>“It’s perfect!” Jinsol clapped her hands twice. “I’ll drive you there, and Hyunjin takes Heejin on Bumblebee.”</p><p>“Hey, why are you deciding that for yourself?” Hyunjin asked.</p><p>“Would you do it differently?”</p><p>Hyunjin eyed Heejin. “Only if she agrees.”</p><p>“It’s fine by me.”</p><p>“Then it’s set. Everyone, go pack.”</p><p>“What about me?” Yeojin asked.</p><p>“You will go back home and hide that scar with everything you have.” Haseul pinched her arm.</p><p>“What about training?”</p><p>Hyunjin walked over and squatted next to her. “You already have great control over your abilities. You fought well today, but that’s enough for you. You’ll do as Haseul say, you’ll graduate, and then leave the city as you said.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna stop seeing you.”</p><p>“You can always ask Haseul to drive there to visit us.” Hyunjin caressed her hair. “Also, I don’t plan on staying there for long.”</p><p>Yeojin pouted, then her eyes widened. “What about blood? How will I feed?”</p><p>“Hm... Haseul, would you be willing to visit Yuta’s farm to get blood for her?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Then visit him with Jinsol, let him know you’ll be stopping by. You’re a friend of mine, Yuta will trust you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hyunjin.” Haseul laid a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Hyunjin smiled at her and stood up. “Alright everyone, go pack. We leave as soon as we’re all ready.”</p><p>And as if Diana and Selene had perfectly understood what she said, they came running, meowing at her. Hyunjin sighed and sat on the floor, holding them both to her chest.</p><p>“I’ll take care of them, then bring them over the next time I go visit,” Jinsol said. “I mean, if it’s alright to bring the cats to Jiwoo’s house.”</p><p>“Of course!" Jiwoo said. "Actually, why don't we take them now? It's not safe for you to be coming here to feed them when we can take them with us."</p><p>"Is it really okay? Is there space for them in the car?" Hyunjin was still holding them close.</p><p>"I suppose you have a transport box for each? I can take one in my lap, and someone else takes the other!"</p><p>"I don't think Selene likes me much..." Hyejoo mumbled.</p><p>"I can take her," Jungeun said, patting Hyejoo's shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you so much, everyone.” Hyunjin kissed Diana and Selene’s head. “You're coming with us, babies!"</p><p>“Wholesome,” Chaewon said.</p><p>Hyunjin’s cheeks warmed up, and as she got on her feet, she caught on Heejin staring at her with a smile on her lips. “I-I’ll go upstairs and pack my things.”</p><p>Rushing upstairs, she stepped inside her room. She grabbed her backpack and started getting what she needed from her wardrobe when she heard steps approaching.</p><p>“Come in,” Hyunjin said as Heejin was about to knock the door.</p><p>The door came open. “M-My things are here as well.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.”</p><p>Silence filled in the room as they packed, and in an instant, they were ready.</p><p>“Got everything already?” Heejin asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t have a lot to take.” Hyunjin shrugged.</p><p>“Let’s go?”</p><p>Hyunjin took a look around, and sighing, she walked to the door. But before going back downstairs, as they crossed the hallway, Hyunjin stopped by a closed door.</p><p>“Hyunjin?” Heejin looked back.</p><p>“Can... can you stay with me for a few more minutes?”</p><p>“Of course. Is something wrong?”</p><p>Hyunjin’s hand grabbed on the doorknob, and she took a deep breath before opening the door and slid inside, followed by Heejin.</p><p>“This is-”</p><p>“Your brother’s room.” Heejin finished for her, as she looked around at the shelves filled with books, the tidy, well-made bed, and the constellation frames hanging on the wall. Then, her chin dropped as she noticed a guitar by the corner of the room.</p><p>Hyunjin sat on the bed, staring outside the window. “Yes. I kept it just like it was before he died.”</p><p>The mattress dove next to Hyunjin.</p><p>“It’s very pretty. He liked the stars as well.” Heejin’s voice sounded so caring.</p><p>“He did. He preferred the stars over the moon, while I always loved the moon more.”</p><p>“And while you play the piano, he played the guitar.”</p><p>Hyunjin met her eyes. “He also played a bit of the piano, like I also can play a bit of the guitar.”</p><p>“You can?”</p><p>“Just a bit.”</p><p>Heejin gulped, and her eyes showed a certain eagerness.</p><p>“You want to play a bit, don’t you?” Hyunjin asked. “I remember Chaewon saying she couldn’t bring your guitar.”</p><p>“N-No! It’s your brother’s-”</p><p>Hyunjin stood up and walked to pick up the guitar, going back to sit next to her. She cleaned it with her hands, the dust coming off and flying around. “It’s probably super out of tune.”</p><p>“I can tune it.”</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, handing her the guitar. Heejin held it like it was the most valuable treasure in the world, and with all the care, she tuned it.</p><p>“Now play me something,” Hyunjin said.</p><p>“Y-You sure?”</p><p>“I played the piano for you.”</p><p>“I also played a bit for you!”</p><p>“Don’t you want to play the guitar?”</p><p>Red dusted her cheeks. Without answering, Heejin looked down at the guitar, pressing on the strings, and after a quick breath, she strung.</p><p>Hyunjin didn’t know what she was playing, but it was calm, sweet, a somehow melancholic melody. And with it, memories flooded Hyunjin’s mind. When she played the piano and her brother the guitar, when they learned songs together, when her brother played the guitar on his own, and Hyunjin could always listen to it from her room.</p><p>Sudden tears made it impossible for Hyunjin to stare, to marvel at Heejin. She blinked, making them run down her cheeks, and her sniff made Heejin look up, and seeing her crying, she stopped.</p><p>“It’s okay, go on,” Hyunjin said, hurrying to clean her eyes.</p><p>Heejin set the guitar down and scooted closer to Hyunjin. A warm hand held Hyunjin’s.</p><p>“You don’t always have to pretend you’re fine. You can just break down sometimes.”</p><p>“More than I did today?”</p><p>“Did you really?” There was a pause, their gazes still holding each other, and Hyunjin didn’t answer. “It was a day we certainly won't forget, so... don’t hold it in.”</p><p>It wasn’t like she was pretending to be fine, but for the sake of everyone else, she had to be okay, even if she was breaking inside.</p><p>But there, at that moment, there was just Heejin.</p><p>Giving up completely, Hyunjin let the tears she had been trying to suppress for too long loose, as her body drew itself towards Heejin’s, her arms circling around her shoulders to bring her closer. Heejin caressed her hair, soothing her, and her heart shot up as Hyunjin sobbed against her neck.</p><p>Drops touched Hyunjin’s shoulder, and a sob matched hers. They let themselves cry, squeeze each other’s bodies, be there for the other. And when they calmed down, the tears slowly coming to a stop, her neck scar suddenly burned again.</p><p>Because Heejin’s lips were pressed against it.</p><p>“I wish I had healing powers,” Heejin whispered.</p><p>Hyunjin’s body froze, and the more she tried to say something, the more her throat contracted. “Y-You do.”</p><p>Heejin chuckled. “I do?”</p><p>“Not all wounds are physical.”</p><p>They pulled away, Hyunjin’s hand resting in the back of Heejin’s neck, and she couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering down, to look at Heejin’s parted lips. There was another bang of a heart, but this time, Hyunjin didn’t know if it had been Heejin’s or hers.</p><p>“Why are you taking so long? We have to go!” Jungeun’s voice boomed from downstairs, making both girls jump in their places.</p><p>“G-Going!” Hyunjin shouted back, standing up, and without another word, she walked to the door, letting Heejin step outside first. She looked back one more time, took a deep breath, closed the door, and followed Heejin down the stairs.</p><p>“Everyone ready?” Jinsol asked.</p><p>They nodded, but Hyunjin stood still. A hand grabbed hers, and turning her neck at Heejin, she gave her a smile.</p><p>“Yes,” Hyunjin said. “Yeojin, can you stand?”</p><p>“I think so.” And with Haseul’s help, she stood up, wincing at the pain.</p><p>“I brought you a t-shirt, put it on and you can keep it.” Hyunjin handed her an oversized black t-shirt that made Yeojin look half her already tiny size.</p><p>“Thank you.” Yeojin smiled, wearing it on top of her ripped one.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Jinsol asked.</p><p>“Yes. I brought my car, so you don’t have to,” Haseul said.</p><p>Yeojin turned to Hyunjin with a pout on her lips. “Can I get a hug before I leave?”</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled and opened her arms so Yeojin could crash against her, her arms circling around Hyunjin’s torso. Hyunjin patted her head. “Everything’s gonna be fine.”</p><p>“You told me that before,” Yeojin said. “I know it will. Please be safe.”</p><p>“I will. Let’s go, I’ll walk you to your car.”</p><p>The others bid their goodbyes to Haseul and Yeojin as they left towards Haseul’s car. They helped Yeojin down to the passenger’s seat, and Haseul closed the door.</p><p>“Haseul, I...” Hyunjin said before she could say something. “I am really, really sorry.”</p><p>Haseul rested a hand on her shoulder. “You did what you could. You heard Yeojin too. She fought because that's what she wanted to do.”</p><p>“Did I really?”</p><p>Haseul gave her a small smile and pulled her into a hug. Hyunjin widened her eyes at first, but soon enough hugged her back.</p><p>“Just keep being careful.”</p><p>Hyunjin closed her eyes and nodded on her shoulder.</p><p>“Take care of Yeojin. Your support means everything to her.”</p><p>“I’ll never leave her. As soon as we both graduate, we’ll leave here and start anew.”</p><p>“Please keep us updated. We’ll do the same.”</p><p>“Please do, or we’ll be worried.”</p><p>They pulled away and smiled at each other.</p><p>“We’ll be going now,” Haseul said. “Let us know when you arrive at Jiwoo’s house.”</p><p>“I’ll do. Arrive safely, and stay well.”</p><p>Haseul nodded and moved to the front seat. Yeojin rolled the window down and Hyunjin leaned down. “Bye bye, Yeojin.”</p><p>Yeojin beamed at her, and Haseul drove away, as they waved goodbye at each other.</p><p>Hyunjin let her head fall back, staring at the sky. The night had fallen completely already, the sky a deep blue splashed with bright dots, and of course, the moon, further up now.</p><p>She went back inside, walking straight to the kitchen. “Let’s get the blood to Jinsol’s trunk.”</p><p>With everyone’s help, they stored the boxes, bottles, and their bags in Jinsol’s luxurious deep blue BMW.</p><p>“You sure make a lot of dough.” Hyejoo took a better look at the car.</p><p>“Enough to live comfortably.”</p><p>“So modest,” Jiwoo chirped.</p><p>“I’m gonna get the cats,” Hyunjin said, walking back inside.</p><p>Fetching for their transport boxes, she grabbed Diana and put her inside, giving her a few pets before closing it. Selene, though, ran away.</p><p>"Selene, it's only for an hour!" Hyunjin rushed after her, and caught her just before she could go under the big couch.</p><p>Selene struggled against Hyunjin's grip, trying to bite her hands, and even though it was painful to lock her in the transport box, Hyunjin had to. Those were the moments she was most thankful she was a vampire. Selene could scratch her all she wanted and it wouldn't scar. She gave her a few more pats and grabbed both boxes, heading outside again.</p><p>They were already seated in Jinsol's BMW, Jungeun at the passenger's seat, and Jiwoo, Hyejoo and Chaewon in the back seats.</p><p>"Selene might be nervous during the ride. Who doesn't mind taking her?"</p><p>"Me!" Jiwoo said, and as soon as Hyunjin put the box in her lap, Selene hissed at Jiwoo. "Poor kitty, don't worry, we'll be there in an instant!"</p><p>Hyunjin turned to Jungeun. "You'll take Diana, then. She'll probably sleep during the ride."</p><p>Jungeun nodded, a small smile showing up on her lips as she looked at Diana and she meowed at her.</p><p>"Thanks again, everyone. I'm gonna go get our helmets and then we can go."</p><p>Honestly, Hyunjin never wore hers. She was a vampire after all, she had never had an accident, and the rides she usually had to go on were short. But this time, she would ride with Heejin, and an hour-long ride. She took the opportunity to take a last look around the house, make sure she had everything, and at last, she left, locking the door.</p><p>“I’ll go ahead, don’t lose my lead,” Jinsol said from the front seat. “I’ll send you the location anyway.”</p><p>“Got it.” Hyunjin handed Heejin a black and white helmet, while she wore her own – also yellow.</p><p>She hoped on Bumblebee and waited for Heejin to do the same, the same shy arms circling around her torso, and Hyunjin knew she would squeeze them as soon as she took off. Jinsol’s car engine started, and she drove away. Hyunjin knew she had to start Bumblebee, and drive after her, but her eyes were fixed on her house. Home.</p><p>“We’ll be back,” Heejin said near her ear. “When this is all over, we’ll be back.”</p><p>
  <em>We.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah. We will.”</p><p>Hyunjin kicked the ground, speeding after Jinsol, and Heejin’s arms squeezed her stomach, as her front pressed against her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*high pitched squeals* so, this chapter marks the end of part 2! Hope you all liked this chapter, and please look forward to the next ones, because they'll be more focused on 2jin!!! :DD</p><p>I wanna leave my Twitter here again, <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a>, in case you wanna follow me, I always tweet when I update a new chapter! Also, I created a <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat</a> in case you wanna say or ask anything! Just your support and the fact that you're reading the story so far means the world to me already, so thank you again! ^-^</p><p>ALSO, recently I wrote two 2jin one shots, and I'M POSTING ONE OF THEM TOMORROW!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About an hour later, as expected, Jinsol’s car slowed down. Hyunjin stopped Bumblebee and watched as Jiwoo got off the car and went to open the gate to the private property at the end of the road, past the other houses. Jinsol started the car again, and Hyunjin followed through the dirt road with trees surrounding the area. Quite similar to Hyunjin’s place, but Jiwoo’s house was even bigger, and a beautiful piece of modern architecture.</p>
<p>“Is this a mansion?” Hyejoo asked as she got off Jinsol’s car.</p>
<p>Jiwoo shook her head. “No, no, but there is enough space for everyone, so, don’t worry!”</p>
<p>“We’re certainly not,” Chaewon said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin hopped off and took off her helmet, turning to Heejin. She extended a hand and Heejin accepted the help to hop off as well.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. “Was the ride bad? I tried to drive as careful as I could.”</p>
<p>“It was okay.”</p>
<p>“Are you scared of motorbikes?”</p>
<p>“Not that I’m scared, but I’ve never been very fond of them.”</p>
<p>“You could have said so, and I would ask someone else to come with me-”</p>
<p>“No! No, really, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Is your arm okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I wasn’t really moving it.”</p>
<p>“Hyunjin, help me carry our stuff inside, please,” Jungeun called.</p>
<p>“Going,” Hyunjin answered. "Did Selene give you a hard time?"</p>
<p>"She calmed down a bit after!" Jiwoo said. "I'm gonna go ahead to open the door and let them out."</p>
<p>Jiwoo came back after to carry her things, while the others followed. Wows filled the room as they stepped inside, one after the other, all heads turning to take a look around. It was a spacious living room, the white walls and wooden floor giving off a cozy and inviting vibe. And even though no one had lived there for a while, it didn't look too dirty, and it smelled like lavender. Diana and Selene wandered around, exploring the whole space.</p>
<p>A big TV sat right on the wall ahead, above it a modern fireplace, and around it, three leather, black couches. At the left side, against the wall, there was a staircase leading to the second floor, and the kitchen, under the second floor’s balcony.</p>
<p>“I've been here a couple weeks ago to clean the house, so it's probably not too dusty, but I'm sorry if it is! I can clean everything tomorrow," Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>"We'll help you, don't worry," Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>"Thank you! You have a toilet behind the kitchen, and the rooms are on the upper floor," Jiwoo said. “There’s my room, the used-to-be-my-parents' room, that now is empty, except for the bed and basic furniture, and the office. We can set a mattress on the floor of the office, and we all have a bed to sleep. The house is pretty much empty since my mom and dad died.”</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful,” Jinsol was still in awe.</p>
<p>“It was my dad who designed it,” Jiwoo said, and everyone’s attention shifted to her. “He was an architect, and he always had a deep love for western architecture.”</p>
<p>“And he just... left the house he did himself?” Heejin asked.</p>
<p>“I guess this house brought him lots of memories he couldn’t live with. Maybe some of me, but of my mom especially.”</p>
<p>Silence followed, as if no one knew how to answer.</p>
<p>“Don’t look so sad, it’s alright, everyone! They're together again, somewhere happy.” Jiwoo smiled. “Let’s go upstairs and choose the rooms.”</p>
<p>They followed Jiwoo upstairs, through the corridor.</p>
<p>“The door at the end is a big bathroom, here’s the office, then my room, and on this side, the suite.”</p>
<p>“The big room’s a suite?!” Jungeun asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, but we’re staying in my room,” Jiwoo answered, and Jungeun pouted. “Don’t make that face, I miss it.”</p>
<p>“We can stay in the office, we've already been sleeping on the floor lately anyway,” Hyejoo said, and Chaewon nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Alright, so Hyunjin and Heejin stay in the big room.”</p>
<p>“You sure you don’t want to stay there?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Also, the bed in my room is smaller, but it’s fine for me and Jungeun.” Jiwoo yanked on her arm, and Jungeun rolled her eyes. “What, do you prefer to sleep on the couch?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything!”</p>
<p>“But I saw that!”</p>
<p>While they kept bickering, Hyunjin peeked at Heejin, standing beside her, and the girl had this small smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“Alright, go on, unpack, feel at home, and I’ll go get your mattress,” Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>“I’ll help you with it.” Jinsol followed her with Jungeun.</p>
<p>Hyunjin opened the door to her new room. Wooden floor, like the rest of the upper floor, white walls--</p>
<p>Hyunjin let out a screech, so loud it echoed in the whole house, as she turned and threw herself at Heejin, shutting her eyes down and hiding her face in her neck.</p>
<p>“H-Hyunjin?” Heejin gasped.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Jinsol’s voice sounded in the hallway, alongside hurried steps.</p>
<p>There were a few seconds of silence, Hyunjin never letting go.</p>
<p>“Oh, shit,” Jinsol mumbled. “Someone get that cockroach out of here <em>in this instant</em>.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin yelped, her body jerking, and Heejin’s right arm circled around her torso.</p>
<p>“A cockroach? All this fuss because of that?” Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>“And don’t make fun of it,” Jinsol said.</p>
<p>“I’m not, Hyunjin just scared the shit out of me. I’ll take care of it.”</p>
<p>A few more moments later, a hand laid on Hyunjin’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s gone, Hyunjin,” Jinsol said near her ear.</p>
<p>Slowly, Hyunjin came out from her safe place, looking around, and seeing all eyes on her, her cheeks grew warmer.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Jiwoo asked, worry transparent in her features.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare anyone. I just...”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, everyone has weaknesses. Even you, apparently,” Jungeun said.</p>
<p>“Goddess, this is embarrassing.” Hyunjin dropped her head. “Thank you, Hyejoo.”</p>
<p>“No problem, I just grabbed it and threw it out the window.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin faced Hyejoo, her eyes big and terror all over her face. “You g-grabbed it?”</p>
<p>Chaewon chuckled. “I know, right.”</p>
<p>“Alright, everyone, go back to what you were doing.” Jinsol clapped her hands, walking out the room with the others following, Hyejoo nodding at Hyunjin before closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I must have scared you a lot,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“You kinda did, but it’s okay. I just never imagined you would... be afraid of bugs.”</p>
<p>“It’s not bugs, it’s those...” A shiver ran from her head to her toes. “I’m fine with any other bugs, really. B-But what if there are others around?”</p>
<p>“Let me check the room and the bathroom.” Heejin went on ahead, scanning the walls, inside the wall wardrobe, the ceiling, and under the bed meticulously. “Nothing. You’re fine.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin pouted. “Don’t tease me, please.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.” Heejin smiled at her. “I’ll let you know what I’m afraid so you won’t feel bad, but you need to promise you won’t laugh.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I won’t.”</p>
<p>“R-Rats.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin forced her lips to stay in a thin line.</p>
<p>“You’re laughing!” Heejin frowned.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, it’s just because I guess you were really lucky Diana hasn’t brought any rats home while you were there.”</p>
<p>“Why would she do that?!”</p>
<p>“She’s a cat, you know. She and Selene sometimes go out and come back home with a rat or a small bird.”</p>
<p>Terror flashed in Heejin’s face. "They won't do that now, right?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin gave up on trying not to laugh. "No, I don't intend on letting them out here."</p>
<p>Heejin sighed in relieve, dropping to the bed. “Okay, good. Anyway, you should go check the bathroom and all. This room is pretty nice.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded and went on ahead, peeking at the small, but modern bathroom, and she didn’t quite know how to feel, knowing that she would be sharing it only with Heejin.</p>
<p>“We’re lucky we have such a nice place to stay, despite everything,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>The following silence was a bit awkward, but Hyunjin ignored it and moved to unpack a few things before Jiwoo called them down to eat, since they hadn’t yet.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“It’s getting late and I still have to drive back,” Jinsol said after finishing her food. “I should get going.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Thank you so much for all the help, Jinsol.” Jiwoo pulled her in for a hug.</p>
<p>“I’m glad I could help. I’ll visit at least once a week, and let’s keep in touch. Good night, everyone.”</p>
<p>“I’ll walk you out.” Hyunjin stood up, and walked with her as they bid their goodbyes.</p>
<p>They stood by Jinsol’s car, and before saying anything, Hyunjin hugged her.</p>
<p>“Feeling better?” Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Of course you will. You’ll have a great night of sleep with Heejin.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Jinsol pulled away, widened eyes at her.</p>
<p>“What?” Hyunjin frowned. “We will sleep well. That’s what I mean.”</p>
<p>Jinsol shook her head with a chuckle. “I’ll be back next weekend, and I’ll make sure to bring more blood.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Can I ask you to bring something else?” Hyunjin asked, and Jinsol nodded. “My brother’s guitar.”</p>
<p>Jinsol smiled. “Alright, I will.”</p>
<p>“You won’t ask what for?”</p>
<p>“Why would I? It’s for Heejin, I know.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>“Chaewon mentioned she couldn’t bring her guitar, and we all heard someone playing it while we were packing. And obviously, you can't play that well, can you?”</p>
<p>Red painted Hyunjin’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t tease you. I’m gonna go now. Don’t miss me too much.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin clicked her tongue. “You’ll be the one running to hug me next week.”</p>
<p>“That’s right.” Jinsol pinched her cheek, then planted a long kiss there. “Stay well.”</p>
<p>“You too.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin waited for her to turn the engine on and drive away before going back inside, where everyone moved to sit on the couches.</p>
<p>“How’s everyone feeling?” Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>“Tired,” Hyejoo leaned back on the couch.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s best if we go and rest for today. It was... a long day. We’ll talk tomorrow after we’re well rested.”</p>
<p>Agreeing, they headed upstairs to their respective rooms after bidding good night. Hyunjin desperately wanted a shower, so after making sure Heejin didn’t want to go first, she headed to the bathroom.</p>
<p>After closing the door, her reflex on the mirror greeted her. She approached, eyes fixed on her new scar. Her fingers ghosted over it, and for a second, she could feel Heejin’s lips pressed against it. It had felt good. Too good for Hyunjin’s own sake, and now she had to bear with the memory, alongside others that decided to join it and swarm her mind as she showered.</p>
<p>Putting on her usual comfy sleeping bra and some shorts, she returned to the bedroom. Heejin sat on the bed, phone in hand.</p>
<p>“You can go now,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>Heejin went on and after fetching her earphones from her bag, Hyunjin walked to the window. The moon was still there, further up in the night sky. Plugging her earphones, she played Moonlight Sonata, wishing she could play it on the piano herself instead.</p>
<p>A couple minutes after, the bathroom door opened.</p>
<p>“That was fast,” Hyunjin said, turning, but Heejin was still in the same clothes, her right arm holding on her left. She removed her earphones and took a step closer. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“I... I tried to take off my t-shirt, but I can’t raise my left arm.”</p>
<p>Heat crawled under Hyunjin’s cheeks that same second. “Oh. D-Do you need help?”</p>
<p>Heejin nodded, eyes down on the floor. Hyunjin walked over her, repeating to herself in her mind that she was only helping her.</p>
<p>“Okay, uhm, raise your right arm,” Hyunjin said, and Heejin complied.</p>
<p>Hyunjin shouldn’t hesitate. She shouldn't make things awkward and even more embarrassing, so she reached for the hem of Heejin’s t-shirt and pulled it up. And she tried, Hyunjin swore she tried not to stare at the scars that marked Heejin's chest, and the abs adorning her stomach, but for a couple seconds, that was all she could do, until she remembered what she was supposed to do.</p>
<p>“Slide your right arm in.” Hyunjin pulled the t-shirt up towards Heejin’s right side, and her arm slid in with some effort. Then, Hyunjin swung it over Heejin’s head, and finally, slid it down her left arm.</p>
<p>“T-Thank you, and I’m sorry.” Heejin finally raised her head. “Why are your eyes... active?”</p>
<p>“What?” Hyunjin panicked, taking a step back. “A-Are they?” She turned, fetching for her phone, and taking a look at herself, indeed, her yellow eyes shone.</p>
<p>“Are you still hungry?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Not the correct word.</em>
</p>
<p>“No, it was... your arm, I smelled a bit of blood.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Heejin looked at her left arm. “Maybe I moved it too much. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“No, I am sorry, I don’t wanna scare you.”</p>
<p>“Hyunjin,” she called, her voice ever so soft, and a hand grabbed hers, making Hyunjin turn again. “I’m not scared of you. Don’t feel bad if your eyes activate, or your fangs grow if you smell blood.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled. “I’ll try.”</p>
<p>“Thanks again for the help, I think I can... finish undressing on my own now.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah, absolutely.”</p>
<p>Without another word, Heejin turned, and the bathroom door closed after her.</p>
<p>Hyunjin closed her eyes and let her body drop to the bed, sighing. She couldn’t believe <em>that</em> had just happened. She didn’t even feel her eyes shift. She felt bad for lying, but she couldn’t just tell Heejin <em>'Oh, don't worry, it's not that I'm gonna go on bloodlust. It's just the old, regular kind of lust.'</em></p>
<p>Hyunjin jumped out of bed and rushed to the window, the breeze hitting her face. She put on her earphones again and resumed the song, pushing what just had happened and the image of Heejin's torso in only her bra to the back of her mind.</p>
<p>But what she couldn't stop thinking about were the scars on her chest. She didn't have enough time to take a proper look at it, but she could only guess it had been from a vampire.</p>
<p>By the time the bathroom door opened again, Hyunjin was feeling calmer, still listening to slow piano songs and staring ahead at the sky. But as she turned and her eyes scanned Heejin from head to toe, her sleeping clothes matching hers, she flared her nostrils.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you sleepy?” Heejin asked, pushing the blanket away and lying down under the thin sheet.</p>
<p>Hyunjin closed the window and laid down as well, facing her. “I’m exhausted. Is your arm okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it doesn’t hurt if I don't move recklessly. But I... I can’t train now.”</p>
<p>“Why are you worried about that now?” Hyunjin’s hand moved on its own to rest on the side of Heejin's head, lightly scratching the roots of her silky hair. “Let’s all focus on recovering now, both physically and mentally. Today took a toll on all of us. We should and will take some time to rest.”</p>
<p>“Can we afford to do that?”</p>
<p>“We don’t even have a plan. And neither you or Chaewon will fight injured.”</p>
<p>Heejin sighed.</p>
<p>“I know you’re worried. I am worried, for sure the others are worried. But there’s literally nothing we can do right now, so, instead of worrying, let’s focus on ourselves and on our recovery." Hyunjin kept on caressing her hair.</p>
<p>Heejin nodded, and with a single look, Hyunjin knew what she wanted. She smiled, opening her arms, and Heejin approached, resting her head on her shoulder. Hyunjin laid her hand on her left arm, below her injury.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to stop you from getting hurt,” Hyunjin whispered, rubbing her arm with her thumb.</p>
<p>“That hurts.”</p>
<p>“S-Sorry.” Hyunjin retracted her hand.</p>
<p>“Not that, that felt nice. I mean, you constantly taking responsibility.”</p>
<p>Her hand lowered until it softly rested on her arm again, and she sighed.</p>
<p>“A hard request, but I promise I’ll try.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Silence filled the room, but Hyunjin wanted to break it.</p>
<p>"Heejin?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Can I ask you about your scar? I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice it."</p>
<p>Instead of an answer, Heejin sat up, the sheet falling down her arms. Hyunjin widened her eyes, praying to the moon they wouldn't activate again, because good Goddess, Heejin was breath taking.</p>
<p>Heejin looked down at her own chest where the scar, comprised of four thin lines, marked her skin from her left collarbone to the middle of her chest.</p>
<p>"Vampire," Heejin said. "One of my first missions. He was really strong, too strong for a rookie slayer like me at the time. I was reckless, I thought I could take him on by myself. Hyejoo finished him instantly after she saw him do this."</p>
<p>Hyunjin sat up as well, eyes still fixed on her scar, and she had to fight the urge to touch it. But she wouldn't fight if Heejin was the one grabbing her hand and taking it there. Her fingers hovered over the thin slashes, and when they finally pressed against the roughness of the scar, Hyunjin gulped.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin... your eyes. Did you smell blood again?" Heejin looked at her left arm, but the cut was clean.</p>
<p>Hyunjin cursed on her mind, retracting her hand and clenching her jaw. "No. It was... Anger."</p>
<p>Heejin chuckled. "Do you understand now why I was angry that you got this new scar?" Her eyes focused on Hyunjin's neck.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"I don't even remember I have them, it's okay."</p>
<p>"It's forever."</p>
<p>"Hey, I told you that, don't steal my poetic quotes. I was a slayer for a few years, it would be weird if I didn't have any battle scar."</p>
<p>"Just like Hyejoo's? On her arms?"</p>
<p>"Yes. She has a couple more on her stomach and waist. She had been a slayer before me, so, more fighting."</p>
<p>"What about Chaewon?"</p>
<p>"Well, if this one scars, it will be her first. She's not a close-range fighter, so she's a lot less likely than we are to get hurt. Her aim is so accurate she mostly manages to take them down before they even get a chance to notice her. If she can't, I guarantee Hyejoo will get to them before they get to her."</p>
<p>Hyunjin let her body drop to the bed again, eyes on the ceiling. "Let's hope none of us gets badly hurt again, then."</p>
<p>The bed creaked as Heejin laid down beside her. She raised Hyunjin's arm and laid her head on her shoulder like she always did, and apparently, didn't even ask for permission anymore.</p>
<p>"We won't."</p>
<p>Soon enough, Heejin’s breathing had slowed down, and carefully looking down, Hyunjin could see her eyes closed, and her peaceful sleeping expression on.</p>
<p>“Good night, Heejin,” Hyunjin whispered.</p>
<p>And closing her eyes, her face approached until her lips pressed against Heejin’s forehead in a tender kiss.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>After a long discussion the next day, Hyunjin managed to convince everyone that for at least an entire week, they would focus on resting, especially Heejin and Chaewon.</p>
<p>But on that same night, when Hyunjin put on her leather jacket and combat boots, Heejin stopped her before she could leave.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Hunting.”</p>
<p>“You said we would rest this week.”</p>
<p>“I’m not injured, and hunting vampires is still my job. I’m somewhere I’ve never been, I bet there are dangerous vampires out there. Are there any slayers in this area?”</p>
<p>Heejin frowned. “There’s a small base in every district of the country, so I don’t think you should worry about that.”</p>
<p>“Going out for a walk?” Hyejoo asked, walking down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Hunting, actually.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo’s eyebrows rose. “And you weren’t gonna invite me?”</p>
<p>“Do you want to come?”</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
<p>Heejin sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna ask Jiwoo and Jungeun if they want to come to.” Hyejoo turned, about to go upstairs again when Hyunjin grabbed her wrist.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s wise for four vampires to go hunting together. Let’s just go. Also, I can focus better on helping you if it's just the two of us. This is a great opportunity for you to train.”</p>
<p>“You said we shouldn’t be worried about training now!” Heejin stood up from the couch.</p>
<p>“And I’m not worried about it. But if we can put hunting and training together, it’s great.”</p>
<p>“What’s all this noise?” Jungeun asked from the second floor, Jiwoo and Chaewon peeking behind her.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin told us all to rest, and she’s going out to hunt with Hyejoo!” Heejin said.</p>
<p>“Hunt? But we have blood.”</p>
<p>“For vampires!”</p>
<p>“You what?!” Chaewon gasped, rushing to Hyejoo’s side.</p>
<p>Hyunjin facepalmed. “Goddess, you’re making it seem like we’re going on a life-threatening mission and we won’t come back. We will only take a look around here and the city, study the area, and if we happen to find a vampire, I’ll do my job. Maybe we won’t even find anything.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s a good idea. Have fun!” Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin turned to Heejin. “See? Why are you so worked up about this?”</p>
<p>Heejin crossed her arms. “I just think it’s unfair that the rules are different for you.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin approached her, grabbed her right hand and walked out the house. “Give us a second.”</p>
<p>Without looking back as Heejin protested, Hyunjin kept on dragging her to the backyard.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Hyunjin asked, finally turning to her.</p>
<p>“I already explained.”</p>
<p>“Is that really all?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, what else could it be?”</p>
<p>“You’re worried.”</p>
<p>Heejin scoffed. “Worried? Why would I be?”</p>
<p>“Exactly, why would you be?”</p>
<p>Heejin’s mouth opened and closed, and she sighed instead, avoiding Hyunjin’s eyes. “I don’t know. I have no reason to worry, you’ve been doing that for years, you’re the strongest, and a random vampire would never hurt you.”</p>
<p>“That’s correct.”</p>
<p>“Yet, I am worried. Maybe even afraid.”</p>
<p>“Heejin.” Hyunjin grabbed her hands, making her eyes drift upwards and meet hers. “I’m just going to wander around. Like I said, I may not even find anything. I’ll be back before you know it.”</p>
<p>“Promise me.”</p>
<p>“I promise. Let’s make a deal. While I’m out, you’ll draw something. You haven’t had a chance to grab your sketchbook, have you?”</p>
<p>Heejin’s eyes widened for a second. “I thought about it today, but I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Then, when I’m back, I wanna see what you came up with. I bet your drawings are amazing.”</p>
<p>“Why? You never saw them. I'm probably even rusty already.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin shrugged. “I just know it.”</p>
<p>“What do you want me to draw?”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know what you like to draw, so, whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do.”</p>
<p>“No, you <em>will</em> have something to show me. It's part of the promise. I’ll always be back to see your drawings."</p>
<p>Hyunjin didn’t mean to sound so... dramatic, but the words had slipped through her mouth already, and now she could only melt at how Heejin smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>For the time they were out hunting, Hyunjin managed to focus. She let Hyejoo lead, so she could practice.</p>
<p>"How do I know it's a vampire I smell?" Hyejoo asked.</p>
<p>"We have a different scent. I can't really describe it, but think about how different we smell comparing to Heejin and Chaewon. Even though you and me have a different scent, there's a similar quality there. Maybe that's still too advanced for you, but you'll get there, don't worry."</p>
<p>Hyejoo nodded, faced ahead again and dashed through the trees, with Hyunjin following.</p>
<p>In the end, they didn't find anything. The city was peaceful, not a hint of vampires or slayers out hunting. And now, Hyunjin could finally let the thought of going back and the excitement of seeing Heejin's drawing be fully present in her mind as she drove back.</p>
<p>Stopping Bumblebee, the front door opened.</p>
<p>"Found anything?" Jiwoo asked.</p>
<p>"No." Hyunjin hoped off with Hyejoo.</p>
<p>"That's good, right?"</p>
<p>"Maybe, but we can't let one night decide that the whole city is safe. We'll be out tomorrow night again."</p>
<p>"Nice," Hyejoo mumbled as she followed Hyunjin inside.</p>
<p>Heejin's head rose from the sketchbook in her hand as soon as Hyunjin stepped inside, and both smiled at each other. Chaewon jumped from the couch and ran to Hyejoo, checking for any signs of injuries.</p>
<p>"I'm a vampire, Gowon. I wouldn't have any injuries even if we were to find a vampire."</p>
<p>"What if you were to find a slayer?"</p>
<p>"I would run."</p>
<p>Jungeun and Jiwoo laughed at how Chaewon whined, but Hyunjin went straight to sit next to Heejin, and as she did, Heejin closed her sketchbook and pouted.</p>
<p>"What's with the face?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>"How was the hunt?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin frowned at her. "We didn't find anything, and don't you dare think I've forgotten."</p>
<p>Heejin huffed. "I didn't draw anything... particularly pretty."</p>
<p>"But you did draw something. Let me see. And your pout won't save you."</p>
<p>She still pouted, but hesitantly, opened on the page she was working on, and Hyunjin's eyes widened the same second. A page filled with several small sketches of Selene and Diana, with a unique style that wasn't too realistic nor too cartoony, but left no room to doubt that those were her cats. Hyunjin's hands moved to steal it from Heejin so she could take a closer look, especially at the one in the right corner of the page - of Selene on Hyunjin's lap.</p>
<p>"I didn't know what else to do, so I thought your cats would make you happy. I-I'm sorry if they don't look like them, they wouldn't sit still so I didn't have an easy time with referencing."</p>
<p>"What in the moon, Heejin, they're amazing."</p>
<p>Heejin blinked. "W-What, really?"</p>
<p>"Why are you impressed?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, I just didn't expect you would love them so much."</p>
<p>Hyunjin clicked her tongue. "Just know that when we're back at my house, I'll steal this page, frame it, and hang it on our bedroom."</p>
<p>And she only realized what she had said when Heejin's eyes grew for a second.</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>"And know that if you keep drawing as good as this, I'll steal some more of your creations. You're no longer safe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HELLO EVERYONE I LOVE THIS CHAPTER, AND I HOPE YOU LOVED IT TOO! This chapter marks the start of part 3, the longest and my favorite!!!</p>
<p>I really love the scene where her eyes activate when she sees Heejin like that so much that I HAD TO DRAW, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! PLEASE CHECK THE FANART <a href="https://i.imgur.com/gBkN3VM.png">HERE!!!</a> I didn't post it on Twitter with the chapter because it would be a spoiler, but I might post it when the story's done!</p>
<p>Okay but for real, 2jin is RISING, and they can't hide it anymore they just CAN'T</p>
<p>Btw, I wrote a 2jin one shot, if you wanna check it out! --&gt; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141148">https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141148</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. It's unfair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At last, Friday.</p>
<p>Hyunjin sat outside, looking up at the darkening sky. At any minute now, Jinsol could show up, and Hyunjin couldn't keep her legs quiet, as they bounced back and forth, hanging on the porch.</p>
<p>Then, a couple minutes later, Jinsol's scent reached her nose, making her jump to her feet. And apparently, she wasn't alone. There was another scent.</p>
<p>Jinsol's deep blue BMW came into view, slowing down as it approached the residence. Hyunjin squinted, so she could try and understand who was the girl beside Jinsol, in the passenger's seat.</p>
<p>"Yerim?!" Hyejoo's voice boomed as the front door barged open. "Holy shit, Gowon, Heejin, Yerim's here!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin stood still, observing as the three girls ran and gave barely any time for Yerim to get off the car before engulfing her into a hug. Yerim hugged them back, her ear to ear grin so genuine and contagious, it made Hyunjin smile as well.</p>
<p>"I missed you guys so much!" Yerim said, her voice just as lively. "Are you okay? Are your injuries better now?" She pulled away, taking a better look at the girls, scanning Heejin's arm and Chaewon's leg.</p>
<p>"We're fine, doing nothing but resting and playing Switch all week," Chaewon said. "I can walk without any pain now!"</p>
<p>"And my arm is just fine as well, it doesn't hurt when I try to move it anymore." Heejin gave her a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Yerim shifted her attention to Hyejoo, cupping her cheeks. "What about you, Hyejoo? Are you adapting well?"</p>
<p>Hyejoo closed her eyes for a couple seconds, and when they came open again, Yerim gasped.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, they're... beautiful."</p>
<p>"They are," Chaewon mumbled, as if looking at Hyejoo's silver eyes for the first time.</p>
<p>"I'm great. Hyunjin has guided me ever since the beginning."</p>
<p>Four pairs of eyes focused on Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin!" Yerim walked past the girls, rushing in her direction, and Hyunjin widened her eyes. Yerim grabbed her hand and shook it full of enthusiasm, her eyes wandering from her tattooed arm, to her neck and forehead. "I'm finally meeting you! Oh, it's an honor!"</p>
<p>"H-Hi, Yerim. Yeah, I'm finally meeting you too, after hearing Jinsol mentioning your name every three seconds."</p>
<p>Yerim let out a small gasp, taking a hand to her opened mouth. "She... talks about me? Why?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin rolled her eyes. "Goddess, I wonder why."</p>
<p>Yerim frowned. "Huh?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, nothing. It's nice to meet you, Yerim." And by the corner of her eyes, she could see Jinsol getting off her car, saying hello to the girls as she walked towards them. "Here comes a hug like she hadn't seen me in a year in three, two, one..."</p>
<p>And as she finished the countdown, Jinsol pulled her in for such hug.</p>
<p>"I did say you would be the one running for a hug," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>"And I said you were right. I missed you." Jinsol squeezed her body.</p>
<p>"I missed you too," Hyunjin whispered near her ear.</p>
<p>"Oh, your tsundere is on a break!"</p>
<p>"Did you bring what I asked?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I'll tell you when you can bring it."</p>
<p>Jinsol pulled away and kissed her cheek. "Now go carry the blood inside."</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded, and as she was about to walk towards her car, she stopped when her eyes landed on Heejin hugging Yerim again, a grin adorning both faces.</p>
<p>"She's so cute," Jinsol said.</p>
<p>"She is."</p>
<p>"Yerim?"</p>
<p>"Heejin."</p>
<p>"Holy, who are you and what did you do to Hyunjin?" Jinsol took a hand to her chest.</p>
<p>"Yerim's very cute as well, she really is the embodiment of happiness as you always described her. How was spending an hour in your car with her? Did you even drive properly with her so close to you?"</p>
<p>Jinsol punched her arm. "Shut your mouth. And yes, I drove perfectly, like I always do."</p>
<p>"Oh, you guys are here!" Jiwoo's voice sounded behind them.</p>
<p>They turned, to find her by the front door with Jungeun.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys!" Jinsol waved at them.</p>
<p>"Sorry, we were in our room," Jungeun said, approaching them.</p>
<p>"I... see..." Jinsol mumbled.</p>
<p>"Well, not my fault, Jungeun can't contain her-"</p>
<p>"Anyway, let's introduce ourselves to Yerim, yes?" Jungeun grabbed Jiwoo's wrist and dragged her along.</p>
<p>"Let's get the things inside?" Jinsol asked, but Hyunjin was still in place. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I just... remembered something."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"One night during this week, I woke up and... they were being so loud."</p>
<p>Jinsol snorted, and Jungeun turned her head to them, her eyes shooting invisible laser beams at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"I think she heard you." Jinsol laughed harder.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Jungeun," Hyunjin said, knowing she was still hearing. "I'm not uncomfortable. Just... try and not wake the others up."</p>
<p>Jungeun shifted her attention back to Jiwoo and Yerim, who talked so animatedly it seemed like they knew each other for years.</p>
<p>Hyunjin walked to the trunk and took a couple boxes. "Can someone bring the rest, please?" she said, going on ahead.</p>
<p>Everyone gathered around the kitchen, Jinsol and Yerim setting the plastic bags with food on the table, while Hyunjin prepared the bottles with Hyejoo's help.</p>
<p>"You didn't tell us Yerim would be coming!" Chaewon said, helping setting the table.</p>
<p>"Of course not, it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew!" Yerim messed up her hair.</p>
<p>"I asked Jiwoo if it was okay to bring her along, so everyone could meet," Jinsol said.</p>
<p>Jiwoo beamed, her eyes turning into crescents. "You loved the idea, just admit it."</p>
<p>Hyunjin leaned against the kitchen counter, taking sips on her bottle while observing Diana and Selene investigating Yerim. The girl squatted and let them smell her, and when Selene rubbed her head on Yerim's ankle, she went on ahead and gave them pets.</p>
<p>"Why did she like you immediately and she still hisses at me?" Hyejoo pouted.</p>
<p>"She hissed at me in the beginning as well," Heejin said. "Give her time."</p>
<p>Hyejoo didn't seem convinced, but didn't say anything else either.</p>
<p>"I have news," Yerim said, earning everyone's attention as they sat around the table. "The bastards that attacked you were punished and are now locked up."</p>
<p>Either their chins dropped, or their eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Locked up? What do you mean locked up?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>"There are cells in the Silver Blades. They can't just bring the police into this, and they also can't banish them. They wouldn't rest until they got what they wanted, especially now, that they probably want revenge."</p>
<p>Hyejoo scoffed. "Revenge? After what <em>they</em> did, they still want revenge?"</p>
<p>"You guys did break them a few bones and injured them really bad. One of them had a huge, round scar on his chest!"</p>
<p>"That was me, I shot him!" Chaewon raised her arm, like she was so proud of what she did.</p>
<p>"I'm glad they're locked up," Hyunjin said. "I don't know what would happen if they attacked us again. I don't think a few broken bones or some scars would be all they would leave with."</p>
<p>"And at least they really are keeping their word, that no one is allowed to attack us," Heejin said. "I think after that attack, no one will try and do it again. They know the consequences now."</p>
<p>"Let's hope so." Jinsol sighed.</p>
<p>If anyone deserved to be avenged, it was Yeojin, and not them.</p>
<p>But they had other things to worry about, and hearing that the Silver Blades acted against them was already pretty satisfying.</p>
<p>The rest of dinner went by fast, as Yerim caught up with her friends and got to know the others better.</p>
<p>"Are you staying the night?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we're staying until Sunday, in fact. Jiwoo said we could sleep here in the living room!" Yerim said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin forced her lips to stay a thin line, her eyes averting to Jinsol, and without even saying a word, Jinsol's cheeks became redder.</p>
<p>"In fact, there's another surprise, but you will only know tomorrow!" Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>"Haseul and Yeojin are coming too," Hyunjin stated.</p>
<p>Jiwoo frowned. "Did you know about it too?"</p>
<p>"No, but the second you said that, it was so easy to guess."</p>
<p>"Congrats, Jiwoo, you just ruined the surprise." Jungeun shook her head.</p>
<p>"Can you act surprised tomorrow? Or else Yeojin will kill me! She made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone!"</p>
<p>"Technically, you didn't. I did." Hyunjin shrugged.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we will act surprised," Heejin rested a hand on Jiwoo's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I won't, Yeojin has been texting me everyday saying she misses me, it was obvious they would be coming as soon as possible," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>In an instant, with everyone's help, the kitchen was all cleaned, and the girls moved to the living room.</p>
<p>"You won't be going out to hunt tonight, right?" Heejin asked, grabbing Hyunjin's wrist before she could join the others.</p>
<p>"Let's watch a movie, everyone!" Jiwoo said, turning the tv on.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I will," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>Heejin pouted. "But, Jiwoo just called us to watch a movie."</p>
<p>"I will go after. Maybe in the middle of the night, while you're asleep."</p>
<p>"What?" Heejin frowned, punching her arm. "Why would you do that?!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin burst out laughing. "I'm joking. I won't go tonight, or tomorrow, or Sunday, alright?"</p>
<p>Heejin crossed her arms and huffed. "Good."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"B-Because Jinsol and Yerim are here, and Haseul and Yeojin are joining us too, we should all spend time together."</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. "Only because of that?"</p>
<p>The question flew from Hyunjin's lips, kind of like a joke, but it triggered something in Heejin, making her heart beat stronger, and she stumbled on her words. "Y-Yeah, w-what else?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, you tell me."</p>
<p>"Guys, movie!" Jungeun called, her voice much more scarier than when Jiwoo called them.</p>
<p>Heejin went on ahead, trying to hide how red her cheeks had become, and Hyunjin, giggling softly, followed.</p>
<p>Hyejoo, Chaewon, and Yerim sat on the couch at the left, the one right in front of the tv was occupied by Jungeun and Jiwoo, and Jinsol was sitting alone in the one at the right, her puppy eyes looking at Hyunjin. She plopped next to her, and Heejin next to Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"Actually, should I leave you two?" Jinsol asked near Hyunjin's ear.</p>
<p>Hyunjin rested a hand on Jinsol's leg and gave it a squeeze, hoping it would convey the message.</p>
<p>"What do you want to watch?" Jiwoo asked, still skipping through Netflix.</p>
<p>"Something funny!" Chaewon said.</p>
<p>"Anything that's not a vampire movie, please," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>"Oh, has any of you watched this one?" Jiwoo stopped at Back to the Future. "I remember watching it when it came out in 1985, and I really enjoyed it, but I barely remember it."</p>
<p>"Sounds like it's about time traveling. I'm in," Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>Everyone agreed to it, since almost no one had watched it, and the ones that did, didn't remember it well.</p>
<p>The movie was pretty entertaining and funny, but near the end, when the time was clocking and running out for the main character to go back in time, Heejin started becoming restless next to her. Hyunjin peeked at her, observing as she bit on her lower lip and balled her fists.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Hyunjin whispered.</p>
<p>"This is so nerve-wracking!"</p>
<p>"Relax, he's gonna make it." Hyunjin's hand moved to engulf her balled one, and it instantly relaxed, allowing Hyunjin to properly hold it.</p>
<p>Something that Hyunjin always noticed, was how much smaller Heejin's hand was comparing to hers. Or, Hyunjin's was just huge, but it didn't make it any less cute.</p>
<p>Hyunjin let the smile be on her lips until the end of the movie, when they could finally take a breath.</p>
<p>"But there's a sequel, right? I wanna watch it as well," Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>"Why don't we watch it tomorrow?" Jiwoo asked.</p>
<p>"Yes! Let's do that!" Yerim said.</p>
<p>After calling it a night and helping set a mattress in the living room for Yerim and Jinsol, they went to their respective rooms.</p>
<p>"What's with the smirk?" Heejin asked after closing the door.</p>
<p>"Jinsol's spending the night with Yerim. I can listen to her heart beat. To Yerim's as well, in fact."</p>
<p>Heejin dropped her chin. "Poor girl, she must be so nervous. And you, quit listening to people's hearts!"</p>
<p>"I told you, I can't simply shut my ears down!"</p>
<p>Heejin crossed her arms, frowning. "It's unfair."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You can read people so easily."</p>
<p>"Why do you say that?"</p>
<p>"People's hearts can denounce them."</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. She remembered the nth times Heejin's heart started beating faster or harder in countless occasions, and how she never seemed to have a reason for it.</p>
<p>"I forgot something," Hyunjin blurted.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I'll be right back."</p>
<p>"Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"Just wait a couple minutes!" Hyunjin said before dashing out the door.</p>
<p>Yes, she wanted to avoid where the conversation was going. Yes, she forgot about asking Jinsol for the guitar, so, making sure she still could hear voices coming from the lower floor, she tip toed. Not wanting to spy, she couldn't help but observe for a couple seconds how Jinsol supported her side on her elbow, smiling and listening attentively to whatever Yerim was telling her. And it didn't matter who witnessed the scene, anyone could tell those two were each other's crushes.</p>
<p>"Jinsol," Hyunjin whispered from the upper floor, not wanting to startle them.</p>
<p>Both girls snap their heads.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin? Everything alright?" Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>"Sorry to... interrupt your lively conversation, but I forgot to go get the guitar."</p>
<p>"Oh, right. Give us a second, Yerim." Jinsol stood up, and Yerim nodded at her.</p>
<p>They headed outside, and unlocking her car, Jinsol took the guitar from the trunk.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Hyunjin smiled, grabbing the guitar with care. "And sorry again."</p>
<p>"No worries, we were just talking about work."</p>
<p>Hyunjin shook her head. "Work? Don't you have anything else to talk about?"</p>
<p>"She was telling me a funny story!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay, I get it, whatever she says, you'll listen with a dumb smile on your face."</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay, I get it, whatever Heejin will play on the guitar, you'll listen with a dumb smile on your face."</p>
<p>Hyunjin opened her mouth to counter attack, but nothing came. "Okay, you won. You're terribly right, so, I'm going. Good night, have an amazing night sleeping with Yerim."</p>
<p>She dashed back inside, giving no time for Jinsol to protest.</p>
<p>"Good night, Yerim," Hyunjin said, before rushing upstairs, still hearing her saying it back.</p>
<p>Hyunjin knocked once just to let Heejin know she was there already, and opened the door. And she didn't even bother fighting back the grin as Heejin's eyes went huge when Hyunjin sat beside her on the bed and handed her the guitar.</p>
<p>"W-What..." Heejin babbled, still accepting it in her hands. "It's your brother's guitar."</p>
<p>"It is. I asked Jinsol to bring it."</p>
<p>"You didn't have to."</p>
<p>"I didn't, but I wanted to. You seemed so happy when you played it, and I know you can't have yours back now, so, might as well give my brother's some use."</p>
<p>"But... Are you sure I can use it?"</p>
<p>"I think he would be thrilled to know someone was playing it again. Someone talented and worthy."</p>
<p>Heejin chuckled. "Worthy? Did the guitar choose me or something? Like the wand chooses the wizard?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you're the chosen one. Now go ahead, play me something."</p>
<p>"You just want me to play for you." Heejin clicked her tongue. "So selfish."</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll leave the room, sleep outside, and I'll leave you all alone to play by yourself." Hyunjin stood up from the bed, but a hand on her wrist stopped her the same second.</p>
<p>"No! I was joking."</p>
<p>Hyunjin plopped back onto the bed. "Me too."</p>
<p>Heejin looked down at the guitar in her lap. "Isn't it a bit late to play now? The others went to sleep already. I don't wanna wake anyone up."</p>
<p>Hyunjin laid down. "I can't sleep if you don't play something for me."</p>
<p>"Wow." Heejin scoffed. "I can't believe you're doing aegyo."</p>
<p>"But I'm not. Maybe you just find me cute."</p>
<p>"You're anything but cute."</p>
<p>Hyunjin frowned and pouted. "Really?"</p>
<p>There it was. The loud bang coming from Heejin's chest.</p>
<p>"Fine, you are. Just a bit. But just like my pout doesn't work when I don't want to show you my drawings, yours won't when you want me to play."</p>
<p>"By that logic, you will play when I act cute."</p>
<p>"What? What kind of logic is that?"</p>
<p>"Kim Hyunjin's logic."</p>
<p>"Wow, Einstein is jealous."</p>
<p>"You really won't play anything?"</p>
<p>Heejin rolled her eyes. "Alright, but just a quick something!"</p>
<p>"That's enough." Hyunjin sat up again, crossing her legs, eager to listen.</p>
<p>And it was just like Jinsol described. She had no idea what Heejin was playing, another calm melody, but she was aware of the dumb smile on her lips. And she didn't mind one bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YERIM'S HERE!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked another dose of fluff, and prepare for another, cuz the next chapter is the longest in the whole fic, and it's really FULL of fluff and comedy, please look forward to it a lot!!!</p>
<p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/><span class="small"></span></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Moon cult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When are they arriving?" Hyunjin asked, checking the time on her phone. It was almost noon.</p>
<p>"Lunch time, so, I think they can arrive any time now. Don't forget to act surprised, please!" Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>Around fifteen minutes later, the sound of Haseul's car came into Hyunjin's earshot.</p>
<p>"They're here!" Jiwoo rushed to the door, opening and waiting for them to come inside. "Everyone, look who's here!" she said, using the liveliest voice she could.</p>
<p>Haseul stepped inside, smiling at them. "Hello, everyone."</p>
<p>"Haseul!" Jinsol stood up from the couch with the others. "Where's Yeo-"</p>
<p>Yeojin ran past Haseul, almost bumping into her, dashing to Hyunjin. She barely had time to stand up from the couch to receive the girl into the tight hug she wanted so much.</p>
<p>"Yeojin! Goddess, what a surprise!" Hyunjin tried to sound as surprised as she could.</p>
<p>Jungeun snorted, and Jiwoo almost facepalmed. Yeojin pulled away and looked up at her.</p>
<p>"What kind of reaction is that? You never sound that excited when you see me." She turned to Jiwoo, a deep frown on her face. "You told them we were coming, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry!" Jiwoo hid her face in her hands.</p>
<p>"She didn't, I just guessed. And yes, I don't react like that, but I'm in fact happy that you're here." Hyunjin pulled her closer again, patting her head. "How have you been, Yeojin?"</p>
<p>"Let's talk over lunch, I'm starving, and I bet you all are as well. I brought food." Haseul raised the bags in her hands.</p>
<p>Before settling down for lunch, Haseul and Yeojin introduced themselves to Yerim. Yeojin clicked with Yerim right away. Both girls were like balls of sunshine and huge extroverts, it was only obvious they would be great friends, even though Yeojin was a few years younger.</p>
<p>"How's your back?" Jinsol asked Yeojin, who sat next to her, at the head of the table, bottle in hand.</p>
<p>"A badass scar!" Yeojin gave her a cheeky grin, which earned her a pinch on her arm from Haseul.</p>
<p>"Don't joke about that!"</p>
<p>"But it's true! It doesn't hurt anymore, I'm fine."</p>
<p>A pang hurt Hyunjin's chest, like another wave of guilt piercing it. "Are things at home well?"</p>
<p>"Since she's always been a rebellious girl and a prankster, our parents think she settled down and is serious about school, now that she's in the last year of high school."</p>
<p>There was a pause.</p>
<p>"T-That's good, right?" Jungeun broke the awkward silence.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is. She's in fact been getting better grades."</p>
<p>"As if I was a bad student..." Yeojin mumbled.</p>
<p>"You weren't bad, but you weren't good either. Let's just hang on a bit more until we can move out."</p>
<p>"If there's any way I can help, with anything at all, tell me," Hyunjin said, and everyone focused on her.</p>
<p>"You already helped a lot with the blood. Yuta is a nice man, he didn't hesitate in helping us and was very friendly"</p>
<p>"I'm glad. But if there's anything else I can do, just ask."</p>
<p>Haseul sighed. "You don't need to think you have to help in any other way. What happened wasn't your fault. You don't owe us anything."</p>
<p>The atmosphere got suddenly heavier, at least for Hyunjin, who dropped her head and stared at the almost emptied bottle between her hands.</p>
<p>"Right, sorry." Hyunjin forced a smile. "I didn't want to bring the mood down, so, keep going with the conversation."</p>
<p>There was another pause, while everyone looked at each other, as if waiting for someone to bring something up to talk about.</p>
<p>"So, you like to play pranks on your friends, uh?" Yerim elbowed Yeojin with a smirk. "Go ahead and tell us some!"</p>
<p>Yeojin's eyes sparkled, like Yerim had brought up her favorite topic ever. The mood was quickly brought up again, and Hyunjin allowed herself to laugh as Yeojin told them some stories.</p>
<p>Guilt wouldn't get Hyunjin anywhere, nor forcing herself to help when there wasn't anything else to help with. She just had to be happy they were there with everyone, safe, resting, and recovering from what had happened.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>When dinner was over, one would expect the girls to start getting tired and sleepy. But today that wasn't happening. Yeojin was already loud, and now with Yerim, they managed to infect everyone in the group with relentless hype. Hyunjin headed outside to get some silence among the chaos and breathe in some fresh air.</p>
<p>But she should have guessed her moment of solitude wouldn't last long.</p>
<p>"Full moon?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked up at Heejin, standing beside her.</p>
<p>"Almost, but not yet. The full moon is tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Can I sit with you?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin patted the soft grass next to her, and Heejin sat cross-legged, looking up at the night sky. "I thought you could use some company."</p>
<p>"I was okay by myself."</p>
<p>"Oh." Heejin pouted.</p>
<p>"But I'm better now."</p>
<p>Heejin's lips pressed together, visibly trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>"Just laugh all you want, it was lame," Hyunjin's eyes went back up, to the night sky.</p>
<p>Instead, there was just a light giggle. Heejin extended her legs and supported herself on her elbows, looking up as well. There was nothing Hyunjin would like to say, and it seemed it was the same for Heejin, so they stayed silent, admiring the beauty of the night sky.</p>
<p>"Would you like if I went to grab my guitar?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked at her. Heejin's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement.</p>
<p>"That would be great."</p>
<p>Heejin beamed and got on her feet. "I'll be right back, then."</p>
<p>With a nod, Hyunjin went back to stargazing, another big, silly grin on her lips already. Heejin had barely played for her last night, and today, they spent all their time playing Switch on the TV, watching a movie, and chatting, so Heejin still didn't have proper time to play.</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked back as Jinsol's scent grew stronger, and indeed, the woman walked towards her. Without a word from both, she dropped next to Hyunjin, head in her shoulder with a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>"I'm feeling like shit."</p>
<p>Hyunjin frowned, looking down at her. "What in the moon, Jinsol?"</p>
<p>"I should be happy. Yerim has been friends with them way longer than she knows me, and it had been a while since she was with them, especially after everything that happened. She was worried sick about them, and now they are together, having fun and not worrying about all the shit, at least for a little bit."</p>
<p>"But?"</p>
<p>"But I'm being a jealous bitch and I hate this."</p>
<p>"You're human, don't beat yourself up for feeling things. Maybe you can't quite control that, but remember that you do control how you react."</p>
<p>"What am I supposed to do, then? I am happy that she's with them, it's not about her not being with me for now, I literally spend time with her everyday at work. It's... how she smiles at Hyejoo."</p>
<p>Hyunjin snorted a laugh. "She smiles like that at Hyejoo, Chaewon, Heejin, you, all of us. She met Yeojin today and she smiled like that at her. She really is a ball of sunshine, just like you said. Maybe you want to believe she doesn't feel anything for you so you don't need to do anything about it. You're sabotaging yourself."</p>
<p>Jinsol looked up at her, irked eyebrow. "What?"</p>
<p>"You know I'm right. You're clinging into the idea she would never like you, for whatever reason."</p>
<p>"Why would she like me? She has much more amazing friends, and of her age. She wouldn't look at an old woman like myself."</p>
<p>"You're making it seem like you're old enough to be her mom! Jinsol, you're four years older than her. What are four years? She's not a sixteen year old girl, you are both consenting adults. She's twenty three, and you're twenty seven. Do you really think that's a big age gap? Look at me, I'm literally..." Hyunjin paused, doing the math in her mind. "Forty four years older than Heejin!"</p>
<p>Jinsol removed her head from Hyunjin's shoulder, straightening herself and giving her a wide-eyed.</p>
<p>"Go ahead, make fun of me," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>"No, no, I won't. You're... admitting that you like her?"</p>
<p>"Am I?"</p>
<p>"You tell me!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled. "I don't know what it is, Jinsol. But it's... something. I definitely don't dislike her. I can't deny it anymore."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you really can't."</p>
<p>"Is it that obvious?"</p>
<p>A loud, cracked laugh escaped Jinsol's throat. "I think we all here can feel the sexual tension between you two."</p>
<p>"Goddess..." Hyunjin sighed. "Can you believe... my eyes accidentally activated twice already?"</p>
<p>Jinsol blinked. "Accidentally, you mean... the <em>lustful</em> look?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Hyunjin, you share a bed with her. But did she notice it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I always had an excuse at hand and I guess she didn't make the connection."</p>
<p>"Are you going to do something about it?"</p>
<p>"I can't just go and say 'hey Heejin, you're really, really attractive, wanna get this to another level?'"</p>
<p>"So, you <em>really</em> do want that."</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>Jinsol's chin almost reached the floor.</p>
<p>"You didn't expect me to admit it," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>"Of course not!"</p>
<p>"Neither did I."</p>
<p>Jinsol shook her head. "Just talk to her. Chances are she wants it too."</p>
<p>"I don't know if I can. Imagine we're all just seeing things. There's a lot at stake. Even if we try to forget about it for a few days, we still have a collective goal to take care of, and it involves nearly all of us. What if I make things awkward and it compromises our ability to work together?"</p>
<p>"What if your unresolved sexual tension compromises your ability to work together?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin opened her mouth just to close it again and elbowed Jinsol.</p>
<p>"There you go. No more excuses."</p>
<p>"Then what excuse do you have not to talk to Yerim anyway?"</p>
<p>"Hello? We work together too. Of course I have the same concern."</p>
<p>"Then why aren't you following your own advice? You make no sense."</p>
<p>"Yah—" Jinsol grabbed Hyunjin to hit her arm while she giggled and pretended to protect herself. Their bickering was interrupted by Heejin's scent growing stronger, but not only hers. Hyunjin looked back, and all the others girls walked towards them, the guitar in Heejin's hand.</p>
<p>"Four years are nothing," Hyunjin whispered to Jinsol just before they approached, and Jinsol rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Sorry for the wait!" Heejin said, sitting next to Hyunjin, while the others sat in a full circle. "They kept me inside, trying to convince me to play with them, but in the end, I convinced them all to come and join us."</p>
<p>"Are we having a moon cult?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>"I just thought I could play for everyone while we enjoy this beautiful night."</p>
<p>Yerim, who sat beside Jinsol, clapped, an ear to ear grin plastered in her face. "It is a great idea! I missed this. We used to gather together at night sometimes. Heejin would play and we all sang. But now there's more of us!"</p>
<p>"That's so cute!" Jiwoo said. "Let's have fun and take this moment to bond and strengthen our friendship, now that we are all together, even with our Yerimie!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled. Calling her by a nickname already, even though they had just met the day before.</p>
<p>Yerim's grin became even wider, if that was humanly possible. "Thank you so much everyone for receiving me so well! In all honestly, I never thought I would be spending time like this with my friends <em>and</em> vampires. I'm not technically a slayer, but I'm still part of the Silver Blades. I was still taught what they stand for. Now I see they're clearly wrong."</p>
<p>Jiwoo, sitting next to her, circled an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay! Just the fact that you accepted Hyejoo and us so easily means the world to us."</p>
<p>Sniffing, Yerim wiped a fake tear. "My friends' friends are my friends. I know how Hyunjin received you all and took care of you hoping for nothing in return. She really has a kind heart."</p>
<p>Heat crept under Hyunjin's cheeks, with everyone staring at her with nods and smiles.</p>
<p>"H-Hey, we were gonna have fun and all, right?" She nudged Heejin. "Go ahead, play something for us."</p>
<p>"She's a huge tsundere as well," Jinsol said, blocking her mouth from Hyunjin's sight, as if that would work.</p>
<p>Heejin giggled and looked down at the guitar. A couple seconds later, and she started playing something Hyunjin didn't know, but the others did. Yerim threw her hands in the air as she started singing, Hyejoo and Chaewon joining her soon, singing their hearts out. Yeojin sang the chorus with them, and Hyunjin couldn't help but smile as she observed the whole scene. Nothing else existed at that moment. Not the mission, not whatever dangers awaited them in the future. Just her and her friends.</p>
<p>"Hey, Heejin, why didn't you sing?" Yerim frowned when the song was over.</p>
<p>Hyunjin frowned, looking at Heejin's reddened face.</p>
<p>"I-I was focused on playing."</p>
<p>"Lies!" Hyejoo pointed at her. "You always sang with us while playing the guitar. You're shy, just admit it."</p>
<p>"Now I wanna hear you sing," Jungeun said.</p>
<p>"She's really good! Like, <em>really</em> good!" Chaewon nodded vigorously.</p>
<p>"It's really nothing special-"</p>
<p>"Let me hear it," Hyunjin said, catching her attention. "I mean, let us hear it."</p>
<p>Jinsol snorted, and without looking at her, Hyunjin elbowed her.</p>
<p>All eyes were on Heejin, and Hyunjin was growing way too excited to listen to her. Taking a deep breath, Heejin closed her eyes and started playing. A few seconds of a sweet, slow melody, but when she opened her mouth and started singing, Hyunjin stopped breathing.</p>
<p>Her normal voice had always had an effect on Hyunjin, and her singing voice was no different. It was still deep, but also hoarse and sweet and caring and silky and so many other adjectives that Hyunjin could come up with. If she knew before that she sang like that, she would have definitely asked her to sing for her. But now she was getting nervous because of how fast her heart beat, so, after the first chorus, she decided to beatbox over her guitar. She actually didn't know how to beatbox, she just liked to joke around with it, so it caused an immediate laughter around the circle.</p>
<p>"What was that?!" Jungeun clapped like a seal, laughing so hard she leaned against Yeojin by her side.</p>
<p>"Yeah, why would you do that? Didn't you want to hear me sing?" Heejin frowned.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I thought it would sound cool."</p>
<p>"Please do it again!" Jiwoo said, also still laughing. "That thing you did with your lips!"</p>
<p>It was part of Hyunjin's beatbox technique. She inhaled, then popped her lips as she exhaled in small bits, moving her head back and forth with the rhythm. This made everyone laugh even more, but Jiwoo and Jungeun were losing it. Jungeun fell down on the grass, wheezing, and Jiwoo's laugh was so loud it echoed in the trees.</p>
<p>"I don't know if I should laugh more with the awful beatboxing or your wheezing!" Hyejoo kept chuckling, voice more high pitched than usual.</p>
<p>Hyunjin did it again, and Jiwoo waved her hands. "Please, stop! I can't breathe!"</p>
<p>"Is it that funny?" Hyunjin pointed at herself, looking around.</p>
<p>"It is!" Yeojin nodded. "But the way they're laughing really makes it even funnier!"</p>
<p>Jungeun grabbed Jiwoo's arm to pull herself up, wiping the tears, still laughing, even though not as much. "I don't remember the last time I laughed like this."</p>
<p>"Me too. That was amazing. And the fact that it was actually sounding nice with Heejin playing, I need to listen to it again!" Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin exchanged a look with Heejin. Without any words, Heejin started playing again, singing a few seconds later. Counting the beats, Hyunjin joined her song. The girls looked like they were about to laugh again, but everyone turned at Chaewon when she suddenly started <em>rapping</em>. Hyunjin had to force herself to keep beatboxing, because she wanted to let her chin drop. Chaewon was actually good! The metric, the rhythm, and her high pitched voice sounded so unique, Hyunjin had never heard anything like that.</p>
<p>Chaewon stopped when Heejin reached the last chorus, letting her shine as the notes got higher and Heejin nailed them all, sending chills up and down Hyunjin's arms.</p>
<p>Another voice joined Heejin's for the final high notes, widened eyes focusing on Jiwoo. They finished together, in perfect sync, as if they had practiced that a thousand times.</p>
<p>Silence fell for a few moments as they shared looks among themselves.</p>
<p>"Well, that was a show!" Haseul clapped, and then everyone started clapping along.</p>
<p>"Chaewon, that was amazing!" Jinsoul reached to her side, punching her leg playfully.</p>
<p>Chaewon squealed, hiding her face in her hands.</p>
<p>"Do we all have hidden talents?" Jiwoo asked. "I just know the others must have one as well, show us!"</p>
<p>"Hyejoo can break a watermelon with a tea spoon!" Chaewon almost jumped in her place.</p>
<p>Hyunjin rolled her eyes. "She's a vampire, of course she can."</p>
<p>"No, before, at the Silver Blades! There was this time we were at her room and she had bought a watermelon, but there was nothing to cut it with, and no one felt like going down to the kitchens, so she grabbed the tea spoon from the tea I had before and started stabbing it, until she could snap it with her hands!" Chaewon was so excited her voice had raised nearly a full octave in pitch.</p>
<p>"It's true, I was there." Heejin nodded.</p>
<p>"Here, I filmed it when she did it again a few nights after!" Chaewon turned her phone for everyone to see, and in fact, it was exactly like she described, leaving everyone with mouths hanging and raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>Hyejoo smiled proudly, like that was the best thing she had ever done in her life. "No way I would not eat watermelon just because I didn't have a knife. I miss eating it, though."</p>
<p>All the smiles died down suddenly.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember." Chaewon sulked.</p>
<p>"No, it's okay!" Hyejoo grabbed her hand. "I didn't want to bring the mood down!"</p>
<p>"Alright, let's do that!" Jiwoo said. "You've always been amazingly strong, Hyejoo! Now, who's next on the talent show? Yerim?"</p>
<p>She jumped on her feet, an ear to ear grin plastered on her face, and she showed off her popping skills, limb by limb. Chaewon stood up and joined her, throwing her arms forward, popping shoulders at the same time, and the girls clapped and cheered.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin, your beatbox!" Jinsoul elbowed her.</p>
<p>Matching their movements, Hyunjin tried her best to do a decent beat. Chaewon took a step to her side, extended her arms to her sides, and starting from her right side, she waved her arms, her left hand touching Yerim's right hand, the wave continuing through her arms, and going back to Chaewon.</p>
<p>A wave of cheers erupted between the girls as Chaewon and Yerim bowed at them before sitting down again.</p>
<p>"That was amazing!" Yeojin kept clapping her hands.</p>
<p>"Alright, next one, Jinsol!" Jiwoo kept following the sitting order.</p>
<p>"I don't really have anything, but I can do this with my eyebrows," Jinsol said, and with everyone's attention on her, the inner corners of her eyebrows rose high in her forehead, making her look like she was a lost puppy.</p>
<p>Almost everyone squealed, except for Jungeun, who cringed. "Don't do that."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's cute!" Jinsol protested, doing it even harder and pouting at the same time, forcing her voice to sound cute.</p>
<p>Jungeun shook her head with a disgusted face, but Hyunjin could see how it became redder.</p>
<p>"Yes, you are cute, Jinsol, Jungeun just doesn't want to admit it," Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>"I'm used to having tsunderes around me." Jinsol shrugged, jerking her head to Hyunjin's side.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't bring me into that." Hyunjin frowned.</p>
<p>Jinsol shrugged. "Okay, next, Hyunjin and Heejin already showed us their talents, now it's Haseul's turn!"</p>
<p>"I don't really have anything to show everyone, I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>"Yes, you do!" Yeojin shouted, frowning so hard it felt like someone committed a crime. "She's like, out of this world smart, and she can do math with huge numbers in a few seconds using only her head. It's amazing, show them!"</p>
<p>Haseul's face went red and she sighed. "Alright, go ahead."</p>
<p>Yeojin beamed, taking her phone from her pocket. "Alright everyone, watch this. Haseul, how much is 67 plus 42 plus 95?" Yeojin asked as she wrote the numbers herself in the calculator of her phone.</p>
<p>Haseul mouthed something, and about three seconds later, she answered - "204."</p>
<p>A collective wow sounded in the circle, with a few gasps.</p>
<p>"But she can do it with higher numbers! This was just a warm up!" Yeojin said, getting even more excited. "Okay, how much is 343 plus 664 plus 129?"</p>
<p>Again, Haseul looked at the void, mouthing fast. "1136."</p>
<p>"Holy shit," Hyejoo mumbled.</p>
<p>"And I thought I was smart for ranking eleven in a Math competition in high school..." Jinsoul said.</p>
<p>"T-This is nothing special, don't feel bad!" Haseul shook her head.</p>
<p>"She's joking, just dramatizing, don't worry." Hyunjin chuckled.</p>
<p>"That's really amazing, for real!" Yerim was still in shock, mouth agape, and then turned to Jinsol, an accusing finger pointed at her. "And you. You <em>ARE</em> smart."</p>
<p>Jinsol widened her eyes for a second, but didn't answer, and Hyunjin bit back a laugh.</p>
<p>"Right!" Yeojin nodded. "Doesn't matter how many times she does it, I'm always in awe."</p>
<p>"Okay, now you show your magic trick thing," Haseul said.</p>
<p>That immediately caught everyone's attention.</p>
<p>"But I need a card deck to do it." Yeojin pouted.</p>
<p>"Don't worry!" Jiwoo got on her feet. "I'm sure I have one in my room, I'll be right back!" And she dashed to the house.</p>
<p>"I'm about to blown your minds!" Yeojin said, rubbing her hands together.</p>
<p>"I bet I can find out how you do it," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>"Oh, is that a challenge?" Fire burned in Yeojin's eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes. If you need a volunteer for the trick, it will be me."</p>
<p>"You bet."</p>
<p>Jiwoo was back. She plopped back to where she had sat before and handed Yeojin the cards. "Here!"</p>
<p>"Thank you! Now..." She turned to Hyunjin, smirking at her. "Miss old and wise vampire, you will shuffle the deck the way you want to. Take how much time you want and shuffle it however you want."</p>
<p>Hyunjin smirked back and accepted the cards, starting to shuffle then back and forth, taking care to mix up the cards as much as she could. It was dead silent, only the sound of the cards and the crickets around them. When she was satisfied, she handed Yeojin the cards.</p>
<p>"Alright, I won't shuffle them anymore. I will turn the first card and show it to everyone."</p>
<p>Yeojin held the deck in her right hand, and with her left hand, turned the first card, showing a queen of spades. "Everyone, please memorize the card! Queen of spades, this is your card, Hyunjin."</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded, full focus on her hands. Yeojin laid the card back on the top of the deck.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna lose the card in the middle of the deck." Yeojin proceeded to open the deck about half way and slid the top card in the middle, stacking both mounts together again with Hyunjin's card lost in the middle.</p>
<p>"And now, I'm gonna shuffle the deck again," Yeojin said, dividing the deck again to do a riffle shuffle with amazing skill.</p>
<p>"Do it again," Hyunjin said. "Shuffle it one more time."</p>
<p>Yeojin raised her eyebrows, and without showing any effort, she repeated the shuffle. Then, she held the deck with her right hand, grabbing the top corner with her thumb. "I'm gonna flip the cards, and whenever you want, say stop."</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded, keeping the focus on how Yeojin would do the next part. Sliding her thumb over the corner of the cards, Hyunjin said stop. Yeojin's thumb halted almost at the end of the deck. She removed the top part of the deck and kept the rest in her right hand.</p>
<p>"Now, can anyone guess what card this is?" Yeojin asked, looking around, building up the suspense before revealing it.</p>
<p>"It can't be." Yerim's eyes threated to jump, her body bent forward, expectant to see what it was.</p>
<p>"But it is." Yeojin smiled, and turning the top card of the remaining in her hands, it was revealed to be, indeed, Hyunjin's card. "It's the queen of spades."</p>
<p>Yerim gasped with Jiwoo. "How?! You threw the card in the middle, shuffled, and Hyunjin said stop randomly!"</p>
<p>"Now, now, Hyunjin. How did I do this?"</p>
<p>"It was pretty impressive. I can't tell exactly how you did that, but I just know my card has always been at the top of the deck. Still, good one, I'm impressed." Hyunjin clapped a few times, nodding in approval.</p>
<p>"It's magic!" Jiwoo said. "There's no way!"</p>
<p>Hyejoo laughed. "Next time we're together, I'll know how you did it."</p>
<p>"Deal!"</p>
<p>"Let me know, then," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>"Nah, find it out by yourself if you want to."</p>
<p>"Wow, you little-"</p>
<p>"Alright, there's only Jungeun left!" Heejin said, stopping those two dorks from fighting over that.</p>
<p>"I know this is cliché, but I really don't have anything to show."</p>
<p>"I won't reveal her hidden talents," Jiwoo said, trying to suppress a smirk.</p>
<p>Hyunjin snorted, Jinsol gasped, Hyejoo exploded in laughter, and Yeojin looked very confused. Jungeun's chin could reach the floor as she threw a fit of smacks at Jiwoo.</p>
<p>"Alright, since you won't show us anything, you're gonna answer a question," Chaewon said, fear painting Jungeun's eyes. "What exactly is your relationship with Jiwoo? I mean, we all already heard it, but, that's it? We've never seen you kiss or anything! Are you shy to do it in front of us?"</p>
<p>Jungeun dropped her head, hiding her face in her hands, and Jiwoo giggled.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" Yeojin irked an eyebrow, and then it clicked. "Oh, you two are a thing?"</p>
<p>"You didn't have to be so blunt, Chaewon!" Jungeun's voice came out muffled.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, we're all just very curious!"</p>
<p>"Do you want me to answer instead?" Jiwoo squeezed Jungeun's shoulder.</p>
<p>Jungeun raised her head and faced them. "We are a thing, we've been dating for years."</p>
<p>Hyunjin threw her arms in the air. "Finally, an answer."</p>
<p>"And it's not like we are shy to be a couple in front of you, we were just so used to not showing it at the Blood Alliance that... we just carried on with it," Jiwoo explained. "And even though we know you already knew about it, it's still hard for us to just show it to others."</p>
<p>"That sucks." Heejin sighed.</p>
<p>"You don't have to hide anything here. So, if you want to try and change that, be more comfortable around us, feel free to," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>The couple shared a look. Jiwoo smiled and suddenly grabbed Jungeun's face, pulling her close and smacking their lips together. Gasps and giggles and cheers sounded between the girls. Hyunjin could only observe with a smile in her lips, genuine happiness for them, and an unknown force made her neck turn to Heejin. She was already looking at her, and after locking eyes for a fraction of second, they both stared ahead again.</p>
<p>"You're so cute!" Yerim squealed.</p>
<p>"Now fill us in on those hidden talents Jungeun has," Jinsol snickered, making Yerim elbow her while bursting out laughing. "I'm joking, I don't wanna know."</p>
<p>"There's no use in knowing about them, you would have to learn about them yourself," Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>More gasps and laughs, and this time, even Hyunjin was surprised at how blunt Jiwoo was.</p>
<p>"I-I don't wanna learn about them either!" Jinsol's cheeks got red.</p>
<p>"J-Jiwoo! Yeojin's here!" Jungeun's face was burning again.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore."</p>
<p>Haseul chuckled. "You're always gonna be a kid to me. I have to admit it's endearing to hear you talk about that crush you have at sch—"</p>
<p>"Yah, unnie!" Yeojin threw herself at her sister, trying to block her mouth, but Haseul grabbed her wrists to stop her.</p>
<p>"Haseul unnieeee!" Haseul said, imitating Yeojin, even though the voice was nothing alike. "Yuna is so pretty! She ran to me today yelling Yeojin unnieeeee, and then she hugged me, and she's so tall but then she calls me unnie!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin couldn't stop laughing. Yeojin having a crush at school?! Somehow, that was something Hyunjin didn't imagine about her. Not that she was a kid anymore, even though for Hyunjin she would always be a kid as well. Jiwoo and Yerim squealed, while the others laughed at how Yeojin still tried to stop her. She could, she was a vampire after all, but Hyunjin guessed she didn't want to use it against her sister.</p>
<p>"I'm loving the expose, please, spill some more," Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>"No!" Yeojin whined.</p>
<p>"Now I wanna know all about that Yuna girl," Hyunjin said. "You're gonna tell me everything."</p>
<p>Yeojin crossed her arms, the tantrum only making her look even cuter.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll stop. For now," Haseul whispered the last part with a giggle.</p>
<p>They kept the lively conversation, Haseul asking Chaewon where she learned how to rap like that. And only now Hyunjin remembered a talent she couldn't miss the opportunity to show off. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds, took a deep breath, and without any previous warning, she <em>barked</em>.</p>
<p>Heejin and Jinsol jumped on their seats, a hand to their chest and startled yelps. Silence followed, only chins reaching the floor and raised eyebrows at Hyunjin, who kept barking, so real Yeojin looked around to look for the dog.</p>
<p>"What the..." Hyejoo mumbled. "What the fuck was that?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin cleared her throat. "Another talent. I forgot to show it before."</p>
<p>"I think we should call it a day after that..." Jungeun shook her head.</p>
<p>"Call it a night," Jinsol said, visibly trying not to laugh at her own pun, but Yerim exploded in a fit of loud laughs, leaning against Jinsol as she did so.</p>
<p>"Actually, it's getting late, we should get going," Haseul said.</p>
<p>"What? You're not going to drive all the way back this late!" Jiwoo frowned. "You stay the night. The couches are big and comfy, you can sleep there."</p>
<p>"Yes, please, let's stay!" Yeojin held Haseul's arm, shaking it around with her pleading eyes.</p>
<p>Haseul rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Alright, we'll stay. We need someone to lend us some pajamas, though."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll get you cute ones!"</p>
<p>And with that, the girls went back inside, each pair going to their respective rooms after bidding good night.</p>
<p>As Hyunjin expected, Heejin took off her t-shirt first thing after Hyunjin closed the door. Her arm was okay now, so she didn't need help anymore, and Hyunjin could prepare herself and suppress her eyes as much as she could, which she gladly managed to all week.</p>
<p>"Wanna go to sleep now?" Heejin asked, making herself comfortable against the pillowed headboard.</p>
<p>"I think I'm gonna read a bit first."</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>Hyunjin did the same - took her shirt off, and laid down, back against the headboard. She had her book in hand, but it didn't matter how many times she had to read the same sentence over again, her brain wouldn't register any words. It kept replaying the conversation with Jinsol, the fact that she admitted it to her, and images of herself with Heejin flashed in her mind for a second. She shook her head, so hard she felt dizzy.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, I just thought there was a bug flying around my head."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, there isn't."</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks."</p>
<p>What was she thinking?! Those thoughts... seemed so wrong, yet, she wanted to let her mind show her more.</p>
<p>But she fought as hard as she could and forced herself to read.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"So, are we still up for Back to the Future 2 or what?" Jiwoo asked when they finished cleaning the dishes after lunch the following day.</p>
<p>"Actually, we should get going," Jinsol said. "I need to get some paperwork done."</p>
<p>"Me too. I didn't finish it on Friday before coming here." Yerim pouted.</p>
<p>"Yeojin and I will get going too, we have a lot of school work too." Haseul said.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay. Well, let's do the same next weekend, then!" Jiwoo opened her arms to receive both girls into a tight hug.</p>
<p>"Of course! Hyunjin can't live a week without seeing me." Jinsol messed her hair up, and Hyunjin rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"And me!" Yeojin jumped with her hand in the air.</p>
<p>"Yes, and I won't forget about Yuna, you will tell me about her." Hyunjin laughed when Yeojin's excitement died down and her cheeks went red. "I'll accompany you to your cars."</p>
<p>They walked outside after bidding their goodbyes, and Hyunjin held Jinsol's hand.</p>
<p>"Thank you again for bringing my brother's guitar."</p>
<p>"No problem, we had tons of fun yesterday!"</p>
<p>"We did too." Hyunjin pulled her in for a hug to whisper near her ear. "Don't forget our convo."</p>
<p>"You too."</p>
<p>Jinsol kissed her cheek before getting on the driver's seat.</p>
<p>"Bye, Hyunjin!" Yerim waved as Jinsol drove away, Haseul driving after her with Yeojin waving at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>Hyunjin walked back inside, with only one thought in her mind, again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Talk to her.</em>
</p>
<p>How was she even going to do that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this bonding moment! That beatbox part is actually a direct reference to <a href="https://twitter.com/loonatheworld/status/1283235325486051328">this loonakick</a><br/>, literally one of the funniest for me, and I wanted chuulip to just die laughing with Hyunjin. ALSO CHUULIP, OFFICIAL AT LAST!</p>
<p>And the thing Haseul did, I got the idea from Weki Meki's Suyeon, she ACTUALLY does that and it's so impressive lmao, and about Yuna... I just really think the fact that Yuna is so much taller than Yeojin, yet younger is ADORABLE, please excuse me </p>
<p>Now let's talk about what's actually important. HYUNJIN ADMITTED IT. Now, what will she do next? Who knows. Me, I do. And you're gonna love it.</p>
<p>Oh, also, I posted another 2jin one shot, if you wanna check it out! --&gt; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295867">https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295867</a><br/><span class="small">Twitter - </span><a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Only the Goddess knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day went by in the blink of an eye, yet the thought didn't leave Hyunjin's mind for a second. The night had fallen, and with it, her beloved full moon was about to show up in the sky.</p>
<p>Hyunjin took the opportunity that Heejin was in the bathroom to sneak outside. She knew if Heejin saw her leaving, she would ask where she was going, and most likely, ask her if she could tag along. It was not like Hyunjin didn't want Heejin by her side to watch the full moon with, just not now. She needed some time alone with the moon to pray. Maybe she had some answers for her.</p>
<p>After looking for a good spot to sit and watch the sky, a bit further back from the house, she sat and looked up. The city lights illuminated the horizon, but not enough to erase the beauty of the full moon, shining at its brightest. Hyunjin smiled, greeting the moon in her mind. How she missed her, like she always did because they could only meet once a month. And how it had been exactly one month ago, in the previous full moon night, that she met Heejin.</p>
<p>Then, her scent reached her nose. Was it so engraved, that all it took now was thinking about her? No. She heard rustle in the trees behind her, and turning her neck, she could see Heejin walking towards her.</p>
<p>Hyunjin waited for her to reach her side and sit to ask the question in her mind.</p>
<p>"How did you find me?"</p>
<p>"I was taking a walk with Jungeun when I saw you." Heejin looked ahead, at the beautiful scenery before them.</p>
<p>"Wait, when? You were in the bathroom when I left. Have I been here for that long?"</p>
<p>Heejin met her eyes now, and laughed. "I'm joking. I asked her to track your scent and bring me to you."</p>
<p>"Wow, stalker."</p>
<p>Heejin punched her arm. "I knew you were out watching the moon and I wanted to do it as well. You mentioned yesterday the full moon was tonight." Heejin stared at the moon again. "It's beautiful. And you're right, it's even bigger and brighter tonight."</p>
<p>Another reason why Hyunjin wanted to go watch the full moon alone was exactly that one. Because it didn't matter if it had been a month since she last saw it, she still could only look at Heejin, and marvel at her side profile, as if she had never done it before.</p>
<p>"It's been a month since we met," Hyunjin blurted. "And since you tried to kill me."</p>
<p>Heejin pouted. "I'm sorry, I didn't know any better."</p>
<p>"I'm joking around. You would never kill me."</p>
<p>"Not now."</p>
<p>"But you wanted to, that night."</p>
<p>"I did. But even if I try to recall what I was feeling that night, I can't. Its's only been a month, but it honestly feels like it's been a year. And I... I feel so bad when I remember how I didn't hesitate in attacking you, and genuinely wanted you dead." Heejin's voice lowered, alongside her head.</p>
<p>"Hey, I was just joking." Hyunjin laid a hand on her arm. "Don't feel bad. As you said, you didn't know any better, but now you do. And look at where we are now."</p>
<p>Heejin raised her head, slowly, turning it to face Hyunjin. "All those bad, hateful feelings, I don't even know them anymore."</p>
<p>"I know. I can feel how they changed over the time, and now I only feel..."</p>
<p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p>
<p>But Hyunjin couldn't come up with finishing the sentence. It was not forced. The conversation went there naturally, like it was meant to go that way, even if she tried her best to run away from it.</p>
<p>It was as if the moon was guiding her towards it.</p>
<p>"Each one of the full moons in a year has a name," Hyunjin said instead. "June's full moon, the one up in the sky the night we met, is called the Lovers' Moon. Ironic, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Heejin looked her dead in the eye, and Hyunjin gulped, her eyes averting down at their own will. A bang pounded in Heejin's chest, a sound Hyunjin was so used to whenever they were alone.</p>
<p>"You said the heart can denounce people," Hyunjin said. "I can always listen to yours, faster, stronger. Like now"</p>
<p>Heejin reached for Hyunjin's neck, her nails gently scratching on the roots of her hair and her thumb pressing on her pulse point.</p>
<p>"I may not be able to listen to yours, but I can feel it. It's beating just as fast."</p>
<p>"I know. I can feel it myself." It had been Heejin's deep voice that sent it on a rampage, and how slow she was getting closer. "If you could listen to it, you would know it always beats like this when I'm with you."</p>
<p>"Why is that?" Heejin's voice was but a whisper now.</p>
<p>Hyunjin might be opening herself up to Heejin and her own feelings, but she was still a tsundere, and she would not answer that question.</p>
<p>Her heart had already denounced her, so why bother anymore? Only the Goddess knew for how long Hyunjin had wanted nothing more than Heejin, and she was watching over them, blessing them in that same moment. The full moon shone upon them as Hyunjin pulled Heejin closer, her eyes shutting when their lips were just an inch away.</p>
<p>Just the feeling of Heejin's lips on hers was enough to send Hyunjin to the moon, but when they moved and Heejin cupped her cheek as she deepened the kiss, Hyunjin's empowered senses made it ten times more overwhelming. So much that she had to pull away, because her whole body felt like it was on fire.</p>
<p>"S-Sorry, I thought... You wanted it," Heejin said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin inhaled, shame washing over her. "I-I do! It's exactly that! I am sorry, Heejin, it's just... My senses."</p>
<p>They locked eyes, and Heejin's widened. "Hyunjin, your eyes... Did I do something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Not at all." Hyunjin knew how they shone yellow, she could feel them the second Heejin's lips touched hers. Heejin frowned. "When this happened before, I lied to you. It was not because I smelled blood on your arm, or because I was angry, even though I was actually angry."</p>
<p>"Then... why?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin gulped.</p>
<p>"You mean... Oh." Heejin's frown dissipated. "When you helped me with my t-shirt, and when you touched my scar. You were... I didn't know your eyes could activate because of that."</p>
<p>"They activate with a lot of strong sensations, like anger, or in bloodlust... Or just... plain old lust." Hyunjin slid her hands across her own face. "I'm sorry, I couldn't control it. You're just..."</p>
<p>Heejin irked an eyebrow. "I'm just?"</p>
<p>"Too damn beautiful and attractive, Heejin."</p>
<p>There was silence for a few seconds, and Hyunjin couldn't bring herself to look at her.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I'm not a vampire then, because if I was, my eyes would have done that so many times with you already. You would have read me long ago."</p>
<p>Hyunjin faced her again. Though it should have made her heart rampant to hear her put in words what she had hoped to hear from her, it only made her calm, at ease. At <em>home.</em></p>
<p>"Can I try again?" Heejin whispered.</p>
<p>Hyunjin took a deep breath and nodded.</p>
<p>The same feeling overwhelmed her again, but she fought it and kissed Heejin back with the same intensity, letting a hand pull her body against hers and another dug on her silky brown locks. The same fire prickled under Hyunjin's skin, but not unbearably so anymore.</p>
<p>But then Heejin hopped on her lap and pushed Hyunjin down until her back hit the grass.</p>
<p>"H-Heejin, wait."</p>
<p>Heejin sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I—"</p>
<p>"Wanna go to our room?"</p>
<p>The worry over Heejin's features turned into a smirk. "Lead the way."</p>
<p>They got up on their feet and Hyunjin squatted in front of her. "Up for a ride?"</p>
<p>Heejin hopped on, her arms circling around Hyunjin's shoulders, and her hands on Heejin's thighs. "Hold tight."</p>
<p>Hyunjin sprinted, Heejin's arms tightening the same second. They reached the back of the house in less than a minute.</p>
<p>"Wait, if we go through the front door, they'll give us looks," Heejin said. "And Jiwoo will force us to watch Back to The Future 2."</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked up to the balcony in their room. "This might feel weird in your stomach."</p>
<p>"What-"</p>
<p>With a bigger impulse, Hyunjin jumped, Heejin yelping and holding even stronger now as they rose in the air and landed on the balcony.</p>
<p>"Wow." Heejin breathed.</p>
<p>Hyunjin pulled her in and slid the balcony's glass door close. "They'll know we're here anyway, they probably already smelled us."</p>
<p>Heejin shrugged and walked over to the bedroom's door, turning the lock. "As long as they take the hint."</p>
<p>A single sentence, but Heejin's deep voice sent Hyunjin's knees wobbling.</p>
<p>"Now." Heejin walked over Hyunjin again. "Where were we?"</p>
<p>"Wherever you want to be," Hyunjin mumbled before closing her eyes to Heejin's kiss.</p>
<p>It was deep and messy right from the start, and Hyunjin didn't know for how much longer she could stand on her feet. Never stopping the kiss, she pushed Heejin with her until she hit the bed. Heejin stopped for a second to breathe and to smirk at Hyunjin as she got the hint and laid down. Before Hyunjin followed, she took a moment to look at Heejin. To listen to her fast breathing, to feel her scent.</p>
<p>"What?" Heejin irked an eyebrow. "Did I do something?"</p>
<p>"You are so," Hyunjin crawled over her. "incredibly beautiful."</p>
<p>"And you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin stared down at her. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Your regular eyes have the prettiest brown shade, especially in the sun. And then your yellow eyes..." Heejin cupped her cheeks, staring straight into them. "They’re just... inhuman.”</p>
<p>“Regular eyes or yellow eyes, when I look at you, I see the most beautiful woman that has ever and will ever live." Hyunjin bent down, a hand running from Heejin's sides to her neck. “And I also see how much you want me."</p>
<p>The way Heejin pulled her in for another intense kiss told Hyunjin she was right. And she hoped that Heejin could see she wanted her just as much. But instead of just hoping for it, Hyunjin would show it. She pulled away and aimed for her neck instead, leaving kisses and nibbles, and as she inhaled, the scent of Heejin's blood reached her nose.</p>
<p>It flowed so well in her veins, so fast with each of Heejin's heart pumps. Hyunjin's eyes rolled back, and it felt so good, so addictive. Flashbacks popped up in her mind, but it was different now. Hyunjin wasn't hungry - not for blood. She didn't have to fight the hunger, and could finally surrender to the lust, the desire of having Heejin so close and her lips pressed against her skin. She sucked on her pulse point, not knowing if she was teasing Heejin or herself, and Heejin groaned, nails digging on Hyunjin's t-shirt and neck.</p>
<p>Her fangs poked her lower lip, and she gulped, biting on Heejin's earlobe with care.</p>
<p>"Heejin..." she whispered. "My fangs grew. But don't worry, I'm fine. It's normal."</p>
<p>A couple moments of silence, and Hyunjin feared she had ruined everything.</p>
<p>"Let me see," Heejin said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin knew she heard it correct, but it still surprised her. Slowly, she pulled herself up enough to look at Heejin.</p>
<p>Shining yellow eyes; long, sharp fangs. Yet, Heejin looked at her the exact same. Not a pinch of fear or disgust in her eyes.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful," Heejin said, cupping her cheeks, and her thumbs dared to touch her fangs.</p>
<p>"I'm a vampire."</p>
<p>"Yes, and I'm not afraid. I trust you."</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled, and was about to go for another kiss when Heejin gripped on her arms, and with the strength of a vampire, rolled over her. If she hadn't been taken by surprise, she could break free in an instant. But she didn't want to do that. Surrendering completely at how Heejin had her pinned down and held both her wrists above her head with only her left hand sounded a lot more enticing.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Hyunjin asked, eyes wide.</p>
<p>"Shit, I'm sorry, was that too much? I got carried away, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Heejin blushed and released the grip on her hands. "Damn, I really don't know what I'm doing, huh?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled and pulled Heejin's wrist back to the bed, leaving both her arms above her head so Heejin knew where she had her. "I think you know exactly what you're doing."</p>
<p>Heejin's face relaxed as her smirk came back and she tightened the grip around her wrists once again, this time even stronger.</p>
<p>"You may be a vampire," Heejin whispered, a fingertip pressed against Hyunjin's lips. "But I was trained to always win over one."</p>
<p>Something stirred inside Hyunjin, her senses overwhelming her whole being once more as Heejin kissed her again, her hand snaking under her shirt and nails scratching on her stomach, making her body jerk and press against hers. Heejin chuckled.</p>
<p>"Is this funny to you?" Hyunjin gritted her teeth.</p>
<p>"Very much so."</p>
<p>"You really have no idea what it is to have <em>my</em> senses right now."</p>
<p>Heejin approached her ear. "Weak."</p>
<p>Hyunjin groaned. "I'm not weak."</p>
<p>"Then why was it so easy for me to have you where I want you?"</p>
<p>Fingers grasped on Hyunjin's hair, making her hiss and dive her head back on the pillow. Too fast, wet lips pressed against her throat, and Hyunjin swallowed.</p>
<p>"Have I told you how much I love your tattoos?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>"<em>That</em> is what you're focused on right now?"</p>
<p>"I finally have you like this, you bet I'm gonna take all the time I want to admire everything about you."</p>
<p>Hyunjin let out a dry chuckle. "So you're just going to keep admiring me while I stand here and suffer?"</p>
<p>"I might end your suffering a little quicker. If you behave."</p>
<p>"What am I even doin-" but Hyunjin's rant was cut off as she inhaled sharply, and her back arched when she felt Heejin's tongue running against her skin, all the way from the base of her throat to her chin.</p>
<p>Hyunjin didn't know if it was part of Heejin's plans to let go of her hair and wrists and take out her t-shirt, but it worked. She shouldn't feel embarrassed, she always slept in a bra, but she wasn't used to having Heejin sitting on her lower abdomen and eating her with her eyes. It wasn't fair as well that Heejin was still fully clothed, so now that Hyunjin had her hands available again, she reached for the hem of her t-shirt.</p>
<p>"Let me," Heejin said, swatting her hands away. "My arm is okay now."</p>
<p>And she really had to smirk like that as she took her t-shirt off, as slowly as she possibly could. Hyunjin licked her lips, her mind fogging more and more, her eyes fixed on the woman on top of her.</p>
<p>"Should I?" Heejin asked, sliding the bra straps down her shoulders.</p>
<p>"I-If you want to."</p>
<p>"Do you want me to?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Heejin frowned and slowly pulled one bra strap back up. "That wasn't convincing."</p>
<p>Hyunjin grunted. "Please, Heejin. I really want you to."</p>
<p>Her bra flew above her head, and Hyunjin let out a quiet gasp.</p>
<p>"Goddess..." Hyunjin inhaled.</p>
<p>"I'm right here, and you're calling for your goddess?" Heejin frowned, clicking her tongue.</p>
<p>"But I am calling for you." Hyunjin sat up and pecked her lips. "Jeon Heejin."</p>
<p>Heejin smiled, like a content, proud smirk, as she wrapped her legs around Hyunjin's torso, getting herself comfortable on her lap. Hyunjin looked down, hands resting on her thin waist.</p>
<p>"You're staring," Heejin said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin didn't answer. A hand moved to hover the scar on her chest, like it did the other day, but this time, she could touch it without fearing her eyes would activate. And while she was admiring all of what she could see of Heejin, she seemed to be doing the same, her hands running along Hyunjin's buffed arms, her sides, her back, until their reached her bra.</p>
<p>"Can I?" Heejin whispered.</p>
<p>Without answering again, Hyunjin raised her arms, waiting for her to go on with her request.</p>
<p>"I knew you were lying!" Heejin said, eyes fixed on her chest.</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled. "Yeah, I have one more tattoo."</p>
<p>Heejin's fingertips brushed against her skin, right between Hyunjin's breasts.</p>
<p>"A constellation?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Orion." Hyunjin looked down at the small dots marking her skin. "It was my brother's favorite."</p>
<p>"It's beautiful."</p>
<p>"You're beautiful."</p>
<p>For so long Hyunjin wanted to tell her those words, now she wouldn't shut up.</p>
<p>"Okay, I think I'm done admiring," Heejin said, getting closer and pushing Hyunjin's body against hers.</p>
<p>The sudden contact, all the naked skin on skin, and Heejin's lips on her neck made Hyunjin gasp for air and grasp on her shoulders for dear sanity. But Hyunjin didn't know how she would handle her own senses, when it seemed everything Heejin did caused another overwhelming explosion inside of her, the fire burning her body over and over again. And when Heejin bit her neck, and her bold hands reached for her chest, she couldn't hold the moan in the back of her throat.</p>
<p>"H-Heejin..."</p>
<p>"Now, I'm gonna show you exactly how I can make you weak. And you're gonna love it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:))</p>
<p>I just wanna say that <i>'She sucked on her pulse point, not knowing if she was teasing Heejin or herself'</i> is one of my favorite quotes, sentences (?) I've ever written. I don't quite know why, I just love it so much, I remember when I was writting this chapter, I wrote that, I paused, and I was like 'holy fuck this is amazing' LMAO</p>
<p>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot :))))</p>
<p>  <span class="small">Twitter - </span><a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The next new moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You're sure I didn’t hurt you?” Hyunjin asked, caressing Heejin's hair.</p><p>Heejin giggled. "You didn't."</p><p>“I was so scared of hurting you, you know. It’s been such a long time since I’ve been with someone. I was afraid I had lost my touch and my ability to control myself.”</p><p>“You did amazing. And how long exactly?”</p><p>“You’re gonna laugh at me.”</p><p>“I won’t!”</p><p>“I’ve lost count, but several years.”</p><p>Heejin widened her eyes. “Why?"</p><p>“As you know, after me and my brother got turned, I got to a rough place. When we were basically mercenaries and killed other vampire clans for money. Well, it was because of it that we could afford our house, but I’m not proud. During those times, I would sleep around a lot. With other vampires, humans sometimes, but that was much riskier. I managed to get through it by demanding it to happen with the lights off so my eyes wouldn't show."</p><p>Heejin chuckled. "That sounds like a lot of work. Weren't you scared of being found out?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah. But I liked the thrill. The danger of it. I just didn't care about anything, you know?" Hyunjin sighed. "Then my brother died, and while I could have sunk even deeper, I started to value my life just as it was and finally live the kind of life he would have liked me to live."</p><p>“You’re a different person now, and that’s what matters.” Heejin kissed her cheek. “But, you’re better at controlling your senses and strength now that you were several years ago. How come you could control it before? I mean, not to use excessive force with humans or something like that?”</p><p>Hyunjin stared at her. “To put it simply, Heejin, it was just easier back then. I wasn't as experienced with my senses, but what I experienced in those moments didn't compare in the slightest to what I've been feeling now. This was… so much more intense, in every way. I had never felt like this."</p><p>Heejin pecked her lips. "You're so cute."</p><p>But Hyunjin didn't smile whatsoever. She kept on fixating Heejin. "I'm serious."</p><p>"Maybe it was because you haven't been with someone in a long time."</p><p>"No, Heejin. It doesn't have to do with that. It's because I didn't like them the way I like you."</p><p>There was silence, and Hyunjin feared what Heejin's answer could be.</p><p>"Don't you feel... anything different for me?" Hyunjin risked asking.</p><p>"I... I do, I just don't quite know what it is," Heejin said, her hand slightly gripping at Hyunjin's waist. "It all changed so fast, I couldn't process it all. One moment I hated you, then I could tolerate you, and suddenly, I was so attracted to you."</p><p>"Tell me about it. But I don't feel like I'm only... attracted to you. I really, really care for you, Heejin. If something happened to you that day, or if anything happens to you because of all this, because of <em>me</em>, I don't know what I would do."</p><p>"Hyunjin." Heejin supported herself on her elbow, cupped her cheeks and stared at her eyes. "Nothing will happen to me. And how do you think I feel whenever you say you're going out to hunt?"</p><p>Hyunjin smiled, holding her hand. "Let's always be here for each other, then."</p><p>"Aren't we already?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Also, I want to go back to training. My arm is fine now."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"You said we wouldn't do anything for a week. It's been a week already."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed. "You just want to watch me train, be honest."</p><p>Heejin shook her head. "When I remember you took off your shirt on purpose just to show off that day..."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, I never did that."</p><p>"To fight Jiwoo! And you're always taking off your shirt!"</p><p>"Excuse me, it's the Summer, I like to sleep comfortably without any clothes."</p><p>"Then sleep naked."</p><p>"I will now."</p><p>"You will?"</p><p>Hyunjin shrugged. "Yes. What, you won't be able to hold yourself if I walk around naked?"</p><p>"Whose eyes activated when they saw me in my bra?"</p><p>"Who told you to be so attractive?"</p><p>Heejin was about to answer when Hyunjin heard voices. She placed a finger on Heejin's lips, focusing more on her hearing.</p><p>"I think they're done," Jungeun said from the hallway.</p><p>"Finally!" Chaewon said, and Hyunjin could imagine her rolling her eyes. "I couldn't stand them eating each other with their eyes and doing nothing about it."</p><p>"Well, now they did!" Jiwoo said. "I hope they had fun."</p><p>Jungeun snorted. "Don't worry, I'm sure they did."</p><p>"Alright, bed time. Good night, everyone," Hyejoo said, and after the others wished good night as well, the doors closed.</p><p>"What?" Heejin frowned.</p><p>"They heard us."</p><p>"Well, they're vampires, I knew they would, and I don't care." Heejin rested her head back on Hyunjin's shoulder, snuggling closer and kissing her neck.</p><p>"Wanna sleep?" Hyunjin asked, rolling to Heejin's side and hugging her.</p><p>"Yeah. Oh, and answering your question, lots of training and self-care. I may hunt vampires, but I still take care of my skin and all."</p><p>"That's why you take so long in the bathroom."</p><p>"Well, it worked on you."</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, shaking her head, and kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Heejin."</p><p>"Good night, Hyunjin."</p><p>—</p><p>Hyunjin had been awake for some minutes now. But she wouldn't dare move as she didn't want to wake Heejin up. She slept on her shoulder, and Hyunjin wondered if it was that comfortable.</p><p>It felt so liberating, so good and right to finally be able to let the emotions out, instead of ignoring or suppressing them. Hyunjin could stare at her, wonder for the hundredth time how in the moon Heejin was so pretty.</p><p>After a few more moments of outlining her features with her eyes, Heejin moved, her eyes slowly coming open. Hyunjin waited for Heejin to met her gaze, the smile already plastered on her face.</p><p>"Oh, hey," Heejin said, her barely awake voice sounding hoarser than usual.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"Around ten."</p><p>Heejin grunted, scooting closer to Hyunjin's neck.</p><p>"Did you sleep well?" Hyunjin asked, her hand caressing her hair.</p><p>"Really well. And you?"</p><p>"Wonders."</p><p>"When did you wake up?"</p><p>"A bit ago."</p><p>"And you were staring at me while I slept. Creepy."</p><p>"Hey, we sleep together, it's not creepy. I didn't barge in your room to watch you sleep without you knowing and without your consent."</p><p>Heejin laughed.</p><p>"What's funny?"</p><p>"You reference Twilight a lot for someone who hates it that much."</p><p>"I told you, some things are fine, but others definitely aren't. Like barging in her room to watch her sleep every night without her consent. <em>That</em> is creepy."</p><p>"You're right. Now, where's my good morning kiss?"</p><p>"I could ask the same."</p><p>Heejin supported herself on her elbow, smirking at Hyunjin. "Come and get it."</p><p>"Teasing me first thing in the morning, really?"</p><p>"It's fun."</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Hyunjin cupped her cheeks and brought her to her lips. "Happy now?"</p><p>"Yes, and don't pretend you're not."</p><p>Hyunjin smiled. "I am. Really, really happy. And you know what I want now? A shower."</p><p>"With me."</p><p>"Who invited you?" Hyunjin got on her feet and turned to Heejin, big eyes on her face. "Who's staring now?"</p><p>"You're naked, did you expect me <em>not</em> to stare?"</p><p>"So are you. Now come, let's go shower."</p><p>Heejin jumped from the bed, leading the way to the bathroom, and Hyunjin was sure she was doing it on purpose to tease her again.</p><p>The water ran as they waited for it to warm up before getting in the shower. Hyunjin could feel Heejin's eyes on her again.</p><p>"Still staring?"</p><p>"At your arm. I never get tired of looking at it. It's so pretty and cool."</p><p>Hyunjin didn't know what to answer, so she reached for the water, and it was hot already. She hopped on first, and Heejin followed, closing the sliding door.</p><p>Only the sound of running water filled the bathroom as they washed in silence. Heejin massaged her hair with Hyunjin's vanilla shampoo, her back turned at her. Hyunjin approached, hands resting on her hips, and lips pressed against her back and shoulders. Heejin's skin felt warm and wet against her lips, a different and new sensation for Hyunjin.</p><p>"It tickles," Heejin said.</p><p>Hyunjin ignored and kept kissing every inch of skin she could. Heejin spun on her heels, her front turned at Hyunjin now. She closed her eyes as her head fell back, so she could rinse the shampoo in the running water, and that vision would engrave in Hyunjin's mind for as long as she would live. Because, in all her living years, with all the people she had slept with before, no one could even compare.</p><p>"You're beautiful," Hyunjin mumbled.</p><p>Heejin opened her eyes and looked at Hyunjin from head to toe. "Have you taken a look at yourself? You're the human reincarnation of Selene herself."</p><p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. "Selene? My cat?"</p><p>Heejin snorted a laugh. "The goddess."</p><p>"Oh. You know Selene."</p><p>"I've been doing my research. But I mean, she's the goddess of the moon, mother of all vampires... it's literally you."</p><p>"I'm no mother of all vampires. Also, her story is a bit tragic."</p><p>"Kind of, but you're old and wise and you've been taking care of a few vampires, and a few slayers as well. Aren't you like a goddess yourself?"</p><p>Hyunjin shook her head. "Why were you researching about it?"</p><p>"Oh, I might be working on something."</p><p>"Working on what?"</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>Hyunjin's lips turned into a sad pout. "Tell me."</p><p>A small gasp escaped Heejin's lips. "Acting cute again?"</p><p>Since she was at it, Hyunjin spun on her heels and crossed her arms. "Don't tell me, then."</p><p>Heejin squealed, her front pressing against her back and arms around her stomach. "Jinsol does say you're a softie."</p><p>"Yes, I'm not the cold hearted bitch I seem to be."</p><p>"But that's quite charming. You're soft when you can be, and strong when you need to be."</p><p>Hyunjin turned again, facing Heejin. "I hope I can always be strong when I need to be."</p><p>"You will." Heejin kissed her lips. "And I promise I'll show you what I'm working on when it's done. I can give you a little spoiler... You're gonna love it."</p><p>"Wow, but that is obvious."</p><p>Heejin shrugged and reached for the shower gel to wash her body. "Wait just a bit more."</p><p>They finished their shower and dressed up, ready to go downstairs to have breakfast. Everyone was already there, serving themselves with bottles while Chaewon made toast. All eyes were fixed on them as they went down the stairs, Chaewon and Jungeun visibly holding smirks.</p><p>"Good morning!" Jiwoo said. "Did you guys sleep well? You're up later than usual."</p><p>"Yeah," Jungeun said, leaning back on her chair with crossed arms and a self-righteous smirk on her lips. "Weren't they <em>not letting people</em> sleep last night? If they stayed up late, of course they're gonna sleep in."</p><p>Hyunjin lowered her head and scratched the back of her neck. "Okay, I deserved that."</p><p>Heejin threw her a confused look, which Hyunjin averted.</p><p>"Of course we slept well, we always do," Hyunjin said in an effort to change the subject. "Do you want me to cook something, Heejin?"</p><p>"Oh, no, I'll make myself something."</p><p>"Hey, how about me?" Chaewon protested.</p><p>"You're eating toast already," Hyejoo said, leaning against the counter. "I told you to wait for Hyunjin and she would cook something, but you said you were too hungry."</p><p>"I'll cook something good for lunch." Hyunjin got herself a bottle from the fridge.</p><p>"What are we doing today?" Jungeun asked.</p><p>"I suggested we go back to training, and Hyunjin agreed," Heejin said. "My arm is fine now, so is Chaewon's leg. We had a good week to rest, but we can't simply stop. We still have a mission."</p><p>"I agree." Hyejoo nodded.</p><p>"But, where are we gonna train now?" Chaewon asked.</p><p>"We don't have our training grounds, but we still have a pretty big backyard and the woods around us. I will also take Hyejoo with me at night, and that's also training," Hyunjin said.</p><p>"You're gonna go back to hunting?" Chaewon gasped.</p><p>"Of course. I cannot slack off, and it's great training for Hyejoo."</p><p>Hyejoo smiled and held up her fist, and Hyunjin bumped it with hers, matching the smile.</p><p>"I guess that without all the equipment we had in your training grounds, the best way for us to practice is individual training, and fighting among ourselves," Hyejoo said.</p><p>"You're absolutely right. We won't evolve if we keep fighting opponents with the same strength as us. Jiwoo, you can't go easy on us."</p><p>Jiwoo, the always sweet, caring and bubbly girl, had fire burning in her eyes. "Don't expect me to."</p><p>Jungeun gulped. "You guys have a death wish. You saw what she is capable of! She kicked Hyunjin's ass last time!"</p><p>Jiwoo let out a loud, almost evil laugh. "Stop being afraid, Lippie. You said you still wanted to beat me. And I'm still waiting for that to happen."</p><p>"This is not a competition, guys." Hyunjin shook her head. "But if that motivates you to work harder, go ahead."</p><p>"You bet it motivates me!" Jiwoo balled a fist.</p><p>"Alright, we start in the afternoon. Enjoy the morning," Hyunjin said.</p><p>The girls chatted animatedly, challenging each other, while Hyunjin fetched her phone from her pocket. She had someone to message.</p><p>
  <em>[Hyunjin]<br/>
You were right. She feels the same.</em>
</p><p>She pocketed her phone, but the answer came almost instantly.</p><p>
  <em>[Jinsol]<br/>
BITCH YOU LYING?! DID YOU GUYS...</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin giggled, flashes from the previous night popping up in her mind, making her cheeks red.</p><p>
  <em>[Hyunjin]<br/>
I don't know, did we?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Jinsol]<br/>
YOU DID! CONGRATS, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME COMING!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Hyunjin] </em><br/>
<em>Well, at least I had some. While you... :)</em><br/>
<em>But maybe you could, you know. If only you TALKED TO YERIM.</em>
</p><p>—</p><p>Tired bodies hit the couches after dinner.</p><p>"That was a great comeback, everyone. We didn't get rusty at all with the resting period," Hyunjin said.</p><p>Heejin rested her head on her shoulder. "It felt good to fight again. I missed my blades."</p><p>"It was great!" Jiwoo stretched her arms up.</p><p>"Of course it was, you kicked everybody's ass!" Chaewon said, sulking on her seat.</p><p>"One day, Gowon, one day." Hyejoo patted her head.</p><p>Jiwoo was about to grab the TV remote to look for something to watch, when Jungeun's hand gripped her arm. "What is it, Lippie?"</p><p>"Guys..." Jungeun's widened eyes were fixed on her phone. "Yeonjun messaged me."</p><p>"What?!" Jiwoo and Hyunjin shouted in unison.</p><p>"I told you not to contact anyone yet!" Hyunjin frowned.</p><p>"I didn't! We don't have our sim cards activated, he messaged me on Twitter."</p><p>"Twitter?" Chaewon frowned.</p><p>"She likes to keep up with her idols," Jiwoo said.</p><p>"S-Shut up, Jiwoo!"</p><p>"How do you know it really is him?" Heejin asked.</p><p>"He sent me a pic." Jungeun turned the phone to everyone. "He said he spammed us with messages that were never delivered, and messaging me on Twitter was his last option."</p><p>Everyone kept silent, waiting for Jungeun to continue.</p><p>"So... What did he say?" Hyejoo asked.</p><p>Jungeun sighed, and looked down at her phone again. "I don't know where you are, but I know you and Jiwoo are alive," she read. "Jinyoung and Jaebum for sure know you ran away, but they don't give a fuck, I guess they don't want traitors with them. We've been recruiting even more vampires lately, it's insane, and we're scared." Jungeun paused and took a deep breath, looking around before finishing it. "They're planning to attack the Silver Blades on the next new moon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!!! It makes me so happy to know you loved it! ♥</p><p>The action is coming back soon but THERE'S STILL A BIT OF FLUFF BEFORE!!! </p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The safest option</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They're planning to attack the Silver Blades on the next new moon."</p><p>A collective gasped echoed in the room.</p><p>"The headquarters?" Chaewon had a hand over her hanged mouth.</p><p>"If you intend on doing something about it, please be safe," Jungeun read the last sentence.</p><p>A pang hurt Hyunjin's chest. "The next new moon is in two weeks."</p><p>"What are we going to do with this information?" Hyejoo asked.</p><p>"Something. Anything at all." Hyunjin moved in her seat, a mix of emotions flowing through her veins. "It's a great opportunity for us to attack. While they're fighting each other, we'll do our job and look for Jinyoung and Jaebum."</p><p>"Are they even gonna be there?" Chaewon asked, her hand grasping Hyejoo's.</p><p>"The slayers attacked them. They want to do the same. This is beyond just surviving the slayers. It's revenge. They <em>will</em> be there." Hyunjin balled her fists, their faces popping up in her mind.</p><p>"But what about the slayers?" Heejin said, looking around with a dropped chin. "We can't just know about the attack and not do something about it."</p><p>"But we are doing something about it," Hyunjin said.</p><p>"We are, but at what cost? Are we just going to let all those slayers die in combat when we could warn them and prevent that from happening?"</p><p>Hyunjin shrugged. Heejin stared at her, dumbfounded, and scoffed. "You can't be serious."</p><p>"After what they did to you? To you three? Should I really care?"</p><p>"There are still people I consider family there! I know we were attacked, but none of them even knew us properly. You know what Vivi said, she was the one giving the order, and she punished those who went against it. They're not all the same."</p><p>Hyunjin crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Sure."</p><p>Heejin looked around. "What about you, guys? Do you really want to live with the thought that we could have saved people from dying pointlessly?"</p><p>Hyejoo avoided her eyes.</p><p>"I think we should tell them," Chaewon said, her voice lower than it normally sounded.</p><p>"Who are we to them now? A bunch of vampires and two traitors. You can't count on them being open-minded. They wouldn't listen, and then we would be the ones to die pointlessly," Hyunjin spat, shaking her head.</p><p>"Let's ask Yerim to tell them, then!" Heejin said.</p><p>"What? No!" Hyejoo snapped her head to her. "And how would she explain where she got that information?"</p><p>"Yes, let's not get Yerim involved in this," Jiwoo said.</p><p>Silence filled in the room for the next seconds, no one daring to look up from their laps. Heejin stood up. "I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here and think only about myself."</p><p>Hyunjin grabbed her hand before she could storm away. "Wait." She sighed. "What were you even thinking of doing? Did you think you could just walk in there and talk to them?"</p><p>Heejin dropped to the couch again. "Maybe. We could go to the headquarters and talk with Yves."</p><p>Instinctively, Hyunjin peeked at Hyejoo, at her balled fists.</p><p>"Sooyoung?" Hyejoo scoffed. "Out of all people? You're out of your mind."</p><p>"She stood by Vivi's opinion. If I could, I would speak directly to Vivi, but I'm not a high rank, like Yves is. If we can talk to her, get her to listen to us, she could talk to Vivi. They could prepare for the attack, and we would still do our part, be there and kill Jaebum."</p><p>Hyunjin stared back at Heejin's eyes, at how they pleaded at her.</p><p>"I agree," Jungeun spoke at last, but earned everyone's attention. She met Hyunjin's eyes and continued. "Even thinking strategically, we would always be at a huge disadvantage. There are a lot of vampires in the Blood Alliance, and Yeonjun said they're recruiting even more. Just like there are tons of slayers in the headquarters. Let's not forget we're not exactly friendly with any of those factions. That won't be a small fight. If we attack while everything is happening, the slayers are going to attack us as well, because they don't care if we are from the Blood Alliance or not. We're just vampires. There's no way we can sneak in the battle without being noticed and go straight for Jaebum or Jinyoung if they're fighting too. We are extremely outnumbered."</p><p>Jiwoo had her mouth hanging open. "Wow, Lippie, you really think of everything."</p><p>"I understand how much you want to end this and how much you want to see Jaebum dead, but if you weigh both options, I would say trying to sneak into the fight is the riskier one. Our best bet is try and warn the slayers and hope to earn their favor," Jungeun added.</p><p>All eyes were on Hyunjin now. "Okay, I admit you're right about the sneaking into the fight bit. But I wouldn't exactly call risking death with the slayers anything close to a good option."</p><p>"I stand by what I said. No matter what happened, I don't think they would attack us first thing if we showed up," Heejin said. "Me and Chaewon. We're still over Vivi's protection, they know what happens to them if they go against it. They would know if we came back, we would likely have a pretty solid reason."</p><p>"Sure, they won't try to attack us in the headquarters, but I think we've already seen what can happen outside of them, when they're not being watched." Hyejoo snickered. "Have you forgotten why we had to move here? Even if we get out of there unharmed, we'll just call more attention to ourselves."</p><p>Heejin sighed. "You're not helping."</p><p>"I think we all know what the slayers are capable of. I just can't agree with a plan that relies on goodwill and common sense that they don't seem to have."</p><p>"Well, do you have any other ideas? Maybe try contributing with solutions instead of problems?"</p><p>Chaewon held her hands. "It's our best chance. We have to take it."</p><p>Hyejoo clenched her jaw, huffing through her nose. She jumped on her feet and rushed to the door. "I'm gonna go get some air." She stormed outside, Chaewon's worried eyes following her.</p><p>Hyunjin let her back hit the couch with a dragged sigh. "Jungeun, try and get more details about the attack with Yeonjun. We don't need to have a plan this exact instant. We can think it through after we all calm down a bit."</p><p>"What are we supposed to do now?" Chaewon asked.</p><p>"Rest."</p><p>"Is Hyejoo okay?" Jiwoo asked.</p><p>"She'll be back when she feels better. I guess this is especially hard for her because of her sister."</p><p>Selene jumped to the armrest and meowed at Hyunjin. She smiled and patted her lap, and the black cat followed her command, laying down there while receiving scratches alongside her back.</p><p>"I'm gonna go to my room." Chaewon got on her feet and rushed upstairs.</p><p>"It's almost dinner time," Hyunjin said.</p><p>"I'm not hungry," Chaewon said before disappearing into the second floor corridor.</p><p>"I'm gonna take a shower." It was Heejin's turn to stand up and go upstairs.</p><p>Hyunjin dropped her head back until it hit the back of the couch and stared at the high, white ceiling.</p><p>An attack in two weeks.</p><p>An opportunity for both her missions.</p><p>It seemed so far away, yet, so close. She closed her eyes, letting her mind fantasize about putting a bullet through Jaebum's chest, and an end to everything. It seemed so easy in her mind. Stay low, stay hidden, and the second her eyes found him in the middle of the battlefield, her finger would pull the trigger.</p><p>But too soon, too many other images flashed in her mind. Of her friends getting lost in the middle of the battle, of herself failing, of anyone getting hurt.</p><p>Of Heejin locked up. A flashback Hyunjin would give everything not to see happening again.</p><p>Jungeun was right. It was too dangerous for them to try and attack alone. They were six against who knew how many. She couldn't risk it. She couldn't risk failure and getting anyone else hurt.</p><p>She grabbed Selene and laid her on the couch, earning a meow, and stood up. "I'm gonna go to my room for a bit as well before dinner."</p><p>Jiwoo, now cuddling and in silence as Jungeun was fixed on her phone, nodded at her as she made her way upstairs. The shower wasn't running, but still, Hyunjin knocked on the door before stepping inside.</p><p>Heejin sat on the bed, head low and hands still as they held the guitar on her lap. Hyunjin smiled and sat in front of her. "I arrived at a good time."</p><p>"I wanted to play to clear my head, but I can't even focus on it."</p><p>"You were right," Hyunjin said, and Heejin raised her head to face her. "We should try and warn them."</p><p>Heejin's eyes widened for a second. "Really?"</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Heejin's ear, resting her hand on her cheek next. "I was only thinking about myself and my objective. I was selfish. What matters the most is yours and everyone's safety here. And Jungeun was right. I'm glad she is so smart and rational, and thinks things from a different perspective than me."</p><p>Heejin put the guitar aside, scooted closer, and kissed her lips. "Thank you, Hyunjin. If they don't believe us, or don't even want to hear us, that's on them. But I think warning them is the right thing to do, both for them, and for us. Imagine they listen to us and give us a chance! Wouldn't it be amazing to fight with so many people on our side? We could actually win once and for all."</p><p>Hyunjin smiled, caressing her cheek. "Yes, you are right, even though I highly doubt that everyone at the Silver Blades would suddenly believe and fight alongside two traitors and a bunch of vampires."</p><p>With a sigh, Heejin dropped her head. "I know, I was just... dreaming out loud, I guess. Why can't they see we're on the same side? That we are not the bad guys here, but the Blood Alliance? It's so frustrating."</p><p>Hyunjin brought Heejin's face closer to plant a long and caring kiss on her forehead. "I know. For now, let's just hope they listen to you and Chaewon."</p><p>"If we manage to talk to Yves, I'm sure she will at least give us a chance to talk."</p><p>"You’re really close to her, right?"</p><p>"I am. She's like an older sister. I pretended it didn't hurt when she turned her back on me when I protected you, but it did fucking hurt. She saved me, protected me, trained me. I wonder how she feels about me now. If she hates me, despises me, or misses me."</p><p>Hyunjin grabbed her hands, squeezed them, and brought them to her lips. "I can't possibly know. But just like you changed, maybe she changed. I'm sure she also thinks of you like a little sister, so that means she lost two sisters that night. I would like to believe she's not heartless and that she actually misses you."</p><p>"How can you say that knowing she..." But Heejin didn't finish her sentence.</p><p>"Because people change, people grow. I used to do the same thing as she did. I didn't know any better, you didn't know any better, she didn't know any better. But maybe she does now."</p><p>A sparkle twinkled in the corner of Heejin's eye. "You're amazing, did you know that?"</p><p>Hyunjin shrugged, wiping the tear away before it could fall. "I've been told."</p><p>"Thank you, for real. We can do this, Hyunjin."</p><p>"We can. Now, wanna play me something and sing for me?"</p><p>With a kiss first, Heejin grabbed the guitar again and cleared her throat.</p><p>—</p><p>Hyejoo had come back an hour later, and Chaewon almost threw the girl to the floor from how hard she jumped to her the second she stepped inside. Hyunjin fetched a bottle and threw it into the air, with it falling swiftly into Hyejoo's hands.</p><p>"Thanks," she mumbled, her silver eyes shining under the dim light of the room, as Jungeun and Jiwoo watched something on the TV.</p><p>"Are you feeling better?" Jiwoo asked.</p><p>After chugging down half of the bottle, Hyejoo nodded. "Yeah. So, what was the final decision?"</p><p>No one said a word, only exchanged looks between themselves, waiting for someone to step in.</p><p>"I'm gonna grab my gun. Go grab your knuckles." Hyunjin headed upstairs.</p><p>"Best thing you said all day." Hyejoo followed her.</p><p>With a knock, Hyunjin opened the door to her room.</p><p>"Hyejoo's back," she said, going straight to the nightstand, taking her gun from the drawer and sticking it in her jeans.</p><p>"How is she? You're going out hunting with her?" Heejin asked.</p><p>Hyunjin sat on the bed and fetched her combat boots from under the bed, changing from her comfy slippers. "Yeah. I think she's fine, but I wanna talk to her about our decision."</p><p>Heejin got on her feet and stood in front of Hyunjin, pulling her head into her chest. "She'll understand."</p><p>Hyunjin hugged her around her thighs, closing her eyes to Heejin's gentle touch on her hair. "Yeah. I'll be back before you know it. And remember what you have to do while I'm away."</p><p>With a chuckle, Heejin pulled away. "Yes, I will draw something."</p><p>"Good." Hyunjin stood up, booped Heejin's nose, and took her leather jacket from the wardrobe.</p><p>"Be safe."</p><p>"I will." Hyunjin held her cheeks and kissed her lips before she left the room, all ready for the hunt.</p><p>Hyejoo was already by the door, leaning against the wall with Chaewon glued to her again.</p><p>"Ready?" Hyunjin asked as she walked down the stairs.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Please be careful!" Chaewon whined.</p><p>"I always am." Hyejoo kissed her forehead, and Chaewon pulled away, her cheeks going redder.</p><p>"We'll be back later," Hyunjin said before opening the front door.</p><p>"See you later, have fun!" Jiwoo waved at them.</p><p>"Any place in mind?" Hyunjin asked, hopping on Bumblebee.</p><p>"It's not like we're going for a walk, but I must admit I enjoy riding the motorcycle with you. So, if you wanna explore a bit more and maybe find some place we can search, go ahead."</p><p>Hyunjin chucked. "Hop on, then."</p><p>Always paying attention to smells, Hyunjin drove further that night, to the other side of the city, where she stopped near a big park, with trees that extended a few blocks further.</p><p>They walked in silence for a bit, diving deeper into the trees. Maybe Hyunjin was trying to find the best way to tell her, or the right time, but Hyejoo talked first.</p><p>"We're gonna warn them, right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Hyejoo, who led the way, stopped and turned back, her blank face unreadable. "Okay."</p><p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. "Is that all?"</p><p>"You're the leader, you know what's best. Or, at least I hope you do."</p><p>Hyunjin cracked a chuckle. "Honestly, same."</p><p>Hyejoo resumed the walk, and Hyunjin walked beside her now. "You really think it's the best thing to do?"</p><p>"I don't know." Hyunjin sighed. "We don't have many options, anyway. Between the two we had, and sounding as weird as it does, it still is the safest option. The worst that can happen is they don't listen to us, but that's on them. We will act on it no matter what."</p><p>"You really listened to Heejin."</p><p>"Well, she was right. And Jungeun was right as well. To fight two enemies at once would have been a death wish."</p><p>"Yeah, but I meant like, what's with you and Heejin? We all heard it, you know."</p><p>"I know, you can tease me if you wanna."</p><p>"I just want to understand what's going on between you two."</p><p>"We... are a bit of a thing."</p><p>Hyejoo snorted. "That's all?"</p><p>"We care a lot about each other and all, you know."</p><p>"So, you like her."</p><p>Looking up at the night sky, the canopy of trees hid all its beauty, the moon barely showing up between the foliage. "Do I?"</p><p>"Don't ask me!"</p><p>"We've known each other for only a month, I think it's too early to talk about <em>those</em> feelings. But now that we're talking about this, how about Chaewon?"</p><p>"What about her?"</p><p>"Did I misunderstand?" Hyunjin frowned.</p><p>Hyejoo focused on the ground, kicking a pebble. "You didn't."</p><p>"Then, why aren't you together?"</p><p>"Because she doesn't feel the same as I do."</p><p>"How do you know? You confessed to her?"</p><p>"Of course not!"</p><p>Hyunjin almost facepalmed. "Then, you're just assuming she doesn't. She's really as obvious as you are."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I can tell you literally can't live without each other."</p><p>Hyejoo halted, and Hyunjin did the same, turning back to the girl.</p><p>"I love her, Hyunjin." Hyejoo kept staring down. "It's the first time I'm saying this to anyone. I've loved her for years, and I'm so scared that anything happens to her. That's why I was so against this plan. I know it's selfish, but just thinking about her going straight to the Silver Blades gives me panic."</p><p>Hyunjin took a step closer and laid her hands on her shoulders, giving them a little squeeze. "I know. I'm terrified that something happens to Heejin as well. But still, it's safer for them to go there than getting into a fight that has a lot more chances of putting us all in danger. Plus, we really have to learn to give them more credit. I think, deep down, that they're very skilled fighters and completely capable of fending for themselves."</p><p>Hyejoo raised her head and gave her a small smile. "You're right. Let's get back to our mission for tonight?"</p><p>"Lead the way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awn, Hyejoo dsgibsdsdginbshsdha okay more fluff for the next chapter before the action beginssssssss</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A little spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week of intense, hard training went by. Jinsol and Yerim would be coming over, but Haseul and Yeojin couldn't come, much to Yeojin's disappointment. Haseul was piled up with school work, but honestly, Hyunjin was kind of glad they could discuss the news without them. She didn't want Haseul and Yeojin to know about it, it would only worry them when they could do nothing to help.</p>
<p>"An attack?!" Yerim gasped, a hand to her opened mouth and terror in her eyes.</p>
<p>Jinsol just widened her eyes without a word, and Hyunjin knew she was just waiting for the explanation.</p>
<p>"The Blood Alliance is attacking the Silver Blades next week," Jungeun explained again, short and simple. "Sunday night."</p>
<p>Yerim leaned back on her chair, her eyes suddenly shining. "T-They need to know!"</p>
<p>"They will know," Hyunjin said. "We'll be going earlier to warn them."</p>
<p>"Let me do it," Yerim said. "I'll talk to them!"</p>
<p>"No," Jinsol turned to her. "You can't and won't do that."</p>
<p>"Why?" Yerim scowled, almost offended.</p>
<p>"Because there's a chance they will suspect you got that information from us, and then you'll be in trouble. They would know you're with us," Hyejoo said.</p>
<p>Yerim opened her mouth to fight back, but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Chaewon and I will go there," Heejin said. "They can't really hurt us after knowing what happened to those who went against Vivi's orders."</p>
<p>The worry in Yerim's face didn't leave, and Hyunjin nudged Jinsol, telling her to comfort the girl in her mind.</p>
<p>"They'll be fine." Jinsol took the hint and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You thought the plan through, and considered all your options, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes. But if by any chance you have any other ideas, we will listen," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>"You're gonna go there and warn them alright, but, what next?" Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>"There are two possible outcomes," Heejin said. "They give us a chance to talk, we manage to talk to Yves, and if she believes us, they can prepare a defense and we will fight with them. If they don't believe us or don't even want to listen to us, that's on them, and we will still be there during the attack."</p>
<p>Silence followed, as Jinsol nodded, and Yerim still didn't look the slightest bit calmer.</p>
<p>"Jinsol, we need you to come on Sunday to drive us back to Seoul, please," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>"Of course. What are you going to do until then?"</p>
<p>"We'll spend the week training, like we did this past week. We need to be prepared."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>It was Saturday night, and the girls were exhausted. Hyunjin had been pushing them all to their hardest, and she could see a huge improvement from two weeks ago.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow's the big day. Let's sleep early tonight and rest tomorrow until we have to leave," Hyunjin said as they made their way back to the house.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna drink two bottles and head to bed, honestly," Hyejoo breathed. That girl worked so hard, Hyunjin didn't even need to tell her to push forward. She already did it herself, and Hyunjin had never seen her work and fight so hard.</p>
<p>"You deserve it. You all do, so let's eat well and rest."</p>
<p>No one spoke during dinner. That was how tired they were. And right after, they all headed to their respective rooms after a deserved shower.</p>
<p>Heejin fell face down to the bed, and Hyunjin chuckled.</p>
<p>"You're sleeping like that?"</p>
<p>"I just need a second." Her voice came all muffled from the sheets.</p>
<p>Hyunjin laid under the sheet, patting her shoulder. Heejin rose from her position and laid next to her, their bodies glued to each other, and rested her head in her favorite spot. Hyunjin caressed her hair, leaning her cheek against her forehead.</p>
<p>"Sleep well," Heejin said, kissing her neck.</p>
<p>"You too." Hyunjin pulled her chin up to kiss her lips.</p>
<p>Minutes passed, but Hyunjin didn't seem to be able to fall asleep. Her min spun with uncertainties and fears and random thoughts, like different outcomes from that would happen the next day.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin?" Heejin called in a whisper.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Can't sleep?"</p>
<p>"No. You too?"</p>
<p>Heejin sighed. "Yeah. I'm exhausted, but..."</p>
<p>"I know." Hyunjin rolled to Heejin's side to hug her, bringing her to her chest. "Too much on our minds."</p>
<p>Heejin nodded against her chest. Then, an idea popped in Hyunjin's mind.</p>
<p>"You know what? Put something on, let's get some air."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Do you trust me?"</p>
<p>Pulling away enough to look at Hyunjin, Heejin smiled at her. "Of course."</p>
<p>Hyunjin got up on her feet and put on the first tank top her hands could find, her jeans, and her leather jacket.</p>
<p>"We're not hunting, are we?" Heejin asked, tying up her sneakers.</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled. "No. But I need my jacket to ride Bumblebee."</p>
<p>Heejin irked an eyebrow. "We're going for a ride?"</p>
<p>"We are."</p>
<p>There was a hint of nervousness in Heejin's eyes.</p>
<p>"I know you don't like it much, but believe me, it's great for stress relief. Unless you have any other ideas?"</p>
<p>"No, that sounds great." Heejin approached her and pecked her lips. "What about the others?"</p>
<p>"Let's just leave through the balcony, let the others rest."</p>
<p>"Oh no, the weird sensation in my stomach." Heejin grimaced.</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled, pulling her towards the balcony. "It's just a couple seconds." Before Heejin could accept it, Hyunjin grabbed her bride style and jumped out the balcony. Heejin yelped, holding onto Hyunjin's neck for dear life. A second later, Hyunjin landed on the soft grass with a thud, letting Heejin down.</p>
<p>"Why ride rollercoasters when I can just feel the same when you do this?" Heejin had a hand over her chest, taking in deep breaths.</p>
<p>"Fun, right?" Hyunjin chuckled, heading towards Bumblebee. She put on her helmet and handed Heejin hers before hopping on the motorcycle. "Hop on."</p>
<p>Heejin complied, arms around Hyunjin's stomach. Trying not to make too much noise, she kicked the ground and drove slowly to the main gate of the property, but as soon as she hit the main road, she sped up for real, Heejin's grip around her tightening the same second.</p>
<p>For around fifteen minutes, Hyunjin drove without a destination, taking turns in unknown roads, enjoying the summer night air. Heejin seemed to have relaxed, and peeking back, she looked around the city as Hyunjin drove.</p>
<p>There was a place on Hyunjin's mind. One of the nights she went hunting with Hyejoo, she had found a park by the river, with a high viewpoint to the whole river and the other side of the city. So, ten more minutes later, she slowed down to a full stop, parking Bumblebee.</p>
<p>"Where are we?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>Hyunjin stepped off the bike, taking her helmet off and shaking her head to fix her hair. "Some place."</p>
<p>Heejin also took off her helmet, showing the raised eyebrow in her face. "So explicit."</p>
<p>"Let's go, you're gonna like it."</p>
<p>For a bit, they walked in silence through the park, hand in hand, the sounds of the cicadas filling in the night air. Hyunjin looked up, to the absence of the moon in the sky.</p>
<p>"Was the ride okay?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah. And you were right, it does relieve stress. It felt really good."</p>
<p>"I've always loved to ride Bumblebee. I feel... free when I ride it."</p>
<p>"Since when do you have it?"</p>
<p>"Well, it has been mine for ten years. I think I never mentioned this, but it was my brother's."</p>
<p>Heejin faced her, eyes big in her face, but she didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"He had always loved motorcycles, so when we had enough money, he got Bumblebee, his dream yellow Virago. He was the one driving it, I didn't even know how to drive it before he died. I learned after that, and now, it's one of my treasures."</p>
<p>The grip on Hyunjin's hand tightened. "I'm sorry, I never know what to say in situations like this."</p>
<p>"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. Just felt like sharing because I never talked about this. I still remember the first time you saw that I rode a motorcycle."</p>
<p>"I was honestly impressed. And for real, I never expected a vampire to ride a motorcycle."</p>
<p>"Just admit it, it's cool."</p>
<p>"You're super cool, Hyunjin. And Bumblebee too."</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled, her chest filled with pride. With all the conversation, Hyunjin didn't notice they were almost reaching the destination where she wanted to take her. Just a couple more minutes going up, then down three sets of stairs to a circular wood platform with a big boulder at the center, and the amazing view showed up in front of them.</p>
<p>"Wow..." Heejin let out a small gasp. She let go of Hyunjin's hand and rushed ahead, grabbing on the protective wood rails. "It's beautiful."</p>
<p>"Right? I came across this place with Hyejoo, one of the nights we came hunting."</p>
<p>Heejin supported her forearms on the rails, bending forward and looking at both sides, taking in the beauty of the scenery. The calm river, a bridge by the left side, the woods on the other side. The stars shone bright in the sky, completely visible as there weren't any street lights on the other side of the river, only trees and darkness. Heejin inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air.</p>
<p>"Feeling better?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I don't know what I'm feeling."</p>
<p>"Same." Hyunjin did the same as Heejin, resting her forearms in the rails right next to her, their arms touching. "Am I nervous? Am I excited?"</p>
<p>"I'm scared."</p>
<p>Hyunjin turned her neck to face Heejin. "Me too. But I promise everything will be okay. We can do this. And it's only logical that we are scared, we're human. Well, you are, I'm not."</p>
<p>"You're no less human than me, Hyunjin." Heejin returned the gaze, frowning as if she was offended with her words. "You're more human than many humans out there. Doesn't matter if you feed on blood and have sharp teeth and bright yellow eyes and special abilities."</p>
<p>"That doesn't sound very human to me."</p>
<p>Heejin punched her arm, the intense training from the past two weeks clearly showing results, because that hurt.</p>
<p>"Damn, who taught you that?" Hyunjin hissed, massaging her left bicep.</p>
<p>"A very strong, skilled fighter."</p>
<p>"And very pretty as well, I'm sure."</p>
<p>"The prettiest in the world."</p>
<p>"Nah, <em>you</em> didn't teach yourself that."</p>
<p>They exchanged a look, hints of disgust in their faces, then burst out in loud laughs.</p>
<p>"Wow, that was cheesy," Heejin said.</p>
<p>"What, do you prefer tsundere Hyunjin all the time?"</p>
<p>"No, I love this Hyunjin as well."</p>
<p>A chill ran down Hyunjin's neck. Maybe it was from how the wind blew stronger for a second.</p>
<p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p>
<p>Somehow, that word made her insides tremble. Like a burst of warmth in her chest, a tingly rumble in her stomach.</p>
<p>"Love?"</p>
<p>Heejin blinked, as if only now she had realized what she had said. But she nodded. "Yeah. Love."</p>
<p>And maybe Hyunjin expected her to deny it, or play it off, or joke about it. "You-"</p>
<p>"I love you, Hyunjin."</p>
<p>It would be deadly silent if it wasn't for her heart thundering in her ears. She wanted to say it back, but somehow, her throat blocked any sound she tried to come up with.</p>
<p>"I could say I love you as a friend, as a mentor, as someone I respect and look up to. But, is that really all?" Heejin said, looking up at the dark, splashed sky, as if wondering about it herself.</p>
<p>"No," Hyunjin finally managed to say. "I don't think that's all."</p>
<p>Heejin met her gaze with a smile. That beautiful smile Hyunjin had fallen for.</p>
<p>"Right? There's definitely something else, as we talked before. Is it really <em>love?"</em></p>
<p>"I-I don't know, you tell me."</p>
<p>Heejin's hand grasped Hyunjin's, their fingers intertwining like puzzle pieces. "I think that even if it's just a little spark, it's very much there."</p>
<p>A burst of happiness spread across Hyunjin's body and mind. She giggled, looking at their locked hands, hers slightly trembling, as if she was a high school girl being confessed to by who she thought was a one sided crush. "A vampire and a slayer? What kind of forbidden love is this?"</p>
<p>"Forbidden in the eyes of others. I don't want to listen to them. It feels right to me."</p>
<p>Was it really right? Until now, they had just been... friends with another type of benefits. They hadn't discussed their feelings again since their first night. A vampire and a human... It never ended well.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Heejin." But Hyunjin was willing to try.</p>
<p>It was Heejin's turn to become shy, miserably failing at containing the huge grin stretching in her face. She turned her body and took a step closer, a hand in Hyunjin's neck and waist so she could pull her closer and kiss her lips. It was sudden, and deep, so full of passion and want it burned Hyunjin's insides. She sucked in a breath, her hands grasping where they could - at Heejin's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Already?" Heejin smirked, looking at Hyunjin's yellow eyes as they pulled away.</p>
<p>"Well, what kind of effect did you think kissing me that suddenly would have in me?"</p>
<p>Heejin giggled, her index finger pressed against Hyunjin's lower lip. "I know, I know. I'm well aware of the effect I have in you, Hyunjinie."</p>
<p>Hyunjin blinked, and Heejin's cheeks grew warmer. "H-Hyunjinie?"</p>
<p>"D-Don't you like it?"</p>
<p>"I like it, <em>Heejinie</em>." Hyunjin smirked, and had to suppress a squeal when Heejin smiled so shyly.</p>
<p>"Let's go home?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>"In a rush, are we?"</p>
<p>"Do you wanna stay here?"</p>
<p>"I mean, it's a beautiful night... but yes, I wanna go back."</p>
<p>Heejin smirked. She grabbed her hand and led the way back to where Bumblebee was parked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A real confession..... cute nicknames............ <i>*incoherent mumbles and cries*</i> we all know the spark isn't that little but let's pretend</p>
<p> <span class="small">Twitter - </span><a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Now we wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinsol would be arriving soon, and the girls were preparing and packing whatever they needed. They would go to the Silver Blades at dusk, and come back as soon as possible. Hyunjin felt so tempted to suggest spending the night at her house, *home*, but she had no idea how things could go. Plus, Diana and Selene would stay and she didn't want them to be alone for too long. </p><p>"You ready?" Hyunjin asked, double checking if she had everything she needed. Not much, honestly. Her gun, her emergency blood flask, and her phone. </p><p>"Yeah. It's not like we're going on a trip, anyway." Heejin chuckled, but Hyunjin knew it was forced.</p><p>She approached Heejin and held her hands. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You're not."</p><p>Heejin dropped her head and squeezed Hyunjin's hands. "I'm still scared."</p><p>"We all are. But we're together, all of us. And we can do this. We trust you."</p><p>"I don't know if that's comforting or even scarier."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Tip toeing, Heejin kissed her lips. "Promise me something."</p><p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. "What is it?"</p><p>"That you'll always do your best to stay safe."</p><p>"If you can promise me the same."</p><p>"I promise." Heejin looked her dead in the eye.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>They kissed again, their bodies drawing to each other as the kiss deepened.</p><p>"Jinsol's here!" Jiwoo's voice boomed in the house, startling Heejin, who pulled away in a jump.</p><p>Hyunjin pressed her lips together trying not to laugh. "Let's go, then?"</p><p>Going down the stairs, the other girls were already by the front door. </p><p>"Have you all fed, and are you all carrying your emergency flasks?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>The other vampires nodded, reaching for the interior pocket of their jackets to make sure it was there. Hyunjin checked if Selene and Diana's food and water bowls were full, and left two for each, just in case they took longer than expected, petted their heads, whispering she would be back soon, and walked towards the front door.</p><p>"Let's go." </p><p>Leading the way, she noticed Jinsol standing outside her car. Hyunjin rushed to crash her body against hers in a tight hug.</p><p>"Hyunjin." She hugged her back. "How are you?"</p><p>"I have no idea."</p><p>The others approached, and Jinsol pulled away, cupping Hyunjin's cheeks. "You can do this."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, telling herself the same.</p><p>"Hey, everyone. Get in the car, we should get going," Jinsol said. "Heejin, where should I leave you?"</p><p>"Give me your phone so I can put a location in the GPS." After a few taps, Heejin handed Jinsol her phone back. "We shouldn't get too close to the headquarters, we don't want them to notice your car or Bumblebee. Stop here, and we'll go the rest of the way on foot."</p><p>"Alright." Jinsol got in the front seat, the others already inside. "Follow me and don't lose my track."</p><p>—</p><p>Jinsol's car slowed down, coming to a stop at the small parking lot at the right side of the street. Hyunjin followed, stopping Bumblebee next to it. One by one, they left the car, and Hyunjin hopped off, scanning the area around. Hyunjin had a loose idea of where the headquarters were, as it had been important for self-preservation thus far. However, at that moment, she had no idea where she was or how close or far they might be from it.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Jinsol!" Jiwoo gave her a quick hug. </p><p>"Will you guys be okay?" Jinsol asked, not masking the worry in her voice.</p><p>"Yes, the Silver Blades are around a fifteen minute walk from here," Heejin said</p><p>Chaewon sighed. "What are we gonna say when we get there?"</p><p>"You can leave it to me." Heejin laid a hand on her shoulder. "The rest of you, you'll stay in the trees around, waiting for us."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded. "Is everyone ready to go?"</p><p>"Should I stay here and wait for you?" Jinsol asked.</p><p>"Go home. We will stay no matter their answer."</p><p>"Please, stay safe." Jinsol pulled Hyunjin closer, her arms squeezing as hard as she could.</p><p>"We will. I'll update you when I can."</p><p>With a smile, Jinsol nodded at them.</p><p>"Let's go, then." Hyunjin took a quick breath, fixing her jacket and checking again for the gun and emergency flask in her pockets. </p><p>"This way." Heejin led the way, and Hyunjin rushed to walk by her side, with the others following behind.</p><p>They walked in silence, making the next corner, ahead on the road with houses on both sides. A hand found Hyunjin's, Heejin's fingers intertwining with hers with a little squeeze. Hyunjin looked at Heejin, finding her staring at the road ahead, cheeks a bit redder and a small smile on her lips. For a moment, Hyunjin allowed herself to forget where they were going and enjoyed the feeling, as if they were out taking a walk at dusk, under the still hot July sun, on their way to get ice cream after going to the movies. But she focused again on the reason why they were there, holding her hand tightly, trying to tell her everything would be okay.</p><p>The others kept silent, and Hyunjin didn't resist the urge to peek behind her shoulder. A couple steps behind them, Jiwoo and Jungeun walked side by side, a smile in Jiwoo's lips as she almost skipped instead of walking, her head shot up towards the sky. A few more steps back, Hyejoo had an arm around Chaewon's shoulders as they walked glued to each other, and Hyunjin smiled, happy that Hyejoo didn't seem too down.</p><p>Heejin came to a halt near the next intersection, the others approaching behind.</p><p>"At our left, after a five minutes walk, you'll find the headquarters. It's impossible to miss it, a big, tall building in the middle, with two other buildings at both sides," Heejin explained. "Me and Chaewon will go through the main road. Approach through the trees, but don't get too close. Stay low and wait for us."</p><p>"Got it," Jungeun said.</p><p>"Is there anyone guarding the entrance or the area around?" Jiwoo squinted, trying to get what was at the end of the road. </p><p>"No, just by the entrance of the buildings."</p><p>"Okay. So, this is where we go our separate ways?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"Yes. We'll go ahead. Here, keep my blades." Heejin reached for her blades at her waist and handed them to Hyunjin.</p><p>Hyunjin accepted them and stuck them in her jeans, turning to Heejin, and grabbed both her hands. She tried her hardest to show confidence in her eyes, but she knew Heejin could see the worry behind them.</p><p>"Wait for me," Heejin whispered, grasping her hands harder and giving her a reassuring nod before letting them go.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Chaewon, ready?"</p><p>"Yes. Hyejoo has my gun already."</p><p>Hyejoo gave her a nod with a smile before Chaewon joined Heejin.</p><p>"See you guys soon," Heejin said, turning and starting the walk with Chaewon.</p><p>They let them go ahead a bit before crossing the street. Making sure there was no one around, they jumped the wall separating the road from the trees around the neighborhood, and rushed ahead. A couple minutes later, Hyunjin could see the building like she remembered it to be - a tower at the center, filled with windows that reflected the setting sun, and the two smaller but wider buildings Heejin had mentioned.</p><p>Running between the trees, they got closer. </p><p>"Let's climb and wait." Hyunjin jumped to a high branch of the nearest tree, and the others did the same.</p><p>From there, she got a better view of the headquarters. There was a round fountain in front of the main entrance and small trees carefully placed at the perimeter, sticking out of the brown concrete floor. Just above the door stood big, silver-colored reflective letters with the initials SB, and now she understood what they stood for. Hyunjin always wondered how they managed to have such a big, modern building all for themselves, and what they claimed to be, *legally*. A business building? </p><p>Her eyes found Heejin and Chaewon, walking past the fountain, and directly at the big glass doors of the tower. The two people guarding the door faced each other, then approached them. The girls raised their arms the same second, and Hyunjin focused all her attention on her hearing, but still, she was too far away to be able to make what they were saying.</p><p>"Just let them in!" Jiwoo mumbled, a couple trees beside Hyunjin.</p><p>Hyunjin's heart thumped hard as she watched Heejin talking, unable to listen to her. The two men exchanged looks, and one of them fetched for an intercom from his back pocket.</p><p>"He's talking to someone!" Jiwoo said.</p><p>"We know, we can see it." Jungeun sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm nervous."</p><p>And finally, a minute later, the men turned, walked towards the entrance, and Heejin and Chaewon followed them.</p><p>"They made it!" Jiwoo gasped.</p><p>Hyunjin breathed, her tensed body relaxing with it. "Now we wait."</p><p>"And hope they believe them," Hyejoo scoffed.</p><p>But even if Hyunjin managed to relax a bit, her heart kept hammering in her chest. Would they really listen to them? Would they believe them? What next? Would four vampires really walk into the slayers' building? Hyunjin was ready to put all their differences aside if that meant putting an end to the Blood Alliance, but would they do the same?</p><p>She couldn't stop the questions from swarming her mind as they waited, minutes after minutes, but did her best to keep the answers positive. </p><p>Something prickled Hyunjin's neck, like a mosquito biting on her skin.</p><p>"Ouch!" Jiwoo hissed. "What the hell was this?"</p><p>Hyunjin scowled, taking a hand to where she felt the small pain. Her hand touched a small dart, sticking out of her skin.</p><p>"Guys, are you..." Hyunjin couldn't finish her sentence when a sudden, yet overwhelming dizziness hit her. </p><p>Her eyes closed, and her body lost all strength as it fell down the tree.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And from all the possible outcomes they tried to think of, they didn't see this one coming  </p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes felt so heavy. Still, Hyunjin forced them to open. It was dark, wherever she was, only a faint blue light reaching her field of vision. She moved... or tried to. Her arms, straightened above her head and slighty to the sides, and her legs didn't move, as if the force of several strong men kept them in place.</p><p>She remembered the dart, and a wave of panic pulsed in her body.</p><p>
  <em>Where are the others? Where's Heejin? Where am I?</em>
</p><p>The questions rang in her mind, and as she still tried to move her limbs, an unpleasant metal clanging sound reached her ears. Her head jerked upwards, trying to understand what was happening, and her eyes widened when she realized why she couldn't move.</p><p>Her body was laying down on some hard surface, and four metal chains seized her ankles and wrists. Her breathing quickened, her heart rampaged, and she closed her eyes to activate them, so she could see better in the dark of the room.</p><p>But she couldn't. Maybe it was because of the panic, so she tried again. She closed them, focused on them, to feel them shift... but nothing happened.</p><p>With a stronger push of her right arm, she should be able to snap the chain apart. But instead, the chains hurt on her wrists, and the dull pain wasn't going away as fast as it used to.</p><p>Hyunjin moved her head again, this time to take a look around, now that her eyes got used to the faint light. At her right, she could make out Hyejoo's unmistakable side profile, her body also laying down on a metal stretcher and her limbs tied in chains, her eyes closed.</p><p>Hyunjin got her breath stuck on her throat, and had to fight back the vomit. Looking to the other side, she could find an extension of other stretchers just like the one she was in. Most of them were occupied with other people who seemed to be sleeping, and few of them were empty. Hyunjin's next thought was if they were all vampires as well, but there was no way she could tell. She couldn't see their eyes or fangs, and no matter how hard she tried to get her nose to work to capture their scent, it was as if she couldn't smell anything at all. All of them were chained to the stretcher, exactly the way she was.</p><p>Something ignited inside Hyunjin's body. Tears fogged her eyes, and the panic overwhelming her was so strong she was about to scream, if it wasn't for a door opening. Hyunjin went quiet the same second, forcing her body to stay frozen, and shut her eyes down, making the tears roll down her cheeks. The last thing she wanted to do at this point was call attention to herself and be hit with another one of those darts.</p><p>The steps grew louder by the second, and Hyunjin's heart thumped faster with it. Whoever it was, was coming towards her way.</p><p>Then, the steps stopped.</p><p>"Hyejoo?"</p><p>Hyunjin had to use all her might to contain the gasp and not open her eyes when she heard a voice she could have never forgotten.</p><p>"Hyejoo," Yves called again, her whisper echoing in the room. "Wake up."</p><p>Why was she there? Had she captured and chained them up? Were they really... in the Silver Blades?</p><p>Hyunjin kept her eyes shut, pretending she was still out. Hyejoo grunted, metal scraping against metal. Then, it grew much louder.</p><p>"Calm down," Yves said.</p><p>Silence engulfed the room.</p><p>"Sooyoung?" Hyejoo's voice was low and weak. "L-Let me go!"</p><p>The chains rattled as Hyejoo struggled, making Hyunjin almost flinch, but she clenched her jaw instead.</p><p>"Stop, you'll wake the others up!"</p><p>"What the fuck is going on?! Release me!"</p><p>"I can't, I'm risking everything to be here already. I just want to talk to you."</p><p>"You had nothing to say to me back then." Hyejoo spat. "What could you possibly have to say now?"</p><p>"They took Heejin and Chaewon. They're down at the cells."</p><p>Hyunjin's body jerked, and she prayed Yves didn't notice it.</p><p>"I don't know what got into their heads to come back here and say all those things," Yves continued. "But what the hell got into <em>your</em> head to come back here, and armed, for the matter?"</p><p>"You're right, I don't know what got into our heads to have an ounce of compassion for you and risk our lives to save yours. Look what we got in return," Hyejoo said, rattling her chains.</p><p>Yves sighed. "Well, when deserters come back here and bring an entourage of vampires with weapons surrounding the headquarters, what were they supposed to think?"</p><p>It took all of Hyunjin's might not to move a muscle. They had come to the Silver Blades to warn them about an attack, and they captured them like they were wild animals, chaining them down and arresting Heejin and Chaewon. Her jaw kept on clenching, so hard her teeth hurt against each other.</p><p>Hyejoo scoffed. "Do you really think we would risk our lives to come here and lie to you? What do you think six people would be able to do against the whole fucking headquarters? We are not suicidal. We're trying to survive and do what's right, and maybe I didn't want to let you all die with no chance to defend yourselves, but look at what <em>you're</em> doing."</p><p>"<em>I</em> didn't have <em>anything</em> to do with this. I was away for the whole day and I heard about it only when I came back."</p><p>"Then get us out of here!"</p><p>"I said I can't!" Yves' voice sounded hurt. "At least not for now. I know you, and even though it was reckless, I know you wouldn't do this for no reason. What is this attack? How did you know about it?"</p><p>"Will you even believe me? Your <em>vampire</em> sister you banished?"</p><p>"You know it was not my decision."</p><p>"What if it was? Would you let me stay?"</p><p>Yves didn't answer. It was harder and harder for Hyunjin to maintain her breathing stable. The anger flowed freely in her veins, telling things to her mind she didn't want to listen to.</p><p>"You know even if I wanted you to stay, you couldn't. This was for the best, and you know it! There was no other way."</p><p>"Of course not." Hyejoo scoffed again. "Because I was the one deciding I wanted to become a vampire and get banished by the people I thought were family."</p><p>"Hyejoo!" Yves sounded desperate. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? We can't do this right now and you need to tell me all about that attack. I will believe you. If you don't hurry up, then you really will have come here for nothing."</p><p>"You better, or else you're all fucking dead. And apparently, so are we, now that we're stuck here."</p><p>Hyejoo proceeded to explain everything. Since the night of the battle at the Blood Alliance, how Jiwoo and Jungeun joined them, and how the info came from a reliable source. And while Yves listened without a single interruption or question until the very end, Hyunjin kept fighting her own mind.</p><p>
  <em>She killed your brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's Hyejoo's sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's just like them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's trying to help you.</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin felt her fangs prickle her lower lip, her fists balling into balls of rage. Still, she stood frozen in place.</p><p>"I will gather a small, trustworthy team, and prepare defenses," Yves said.</p><p>"What about me? Will you keep us here, like this?"</p><p>"I can't do anything about it right now or they will consider me a traitor too. If the attack happens, I'll have the chance to come here to release you."</p><p>"It's not an if, Sooyoung. They <em>will</em> attack, and do not underestimate them. They'll be going in full force, and they want you all dead. They're the bad guys, not us."</p><p>Yves didn't say anything.</p><p>"And another thing. If anything happens to Gowon, I swear to-"</p><p>"Nothing is going to happen to her or Heejin. I will go down there and release them myself. Even if it doesn't matter much to you, you have my word."</p><p>Hyejoo trashed in her stretcher, the chains rattling again. "When?! When the vampires are here, attacking the building from all sides? You go down there <em>now</em> and hand them the key and their weapons so they can escape and fight when they're here."</p><p>"I don't know where your weapons are, I didn't take them."</p><p>"Then you will find them, place them somewhere, and tell them where they are. I had my knuckles and Gowon's gun, Hyunjin had her gun and Heejin's blades. We need our weapons."</p><p>"Hyunjin..." Yves mumbled, and somehow, Hyunjin could feel her eyes staring at her. "She's the vampire Heejin protected from me. I always wondered why in the world Heejin would protect a vampire. Is she the one you have all been living with? What is there about her?"</p><p>Hyunjin took a longer, deeper breath, to try and remain as calm as she possibly could at that moment.</p><p>"You answered your own question. She took us all in when the place we thought we could call our home threw us out and even had the guts to hunt us down. But of course, you wouldn't understand."</p><p>"I'm sorry... about the attack. The orders were clear that we should not ever go looking for you or cause harm, and you can be sure they were properly punished."</p><p>"Hell with your apologies. You have no idea what is to be hunted like that. Like we were beasts. We were hurt, some got scarred forever. How can you possibly apologize for that?"</p><p>Yves sighed. "I can't."</p><p>"Exactly. Now get out of here, go down to the cells and hand them the key."</p><p>Instead of an answer, steps echoed in the room. But after just a couple, Yves stopped. "Your other two friends are in the next room. You four were shot with a special serum that conceals your powers. It should go away after a few hours, so, you should be able to fight later."</p><p>"W-What? It <em>should</em> go away? The attack is about to happen and I might not be able to fight?!"</p><p>"I will bring you your knuckles. Please don't attempt to run away, I will be back soon."</p><p>And with it, more steps, hurried now, towards the other side of the room. A door opened and closed again.</p><p>"Fuck!" Hyejoo hissed, with a loud and painful bang. "What the fuck is going on?!"</p><p>"Hyejoo," Hyunjin called, opening her eyes and turning her head to her right, facing Hyejoo.</p><p>Hyejoo snapped her head to the call, widening her eyes as they met Hyunjin's. "H-Hyunjin! Were you awake?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't want Yves to know."</p><p>Hyejoo's eyes sparkled in the dark. "Where are we? What the fuck is this room?! I didn't know this shit even existed! Even if we got away, I have no idea where the fuck in the building we are."</p><p>Her voice, the way the tears ran down Hyejoo's eyes hurt Hyunjin's whole body. She felt the same - all she wanted was to break free from those chains, get her friends, and run from the nightmare that was that room. Her primal instincts told her if she had the chance, she would gather all of them and run away before the attack even happened, and to hell with the Silver Blades. But her conscious mind reminded her of what was right, and that there was still hope.</p><p>"Do you trust Yves?" Hyunjin asked. "Will she really assemble a team and prepare defenses?"</p><p>"Like I know!"</p><p>"She's your sister. You should know her better than anyone. Would she lie in this situation?"</p><p>"She doesn't lie."</p><p>"Then we wait."</p><p>"What?!" Hyejoo's voice raised. "What about Heejin and Gowon? They're locked up!"</p><p>"She said she would go down there and give them the key."</p><p>"Are you seriously not worried about them?!"</p><p>"Of course I am!" Hyunjin's own voice raised. "But it's not like we can get away. You heard her. We don't have our powers now. I can't even activate my eyes. Only my fangs grew for a bit because of how angry I was. I don't have the strength to break these chains, nor do you."</p><p>Hyejoo let out a raw, loud groan, mixed with a sob and a sniff.</p><p>"No matter what happened, she's your sister. She will come back," Hyunjin said.</p><p>"How can you be so sure? Don't you hate her after what she did to you?"</p><p>Hyunjin gave her a small smile. "No."</p><p>Hyejoo stared at her, chin dropped, then shook her head with a scoff. "You can't be for real, Hyunjin."</p><p>"I know you don't hate her either. Just like she doesn't hate you."</p><p>"She does."</p><p>"If she did, she wouldn't have come here, and listened to you. If she was <em>bad</em>, she had the perfect opportunity just now to do whatever she wanted with us. Kill us, even."</p><p>There wasn't an answer from Hyejoo. She stared at the ceiling, jaw visibly clenched, more tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>In all possible outcomes, Hyunjin would never expected that one. To be chained up, powers concealed, something she never even imagined could be possible. What kind of sick technology did the Silver Blades have with them in secret?</p><p>She closed her eyes and prayed to her Goddess that from that moment on, things would go better, and all of them could get out alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awn, a family reunion!</p><p>Okay, now for real. Shit.</p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Not again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin didn't know how much time had passed. Neither her nor Hyejoo said another word. She couldn't feel her arms anymore, but as the time passed, she could hear more clearly. Focusing on her eyes, she felt them shift.</p><p>"Hyejoo, my eyes are back! The serum is wearing off, try it as well."</p><p>A few seconds went by in silence.</p><p>"I can't," Hyejoo said.</p><p>"Fuck. Why is yours taking longer?"</p><p>"Who knows. Maybe mine was stronger or it's just because you're older or something. I didn't even know they had this kind of stuff here. Guess there was a lot I didn't know about the place I lived in."</p><p>A loud bang exploded in the distance, shaking the walls and floor. Hyunjin snapped her head to Hyejoo, as she did the same.</p><p>"It's happening," Hyunjin mumbled.</p><p>"I don't wanna die here, Hyunjin." Hyejoo's eyes shined again.</p><p>"Hey, no one is dying here. Yves will show up any minute now."</p><p>Hyunjin prayed she would. This was one of the times she had to be strong, no matter what. If she broke, everyone would break with her. It didn't matter how terrified she was.</p><p>A few minutes passed, more explosions shook the whole building, and Hyunjin could even hear screams in the distance now. She could only imagine what it looked like outside-</p><p>The door barged open. Hyunjin snapped her head in its direction, to observe Yves panting, rushing to them.</p><p>"They're here," she said, her trembling hands trying to unlock the chains around Hyejoo's wrists. "They're so many, everywhere, destroying everything, attacking everyone they see."</p><p>"I fucking told you!" Hyejoo said, sitting up, moving her arms around, getting the blood circulating in her veins.</p><p>"I get it! Not the time!" Yves moved to unlock the ones at Hyejoo's ankles.</p><p>"What about Gowon and Heejin?"</p><p>"I handed them the key. They must have escaped by now."</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck..."</p><p>At last, Hyejoo was free. She jumped on her feet, cursing more and more at how her body hurt. Yves walked over to Hyunjin, and their eyes met. But Yves didn't say anything, and rushed to release her. After a minute, Hyunjin was free as well.</p><p>"Thank you," Hyunjin said, getting on her feet, her whole body dormant.</p><p>Yves nodded, and reached for a gun on her back pocket. "I believe this belongs to you."</p><p>Hyunjin stared at the gun in her hands - the one with the moon stone on the handle, and the moon phases engraved along the barrel.</p><p>"It does." Hyunjin took the gun from her hands.</p><p>"I heard you also hunt vampires. I know this sounds incredibly selfish, and I don't care if you hate me, but your intentions seem sincere. Could you fight alongside us tonight?" Yves asked.</p><p>Hyunjin activated her eyes again and drew her eyebrows together, staring back at Yves, and she didn't feel the same hate she had felt in both nights they had locked eyes in the past.</p><p>"I will do anything to protect my friends and kill their leader," Hyunjin said, cocking her gun.</p><p>Yves showed the smallest hint of a smile and nodded. "Then let's go. I'll go get your friends before we head downstairs."</p><p>She turned and rushed for the door.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Hyunjin approached Hyejoo, grabbing her arms.</p><p>"I feel weak. I can't activate my eyes, I can't hear or smell anything better."</p><p>"Don't panic. Remember, before you were a vampire, you were a slayer. You already fought vampires. You got this."</p><p>Hyejoo gulped, looking down at the sharp, silver knuckles in her hands. Then, she looked back at Hyunjin, a way fiercer and more confident expression on. "I got this."</p><p>"Hyunjin, Hyejoo!" Jiwoo's voice boomed in the walls, making both girls snap their heads to it. She stood with Jungeun and Yves just outside the room.</p><p>Ignoring how horrible, awful, creepy the room they still were in was, and how with all the noise the bodies stood still, they rushed to the door, and Jiwoo engulfed them both in a hug. "You're okay! I was so worried!"</p><p>"No time for this!" Jungeun said. "We need to go!"</p><p>"Follow me." Yves dashed down the corridor, and they followed her.</p><p>Hyunjin's heart hammered her chest. She had to find Heejin, make sure she was okay, fight by her side.</p><p>"Can you guys activate your eyes and all?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"We can. Yves already explained the serum thing to us," Jungeun said as they sprinted through the white corridors with several closed doors in both sides. Were all those rooms just like the one they were locked in?</p><p>"Damn it! I still can't!" Hyejoo cursed.</p><p>"Older vampires have faster regeneration. Their bodies reject it faster," Yves said.</p><p>"Wow, great." Hyejoo let out an annoyed groan. "Sooyoung, what the fuck was that room we were in?"</p><p>Yves didn't answer and slowed down as they were reaching an intersection. "Something I'm not proud of. But it's for the greater good."</p><p>"How in the moon is that for the greater good?! Who the hell were those people?" Hyunjin found herself asking, more aggressive than she intended.</p><p>Another explosion shook the building, saving Yves from answering.</p><p>"The vampires are in the lower levels. We need to use the stairs. Follow me, and prepare yourselves to fight."</p><p>Before she could take off in a run, Hyejoo grabbed her arm. "Gowon and Heejin, we need to find them."</p><p>"They already got out by now. If they went up, they must in the first floor, where everything is happening."</p><p>"Let's go, then."</p><p>Nodding, they resumed the run, following Yves through a door she opened with an ID she fetched from her pocket. So, that was a secured area of the building. No wonder Hyejoo had no idea that existed. The images of the room wouldn't leave Hyunjin's mind, but she pushed them aside and focused on her senses. She would be fighting any minute, and she needed to have all her focus on. She would worry about that later.</p><p>Screams and war shouts and thuds grew louder, more and more scents reaching her nose by the second as they made their way downstairs. Hyunjin gripped her gun in her right hand, ready to shoot at any second. All she wanted at that moment was to find Heejin, to make sure she was fine, and then she would look for her targets.</p><p>Yves stopped by the exit door, a hand on the knob, the other grasping on the handle of her rapier. "You can hear what's going on."</p><p>They nodded, and Yves opened the door.</p><p>It was just like that night at the Blood Alliance, except even worse. Countless vampires and slayers fought among each other, and Hyunjin couldn't even distinguish them in the middle of the chaos. Something was on fire on the other side of the big, ample room, that Hyunjin realized was the reception of the main tower. A sudden urgency called for her, like she had to find Heejin in <em>that</em> second.</p><p>"Hyejoo, Hyunjin, go and look for Chaewon and Heejin. I'll help and join the-"</p><p>Hyunjin raised her arm and pulled the trigger. Yves turned, just in time to see a vampire turning to dust mid air, inches away from her. Her widened eyes looked at Hyunjin.</p><p>"Be careful, they're dangerous," Hyunjin said. "Let's go, we need to find them."</p><p>She stormed away, still hearing the mumbled 'thanks' from Yves. Hyejoo, Jiwoo and Jungeun followed right behind, and Hyunjin focused all her attention on her nose. There were so many different scents it made her head spin, and the effect of the serum hadn't disappeared completely. She could have her eyes on, but it didn't matter how hard she tried to look for a specific scent, they were all blended together. Still, she forced herself to do it, trying to search in the middle of the havoc for Heejin's scent. It had to be somewhere. But what if they still were in the levels below, wherever they were locked in?</p><p>"Hyejoo, take me to the cells or whatever they are."</p><p>"Do you think they're still there?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I can't track their scent. This fucking serum is still running."</p><p>"We'll stay here and look for them," Jungeun said.</p><p>"We should stick together."</p><p>"We will take much longer that way! They might need help," Jiwoo said.</p><p>Hyunjin bit her lip. "Please, <em>please</em>, be careful."</p><p>"You too." Jungeun smiled at them before changing direction, deeper into the battle to cross the room to the other side.</p><p>Hyejoo led the way, sprinting across the mess, ignoring everything happening. It was best not to draw attention to them, but Hyunjin couldn't let people die. She shot a vampire who was about to pounce on a slayer as he fought other vampire, and the slayer didn't even notice.</p><p>"This way." Hyejoo pulled her to the right wing, through a large corridor that connected the tower to the other building.</p><p>A couple slayers running in their direction bulged their eyes out when they saw them.</p><p>"There's more of them here!" one of them said, charging at them with his huge sword almost dragging along the floor.</p><p>"Oh, for the love of the moon," Hyunjin cursed, ready to dodge any incoming attacks.</p><p>"Hey, it's me, Hyejoo!" she said, jumping backwards. "We're not the enemy, we are not gonna fight you!"</p><p>"Like I'd ever listen to filth like you! How do I know you're not with them now?"</p><p>Hyejoo's nostrils flared, her eyebrows knitted together, and her eyes came alive, shining their beautiful silver. "You're a dumb fuck."</p><p>Hyejoo ducked, avoiding another swing from his blade and kicked his gut, just enough to send him falling on his butt and rolling on the ground, the sword escaping from his hands. Hyunjin took a step to her right, avoiding the sword directed at her chest, grabbed the guy's arm, and with a single, strong pull, his body rotated in the air, his back hitting the ground with a loud thud.</p><p>"Let's go, ignore them." Hyunjin took off in a run again. "Did you know those two?"</p><p>"The one who attacked me was from my training group. A dumb bitch, as you can see."</p><p>At the end of the corridor, the fight was even worse than the one they had just run away from. Even more vampires and slayers, and a cloud of dust flew in the air.</p><p>"What the fuck..." Hyejoo breathed as they reached it, and Hyunjin realized why - the whole wall at their right side had collapsed, all reduced to debris, rocks, and broken glass.</p><p>"The explosion," Hyunjin said.</p><p>"They're deranged."</p><p>"Where to now, Hyejoo?"</p><p>The girl looked lost, as if she had never set foot there, her eyes fixated in the battle happening right before her eyes.</p><p>It was then, with a deeper breath, that it brushed Hyunjin's nose. "Heejin. They're here, I can feel her scent!"</p><p>Hyunjin grabbed Hyejoo's arm and dragged her along, squinting her eyes at every direction. A vampire launched at them with an ugly grunt, and Hyejoo swung her fist, her silver knuckle with such accuracy, it pierced right through his chest, his whole being disappearing the same second. She panted, but kept running. Just what they needed now, getting attacked by both factions at once. How did they ever think they could avoid the situation they tried so hard to prevent?</p><p>"Heejin!" Hyunjin called, her heart thumping so hard it blocked her ears.</p><p>She kept on taking deep breaths, trying to follow her scent, but as she did so, another reached her nose. One she both dreaded, and wanted to feel. She snapped her head to her left, and her body halted as her eyes found him.</p><p>Jinyoung, fighting three slayers, blocking, dodging, avoiding every blow thrown in his direction at once with such ease, it almost felt like he was playing with them. A twisted smirk was on his lips, like he was having the time of his life, punching one of the slayers in the face so hard he was sent flying until his body hit the wall, falling lifeless on the floor.</p><p>Her legs took a step in his direction, then another.</p><p>
  <em>Kill him.</em>
</p><p>"Hyunjin, help!" Hyejoo's voice brought her back, as she snapped out of it and turned.</p><p>She raised her gun, but she couldn't just shoot a slayer. Grunting, she sprinted, grabbed the slayer's body by his waist, twirled, and sent his body against the other slayer, both tumbling along the floor.</p><p>"What were you doing?!" Hyejoo frowned at her.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I got distracted."</p><p>"With what?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter. Let's find them."</p><p>It did matter. She wanted to kill Jinyoung so bad, but she couldn't believe she forgot about Heejin, even if for a split second.</p><p>Hyunjin looked ahead to find a slayer slashing a vampire dead, but when they turned to dust and disappeared into thin air, she noticed the trail of red already running through the slayer's neck as he collapsed to the floor, lifeless. Before Hyunjin could process the shock, she caught a glimpse of Heejin and Chaewon, right next to where that had just happened. Back to back, as they protected themselves and fought back, Heejin swinging her twin blades and Chaewon shooting vampires dead.</p><p>"Heejin!" Hyunjin shouted, but her voice got lost in all the uproar.</p><p>She dashed, avoiding everything coming her way.</p><p>"Gowon!" Hyejoo's voiced boomed next to her, and both girls heard it now.</p><p>Their eyes widened at them as they were getting closer. So close, almost there...</p><p>A tall figure approached them first, his arms reaching for Heejin from behind, one around her neck, other to her waist. Heejin didn't have the time to react. It took one second for Jinyoung to flash an evil smile directly at Hyunjin and take off in a run, so fast it felt like he had teleported away with Heejin.</p><p>"NO!" Hyunjin screamed, so loud it hurt her throat.</p><p>She ignored everything. With the biggest impulse she could at that moment, she sprinted, her body colliding with many others along the way, but at that second, she didn't think, and nothing else mattered.</p><p>Hyunjin wouldn't let Jinyoung take Heejin. Not again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:))</p><p>And prepare yourself for the next chapter :))</p><p> <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Oh, the tragedy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His wicked laugh echoed in the walls, as if luring Hyunjin to him. As if Jinyoung actually wanted her to go after him. What other reason would he have to give her that kind of smile just before taking Heejin with him?</p><p>Hyunjin followed the sound, two levels up the emergency stairs. She stepped outside the exit door and faced both sides of the endless corridor she found herself in. Only some lights illuminated the space, a few blinked, probably damaged after the explosion, and there were no windows, just doors after doors on both sides.</p><p>"Hyunjin! Come and get me!" His voice sent chills down Hyunjin's spine, but she followed it, to her right, sprinting along the corridor, her heart drumming in her skull.</p><p>"Stop running and face me!" Hyunjin shouted, the walls dragging her voice to him.</p><p>"What would the fun be?"</p><p>The voice sounded at her left side, so Hyunjin took the next turn left, to another corridor, and more doors. Hyunjin noticed each door held a small plaque with a name. Were those the slayers' rooms?</p><p>"Faster, Hyunjin!"</p><p>Jinyoung's mocking tone was getting on Hyunjin's nerves more than anything she'd ever experienced. It gritted in her brain like claws scratching metal. She gripped her gun harder and harder, following Heejin's scent. Why couldn't she reach them?!</p><p>"Show yourself, coward!" Hyunjin hissed, her full grown fangs out her lips.</p><p>A pair of strong hands suddenly grabbed Hyunjin's arm and yanked her to her right, such force her body dragged along the floor of the unknown room, only stopping when it hit something hard as her gun flew off her hand. She choked, coughing as she struggled to get on her feet, holding onto whatever she hit, which seemed to be a couch. She was still on one knee when two sets of bulky arms coming from the goddess knew where grabbed her, pulling her up, and her breath got stuck when she faced ahead.</p><p>"Hello there, Hyunjin." Jinyoung smiled at her, his hand gripping at the collar of Heejin's jacket. "What's with the funny face? I thought you asked me to show myself."</p><p>Her vision blurred around Heejin's body. He held onto her clothes like she was a mere puppet, unconscious and unable to fight back, her knees dragging on the floor and her head dropped to one side. Hyunjin focused on her hearing. Nothing. Just a little bit more. Nothing. Once more, harder. There it was. Her heart was still beating. What should have felt like relief felt like a burst of energy propelling her whole body to jump at his neck and tear his head from his body that very second.</p><p>But she couldn't do that if she were to risk him being faster and hurting Heejin before she could get to him.</p><p>"Let her go!" Hyunjin spat, thrashing, trying to release herself from the grip on her limbs, but the two gigantic vampires kept her in place. "What the fuck do you want?!"</p><p>Jinyoung scratched his chin, eyes up at the ceiling for a few seconds. "I'm still trying to decide."</p><p>"Imma kill you, I swear to the Goddess." Hyunjin's yellow eyes stared at his emerald green ones. Beautiful, yet wicked, twisted, full of darkness.</p><p>"Oh, Hyunjin, I don't think your Goddess will help you at all. Do you think she might be able to help this one?" He smirked as his foot nudged Heejin's legs. She still wouldn't wake up.</p><p>Hyunjin flailed her arms around, but the two vampires didn't even budge. She looked at her sides, at their faces, and tried again. They laughed at her, not a sign of struggle in holding her. Raising her right leg, she kicked him wherever she could, and he gave in just a bit, hissing at the pain. Taking the opportunity, Hyunjin yanked her right arm away from his grip, but before she could even try and go for the other vampire, a hit on the back of her head sent her to the floor on her knees. Hyunjin coughed again, her vision spinning.</p><p>"Now, now, don't waste your energy like that. It's not worth it," Jinyoung said, only fueling more and more of Hyunjin's hatred. "Grab her properly Yugyeom, Youngjae."</p><p>A foot stomped on the back of each of her legs, pressing them down, and her arms were thrown up in the air, her wrists being held by a grip that seemed tighter than the chains she had just escaped. She looked up at Jinyoung, a few steps in front of her, and she never felt so powerless in her entire life. She couldn't get away, she didn't have the strength. Maybe if the serum had already worn out completely, she could.</p><p>"I lied," he said. "I know exactly what I want. First of all, to do the exact same the slayer fuckers did to us. Burn their home down to the ground, kill them. Doesn't it sound like a good way to avenge our dead friends?"</p><p>"You're all sick in the head, taking innocent people, turning them to vampires, and training them like they're an army! That's not trying to survive."</p><p>"If we don't end the slayers, we will never survive."</p><p>"Do you think they hunt you down for fun? You kill humans!"</p><p>Jinyoung giggled, his laugh becoming louder by the second. "You sound like a slayer, it's pathetic. I wouldn't believe you were a vampire if it weren't for you eyes and fangs."</p><p>"My eyes and fangs don't get to determine the kind of <em>person</em> I am."</p><p>"I could kill you right now, but I don't think that's appropriate payback for what you did to us. This was all your fault, you know. When you decided to mess with us, you brought the slayers to us. Or should I say, she did."</p><p>As if holding a bag of feathers, Jinyoung raised Heejin in the air, rotating her body until he could face her.</p><p>"Let her go!" Hyunjin pleaded. "I'm right here, leave her alone."</p><p>Jinyoung raised his eyebrows at Hyunjin, laughing like the maniac he was. "That is so cute I could even shed a tear right now. A vampire, thinking she fell for her mortal enemy. Beautiful. I'm moved by your innocence, really."</p><p>Hyunjin scowled, hissing and showing her fangs at him, trying once again to set herself free.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill, what was her name again? Heejin? I'm going to give her a better life." He sounded excited, his voice cheerful as he grabbed on her chin. "Too bad these dumb fucks are too dim-witted to see they are the bad guys, and not us. Guess this one will find out the hard way."</p><p>Biting his own wrist, a few droplets of blood dripped from Jinyoung's arm.</p><p>And then it all clicked.</p><p>"STOP!" Hyunjin screamed her lungs out, so raw it scratched her throat. "HEEJIN!"</p><p>He smiled, somehow almost a sad smile, reaching with his wrist towards Heejin's lips. Hyunjin's eyes fogged as she kept screaming, calling for Heejin's name, hoping she would wake up. The grip on her limbs became even stronger than before as Hyunjin tried again and again to release herself.</p><p>Jinyoung lowered his wrist until it touched Heejin's parted lips, tainting them red. "I did say you weren't gonna be mortal enemies anymore, right? It's just a shame she'll have to live an eternity without you, now that you could actually be together. Oh, the tragedy!"</p><p>A spark ignited inside Hyunjin's body. With the loudest scream, filled with pain and rage, she thrashed her body around like an animal out of control, hitting the vampire at her right with her head, making him stumble back. Without giving the other time to react, she reached with her free hand for his neck, throwing his head to the floor so hard it broke the wood boards.</p><p>"JINYOUNG!" Hyunjin yelled, dashing to him with such an impulse, she broke another wooden board underneath her feet.</p><p>Her body crashed against his with such speed and strength she broke the wall behind him with his back before she fell on top of him. Heejin's body dropped to the floor behind them. Bricks and debris fell on top of them, but Hyunjin didn't care. Rage blinded anything that was left from her rational thoughts as she punched his face over and over again, crying and yelling non-stop.</p><p>Still, he laughed. "Seems like your Goddess didn't help you after all, see? And you couldn't help your girl either."</p><p>Hyunjin pulled her fist back, clenching so hard it trembled. With a screech from the depths of her soul, she landed her fist right in his nose with the most satisfying sound of his bones breaking.</p><p>As Jinyoung screamed and tried to reach for his nose, wincing in pain, Hyunjin balled her fist, thrilled to keep going and thinking just where to land the next one.</p><p>But her fist hung mid-air when her thoughts showed her something else. Maybe there was still time to do anything at all. And that was worth the risk, more than giving Jinyoung the most painful death she could think of.</p><p>She jumped on her feet, dashed through the cloud of dust hanging in the air, and grabbed Heejin from the floor, throwing her over her shoulder like a potato sack. Looking around, she found a window, and Jinyoung still wailing and holding onto his nose. It would take a while to heal, for sure, and that gave her just enough time.</p><p>Dashing to get her gun from the corner of the room, she aimed for the window, shielding herself with her left arm as her body broke the glass. She landed two stories below, her weak legs giving in. She stumbled forward, rotating so Heejin's body fell on top of her.</p><p>For just a couple seconds, Hyunjin laid on the soft grass, eyes up on the moonless night sky, and sobbed, tears welling her eyes again.</p><p>But she didn't have time for that. Hyunjin stood up, holding Heejin in her arms, and ran. Ran away from the Silver Blades, away from Jinyoung.</p><p>But it was already done. His blood ran down her lips, inside her mouth, down to her stomach.</p><p>"No, no, no," Hyunjin mumbled to herself, never stopping, not giving a damn if someone would see her running in inhumanly speed.</p><p>There had to be something she could do. She wouldn't stand watching Heejin... <em>turn</em>. She stopped under the trees in some empty, dark park, kneeled, and looked at Heejin.</p><p>"Heejin!" Hyunjin shook her body.</p><p>She looked around, as if looking for some fallen angel to appear and save her, but only Hyunjin could do something. Jinyoung's blood was already in her system, and soon, would start doing it's job. Hyunjin's body shook from head to toe, tears never stopping running down her eyes. She looked up at the sky again. "Please, please help me!"</p><p>As stupid as it seemed, a memory came to her mind. Of when they were watching Twilight, back at home, and how at the end of the movie, he bit her, sucking out her blood to clean it from the poison. But there was no way she should take advice from some stupid teenage fiction movie. She brought her hands to her head, shaking it.</p><p>Hyunjin looked down at her again. She had never heard of anyone saved from turning.</p><p>But if she didn't at least try it, Heejin would turn for sure.</p><p>A sob made Hyunjin choke, her hands gripping on Heejin's arms. Hyunjin's unknown worst nightmare had just became reality, and there she was, crying helplessly. She sniffed and dropped her head back. "Give me the strength I need," she whispered at the sky.</p><p>Hyunjin held Heejin with an arm on her back, and another on the back of her neck. She gulped, the blood running in Heejin's veins suddenly so loud in her ears. She had never bitten anyone. She wasn't used to human blood, and she knew what happened the one time she drank it. She remembered how her body loved it, begged for more when she chugged the bottle down at once.</p><p>But if she didn't try, Heejin would turn.</p><p>She brought Heejin closer, staring at her neck, praying.</p><p>And closing her eyes, she dug her fangs in her skin.</p><p>The overwhelming taste sent Hyunjin's body on fire. She frowned, gripped on Heejin's clothes as she sucked her blood, swallowing gulp after gulp. She had never tasted anything so delicious, and the way her teeth sunk so well, so easily in her skin felt like pure bliss, a drug she shamelessly wanted to get addicted to.</p><p>
  <em>Stop.</em>
</p><p>But it was so good, and her body wanted, begged for more, for every single drop left. She needed her strength back.</p><p>
  <em>Stop.</em>
</p><p>Groaning, she tried to pull herself away, but her body didn't listen.</p><p>
  <em>That's enough!</em>
</p><p>Fighting against her instinct, Hyunjin straightened her hand and aimed a chop at her own throat. She coughed hard, falling back on her butt and gasping for air.</p><p>"Heejin," she mumbled, reaching forward.</p><p>She turned Heejin's body, laying on the grass, and gasped at what she had just done. The two red dots marking her neck, the dried drop of blood running down her skin, and her face. Pale, way too pale.</p><p>"No, no!" Hyunjin focused on her ears, on Heejin's heart beat, which seemed to be slowing down. "Heejin!"</p><p>But she didn't answer, didn't move. Hyunjin took her hands to her head, more tears fogging her eyes. "What have I done?"</p><p>Hyunjin just wanted to help, just wanted to save her, to stop Heejin from becoming what she was. But she had drank too much blood, and had no idea if it had worked.</p><p>At that point, there was just one person who could help her. Hyunjin reached for her phone, gladly still in her pocket, and her trembling fingers looked for the name.</p><p>"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up, please pick- Haseul!"</p><p>"Hyunjin? What happened?" Haseul asked in a hoarse voice. It was almost two in the morning, after all.</p><p>"P-Please help me!" Hyunjin choked on her own breathing. "Blood, human blood, for Heejin!"</p><p>There were a couple seconds of silence over the line. "What?"</p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, trying to speak as clearly as possibly at that moment. "Heejin is hurt, she needs blood right now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>now, did it work? or... did it <i>not</i> work? :)</p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin walked back and forth in her living room, hands running through her face, hair, arms, completely unable to sit still while waiting for Haseul to arrive. Heejin laid on the couch, still unconscious, her heart beating so weak Hyunjin could barely listen to it.</p><p>She couldn't even enjoy the fact that they were back at her house, <em>home</em>. If she had ever imagined the moment she would set foot in her house once more, it had to do with anything but Heejin on the brink of <em>death</em>.</p><p>No, she couldn't be dying. If Jinyoung's blood still ran in her veins, she couldn't die. But what if she succeeded in sucking it out? What if she was still a human, and was <em>actually</em> dying?</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no.</em>
</p><p>More tears dwelled in Hyunjin's eyes as she stared at Heejin.</p><p>An engine sounded outside. Hyunjin dashed to the door, opening it to see Haseul's car approaching faster than she ever saw her driving. It stopped a couple seconds after, the car drifting as Haseul stepped hard on the brakes.</p><p>Haseul stood up and flung the door shut, running to the trunk to fetch her supplies, then ran to Hyunjin.</p><p>"What happened?" Haseul asked, out of breath.</p><p>Hyunjin grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. Haseul gasped the second she saw Heejin laying down on the couch, skin still too pale to be healthy.</p><p>"Jinyoung fed her with his blood. I ran, bit her to try and suck his blood out so she wouldn't turn, but I think I drank too much, and now she needs blood."</p><p>"She-She's a vampire?! And you <em>bit</em> her?!"</p><p>"I don't know!" Hyunjin threw her arms in the air, frustration taking over her. "Just help her! It was the only thing that came to my mind to try and save her, but I have no idea if it even worked. I don't know if she's human or not, but look at her, she needs blood!"</p><p>"Oh, god," Haseul mumbled, a hand to her head, like she was feeling dizzy. "W-What if you feed her blood?"</p><p>"What if she's human? She only swallowed a few drops of his blood, I honestly don't know how much it's needed to turn, so what if I managed to somehow clean her blood? I can't <em>feed</em> her blood without knowing!"</p><p>Haseul kept staring at Heejin. "Okay, let's do a transfusion."</p><p>"Where do you have the blood?"</p><p>Haseul folded her sleeves up her arms. "In me. I'm gonna give her some of mine, my blood type is compatible with every other type."</p><p>"Thank the Goddess." Hyunjin exhaled, feeling a weight being lifted from her chest. "Thank you, Haseul."</p><p>Nodding, Haseul rushed to Heejin.</p><p>"Is she okay there?" Hyunjin asked. "Do you want me to put her somewhere else?"</p><p>"She's okay like this, just bring me a chair, please."</p><p>In an almost literal second, a chair was right beside Haseul. She widened her eyes for a second before mumbling a thanks, and sat down. From her bag, she took a syringe, some cloth, and a bottle of some transparent liquid.</p><p>Hyunjin sat on her armchair and observed as Haseul soaked the cloth with the liquid, and carefully grabbing Heejin's arm, she rested it on her lap. Then, she cleaned Heejin's inner elbow with the cloth, and her own right next. Haseul grabbed the syringe and after taking a deep and long breath, inserted the needle into her own arm.</p><p>A chill ran down Hyunjin's back as the red liquid slowly filled the interior of the syringe, its scent like a light mist surrounding Hyunjin. Her inhale echoed in the silence of the room.</p><p>"Is this okay for you?" Haseul asked without taking her eyes of her arm.</p><p>"Yeah, I've drank plenty of blood already."</p><p>But it was a fact that it didn't matter how much blood she had drank, her eyes still activated and her fangs grew on their own.</p><p>A minute later, the syringe was full, but before Haseul did anything else, she fetched for a small package from her bag, and ripping the corner with her teeth, she sipped the content into her mouth.</p><p>"Sugar," Haseul said, as if reading Hyunjin's questions floating in her mind.</p><p>Grabbing on Heejin's wrist to keep her arm in place, Haseul placed the needle near her skin.</p><p>"Aren't blood transfusions done with a blood bag and all that stuff?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"Yeah. But we're in a hurry, and Heejin's life can be at risk. So, we're doing this the fastest way, which is highly discouraged and very risky. But it's the only way."</p><p>Hyunjin's gulp was loud enough for Haseul to turn her neck at her.</p><p>"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. This is not recommended, but it can be done. I'll insert the blood slowly so it doesn't clot."</p><p>Silence filled the room as Haseul did her job. The needle was inside Heejin's skin now, the blood slowly entering her veins.</p><p>"Can I ask what even happened for Jinyoung to... try and turn Heejin?" Haseul asked, never leaving the focus on her task.</p><p>"The Blood Alliance attacked the Silver Blades."</p><p>For a second, Haseul's head jerked to Hyunjin, but it soon went back to Heejin's arm. "W-What?"</p><p>"We tried to warn the slayers, they captured me and the others- fuck, the others!"</p><p>"Where are they?"</p><p>"They must still be there. Yves, Hyejoo's sister, released us, and we got caught in the middle of the fight. That was when Jinyoung captured Heejin and took her, and I... couldn't do anything to stop him. The slayers injected us vampires with a serum to conceal our powers, and I wasn't strong enough."</p><p>"A serum?"</p><p>Hyunjin fetched her phone from her pocket and called Hyejoo. "Yeah. It was... bad there." The images of the room flashed in her mind, but she had other things to worry about at that time, she didn't need that to get her even more anxious. "Come on, Hyejoo, pick up..."</p><p>But after it rang time and time again, it went to voice mail.</p><p>"Try the others."</p><p>Right, Jungeun told her to warn them in case they found Heejin and Chaewon first. She called her, and after just a couple rings, Jungeun picked up.</p><p>"Hyunjin! Did you find them? I can't find them anywhere and we keep getting held back."</p><p>Behind Jungeun's out of breath voice, she could still hear the ruckus of battle cries and clashing blades.</p><p>"Jungeun, find Hyejoo and Chaewon, and get out! I had to rush to my house with Heejin. Find them and come here."</p><p>"What?! Hyunjin, what's going on?"</p><p>"Do as I said."</p><p>"Where are they?"</p><p>"The last time I saw them, we were in the right wing. I left Hyejoo with Chaewon, I have no idea if they're still there, but be careful."</p><p>"Got it. We'll go get them and leave."</p><p>And the call was over. Hyunjin sunk in her chair, suddenly feeling like crying again.</p><p>"Are they okay?" Haseul asked.</p><p>"I think so. Jungeun and Jiwoo seem so, at least. They'll be here soon. I hope."</p><p>Her mind burned with all the questions and worries that she couldn't get rid of. She fixed on the blood slowly emptying the syringe, still praying that Heejin would wake up anytime soon.</p><p>"How or when do we know if... Heejin is really a vampire now?"</p><p>"Remember Yeojin?" Hyunjin said, and Haseul nodded. "It doesn't hurt. You just feel sick in the stomach and then, you get thirsty, your eyes activate, and your fangs grow. I was sure Yeojin was one because she threw up the second she put food in her stomach."</p><p>"Should we try and feed Heejin food, then?"</p><p>"She's still knocked out. Is the blood doing any good?"</p><p>"She's gaining color, and her heartbeat is picking up, which is good."</p><p>Hyunjin's leg bounced back and forth with anxiousness and anticipation. Heejin could wake up any second now. And Hyunjin just wanted her to, either human or a vampire. She just wanted Heejin to open her eyes.</p><p>"How's Yeojin?" Hyunjin asked, a failed attempt to get her mind off of everything.</p><p>"She's doing fine, always missing you. I'm convinced she likes you more than me now-"</p><p>Heejin moved with a low grunt. Hyunjin jumped from her seat and kneeled beside the couch, a hand reaching for Heejin's hair.</p><p>"Heejin?!" Hyunjin called, her own heartbeat echoing in her skull.</p><p>"Easy, I'm still working," Haseul said, but her voice denounced how eager she also was.</p><p>Then, Heejin's eyes opened. Tears fogged Hyunjin's as she sobbed and dropped her head to Heejin's chest, her hand caressing her hair.</p><p>"What..." Heejin mumbled, blinking, as if trying to focus around her.</p><p>"We're in Hyunjin's house. Don't move around, you're still receiving blood," Haseul said.</p><p>"Blood? Why? Hyunjin, what happened? Where are the others?" Panic was starting to appear in her groggy voice.</p><p>"You were attacked, and Hyunjin brought you here."</p><p>"I... What? Here, where?"</p><p>"Hyunjin's house." Haseul sighed as she repeated herself.</p><p>Heejin would have to process everything herself when she fully regained consciousness. Hyunjin sniffed, slowly raising her head. She met Heejin's eyes and gave her a small smile, caressing her face with her thumb. "You're here."</p><p>"Hyunjin, what happened? I saw you, but then someone grabbed me and... then what?"</p><p>The sudden burst of happiness and relief with Heejin opening her eyes faded faster than it lasted. And what Hyunjin most dreaded at that moment was about to happen. But they needed to know.</p><p>"Haseul, do you have more sugar?"</p><p>Haseul gulped. "In my bag."</p><p>Hyunjin reached for it and looked inside, taking another small package like the one Haseul had for herself. "You lost a lot of blood, you should eat this."</p><p>She should know first what could happen, but Hyunjin couldn't come up with the courage to tell her. She only kept praying, all while Heejin nodded, accepted the package, and swallowed the sugar. Hyunjin waited, staring at her, praying and praying that she wouldn't react to it.</p><p>One, two, three seconds passed.</p><p>Heejin frowned. She took her right hand to her stomach, and Hyunjin's breath stopped.</p><p>Gagging, Heejin raised her torso just in time to throw up on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I think it's pretty clear now, right?</p><p>Fun fact! I was researching about blood transfusions and if what Haseul did is actually possible and/or dangerous (yes, it is), and the one blood type compatible with every other type is the blood type O-, and then I went to look for Haseul's blood type, and SHE'S ACTUALLY AN O!!!! Just don't know if positive or negative, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend it's O- ahahaha and it was such a coincidence I was like holy shit, I didn't plan this before I actually wrote this scene LMAO</p><p>Okay I know these past chapters have been intense, but istg, the next one if probably the most... heavy one, so, yeah :)</p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Get a grip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin watched in horror, her eyebrows twitching and a hand to her opened mouth. Her fogged eyes fixed on the small puddle of puke on the floor.</p><p>Heejin stared at it too. "What..."</p><p>Haseul stared at her with her mouth open, looking glad the puke missed her by a few inches and shocked at the same time. She was still holding the syringe she had to pull out in reflex when Heejin was about to throw up.</p><p>"Well, I guess I don't... need this anymore," Haseul said, moving her gaze to the syringe with only a few drops of blood left in it.</p><p>"Why did I need blood?" Heejin asked.</p><p>Haseul stood up and walked towards the kitchen, the silence engulfing the room. Heejin's breath quickened, as if it had clicked to her as well.</p><p>"Why did I just throw up? What the <em>fuck</em> happened?!"</p><p>Hyunjin raised her head and gasped.</p><p>A beautiful shade of bright pink appeared in Heejin's eyes. But Hyunjin's were too clouded with tears to appreciate their overwhelming beauty.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I w-wasn't strong enough, I couldn't s-stop him-" Hyunjin choked on her own breath, unable to look anywhere else but Heejin's eyes.</p><p>"My eyes hurt," Heejin said. <em>Stated.</em></p><p>"Heejin, try to stay calm-"</p><p>"Don't," Heejin cut Haseul short. Haseul squatted, cleaning the floor, and sighed. "I'll ask one more time, Hyunjin. What happened?" Heejin's voice sounded so deep it pierced Hyunjin's whole body.</p><p>The atmosphere was so heavy, so tense, Hyunjin had trouble breathing, and her body trembled from head to toe.</p><p>"Jinyoung got you, and he... he-" Hyunjin sobbed again. "Oh, for the love of the moon, isn't it clear already?"</p><p>All remains of anger or frustration melted in Heejin's face. It fell expressionless. "He didn't."</p><p>"He did!" Hyunjin shouted. "He fucking did, right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do shit to stop him!"</p><p>Heejin launched forward, falling on her knees in front of Hyunjin, and gripped on the collar of her leather jacket, so aggressively it got her taken aback. But what she aimed for was the emergency flask Hyunjin kept in her inner pocket.</p><p>"Heejin, be careful-"</p><p>It clicked open right in front of Heejin's nose, and her eyes rolled back, her hand gripping on the flask and the other over itself. Heejin's canines grew, and she inhaled through her nose, deep and sharp. Before she could lose it, Hyunjin stole the flask from her hand and brought it to her lips, forcing the liquid down Heejin's throat.</p><p>When it came empty and Heejin was back to her senses, she groaned, pushing Hyunjin away so hard she fell back on her butt, the flask hitting the floor as it rolled away.</p><p>"Stop!" Heejin shrieked, backing away until her back hit the couch, looking at Hyunjin like she was going to hurt her. "What are you doing?!"</p><p>"Stopping you from entering blood lust!"</p><p>Heejin stared at her like she was hearing about blood lust for the first time.</p><p>Hyunjin clenched her jaw. Now, she was the one reaching forward, grabbing on Heejin's shoulder and pulling her closer as she fetched her phone and turned it to her.</p><p>"Take a look at yourself!" Hyunjin spat. "I don't like it any more than you do, but there it is."</p><p>Heejin gasped as she looked at her reflection in her phone. The pink eyes, the fangs peaking out her lower lip, and...</p><p>"What is this?" Heejin reached for her own neck, where the two red dots still marked her skin.</p><p>"I tried to make it stop, I tried to suck his blood out-"</p><p>"You <em>bit</em> me?!"</p><p>Hyunjin recoiled, her words hurting more than any silver weapon could ever. As if the same hatred and disgust and fear reflected on Heejin's eyes.</p><p>"I was trying to save you," Hyunjin said, her voice barely a whisper. "That's why you needed blood, that's why Haseul was giving you blood, I didn't know if you were a human or a vampire."</p><p>A sob sounded at their side, and Hyunjin looked at how Haseul sat, face hidden in her hands.</p><p>For the second time, she witnessed someone turn.</p><p>"Haseul-"</p><p>The front door barged open. Hyunjin turned at the same time Jinsol gasped, stopping on her heels. A second later, Yerim walked past Jinsol, reacting the exact same way.</p><p>"What in the moon are you doing here?" Hyunjin asked, standing on her feet. "You're not supposed to be here, Yerim!"</p><p>"Like I care!" Yerim scowled, rushing to Heejin's side.</p><p>"Jungeun called me, told me to come here. What... what happened?" Jinsol couldn't take her eyes off of Heejin. "The others aren't here yet?"</p><p>"No," Hyunjin said, that fact pilling up on her worries.</p><p>Heejin had fallen awfully quiet, her body like stone. Yerim squatted next to her, holding her hand without a word. Hyunjin would have done the same, if her friends' scents hadn't reached her nose. She turned and dashed to the door. "They're arriving."</p><p>At the end of the road, Jungeun and Jiwoo ran ahead, and a couple steps behind, Hyejoo brought Chaewon in her arms.</p><p>"Oh, no," Hyunjin took a small step back, feeling a pang in her chest.</p><p>"What happened now?" Jinsol was by her side and held her arm.</p><p>"Haseul!" Jiwoo shouted as they approached. "We need Haseul!"</p><p>Hyunjin knew she should go and help them, but fear locked her in place. Fear of what had happened, because she could smell blood.</p><p>Hyejoo was slowing down. Jungeun looked back and approached her, getting Chaewon in her arms instead, sprinting towards Hyunjin's house.</p><p>Moving aside, Jiwoo stepped inside. "Chaewon, she's hurt," she said between breaths, and straightening herself, she noticed Heejin. Another gasp, hands to her mouth in shock. "H-Heejin?"</p><p>"Move!" Jungeun said, and Jinsol grabbed Jiwoo's arms, pulling her away so Jungeun could come inside with Chaewon.</p><p>And what Hyunjin's eyes witnessed as Jungeun walked past her with Chaewon in her arms was another image that would mark her mind forever.</p><p>Chaewon, barely awake, tears streaming down her face as she gripped her own right hand... where her pinky and ring fingers were missing.</p><p>"Haseul," Jungeun called, laying Chaewon down on the couch. "Help!"</p><p>"No," Hyunjin mumbled, the world spinning around her. "No..."</p><p>Her vision went blurry. It got glimpses of Haseul leaning towards Chaewon, of everyone gathering around her and Heejin, snapping out of her silence, asking what had happened over and over again.</p><p>"Hyunjin." Jinsol's voice seemed to come from the bottom of a well. "Hey, Hyunjin!"</p><p>"This is all my fault," Hyunjin said, holding her head with her hands and taking another step back, her back hitting the wall.</p><p>"She needs to go to the hospital," Haseul said. "She's bleeding a lot, she needs professional help, I can't do anything with the resources I have here alone."</p><p>"This is all my fault," Hyunjin repeated.</p><p>"Get a grip, Hyunjin!" Jinsol shouted right at her face, shaking her by her shoulders. "We need you now!"</p><p>Hyunjin shut her eyes down, getting rid of all the blurring and colors blending together around her.</p><p>"Then let's go!" Hyejoo said, her voice hoarse.</p><p>"You can't go," Jungeun said.</p><p>"What?! I <em>am going</em>!"</p><p>"You can't, Hyejoo! You're a vampire, and a young one at that, you can't just go to a hospital, are you insane?"</p><p>"I'm not leaving her!"</p><p>"I'll go with them, I have friends there that can help her faster," Yerim said. "Hyejoo, please, stay here, you're not in a state in which-"</p><p>Hyejoo let out a scream before breaking into loud cries. Hyunjin took her hands to her ears instead, blocking as hard as she could, her back sliding down the wall until she hit the floor, her body curling up over itself.</p><p>"Stop!" Hyunjin shouted, shaking her head vigorously. "Make it stop, please!"</p><p>"Go, just go!" Jungeun said.</p><p>"I'll take Chaewon to your car," Jiwoo said.</p><p>"Let me go!" Hyejoo cried. "Gowon!"</p><p>Hurried steps headed outside, an engine turned on, the car drove away. Steps back home, the door closed. Sobs, cries, more sobs, until it fell quieter.</p><p>Maybe the nightmare was finally over.</p><p>Hyunjin raised her head, opening her eyes. Jinsol was still with her, hands on her arms, and Hyunjin didn't even feel them squeezing.</p><p>"You okay?" Jinsol whispered, worry painting her eyes.</p><p>She didn't answer, shifting her vision to what happened behind her instead. Jungeun kneeled next to Heejin, who still sat on the floor, her face blank, pink eyes still on. Jiwoo sat on the couch, soothing Hyejoo, who cried on her lap, and even though Hyunjin's vision was still blurry, she noticed something on Hyejoo's face. Getting on her feet, Hyunjin walked towards them, Jiwoo and Jungeun following her with their eyes.</p><p>"What's this?" Hyunjin asked to herself, even though she said it out loud. She squatted in front of Hyejoo and observed her face. From her nose bridge to her left cheek, a cut marked her skin. "Chaewon... did I see it right? Or was my mind playing tricks?"</p><p>Hyejoo let out an ugly sob, hiding her face in her hands.</p><p>"You saw correctly." Jiwoo dropped her head, caressing Hyejoo's hair. "But I'm sure she's going to get the help she needs at the hospital."</p><p>Heejin was a vampire. Chaewon lost two fingers. Hyejoo got scarred in the face.</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, letting her body fall back, her butt hitting the floor with a thud. "How did this happen?"</p><p>"It's not your fault-"</p><p>"It is!" Hyunjin interrupted Jinsol.</p><p>"Hyunjin, please, not the time," Jungeun said.</p><p>"What else happened? Please, just let me know everything."</p><p>"Nothing else happened. We're all here, alive."</p><p>"Alive..." Hyunjin shook her head with another chuckle. "I think I would rather be dead."</p><p>A hand made Hyunjin's face turn, the slap so hard, it echoed in the room, alongside Jiwoo's gasp.</p><p>"Stop!" Jinsol grabbed her arms, and with strength Hyunjin didn't know she had, Jinsol pulled her up on her feet, crashing her body against hers in a crushing hug. "You're here, aren't you? You're all here!"</p><p>Jinsol sniffed, and it hurt. Not the slap, the way Hyunjin kept on hurting people around her, no matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried. She buried her face in Jinsol's neck and squeezed her body back, releasing everything inside, letting more tears run freely.</p><p>"How did that happen to Chaewon?" Heejin broke the silence, catching everyone's attention.</p><p>But no one answered.</p><p>"We weren't there," Jiwoo said.</p><p>Hyejoo sat up, cleaning her eyes. She stared down at her lap, fists balling. "A vampire jumped on her, went straight for her hand."</p><p>Jinsol widened her eyes. "He... bit two fingers off her hand?"</p><p>Hyejoo's face scrunched up, as she bit on her lower lip and nodded.</p><p>"Her right hand... Her gun hand," Hyunjin mumbled.</p><p>"The doctors will be able to help her, right? They're gonna do something, aren't they?" Hyejoo asked, her eyes pleading for a positive answer.</p><p>"Doctors can't make fingers grow back, Hyejoo," Heejin said, so raw and cruel it got everyone taken aback.</p><p>A vein popped up in Hyejoo's temple as she got up on her feet, fists balled at her sides. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"</p><p>"I don't know, Hyejoo, maybe take a look at my eyes?" Heejin followed, standing up and staring at Hyejoo's now silver eyes. "At least Chaewon is still human."</p><p>Hyejoo launched at Heejin with a loud growl, grabbing at the collar of her jacket. Jungeun and Jiwoo dashed to intervene in the same second, trying to pull them apart, while Jinsol and Hyunjin could only watch in horror.</p><p>"It's not because you're a vampire that you can be a jerk now!" Hyejoo spat. "Ain't I one as well? I know what's it like, stop acting like you're the one to pity!"</p><p>"Will you ever care for anyone else but Chaewon?" Heejin attacked back.</p><p>"That's enough!" Jungeun had a hand in each's shoulders, trying to pull them apart.</p><p>"She'll never have them back! Aren't you in one piece?"</p><p>"I am, but I am a fucking vampire now! Shouldn't you show a bit more empathy since you know what this feels like?!"</p><p>"Empathy?! You're talking about empathy when you're having none for everyone else around you? Would you rather be the one with no fingers, then?!"</p><p>"STOP!" Hyunjin's voice was so loud it managed to break their fight. "Just stop, please!"</p><p>"Things are bad enough already," Jiwoo said, her voice but a whisper as she was in the verge of crying. "That is not going to take you two anywhere, only make things worse."</p><p>Hyejoo finally let go of Heejin's collar and took a step back, looking at her hands like she had just murdered someone with them. "I... I-I'm sorry." And she dashed to the door.</p><p>"Hyejoo!" Jungeun still called, aiming for the door as well. "I'm gonna go get her."</p><p>"Let her be." Hyunjin grabbed her arm, stopping her in place. "She needs to be alone."</p><p>"But what if she does something reckless? What if she follows them to the hospital? She's not in her best place of mind."</p><p>"She's right," Jinsol said.</p><p>Whenever something went wrong, Hyejoo needed some time alone, and would always be back feeling better. But this was a different situation. Hyunjin nodded. "Okay, go."</p><p>"I'll go with you." Jiwoo jumped on her feet. "We'll bring her back."</p><p>Without wasting more time, they rushed out the door. Silence filled the room, Hyunjin staring down at the ground, not wanting to face either of them.</p><p>"So," Jinsol said. "Why don't we take a seat and talk?"</p><p>"Talk?" Hyunjin scoffed. "About how this was all a mistake? About how I miserably failed in stopping him from turning Heejin?"</p><p>"Hyunjin-"</p><p>"If only I was stronger! If they hadn't injected us with that motherfucking serum, this wouldn't have happened!"</p><p>"Serum?" Jinsol frowned. "I still don't have a clue about what happened."</p><p>Hyunjin dropped to the nearest couch, elbows in her knees and face hidden in her hands. "They locked Heejin and Chaewon, got us vampires, chained us down, injected us with a serum to conceal our powers and yeah, I know, who knew such a thing existed? When Yves released us hours later, it had gone away, but not completely. I wasn't at my best, I couldn't even fight two fucking vampires! I couldn't stop him, he did it right in front of my eyes, got the revenge he wanted! Goddess, I should have never-"</p><p>"<em>I</em> was the one who insisted in going there in the first place," Heejin interrupted. "If we hadn't, we wouldn't have been locked up and captured and you all wouldn't have gotten that fucking serum. Maybe I wouldn't be turned now, and maybe Chaewon would still have her hand intact."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, we did what we thought was right and best for everyone."</p><p>"Look at where it got us!"</p><p>"Enough, it's no one's fault," Jinsol stepped in. "There's no way, ever, you could have seen this coming."</p><p>"It is, Jinsol, this was literally all my fault. I'm sorry, I tried my best, I tried everything. I was just never meant to bring anyone into this."</p><p>"Not that shit again!" Heejin said.</p><p>"But it's true!" Hyunjin got up on her feet again, facing Heejin, feeling a sudden burst of rage pulsating in her body. "People keep getting hurt, I never wanted any of this!"</p><p>"No one did, and we all knew the risks we were taking! Stop making this about you and your honor again!"</p><p>Hyunjin's eyebrows rose in her forehead. "My honor?" She scoffed. "I don't give a fuck about my honor."</p><p>"Then stop! Stop taking responsibility for everything that happens to us!" Sudden tears made Heejin's eyes sparkle. She took a step towards Hyunjin, and she braced herself for whatever was coming. Maybe a slap, or a punch, like she deserved it. But instead, Heejin sobbed and rested her forehead against Hyunjin's chest, hands gripping on her jacket. "Just... help me. I don't need you to feel guilty for whatever happened, I need you to be here to help and support me now."</p><p>There was a quiet sigh from Jinsol. Hyunjin froze for a couple seconds, before feeling her own eyes getting warmer. Her arms circled around Heejin's shoulders, leaning her cheek against her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I tried, I swear I tried."</p><p>"I know. Stop apologizing."</p><p>"I'm gonna kill him... I'm gonna make him pay."</p><p>"Don't think about that now, just forget about him."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, squeezing her body harder against hers.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry for interrupting, but Yerim messaged me. They're already at the hospital," Jinsol said. "Chaewon is getting surgery immediately."</p><p>"Oh, thank the Goddess." Hyunjin sighed in relief. "Anything about Hyejoo?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I feel so bad, I was awful to her." Heejin sobbed. "I made everything about me, and here I was telling you off for doing the same."</p><p>"Don't worry, you can apologize when she's back. You were both frustrated and took it out on each other," Jinsol said, approaching and rubbing her back.</p><p>"Thanks." Heejin gave her a small smile.</p><p>"Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest?"</p><p>"Can we afford to do that right now?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"What else can you do now? Chaewon is getting the help she needs, Jungeun and Jiwoo will take care of Hyejoo. I'll stay here in case anything happens."</p><p>"No, please, go home and rest as well. You work in the morning."</p><p>"I don't care, you come first. If anything, I'll call in sick."</p><p>Hyunjin sniffed. "Thank you, Jinsol."</p><p>Jinsol opened her arms and engulfed both in a tight hug. "Now go. I'll warn you if anything happens, I promise. We'll all talk tomorrow. Please rest for now."</p><p>Hyunjin remembered Selene and Diana, how they were all alone in Jiwoo's house. But she left enough food and water for at least a whole day, so they were fine. They headed upstairs, still hearing Jinsol wishing them a good night.</p><p>They changed clothes into comfortable sleepwear and got in bed. Heejin snuggled closer, Hyunjin hugging her the same second. The silence dragged on, a million thoughts running through Hyunjin's mind.</p><p>"What now?" Heejin said. "What... are we gonna do now?"</p><p>"Don't think about that now." Hyunjin brought her even closer.</p><p>"How can I not? How's everything at the Silver Blades? Are they still fighting? Did the Blood Alliance leave?"</p><p>"I'm sure they took care of things. And whatever's gonna happen next, we'll figure it out together. All of us. We're all here for each other. Either way, we were no longer of use in the fight. We left at the right time. I'm sure we will hear from them soon."</p><p>Heejin nodded.</p><p>"I'm sorry for biting you," Hyunjin said. "It was the only thing I could try at that moment, but I still feel awful. I'd never bitten anyone."</p><p>There wasn't an answer, and Hyunjin wondered if she had fallen asleep.</p><p>"How was it?" Heejin asked.</p><p>Hyunjin pondered for a few seconds before answering. "Like when I drank human blood back at the Blood Alliance, but... even better."</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, this is awful."</p><p>"I don't resent you for that." Heejin pulled away just a bit, enough to meet her gaze. "I just wanna know... the feeling of drinking blood."</p><p>"Animal and human blood are completely different. You can drink a bottle of animal blood and you're fine, you are satisfied and don't feel the urge to drink more. But human... It's honestly so delicious, it's scary. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to stop drinking yours."</p><p>Heejin gulped.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I'm scaring you." Hyunjin sighed.</p><p>"You're not. I don't wanna be scared, I don't wanna dwell in sadness and act like my life is ruined and over because of this. I know I've had my moment just now, but I'm over it. This vampire thing isn't anything new to me, I sort of know how you... we are already. I'm still me, only stronger now. I just need to get used to it."</p><p>Hyunjin widened her eyes. "You also don't need to pretend you're a hundred percent fine with it already."</p><p>"I know, I'm not pretending. I broke down, now I'm fine, but I know I may break down again eventually. Just be here for me when that happens, and tell me everything's fine."</p><p>With a small, tender smile, Hyunjin kissed Heejin's forehead. "I'll never leave your side. I'll guide you through everything, breakdowns, finding your abilities, training."</p><p>"I saw how Hyejoo coped with it. She seemed fine in the beginning, had a major breakdown, but then focused her energy on training instead of dwelling on the fact that she was a vampire. And look at her, she's doing amazing and she's so incredibly strong."</p><p>"Yes, she is amazing, indeed. And you are as well. I can't promise it will be easy, but I know you'll be fine."</p><p>Heejin rested a hand on Hyunjin's cheek, caressing her skin with her thumb and approaching to kiss her lips. "Thank you, Hyunjinie."</p><p>"Now let's sleep, I'm sure a long day awaits us in the morning. And everything's gonna be fine in the end."</p><p>Heejin nodded. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was already up when Hyunjin opened her eyes. Heejin was still sleeping next to her, probably still exhausted from the night before. Moving as slow as she could, she stood up from the bed without waking her up. She would wake up thirsty, and there was no blood in the house. Hyunjin should visit Yuta's farm and come back fast so everyone could be well-fed before going back to Jiwoo's house.</p><p>And, as Hyunjin walked down the stairs, she wondered if they needed to go back. But the thought was interrupted when her eyes landed on Hyejoo, leaning against the kitchen counter with a bottle of blood in her hand, lost in the depths of her mind, because she didn't even notice her presence. Without a word, Hyunjin rushed to the girl, crashing their bodies together in a tight hug and earning a yelp from Hyejoo.</p><p>"H-Hyunjin."</p><p>"You're here."</p><p>"You scared the shit out of me," Hyejoo said, still hugging her back.</p><p>"Well, you scared the shit out of me last night."</p><p>"I just needed some air."</p><p>Hyunjin pulled away and narrowed her eyes at her, noticing again the new scar that adorned her face. "You got me worried sick, but I'm glad you're back."</p><p>Hyejoo dropped her head. "Sorry."</p><p>"Are you feeling better?"</p><p>"I don't know. I just want Gowon to come back."</p><p>"Is she still at the hospital?"</p><p>Hyejoo nodded, gripping the bottle in her hand.</p><p>"Where did you get the blood?"</p><p>"Jinsol went to Yuta's farm before sunrise, and I went with her to help," Hyejoo said, motioning with her head somewhere behind Hyunjin.</p><p>She turned, finally noticing Jinsol sleeping in the couch, and Jiwoo and Jungeun sleeping in the mattress on the floor, where Hyejoo and Chaewon used to sleep. Hyunjin smiled. Sometimes she wondered if she deserved Jinsol in her life.</p><p>"Thank you, I was going there now because we need to feed and, well, Heejin is gonna wake up thirsty. Didn't you sleep?"</p><p>"Couldn't. H-How's Heejin?"</p><p>"Managing. Don't worry, she's not mad at you."</p><p>Hyejoo sighed, like she was holding a breath all this time. "I was really out of my mind."</p><p>"You'll talk when she's awake."</p><p>"How did... that happen?"</p><p>"We'll talk when everyone's here. A lot happened, and we need to gather and decide what's coming up next. Do you know what's going on at the Silver Blades?"</p><p>"No clue." Hyejoo gulped, and Hyunjin could only guess her sister had popped up in her mind, but she wouldn't ask.</p><p>Hyunjin leaned against the counter next to Hyejoo.</p><p>"Aren't you gonna feed?" Hyejoo asked, a full bottle in her hand for her.</p><p>"Oh, no, I'm actually not hungry. I fed before going to bed." And she had drank way too much of Heejin's blood.</p><p>They heard a door opening, but it wasn't the front door. Hyunjin looked at the stairs, waiting for Heejin to make her way down. A couple seconds later, there she was, slowly going down each step, peeking at Hyunjin and Hyejoo with her pink eyes as she did.</p><p>"Good morning." Hyunjin smiled at her.</p><p>"H-Hey."</p><p>Still slowly, as if shy, she joined them. That was way out of character for her.</p><p>"Your eyes," Hyejoo said, staring at them with her mouth agape.</p><p>"Yeah, I've seen them."</p><p>"I'm sorry about yesterday." Hyejoo didn't waste time.</p><p>"No, I am sorry, Hyejoo. I was only thinking about myself." Heejin looked around. "Chaewon's not back yet?"</p><p>"She's still at the hospital."</p><p>Taking a step closer, Heejin crashed her body against Hyejoo's. "I'm so sorry about what happened."</p><p>Hyejoo melted into her embrace. "Me too. But we're all here to help you through this, and believe me, it's not that bad. Some things are pretty awesome, even."</p><p>"I know." Heejin pulled away. "I can't wait to be as strong as you."</p><p>Hyunjin couldn't help but smile as she observed them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Heejin, you need to feed."</p><p>"R-Right."</p><p>Fetching a bottle, Hyunjin handed it to her. Hesitantly, Heejin grabbed it, staring at it for a bit before opening it.</p><p>"Don't be scared." Hyunjin held her free hand.</p><p>Nodding, Heejin brought the bottle to her lips, closing her eyes and scrunching her nose as the liquid filled her mouth. She took a few gulps before pausing, frowning even harder.</p><p>"Is it that bad?" Hyejoo chuckled.</p><p>"It's... not, but it's also not great. Kind of like when you go out for a long run and you're desperate for water, but when you go drink it, it's warm. It's still water you needed desperately, but it still feels weird. Of course, I won't drink water anymore, so there's that."</p><p>"Animal blood feels kind of like that. You'll get used to it," Hyunjin said. "You actually can drink water, by the way. Your body won't reject it since after all, blood is 92% water. But you just don't need it, because your body gets what it needs from blood."</p><p>"Well, I didn't know that." Heejin raised her eyebrows. "I will get used to it, don't worry."</p><p>Maybe it wasn't Heejin's intention, but that sentence sounded so sad Hyunjin couldn't help but squeeze her hand.</p><p>"Can you hear that?" Hyejoo said, eyes bigger in her face.</p><p>Hyunjin focused a bit more on her hearing, and she could definitely hear it. The sound of an engine approaching.</p><p>"What? I still can't hear anything better," Heejin said.</p><p>Hyunjin dashed to the door, expecting Hyejoo to do the same, but she stood frozen in place. Opening the door, Haseul's car approached, coming to a stop in front of her house. She frowned when she thought she had mistaken a certain scent that reached her nose, but she was right all along. The back door of the car flew open, and Hyunjin had never seen Yeojin running so fast in her life. She jumped to Hyunjin, her petite body crashing against her with such force Hyunjin almost fell on her butt, but she managed to stay on her feet, catching the girl in her arms.</p><p>"Yeojin, what are you doing here?"</p><p>Yeojin didn't answer, she just squeezed the life out of Hyunjin. When she was done, she pulled away, glared at her, and started punching Hyunjin's stomach.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me what was gonna happen?!"</p><p>"Why would I?"</p><p>"Because I could have helped!"</p><p>Hyunjin grabbed her wrists, stopping her in place, and smiled at her. "That's exactly why I didn't say anything. There wasn't any way you could have helped."</p><p>"I can fight!"</p><p>"Not a fight like that."</p><p>Yeojin softened, sighing and lowering her arms. "I'm just glad you're okay."</p><p>Hyunjin finally looked ahead again. Chaewon walked towards the house, head down, with Haseul and Yerim by each of her sides, Yerim with an arm around her shoulders. Her eyes averted automatically to Chaewon's right hand, and the sight didn't hurt any less than the previous day.</p><p>As if scared to get in touch with reality, Hyunjin stood in the same place. Maybe Hyejoo felt the same way, because her normal behavior would be to run and hug and check on Chaewon the second she felt her scent.</p><p>"Is everyone here already?" Jinsol's voice sounded behind her.</p><p>Hyunjin peeked back, to a still very sleepy Jinsol, scratching her eyes, and Jungeun and Jiwoo were up as well, standing by Heejin and Hyejoo.</p><p>"Yes," Hyunjin said.</p><p>Chaewon finally raised her head, looking back at Hyunjin.</p><p>"Hey, Chaewon. Come in, everyone."</p><p>Hyunjin pulled Yeojin with her back inside, with the others following. For a few moments, silence took over, only looks exchanged between the girls as they all scattered around the living room and kitchen. Hyejoo kept her head down, unable to look back at Chaewon as she walked towards her.</p><p>"Hyejoo," she called in a whisper.</p><p>Still unable to look at her or say anything at all, Hyejoo pulled her into a hug instead, hiding her face in the crook of her neck.</p><p>"Bring some chairs from the dining table and let's take a seat, everyone," Hyunjin said, urging them to let those two have a moment alone.</p><p>Hyunjin sat in her armchair, Heejin sitting on a chair she brought next to her. The other girls sat in the couches and other chairs, still silent, no one knowing what to say.</p><p>"Are we waiting for them, or...?" Yerim asked.</p><p>"Yes, we all need to talk. I mean, Yeojin is just an intruder here, but let's fill her in as well." Hyunjin smirked.</p><p>"Hey! You all hid things from me, of course I want to know!"</p><p>"I also didn't know anything," Haseul said. "And I'm still as confused as you are."</p><p>"How was it at the hospital?" Heejin asked.</p><p>"I took her to Jihyo," Yerim said, and Heejin nodded, like she knew who she was talking about, but everyone else just gave her confused looks. "Let me explain. The Silver Blades have people in lots of different sectors, like me and some others at the police, so there are people at the hospital as well. Jihyo is one of them. She's a brilliant doctor, so I took Chaewon directly to her. We didn't have to come up with an excuse for what happened to her and Jihyo took care of her better than anyone else could have."</p><p>"That's great, thank you for helping us so much, Yerim," Hyunjin said.</p><p>"I'm just glad Chaewon got surgery fast. She needed urgent help."</p><p>"The Silver Blades really are a huge organization," Jungeun said. "Maybe there are far more humans knowing about us than we expected."</p><p>"Oh, for sure."</p><p>"Can we join you?" Chaewon said, earning everyone's attention.</p><p>"Of course, we saved you the best seats," Jiwoo said, pointing to the empty couch next to her.</p><p>Chaewon and Hyejoo sat, hand in hand, Chaewon keeping her right one in her lap, staring at it continuously, just like the others did, but no one dared to say a word yet.</p><p>"Since we're all here now, and before we start our talk," Hyunjin said, and getting up on her feet, she bowed. "I want to thank everyone for your hard work, and deeply apologize for everything that happened. There's no way I can-"</p><p>"Sit down!" Jinsol said. "Stop being so formal, and once again, stop taking responsibility for everything. We literally talked about this a few hours ago, didn't anything enter that brain of yours?"</p><p>Hyunjin straightened herself, and looking back at the worried faces, she cleared her throat. Heejin grabbed her arm and yanked her down, forcing her body to fall to the armchair.</p><p>"Sorry." Hyunjin sighed. "Since Haseul and Yeojin didn't even know about the attack, I'll start from the very beginning."</p><p>Taking her time, she explained how they knew about the attack and how they chose to proceed. And as she was reaching the part where they were taken and chained down, she stopped, the images of that room popping up in her mind like a swarm of insects, buzzing in her ears and making her dizzy. With so much to think and worry about, her mind forgot about that for a while.</p><p>"Hyunjin?" Haseul called. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Hyunjin shook her head, and exchanged a look with Hyejoo. The terror flashed in the girl's eyes as well. Should Hyunjin talk about it? They had so much in their minds already, bringing it up could only make things worse for everyone. But she wanted to find out about it sooner or later, and hiding it could also make things worse in the long run.</p><p>"When I woke up, I was in this room..." Hyunjin started. "Me and Hyejoo were chained down by our wrists and ankles, completely unable to move at all, because that dart they fired at us injected some kind of serum that conceals our powers."</p><p>Yerim's eyes could jump from her skull. "A serum that what?!"</p><p>"So not even you knew about it," Hyunjin said.</p><p>"I know there is a scientific department at the Silver Blades, but I have no idea what they've been researching or doing there. It's highly classified and not even us at the central intelligence know what goes on in there. I didn't even know such thing could exist! Much less that it was in our hands."</p><p>"So, you are also clueless about countless other unconscious bodies chained down to metal stretchers, right?"</p><p>"What... What are you talking about?" Yerim's face lost all color.</p><p>"The room we were arrested in," Hyejoo finally said something. "that's what was happening there. I still cannot believe we were living there, where things like that were happening and we had no idea about it."</p><p>No one said a thing, and the images in everyone's minds mirrored as terror in their faces.</p><p>"And you were chained down in a room full of other chained-down people?" Heejin asked, like she still couldn't believe it.</p><p>"We were too," Jungeun said. "Just in a different room. But exactly like what you're descibring."</p><p>"I was wondering if I should tell you about this part or not, but I think there shouldn't be any secrets between us, so I decided to tell you. I still want to find out what that is, but that's something for another time. And going back to what happened..."</p><p>Hyunjin resumed the story, on how Yves was the one helping them, with Heejin and Chaewon joining the story and telling what happened in their side.</p><p>"When the guards at the entrance took us inside, we thought we had a chance to talk to someone," Heejin said. "We waited for a few minutes, until a higher rank slayer joined us and took us to a room to listen to what we had to say. We were telling him about the attack, when the door barged open and more guards took us, saying there were armed vampires outside. We tried to explain, but they took us to cells at the lower levels. We tried so hard to tell them, to warn them again and again, but they didn't care, they threw us inside and locked us up. They thought we were trying to distract them and that we were the ones trying to attack."</p><p>"It was so scary," Chaewon said. "the way they treated us like we were criminals. We couldn't do anything there, but then, like an hour later, Yves suddenly showed up."</p><p>"I thought I was seeing things." Heejin chuckled, shaking her head. "But she was really there, handing us the key and our weapons to escape if the attack happened."</p><p>"She didn't mention us?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"She said she talked with Hyejoo first, but didn't tell us where you were. So, when the attack started, when the first explosion happened, I opened the cell and we ran."</p><p>"Explosion?" Jinsol widened her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, they literally blew up part of the building," Hyunjin said. "That was when Yves went back to that room, released us, and guided us down the building. We were in the higher levels, in some highly secured area. She opened the doors with her ID or something."</p><p>"So, whatever shady shit is happening in there, Yves knows about it," Jinsol said, baffled at her own words.</p><p>"I confronted her about it," Hyunjin said. "She said she's not proud of it, but it's for the greater good."</p><p>"Greater good my ass," Hyejoo spat.</p><p>"Let's not get too distracted from what happened," Haseul said, calming the atmosphere down.</p><p>"You're right. So, we joined the fight, but our main goal was to find Heejin and Chaewon. Yves said they were probably out already, so we looked for them where we could, until..." Hyunjin stopped, and now came the worst part.</p><p>"We couldn't run much," Heejin said. "Since the attack started near where we were, we were stuck there, so we had to fight. Until we heard Hyejoo calling for Chaewon, and we thought we were safe, but then someone grabbed me, and everything went dark. I don't remember anything else."</p><p>"Was that when..." Jiwoo started, but couldn't even finish.</p><p>"It was Jinyoung," Hyunjin said, after finally mustering up enough courage to speak. There were gasps and shock in the girls' faces. "He caught Heejin and ran. But I knew his target was me. He stared at me right before disappearing, so I followed him, exactly where he wanted me to go. Two other vampires were there, they got me, and the serum was still running in me, so I wasn't strong enough to fight them. Jinyoung had Heejin, and he was saying all sorts of twisted, weird things, until I realized what he wanted to do. He..."</p><p>Hyunjin didn't know if she wanted Heejin to finish for her, or if she wasn't strong enough to say it. Speaking of it, hearing it out loud, seemed to ignite the rage she had felt just a few hours ago.</p><p>"He turned me." But Heejin still said it herself.</p><p>The silence was heavy, dragging the seconds away.</p><p>"He what?" Yeojin blinked.</p><p>"I'm a vampire."</p><p>"You're not," Chaewon said.</p><p>"But my eyes-" Heejin said.</p><p>"They deactivated after you drank blood," Hyejoo said.</p><p>"Oh." Heejin sighed. "How do I activate my eyes, again? I still haven't tried."</p><p>Even the ones that knew and had seen her eyes stared at her, waiting as if Heejin was about to do a magic trick.</p><p>"Uhm, close your eyes," Hyunjin said, and she complied. "Focus on them. Picture them in your head, think about how it feels when they shift-"</p><p>Heejin's eyes came open, and Yeojin gasped so loudly she almost choked. Even Hyunjin was surprised at how easily and fast she did it on her first try, now able to look at them in awe, and for the first time, stopping to truly marvel at their beauty. At how beautiful that bright shade of pink was, and how much it suited her. And Hyunjin thought she couldn't possibly become any prettier.</p><p>"Do you believe me now?" Heejin asked.</p><p>Chaewon sulked in her seat, staring at Heejin with her face unreadable, unable to breathe.</p><p>"I'm fine, everyone," Heejin said. "I've been living with vampires for some time now, I don't hate myself or anything like that. It sucks alright, but what good will come out of it if I let myself be down because of this? I'll use this new power in my own favor, to become stronger and fight even better."</p><p>"That's amazing," Jiwoo said, a smile in her lips. "And remember, you're never alone."</p><p>"I know. But going back, please go on, Hyunjin."</p><p>"Yeah. He did that, and I snapped. I was able to set myself free, and I was blinded by anger. I just wanted to kill him in that same second, but Heejin was my priority. I broke his nose, grabbed her and ran. I couldn't believe he had done that, I didn't want to believe it. So, I tried to save Heejin."</p><p>"What, how? Is that even possible?" Chaewon asked.</p><p>"I bit her to try to suck his blood out," Hyunjin admitted, and some more gasps erupted between the girls. "But needless to say it didn't work. I called Haseul, asking her to come as fast as she could and bring blood. I thought Heejin was dying."</p><p>"If I was already a vampire, I wouldn't have died anyway," Heejin said.</p><p>"But I didn't know if it had worked. Imagine I was able to somehow clean your blood. You would need a transfusion, that's why I asked Haseul to come and give you some."</p><p>"In fact, I think Haseul <em>fed</em> her," Jungeun said.</p><p>Haseul widened her eyes. "Fed?"</p><p>"Heejin was probably a vampire by then already, and you gave her blood. So, you fed her. Either way, Heejin's alive, that's what matters."</p><p>"And thank you, Haseul." Heejin gave her a smile. "And also, I'm sorry. I was kinda rude to you when you were helping me. And for nearly puking on you."</p><p>Haseul waved a hand. "Oh, please, I can't even imagine going through what you did last night. Don't worry."</p><p>Silence followed, as everyone knew the only thing left to know was what happened with Chaewon. She knew it herself, but she seemed way too scared to even remember about it.</p><p>"When Hyunjin went after Heejin, I was left with Gowon," Hyejoo talked instead, everyone focusing on her. "In my almost seven years of fighting vampires, I had never witnessed a fight like that. Not even the one at the Blood Alliance. And over there, we were fighting two enemies at once. The serum was also still running in me, and stronger, since it takes longer in newer vampires to wear off, so I couldn't take care of everything at once, so... Suddenly, I heard Gowon scream. It was gut-wrenching. I knew something had gone terribly wrong."</p><p>Tears appeared in Chaewon's eyes, running down her cheeks, but she still stared at her injured hand.</p><p>"I made sure the vampire paid the price for what he did, but..." Hyejoo clenched her jaw. "This can't be undone."</p><p>"What now?" Heejin asked. "You had surgery, but what did Jihyo tell you exactly?"</p><p>"Since it wasn't exactly a... clean cut, there's a high risk it can infect," Yerim explained. "But let's hope for the best, and that it heals fast and well."</p><p>"Can you move your other fingers?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>Chaewon eyed her for a second, as if surprised by the question. Then slowly, raised her right hand, and with some apparent discomfort, moved her thumb, index, and middle finger.</p><p>"You're worried about how you're gonna hold your gun, aren't you?"</p><p>Frowns turned at her. But the way Chaewon dropped her head again told her she was right.</p><p>"Don't worry about that now-"</p><p>"How can I not?!" Chaewon snapped, her eyebrows drawn together in anger as more tears fell. "How am I gonna do shit with my hand like this now?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you can still do it, and I'm gonna help you."</p><p>"You can't! No one can! I <em>lost</em> two fingers, it's not like I just need to wait for them to grow back!"</p><p>Hyejoo burst out crying, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough-"</p><p>"Stop!" Chaewon said, startling even Hyunjin. She had never yelled at Hyejoo. "It's not your obligation to protect me from everything, you're not my personal guard. I'm a fighter just like you, <em>I</em> am the one that's not strong enough to even defend myself!"</p><p>Chaewon got up on her feet, aiming for the door, but Yerim, who sat the closest, was fast enough to stand up and grab her arm. "Chaewon, please stay here. Let us help."</p><p>Looking at Yerim, Chaewon broke down in more tears, throwing herself at the taller girl, sobbing against her chest as Yerim hugged her around her shoulders.</p><p>"You're going to be fine," Yerim soothed, caressing her back and hair. "We're all going to help you find a way. You're much stronger than you think."</p><p>Hyunjin balled her fists, and the next second, a hand wrapped on her left one. She relaxed, opening her hand to held Heejin's. No one dared to say a word. The girls either avoided both Chaewon and Hyejoo, like Yeojin, who seemed to be about to cry any second now, or tried to calm them down. Jiwoo had a hand on Hyejoo's shoulder, slowly rubbing it.</p><p>Chaewon had calmed down, wiping her eyes and sniffing as she sat down next to Hyejoo again. "I'm sorry. Please, continue."</p><p>"Are you feeling better?" Jinsol asked.</p><p>Chaewon shrugged. "Just go on, really."</p><p>"Does anyone know what happened after we all left? How was the situation at the Silver Blades?" Hyunjin asked, attending to Chaewon's request.</p><p>"I do know," Yerim said. "I was just waiting for us to get to this part. I actually got called to go there early at dawn, and it looked... bad."</p><p>"But did the Blood Alliance leave, then?"</p><p>"They did. They eventually retreated, suffered a lot of losses, but so did the slayers. Half of the right building is in ruins, lots of injured, and dead as well."</p><p>"Did you find Yeji and Jisu and Chaery? Are they okay?" Heejin asked, her voice rushed and panicked.</p><p>"I talked with Jisu and Chaeryeong, they were alright, but Yeji had to be rushed to the medical wing. I think she was severely injured."</p><p>"Oh, no..."</p><p>"Don't worry, she'll be okay. She's not in a life-threatening condition."</p><p>Heejin nodded, the worry still in her features. Hyunjin squeezed her hand, caressing it with her thumb.</p><p>"Was Yves okay?" Hyunjin asked, earning some curious looks, one from Hyejoo.</p><p>"Yeah. She had some scratches and all, but she was fine. She asked me to help them with a full report on losses. And to figure something out to report to the police."</p><p>Even if quiet, Hyunjin could still hear Hyejoo sigh.</p><p>"Report?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"Well, you know, some accident happened, leading to an explosion in the building."</p><p>"So that's your job as a member of the Silver Blades, and working in the police."</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>Jinsol shook her head. "Wow, that's sneaky."</p><p>"Don't you file an awful lot of <em>animal attacks</em> too?" Yerim rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Did you ever suspect anything about me before you knew about that?" Jinsol irked an eyebrow.</p><p>"No, not really. I always thought amazingly of your work."</p><p>If that was a more appropriate time, Hyunjin would have said something, but she kept it to herself. No one seemed to know what to say or do next, but at the same time, everyone seemed full of questions.</p><p>"What now?" Yeojin asked the one question in everyone's mind.</p><p>"We go back to Jiwoo's," Hyunjin said. "There's not really anything else we can do now. We need to recover before we even think about what's coming next." No one opposed. "Does anyone want to say, ask, or suggest anything else?"</p><p>"Can Jinsol even take us now?" Jiwoo asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Yerim, tell the boss I'll be late today."</p><p>Yerim nodded, and it seemed things were settled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chaewonie :(((</p><p>They're going back to Jiwoo's on the next chapter, and something else is happening! Since I've tortured a lot already with the past chapters, rest assured, it's not something bad!</p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Pick up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About two hours later, after Haseul dropped Hyunjin and Heejin where they left Bumblebee the evening before, they arrived at Jiwoo's house. Jiwoo barely had time to open the door, as Hyunjin was already rushing to go check on her cats. They came from upstairs, meowing at them.</p><p>"My babies." Hyunjin sat on the floor, hugging them and petting their bellies.</p><p>Diana left Hyunjin's lap and ran to Heejin, rubbing her head in her ankles. Heejin smiled and grabbed the cat. "Hi, Diana."</p><p>As for Selene, she hissed at Heejin.</p><p>"Well, at least it's not only at me now," Hyejoo mumbled, giving Diana a few scratches behind her ears while glaring back at Selene.</p><p>"She doesn't like the smell of vampires. But then she gets used to it, eventually. She's just silly, aren't you, Selene?" Hyunjin squeezed her between her arms, and the cat thrashed in her embrace.</p><p>"She's gonna scratch your face if you keep doing that to her," Jungeun said.</p><p>Hyunjin shrugged. She was more than used to it already. They healed in seconds, anyway.</p><p>"Alright, everyone, eat, rest, sleep, whatever," Hyunjin said. "Please just take a break for today."</p><p>"Is it... really okay for us to rest?" Jiwoo asked.</p><p>"What do you intend to do? It's not like we can go back to the Silver Blades and ask if they need help, or if we could go and attack the Blood Alliance now. We need to think what to do next, but first, take the day to recover, in any way you prefer."</p><p>"I'm gonna go upstairs, then," Chaewon said, already on her way, and Hyejoo went after her.</p><p>Jungeun sighed, dropping her body on the couch. Jiwoo approached from behind, bending down to kiss the top of her head. "Text him."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I know you're worried about Yeonjun and Ryujin. Just text him."</p><p>"Didn't you guys find them?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"We tried to find them when we were looking for Heejin and Chaewon, but no sight of them," Jiwoo said.</p><p>"But you didn't feel him leave, did you, Jungeun?"</p><p>"No, but I'm still worried. For Ryujin as well."</p><p>"Try and reach them."</p><p>Jungeun nodded, fetching for her phone. Jiwoo sat next to her, head on her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm gonna go take a nice shower," Hyunjin said, heading for the stairs, looking behind at Heejin.</p><p>Without a word, she followed her. It was silent in the upper level. Maybe Chaewon went to sleep, and Hyejoo was just keeping her company.</p><p>Hyunjin stepped inside her room, and the second the door closed, Heejin's body hit hers from behind, her arms squeezing around her stomach. She smiled, resting her arms and hands on top of Heejin's.</p><p>"What is it, Heejinie?"</p><p>"I just want to be like this for a bit."</p><p>Fine by Hyunjin. But, Heejin kept on tightening the grip around her, maybe forgetting for a second that now, she was stronger.</p><p>"That hurts a bit," Hyunjin mumbled. "You're really strong."</p><p>Heejin let out a small gasp, letting go and taking a step back. Hyunjin turned, meeting her worried eyes.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Do you already feel anything different?"</p><p>"Your scent is stronger."</p><p>Hyunjin cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips.</p><p>"When can I start practicing?" Heejin asked.</p><p>"Whenever you want. I'm here."</p><p>"Then let's do it."</p><p>"Already?"</p><p>"After the shower, let's go outside."</p><p>—</p><p>Just like she did with Hyejoo and Yeojin, Hyunjin started from the basics. Explaining all there was to know about their senses and strength, even though Heejin already knew, but she listened well and followed every instruction. She had already activated her eyes earlier with barely any effort, and did it again.</p><p>"You're literally not even a day old, and you can already activate your eyes like that," Hyunjin said, staring at her pink eyes.</p><p>"It's easy."</p><p>"Oh, look at me, my name is Jeon Heejin and this is so easy for me!"</p><p>Heejin glared at her and lunged forward. She was fast, way faster than Hyunjin could ever predict she would already be. In a second, Heejin had her pinned down, Hyunjin's front pressed against the soft grass, a hand in the back of her neck and a knee on her back.</p><p>"Oh my god," Heejin gasped.</p><p>"I'm the one in pain, and you're the one reacting like that?" Hyunjin grunted.</p><p>"I realized... Now I am as strong as you."</p><p>"Correction," Hyunjin said, with her palms against the soil and a good, strong push, she pulled herself up, sending Heejin stumbling back. She turned, launched at Heejin, the two vampires stumbling around on the grass, until Hyunjin managed to grab her wrists and put them above Heejin's head. "Remember when we did this before, when you thought you even stood a chance?" Hyunjin asked, her face an inch away from hers.</p><p>"I remember that I actually got you for a second there."</p><p>"Correct, a second. And my correction was, you <em>can</em> now be as strong as me, but not just yet."</p><p>Heejin fought back, trying to set herself free, and Hyunjin had to use much more of her strength to keep in place.</p><p>"You're struggling." Heejin smirked. "I'm gonna be even stronger than you."</p><p>Hyunjin rolled her eyes. "Is that your ultimate goal or something?"</p><p>"Nah, I just enjoy teasing you."</p><p>"Leave that for another time."</p><p>"Who's on top of me like that?"</p><p>"If you hate it so much, do something about it."</p><p>And it seemed like it did the trick. With a grunt and a strong push outwards, Heejin released her wrists from Hyunjin's strong grip, and the same second, went for Hyunjin's collar, rolling around and pushing her back against the grass. They stared at each other's colorful eyes in silence, and it felt like magic how nothing else mattered at that moment. Hyunjin's arms circled around Heejin's neck so she could pull her into her embrace, and Heejin did not oppose.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're here," Hyunjin whispered, closing her eyes. "I was so, so scared of losing you."</p><p>"Did he turn me out of revenge?" Heejin asked, resting her head in her favorite spot.</p><p>"Yeah. He said something..." Hyunjin clenched her jaw. "About turning you first, and then killing me, so you would live an eternity without me."</p><p>There were a few seconds of silence, as if Heejin was too stunned to react, or didn't even know what so say. She scoffed. "He really thought he could kill you?"</p><p>"What if he had?"</p><p>Heejin supported herself on her elbow, looking at Hyunjin. "I would never rest until he was dead."</p><p>"I'm alive, but you can keep that mindset, because I will never rest until he's dead."</p><p>"I know. We will end this together. I'm a vampire now, I'll be stronger when we fight again. I pity him, honestly. What a dumb fuck."</p><p>Hyunjin couldn't help but chuckle at the way Heejin spoke. "Alright, cuddling for five minutes, and then we go back to training."</p><p>"Actually, shouldn't we go have lunch?"</p><p>She frowned, checking the time on her phone. "You're right. You must be hungry again."</p><p>"I am. And I'm worried about the others, I wanna check on them."</p><p>"Let's go, then."</p><p>—</p><p>After lunch, Chaewon insisted she wanted to be left alone. She stormed upstairs after finishing her food, and Hyejoo didn't even fight back.</p><p>"You're gonna keep training in the afternoon?" she asked, taking the last gulp of her bottle, and Heejin nodded. "Mind if I join you?"</p><p>"If that's what you want to do, of course."</p><p>"I'm gonna go ahead then, I need to get some air," Hyejoo said, rushing to the door.</p><p>Jiwoo sighed. "Well, I guess we'll join you as well."</p><p>"Did Yeonjun say anything?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"No. Let's just wait and hope he does," Jungeun said.</p><p>Hyunjin rested a hand on her shoulder. "He will. Now, let's go outside? Occupy our minds with something else."</p><p>Hyejoo only joined them almost an hour later. Hyunjin couldn't put a finger on what was going on in her head, but she was worried about her. She seemed out of focus, unable to follow Jungeun's movements, like her mind was constantly somewhere else, and Hyunjin couldn't stand it anymore.</p><p>"Let's take five," she said, and immediately, Hyejoo turned to walk away.</p><p>Hyunjin rushed after her, grabbing her arm. "Hyejoo, wait."</p><p>"Didn't you want to take a break?"</p><p>"To talk to you."</p><p>"About? You don't need to tell me being like this won't change anything. I know that."</p><p>Hyunjin opened her mouth, and dropped her head.</p><p>"Gowon isn't dealing with it well. She can't accept it, and I can't do anything to help her. I feel awful, I still think it was my fault-"</p><p>"Please," Hyunjin halted in front of her, holding her arms. "anything but that. It was not your fault. I understand if you feel bad because you can't do anything to help, but I guarantee you it was not your fault, and she doesn't think that way. You heard her before. She never yelled at you, but she did because of that. Have you thought that maybe that's only making her more anxious about the whole situation? She doesn't need you to feel guilty on top of everything she must be feeling already. She just needs you to be there for her now."</p><p>"She does not, you heard her. She wants to be alone."</p><p>"What about you, and all the times you stormed away to be alone? She needs time to be alone, to process it herself. Above everything else, this is about her. It's something nobody understands but her. When she's ready, she will want and need all the support she can get. And you can bet yours will be the most important."</p><p>It was Hyejoo's turn to be speechless.</p><p>"I'm not telling you you can't also be down at this moment. Grieving is just as important. Just please don't dwell too much on it and remember we're all here if you need."</p><p>Hyejoo took a step closer and let her forehead hit Hyunjin's shoulder. "I just want Gowon to be okay."</p><p>"She will." Hyunjin circled her arms around her, rubbing her back. "Give her time. Not everyone processes things the same way."</p><p>They went back to training, and now, Hyejoo was her usual self. Practicing hard, all her mind into the fight.</p><p>—</p><p>The girls were having dinner in silence. Chaewon, the only human now, had no company to eat real food, but Hyunjin insisted she would cook for her. Heejin looked at her as she picked on her noodles with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.</p><p>"What is it that you miss eating the most?" Heejin suddenly turned to Hyunjin, frowning after taking a large gulp of her blood.</p><p>"Bread."</p><p>"Bread?"</p><p>"And coffee. Yeah, I know, with so many nice things to eat, those were my favorites." Hyunjin chuckled.</p><p>Hyejoo gasped all of a sudden, stealing everyone's attention.</p><p>"What happened?" Jungeun asked.</p><p>She had her phone in hand, staring at it with widened eyes.</p><p>"S-Sooyoung is calling."</p><p>"Yves?!" Jiwoo gasped as well.</p><p>"Well, pick up!" Hyunjin said.</p><p>"W-Why would I?"</p><p>"Why would she call you? Something must have happened!"</p><p>Hyejoo kept staring at her phone. Fearing she wouldn't pick up in time, Hyunjin lunged forward and stole the phone from her hand, swiping up on the green circle.</p><p>"H-Hyejoo?" Yves' voice cracked.</p><p>"She's here, but it's Hyunjin talking."</p><p>"Oh, Hyunjin. Well, it was exactly you who I wanted to talk to."</p><p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. "Me?"</p><p>Jiwoo motioned a lot with her hands, mouthing frantically 'put her on speaker!'. Hyunjin rolled her eyes and did so, just in time for Yves to continue.</p><p>"There was a meeting today with all the high ranks and our leader, Vivi. After what happened, and knowing you knew about the attack and tried to warn us, Vivi wants to meet up with you."</p><p>The girls exchanged confused looks, mouths agape.</p><p>"Hello?" Yves said, since there was no answer.</p><p>"Y-Yes, I'm here. I... She wants to meet me?"</p><p>"You all, in fact. You, Hyejoo, Chaewon, Heejin, and the two other vampires."</p><p>"Jungeun and Jiwoo are their names," Hyunjin said. "They're the reason why we could warn you about the attack."</p><p>"I apologize, I did not know their names."</p><p>"That's okay. Can I ask why she wants to meet us?"</p><p>"She has given me her word that she doesn't hold any hostile intentions. I cannot exactly reveal everything, but it is about the vampires who attacked us. I believe Jungeun and Jiwoo were related to them?"</p><p>Hyunjin looked at them, and they nodded. "Yes, they were, but not anymore."</p><p>"I know they are with you now."</p><p>Hyunjin scanned their reactions again, and she could see a lot of worry in their frowns. "Why should we go, though? More than half of us are vampires, how would that be safe for us?"</p><p>"Like I said, Vivi has given me her word, and that means I can give you mine too, if that counts for anything. No one will try and harm you. I will receive you myself and take you to Vivi."</p><p>"Can't you at least let us in on what it's all about?"</p><p>"This isn't something to discuss over the phone, the way we see it. I know we haven't been exactly good listeners the other day, but I guarantee it won't be the case this time."</p><p>Jungeun and Jiwoo nodded, and Heejin joined them, giving her a thumbs up. Chaewon shrugged, and Hyejoo sighed, nodding at last.</p><p>"Alright. When?"</p><p>"Tomorrow at 7:30pm. Meet me by the fountain outside."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And this chapter concludes the part III! So the next one will be the first chapter of part IV, and the last part of the story, and VIVI WILL FINALLY MAKE HER APPEARANCE I HOPE Y'ALL ARE EXCITED </p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Stern, but kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Hyunjin woke up the next morning with loud voices coming from another room.</p><p>"It hurts!" Chaewon cried. "And it looks awful! It's infecting!"</p><p>"G-Gowon, calm down, maybe it's part of the healing process-"</p><p>"It's not!"</p><p>There was a door opening and then shutting, the thud louder than the voices.</p><p>"What's all this noise?" Heejin grunted, scooting closer against the crook of Hyunjin's neck.</p><p>"Can you hear it?"</p><p>"Yeah, way too well. Pretty sure it would have woken me up when I was a human, too."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed. "I'm gonna go see what's happening."</p><p>After kissing Heejin's forehead, she stood up, leaving her whining behind. Opening the door, she peeked outside, to find Jiwoo doing the same from her room.</p><p>"What happened?" Jiwoo asked, scratching the sleepiness from her eyes.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Go check on Chaewon, we'll check on Hyejoo."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded and made her way down the corridor, quiet sobs sounding from the first floor. Slowly, she made her way downstairs, observing Chaewon crying on the couch with Diana by her side.</p><p>"Hey, good morning," Hyunjin said. "Mind if I join you?"</p><p>Chaewon sniffed, looking up at her. Hyunjin offered a smile, the most genuine she could at that moment, and Chaewon nodded. Hyunjin sat on her other side, not to disturb Diana.</p><p>"Can I take a look at your hand?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>Without a word, Chaewon raised her right arm at her. Hyunjin held on her wrist, carefully turning her arm upwards. Indeed, her hand didn't look pretty. The skin was redder and bubbles of pus seemed to be forming. Not to mention the putrid smell.</p><p>"It hurts, Hyunjin." Chaewon sobbed. "And it's hard to move the other fingers. I took the antibiotics Jihyo prescribed me, why is this happening?"</p><p>"You need to get this checked. We'll go earlier to Seoul so you can visit Jihyo before our meeting with Vivi."</p><p>"Am I going to lose my hand?" Chaewon asked, her voice so scared and painful it hurt Hyunjin.</p><p>"You're not." Hyunjin rested a hand in her head, pulling Chaewon to her shoulder. "You're gonna be fine."</p><p>She had to be fine. That was what Hyunjin wanted to believe and to make <em>her</em> believe. But the girl seemed so helpless, so overwhelmingly sad it was making Hyunjin want to cry as well. But that was one of those occasions in which she had to be strong. If she broke, everyone would break with her.</p><p>A couple minutes later, Heejin, Jiwoo and Jungeun came down, joining them.</p><p>"Hey, Chaewon, how are you feeling?" Jiwoo asked, trying her hardest to sound lively even after taking a look at her hand as well.</p><p>Chaewon didn't answer, and avoided everyone's eyes on her.</p><p>"She needs to get checked. We need to go to Seoul soon, but Jinsol's at work now, and I feel bad for always asking her, honestly."</p><p>"We can take the bus there."</p><p>"Bus?" Hyunjin irked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah, it takes roughly the same time. There's one every hour."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed in relief. "That's great. You could take it with Jungeun, Chaewon and Hyejoo then, and I'll go with Heejin."</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>"Okay, we go after lunch. I'm gonna call Jinsol to let her know."</p><p>They nodded, and Hyunjin stood up, leaving Chaewon with them. She fetched for her phone while heading outside to get some morning air. As she took in a big, long drag of air, Jinsol picked up.</p><p>"Hey, Jinsol, I hope it's not a bad time."</p><p>"Actually, I'm in the middle of a case now. There was an explosion in a jewelry store in Itaewon."</p><p>"Shit, sorry."</p><p>"It's okay, what's up?"</p><p>"Chaewon's hand is in bad shape, she needs to see Jihyo. We'll go to Seoul after lunch, do you think Yerim could go with her to the hospital?"</p><p>"Yeah, she can. But, how are you coming? I can't go pick you up, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay, Jiwoo said there's a bus. And how do you know if Yerim can without asking her first?"</p><p>"She's with me, and I'm leading this case, so, I can tell her to go."</p><p>"Wow, boss Jinsol ordering people around," Hyunjin snickered, and she could see Jinsol rolling her eyes. "Also, later, we're gonna have a meeting with Vivi."</p><p>"You're what now?!"</p><p>"You heard me. Yves called Hyejoo yesterday. Vivi wants to meet the six of us."</p><p>There was a pause. "Is that good or bad?"</p><p>"Who knows." Hyunjin sighed, kicking a pebble and stuffing her free hand in her short's pocket. "But Yves guaranteed us we would be safe. I guess it's safe to trust her. She had plenty of opportunities to harm us at the Silver Blades if she wanted to. Also, maybe we get a chance to make them come clean on that shady room situation."</p><p>"I guess. When's that?"</p><p>"7:30."</p><p>"I'll drive you back there after, then. Just let me know."</p><p>"Thank you so much."</p><p>"Alright, I gotta go. Please, stay safe. See you later."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>—</p><p>Hyunjin and Heejin were left alone after the others left to take the bus to Seoul. Hyunjin couldn't stop thinking about the meeting. What could Vivi, the leader of the Silver Blades, possibly want with them? Ask them for information about the Blood Alliance? <em>Thank them?</em> She chuckled to herself. That was impossible.</p><p>"What is it?" Heejin asked, as they headed outside for a bit of training before they too headed for Seoul.</p><p>"I was imagining Vivi thanking us, and somehow that vision was funny."</p><p>Heejin frowned. "Why?"</p><p>"Because, why would she?"</p><p>"Why <em>wouldn't</em> she? We helped them, didn't we?"</p><p>"I don't know. I don't even know what she looks like, or how she is."</p><p>"Hm." Heejin thought for a moment. "She's stern, but kind."</p><p>"We'll see later. Now, get in position. Let's start."</p><p>Hyunjin barely gave her time to do so before charging towards her. But, if Heejin always had sharp reactions, they were even sharper and quicker, as if she could see into the future. She dodged with no effort, twisting over herself before kicking Hyunjin's back. She stumbled forward, barely managing to stand, and turned to her, meeting her pink eyes.</p><p>"Goddess, you're amazing," Hyunjin said, always in awe at the beauty of her eyes.</p><p>"I always had great teachers."</p><p>"How far can you hear and smell now?"</p><p>"I definitely could hear all the noise in the morning, like they were in our room. Feel everyone's scents in the house as well."</p><p>"Are you a prodigy or something?"</p><p>"Well, not to brag, but I was the best of my training group."</p><p>"Definitely bragging."</p><p>"You keep telling me those things!"</p><p>"Then should I stop?"</p><p>Heejin glared at her, launching herself at Hyunjin, starting another set of punch training.</p><p>With a break here and there, around an hour later, Hyunjin decided to stop. "We need to go get ready and join them."</p><p>After a quick shower and getting themselves ready, they hopped on Bumblebee and headed to Seoul. They met the others at the same spot as two days ago, the parking lot near the Silver Blades headquarters. Hyunjin stopped Bumblebee, scanning the girls as she took off her helmet. Chaewon held on her right wrist, head down and eyes on the ground.</p><p>"What did Jihyo say?" Hyunjin asked, approaching them with Heejin.</p><p>"It's infected," Chaewon said.</p><p>"But she just needs to take the antibiotics and be really careful with her hand, and she'll be fine!" Jiwoo said, clearly trying to uplift the spirits.</p><p>"And it can take months for my hand to completely heal." Chaewon tightened the grip on her own wrist.</p><p>Hyejoo sighed, clenching her jaw.</p><p>"Alright, listen." Hyunjin took a step closer to Chaewon, holding on her arms. "It will take what it needs to take for you to be okay. But you will."</p><p>"Whatever." Chaewon shrugged.</p><p>"We should get going. The sun is setting," Jungeun said.</p><p>In silence they went, without the need to go separate ways. They walked down the road, the tall tower already in view, and the sun setting behind it casting a beautiful gradient of orange and blue. As they approached, the consequences of the battle were evident. Just like Yerim had described, the front of the right building had collapsed, all still in a pile of big boulders, rocks, and debris, but already being taken care of.</p><p>The fountain wasn't working, just like the other time, and Yves stood, leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest. She had her shoulder length hair caught in a ponytail, and dressed formally, with black pants, a white button-up shirt and a black tie. But this time, she didn't carry her rapier with her. She looked at them as their steps became louder, and Heejin squeezed Hyunjin's hand as she did so.</p><p>"Welcome, and thank you for coming." Yves bowed, her voice and movements almost robotic, as if she wasn't standing before family.</p><p>"Drop the formalities," Hyejoo said.</p><p>Yves pressed her lips together, scanning them, and widened her eyes. "H-Hyejoo, your face." But the robotic voice dropped the same second Yves approached her sister to take a closer look at the new scar in her face.</p><p>"Just take us to Vivi, will you?" Hyejoo spat again, looking anywhere but her sister, and she halted.</p><p>"Hyejoo." Hyunjin elbowed her. "Stop."</p><p>Hyunjin was sure Yves had noticed Chaewon's hand too, but she chose not to say anything else, and went back to her robotic self. "Alright. Follow me."</p><p>She turned and walked towards the tower, not minding to check if they followed. Hyunjin sighed, leading the way, behind Yves. The guards at the entrance threw them looks, but didn't move an inch. As opposed to a few days ago, their looks were more watchful and cautious, rather than downright hateful.</p><p>Up the elevator they went, no one daring to say a word. Hyejoo was so tense Hyunjin could feel it in her skin. A couple minutes and twenty levels after, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Yves led the way once again, the girls following her through the wide, white corridor, the wall on the left side covered with glass windows, allowing the faint sunset light through. A few meters ahead, and at the right side, two glass doors stood from the floor to the ceiling, and scanning Yves' ID, the doors slid open with a beep. The corridor ahead was short and narrower, with a door in each side, and one ahead, fancier, made of deep brown wood, with a plaque where they could read 'Wong Kahei'.</p><p>"It's here, she's waiting for us," Yves said, and the girls nodded.</p><p>Yves knocked twice, and after an affirmative answer, she opened the door.</p><p>A strong scent of freshly made tea reached her nose, and Hyunjin's heart throbbed in her ears as she followed Yves inside, allowing her eyes to grow as she took a first look around. Shelves, high as the ceiling, covered both the right and left walls. A magnificent chandelier with dozens of small sparkling crystals hung right at the center of the ceiling. The floor was of polished, quality wood, just like the gigantic mahogany desk that was further ahead in the room. On top, a long, rectangular stone, where Hyunjin could read 'CEO - Wong Kahei' engraved in the stone plaque, and behind the desk, on the furthest wall, a beautifully sculpted wooden frame held the biggest portrait Hyunjin had ever seen - of three women. The oldest, with white hair pulled in a bun, stood in the center, with a hand in each of the other woman's shoulders, who sat. One of them younger than the first, with some wrinkles marking her face, and the youngest of the three, with big eyes and a kind smile.</p><p>Vivi stood with her back turned at them, her long, wavy orange hair reaching her lower back. She stared out the big window next to the portrait, where she could see the sun setting just behind the horizon.</p><p>"Beautiful, the sunset," Vivi said. "I never get tired of watching it."</p><p>The accent was evident in her voice, and reading the plaque on the desk again, Hyunjin concluded she wasn't Korean. Vivi turned, her eyes scanning all of them</p><p>"Welcome." She walked towards them, smiling as she approached. "So good to see you again Heejin, Chaewon, Hyejoo, and nice to meet you Hyunjin, Jiwoo, Jungeun." She bowed at them, staring at each as she said their names. "Please, take a seat, you all."</p><p>Vivi sat in the armchair in front of the desk, facing three large red leather couches that stood right in the middle of the room with a coffee table in the center. Hyunjin went on ahead and sat on the couch right in front of Vivi with Heejin, while Hyejoo and Chaewon sat on the right and Jungeun and Jiwoo on the left. Sooyoung chose to stand beside Vivi, and she didn't oppose.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot. Sooyoung, please being the tea," Vivi said.</p><p>Yves nodded and walked to the back of the room. There was silence while she brought the tray with the tea pot and four cups, and Hyunjin took the moment to look at Vivi. The same woman as the portrait - her posture impossibly straight, her face a perfect V shape, her big eyes fixed at the ex-slayers, and a small smile present on her lips. Heejin's description was quite right. Hyunjin could feel how stern Vivi could be, but at the same time, she didn't feel nervous being in the same room as the Silver Blades' leader. Just like Vivi didn't seem to be nervous in the presence of five vampires. Her heart beat at a normal, steady pace, just like her breaths.</p><p>The tea was on the table and Sooyoung was about to grab the tea pot when Vivi gently touched her wrist.</p><p>"I can do that. Please, take a seat as well."</p><p>Yves hesitated, but sat at the nearest seat - at the right couch, beside her sister, Hyejoo. Hyunjin eyed them, not knowing who was more rigid, or even Chaewon, who sat with her hands on her lap, her left hand on top of her right.</p><p>"First of all, thank you once again for coming here," Vivi said, serving herself a cup of tea. "You were probably confused when Sooyoung summoned you here."</p><p>"We were," Hyunjin said.</p><p>Vivi met her gaze. "If you were wondering if this concerns the attack two nights ago, you were correct. But before we really get there, I want to apologize to you all for the way our guards treated you. I only knew what had happened after the attack was over, when Sooyoung told me everything. Also, I want to thank you for coming here and trying to warn us."</p><p>The girls shared looks, but no one said a thing. Even Hyunjin was at a loss of words.</p><p>"First of all, I already know those of you who were part of our ranks, but I would like to get to know the rest of you," Vivi said.</p><p>"My name is Jiwoo. Me and Jungeun, we were part of the Blood Alliance," Jiwoo said.</p><p>"Blood Alliance?" Vivi irked an eyebrow, her interest shifting to Jiwoo.</p><p>"Yeah, the vampires that attacked you. That's what they call themselves. The night you attacked their hideout, when Heejin was captured, was the night we both left to join Hyunjin."</p><p>"And why were you part of that... group? What are they, exactly?"</p><p>Jiwoo and Jungeun proceeded to explain everything about the Blood Alliance, and Vivi only listened attentively.</p><p>"They've been trying to raise an army to fight us?" Vivi asked, trying to sum it up. "And you left because you are against it... but you're still vampires. So you had no desire to fight us back?"</p><p>"We are vampires," Jungeun said. "But we couldn't stand seeing innocent people being turned and brought there just to fight and die."</p><p>Vivi leaned back on her armchair, taping the armrest with her fingers, and shifted her attention to Hyunjin. "What about you, Hyunjin? The vampire with the moon tattoo. What can you tell me about yourself?"</p><p>Hyunjin frowned for a second. "I've been a vampire for a long time, and I've been hunting other vampires for most of that time. Ever since I found out about the Blood Alliance, I swore I would put an end to it."</p><p>Vivi took a hand to her chin, opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say something. "That's what I don't understand. You're a vampire, but you hunt other vampires?"</p><p>"Only the ones who cause trouble. Like us, there are more vampires who try and live as normally as possible, not harming or feeding on humans."</p><p>"So, how do you survive?"</p><p>"Animal blood. We can survive like that as well."</p><p>"I had a hunch something like that could be possible. I take it this Blood Alliance group isn't anything like that."</p><p>"They're the kind I hunt," Hyunjin said, pursing her lips.</p><p>"And you, being vampires, want to end the Blood Alliance, instead of joining them? That is fascinating."</p><p>"Why would we ever want to join a group of psychopaths?" Hyejoo asked, fists balled in her lap. "I think it's more than clear that vampires aren't inherently serial killers, but while you keep targeting vampires at large instead of the ones who actually are, you're going to waste your time and more humans will keep dying or being turned."</p><p>Yves widened her eyes at her, and Vivi kept silent, lost in thought.</p><p>"Won't you drink the tea, Chaewon, Heejin?" Vivi asked instead. "It's getting cold."</p><p>Heejin gulped, her body stiffening beside Hyunjin. She raised her eyebrows at Hyunjin, and she immediately understood what Heejin was trying to ask. Of course, Hyunjin had told her that her body wouldn't reject water, but being a new vampire, she most likely wasn't going to get away with tea, or at least stomaching it for long enough not to vomit on Vivi's expensive flooring.</p><p>Hyunjin discretely shook her head at Heejin.</p><p>Chaewon, though, reached forward to pour herself some, and Vivi's eyes widened at her.</p><p>"Oh, dear, what happened to your hand?"</p><p>Chaewon retreated her hand to block it the same second, forgetting about the tea. "I-I got injured."</p><p>"During the fight?"</p><p>She nodded, unable to look at Vivi, who heaved a sigh.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I hope you heal quickly."</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>"I can't drink the tea," Heejin said, saving Chaewon from further questions, but drawing the attention to her now.</p><p>"And why is that?" Vivi irked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"I have been turned."</p><p>Yves sucked in a breath. "You what?"</p><p>"Jinyoung, one of the higher ranks of the Blood Alliance, took me during the fight and turned me out of spite. I'm a vampire now, too."</p><p>With a long, dragged sigh, Yves took her hands to her face.</p><p>"Stop acting like it's the end of the world," Heejin said, her voice somehow aggressive. "You may think it is because of your wrong idea of how vampires are killing machines, but it doesn't work like that!"</p><p>"Look at what they did to us!" Yves said, a vein popping in her temple.</p><p>Heejin clenched her jaw as well. "Those from the Blood Alliance, not me! Not us! What would you do if it was you? Wouldn't you want to be given a chance too? You decide what kind of person you are."</p><p>Several emotions flashed in Yves' face. Anger, surprise, disbelief. "But what about your instincts-"</p><p>"Instincts my ass!" Heejin hit her own leg with her balled fist. "There's no such thing! Don't you think if that was true, you would both be dead by now? I used to think the same, but that's wrong. So many things you think you know so well, and you're all wrong. Just open your minds for a damn second."</p><p>"Now, now, let's all calm down," Vivi said, as Yves was about to say something else. "When Hyejoo was turned, I knew she couldn't stay. First of all, because the Silver Blades at large hold a very adamant vision of vampires, and it would be an uncomfortable environment for her. But I did issue an order that she should be exempt from hunting, which, as you know, wasn't well followed at the time."</p><p>"Tell me about it." Hyejoo snickered.</p><p>Vivi disregarded the comment and continued. "I decided to issue that order because her being turned had me thinking. What if it was me? Or Sooyoung? Hyejoo did not choose to be turned. I have no idea where all those vampires we hunt came from, but I've known Hyejoo for most of her life. I know how she has been raised, with great commitment to her morals and duty. And that raised many questions. Can a person with a solid character as a human carry the same integrity to their vampire life? Does the life they lived as a human influence in any way the way they behave as a vampire? Is it possible that turning doesn't immediately change one's brain, wiring them to kill the way we thought in the past?"</p><p>Hyejoo stared back at Vivi. "And?"</p><p>"I didn't reach any conclusion. Not yet. But I am trying my best to understand everything you're telling me. I've never heard of a vampire who hunts other vampires, or vampires who ran from their group and turned against them." Vivi smiled. "That leads me to my next question. How did you know, and why did you choose to warn us about the attack?"</p><p>"We have a relieable source of info inside the Blood Alliance. They warned us about it, and we decided you warn you," Jiwoo said.</p><p>"Why? Why risk coming to a place with a great chance of meeting hostility?"</p><p>"We want to put an end to the Blood Alliance," Hyunjin said. "And because the Blood Alliance is our common enemy, trying to join forces would benefit us both. I believe you want to put and end to them as well, especially after what they did to you."</p><p>"Certainly. And that's the main reason I called you here today. We didn't even know such a thing existed until we found that hideout, and only now we fully understood what it is. You helped us once, and I thank you for that. Because of your warnings, Sooyoung had time to assemble defenses, which led us to be victorious, alongside your help in the battlefield. We did suffer loses, but they were forced to retreat. Had they managed to fully surprise us, things could have taken way larger proportions."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, pretending she didn't know about that already.</p><p>"With this being said, would you help us again?" Vivi asked. "This time, to really put an end to it."</p><p>"H-How?" Hyunjin's heard thumped harder as she fidgeted in her seat.</p><p>"Since Jiwoo and Jungeun were former Blood Alliance members, I suppose you know the main hideout, or, with your reliable info, you can learn where they are right now?"</p><p>They shared a look. "We tried to reach them, but nothing yet. But yes, we do know where the main building is," Jungeun said.</p><p>Vivi nodded. "My plan is simple. Gather our slayers, and with your strength by our side, we do the same as they did. We plan an attack, and we go."</p><p>"When are you planning to attack?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"This week. Friday night."</p><p>"Already?" Chaewon frowned.</p><p>"We can't give them time to turn any more people. We need to take advantage of their loses to counter-attack now. If you think you can't fight, then it's better if you-"</p><p>"Wait. There's something else we need to discuss first," Hyunjin said, and Vivi gave her a nod. "When we were captured... those rooms we were kept in. What was going on in there?"</p><p>The silence dragged for a few moments, Hyunjin never taking her eyes off of Vivi.</p><p>"I hope you're not in a hurry. If you must know, then I will share," Vivi said, adjusting her position on her armchair while taking a sip of her tea. "The Silver Blades were created by my grandmother, back in Hong Kong, where I'm from. My great grandparents were killed by vampires, and my grandmother, being a doctor, wasn't convinced with the official cause of their death. My family owns a few hospitals, so when they died, my grandmother became the owner of all of them. She further studied the cause of her parents' death. At the same time there was a patient with the same type of injury in his body, like bites from pointed fangs. With the help of a great friend she had at the police, they found more cases like those, until she finally found and caught a vampire with his help.</p><p>"From then on, using her wealth from the family business, she created the Silver Blades - an organization to study vampires and to protect humans from them. She found their weakness, silver, and created silver weapons. She recruited people who had their parents killed by vampires and trained them to become slayers. Over the years, the organization grew, and my mother became the leader. Then, I was born and raised by both my mother and grandmother, learning everything they had learned over the years, and twelve years ago, I came here, to become the leader of South Korea's headquarters."</p><p>Hyunjin listened in awe, taking another look at the family portrait behind Vivi.</p><p>"I am a doctor myself," Vivi continue. "I studied a lot before coming here to dedicate my life to studying vampires. Those rooms you saw... is where I and other doctors and scientists conduct a series of experiments on vampires."</p><p>"But why? Why do all those awful things?" Hyunjin couldn't stop herself from asking, the images of the room flooding her mind once again. "They're still people! Living beings that feel pain!"</p><p>"To find a cure." Vivi sighed. "We've been trying for years, and the closest we got was that serum you were injected with."</p><p>Hyunjin let her back hit the couch, suddenly remembering Yves' words.</p><p>
  <em>It's for the greater good.</em>
</p><p>She glanced at her, to find her staring down at her lap.</p><p>"To find a cure... And do you seriously need to keep people chained up like that to try and find a cure?!" Hyejoo asked, anger all over her features. "And why keep it a secret from the rest of us?"</p><p>"Keeping it on a need-to-know basis allows us to maintain a steady rhythm in our research and make it sustainable. If this was known at large, we were afraid it might create a tense climate around the headquarters. Everyone would probably want to help accelerate this somehow or put unrealistic expectations on the progress, thus compromising each member's focus on their own missions. We also ensure the information is as confidential as possible to avoid it falling in the hands of vampires who might want to attack us for it if they knew." Vivi sighed. "Alas, capturing a vampire is much harder than killing them. This is an assignment that only the highest-skilled can handle."</p><p>"And you knew about this." Hyejoo turned to her sister. "Since when?"</p><p>Yves closed her eyes, balling her fists.</p><p>"Hyejoo, that's enough," Hyunjin said. "I want to ask you something else."</p><p>"Go ahead." Vivi took another sip of her tea.</p><p>"Has your opinion about vampires changed, even in the slightest?"</p><p>"If it hadn't, I wouldn't be having you here, and asking for your help."</p><p>"But has it changed for good, or after this, will you go back to your old opinion?"</p><p>Vivi narrowed her eyes at her. "Why those questions?"</p><p>"I want to ask you to change your way of thinking and doing things." Hyunjin leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Stop with those shady experiments. Try and do things differently. Change the mindset and the ways that the slayers do things. I used to be like you slayers, killing all vampires I could, without distinguishing the bad and good. It was only when my own brother was killed by a slayer that I changed my ways," she said, and by the corner of her eye, she could see Yves widening her eyes at her. "If I changed, if Heejin, Hyejoo, Chaewon changed, why can't you?"</p><p>There was no way Hyunjin could tell what was on Vivi's mind, but she had held her gaze all this time, paying full attention to her. No one said a word, but everyone could feel the tension in the air.</p><p>"I will think about your words, Hyunjin, I promise. For now, I ask that you please accept our proposal and trust us for the time being. We believe in the honesty of your goals, as they are the same as ours."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded. It was better than nothing, and it was more than clear that they needed each other to end the Blood Alliance. She couldn't afford to bargain much further.</p><p>"Does that mean we can count on your cooperation?" Vivi looked around.</p><p>"I will do anything to put an end to this." Jiwoo was the first to speak up.</p><p>"Me too." Jungeun nodded.</p><p>"Yes," Chaewon said, still facing down.</p><p>Heejin spared a look at Hyunjin. "I'm in."</p><p>"Whatever." Hyejoo shrugged, sunk in her seat, then crossed her arms. "I'll go with whatever Hyunjin says."</p><p>All eyes in the room were now on Hyunjin. They had already realized this was their only option, and it was now up to her to close the deal.</p><p>"You can count on us," Hyunjin said.</p><p>"Splendid! We'll keep in contact through Sooyoung." Vivi smiled, standing up, and the girls followed. "Please, inform us as soon as possible when you find their current location. If you still can't know by Thursday, I'll send a search party to the main hideout to find if they're there and study the area."</p><p>"Be careful, they have really strong and powerful vampires there, don't get too close or else they'll sense you," Jiwoo said.</p><p>"Don't worry, Jiwoo." Vivi smiled at her. "I guarantee whoever I send there, will not be found. Now, I will let you get back to your business. Thank you again for coming. I'll show you out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>VIVI!!!!!!!</p><p>OH BOY THE FOURTH AND LAST PART OF THE STORY IS HERE, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! THE FINAL BATTLE IS APPROACHING!!!</p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. I said I won't do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They headed to their meeting point, where Jinsol already was, leaning against her blue BMW.</p><p>"How was it?" she asked as they arrived, approaching to meet them.</p><p>"It was..." Hyunjin started, trying to find the best words. "Weirdly pleasant."</p><p>Jinsol irked an eyebrow. "Really? Wasn't it scary or anything?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Okay, that's nice, right?"</p><p>Hyejoo shrugged, walking ahead and hopping inside Jinsol's car. Jinsol frowned.</p><p>"Yves was there too, you know." Hyunjin sighed. "We'll talk better at home, let's go for now."</p><p>And all the way during the ride, amidst everything in Hyunjin's mind, there was one thought ringing louder than the others.</p><p>"So, Vivi wants to fight alongside you?" Jinsol's eyebrows were high in her forehead as they explained the whole conversation, already in Jiwoo's house.</p><p>"Yeah. And we will," Hyunjin said. "The Blood Alliance will not stand a chance if we work together."</p><p>Jiwoo bounced her legs, an ear to ear grin in her face. "Oh man, is it weird that I'm this excited?"</p><p>Jungeun shook her head with a chuckle.</p><p>"I am, too." Hyunjin nodded. "I can see the end approaching, and I can't wait for all of this to be over. Also, I have something else to say. I want us to go back to my house."</p><p>The girls were too surprised to say something right away.</p><p>"I-Is it safe?" Heejin asked.</p><p>"I was thinking about it in our way here. I think it's safe to say the Silver Blades are on our side, even if just for now. And there's no way for them to know we're back either. As for the Blood Alliance, don't they have other things to worry about? And everything is gonna be over soon. I mean it. Also, it's important for us to be close. Chaewon needs to get her hand checked frequently."</p><p>"I vote yes!" Jiwoo said, followed by nods in agreement from the other girls.</p><p>"Go pack, then. We leave tonight, so Jinsol doesn't have to come pick us up some other time." Hyunjin got on her feet and headed upstairs with the others.</p><p>Heejin closed the door to their room with a heavy sigh.</p><p>"What is it?" Hyunjin turned to her.</p><p>"Everything is happening so fast."</p><p>Hyunjin approached her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I know. How do you feel? About the meeting."</p><p>"I don't know. A lot of mixed feelings. The things they do there without anyone else having a clue, them wanting to fight with us... It's a lot to take in, but at the same time, I'm relieved that things are going this way. Does it make sense?"</p><p>"It does. I feel the same. What about Yves?"</p><p>"She can be very strict and professional, but she showed emotions today. I won't lie, I felt like hugging her when I saw her. I missed her and she's making an effort to change. I know it, and I know the struggle, but I still feel a little resentful. Was I too harsh with her?"</p><p>"I honestly was more surprised because Vivi was there. Don't worry about that now. If things go well, you can apologize some time later. Soon, this will all be over."</p><p>"I hope so." Heejin hugged her, hiding her face in the crook of her neck. "Provided we come out victorious."</p><p>Hyunjin squeezed her, kissing her head. "I know we will."</p><p>"What about you? How are you feeling?"</p><p>Hyunjin looked up, wondering about it herself for a second. "Not sure myself. It feels like there's so much in my mind, but nothing at the same time. Learning everything about the Silver Blades, what they do there, the whole conversation... But somehow, it's like I trust Vivi. I felt like she really listened to me, instead of just dismissing whatever I was saying. So I'm rather calm and hoping things will eventually get better, instead of being angry. Does that make sense?"</p><p>"Yeah. I think I'm kinda like that as well."</p><p>A comfortable silence settled in as they stood hugging each other, but time was ticking. "Let's pack, or else we'll arrive later than we were planning, and poor Jinsol needs some sleep too," Hyunjin said, pulling away to kiss her lips.</p><p>In an instant, they had everything packed. Taking one last look around the room, they went downstairs, almost at the same time as the others.</p><p>"Go ahead and take your things to Jinsol's car, I have a mission now." Hyunjin looked at the couch, where her cats laid comfortably. They looked at Hyunjin, unbothered, but the second she lifted the transport boxes, Selene ran. "Hey, we're going back home, don't be like this!"</p><p>Heejin giggled as Hyunjin ran after Selene, trying to lure her with a treat. With Heejin's help, they were finally able to get a hold on the black cat, who hissed at Hyunjin and bit her hands. Heejin opened the cage and Hyunjin stuffed her inside, locking it next. "I'm sorry baby, but we need to go!"</p><p>Selene hissed once again, showing her sharp teeth at her.</p><p>"Can you take her to Jinsol's car while I grab Diana, please?" Hyunjin asked, handing Heejin the cage.</p><p>Heejin went outside while Hyunjin put Diana inside hers with no effort at all. The grey fluffy cat laid there, ready to go back to sleep as if she was in the couch. "You're such a sweet girl." Hyunjin gave her a few scratches under her ears and walked outside to hand the cage to Jungeun.</p><p>After checking all the rooms one last time for things they may have left behind, they were ready to go back. Heejin's guitar was the last thing they stuffed in the trunk, as it had to go on top of everything, but thankfully, it still fit.</p><p>It was almost eleven when they arrived at Hyunjin's house, sleepy and tired.</p><p>"Thank you so much again, Jinsol." Hyunjin hugged the girl.</p><p>"No worries, I'm always glad to help. Get some rest, okay?"</p><p>"You too."</p><p>Jinsol got in her car but before she could drive away, Hyunjin leaned on the open window.</p><p>"By the way, how's things with Yerim?"</p><p>"Normal."</p><p>But the way Jinsol's heart skipped a beat said otherwise. "Spit it out."</p><p>Jinsol rolled her eyes. "I-I asked her out for dinner some time during this week or the next or whenever she's free or she feels like it."</p><p>"But that's great!" Hyunjin laughed, playfully smacking her arm. "Unless she turned you down. Please don't tell me she turned you down."</p><p>"She didn't." Jinsol's lips stretched into a shy grin. "She was all smiles when I invited her."</p><p>"Oh, for the love of the moon, just tell her then! Take her to a nice restaurant, then take a walk by the river, and please, <em>please</em>, tell her."</p><p>"A confession by the river? Have you been watching dramas or what?"</p><p>"Actually, yeah, Jiwoo loves those."</p><p>Jinsol laughed. "I'll think about it. What about you and Heejin? Are you still just fuck buddies or...?"</p><p>"We talked about feelings again, and... We do like each other."</p><p>"Just say you love the girl, we all know."</p><p>"Yes, I do love her."</p><p>Jinsol gasped, taking a hand to her chest and another to clean a fake tear. "My baby is in love, and has a girlfriend... Oh, I'm so emotional right now."</p><p>"Shut it. Go home." Hyunjin straighened herself, crossing her arms. "And I'm not sure if... it's right to say she's my girlfriend yet."</p><p>"What? Why not?"</p><p>"I don't know. I didn't really... ask. I don't want to assume."</p><p>"You don't need to formally get on your knee, grab her hand and ask 'Heejin, will you be my girlfriend?' for her to be your girlfriend. You love each other, you do all the stuff a couple does."</p><p>Hyunjin took a hand to her neck, scratching the roots of her hair. "I guess so."</p><p>Jinsol shook her head. "If you're not sure, then go ahead and ask her."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"I'm serious!" Jinsol narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at her.</p><p>"I know you are. Now go, it's late and you need to rest as well."</p><p>They bid good night as she drove away, and before going back inside home, Hyunjin looked up at the sky. How she missed looking at the night sky from her own house.</p><p>Selene and Diana ran around the house like crazy. They missed it too.</p><p>"Everyone, let's go to sleep. It was another long and tiring day," Hyunjin said.</p><p>"Wait, shouldn't we have gone with Jinsol, like we used to?" Jungeun said.</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll be sleeping in my brother's room."</p><p>"Is that really okay?" Jiwoo asked.</p><p>"Yes. The bed is big enough for the both of you. Hyejoo, Chaewon, is it okay for you to sleep here as you did before?"</p><p>They nodded from the couch. Were they that tired, or was just too much on their minds?</p><p>After preparing to sleep and wishing each other good night, they went to their rooms. Hyunjin took off her t-shirt, beaming as she threw her body to her bed with a content sigh.</p><p>"I missed my bed so much."</p><p>"We slept here the other night." Heejin stared down at her, still standing.</p><p>"I know, but it wasn't the time to think about how great it felt to be here. And now, we're back for good."</p><p>Heejin gave her a nod, her eyes averting somewhere else, around the room. Hyunjin observed her with a frown.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Hyunjin sat up.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"It's not."</p><p>Closing her eyes for a second, Heejin sighed. "I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, but I kind of... eavesdropped on your conversation with Jinsol earlier."</p><p>"You can do that from so far away already?" Hyunjin was ready to compliment her on her amazing progress, but then remembered the subject of that conversation. "Oh."</p><p>"I do love you too, Hyunjin. And... I thought you wanted to, you know, be in a relationship with me."</p><p>Hyunjin jumped on her feet, panic flowing in her body as she approached her and held her cheeks so Heejin could look back at the sincerity in her eyes. "I do! I just didn't know if you wanted to, since we didn't actually talk about that. I didn't want to think we are when, I don't know, you weren't ready or..." Hyunjin sighed, dropping her head and her hands. "I'm sorry. I messed up, didn't I?"</p><p>A hand in Hyunjin's chin made her lift her head, and when Hyunjin expected the worst to happen, Heejin kissed her, sweet and caring.</p><p>"You didn't." Heejin rested her forehead against Hyunjin's. "Then, will you be-"</p><p>Hyunjin got down on one knee, holding her hands. "Will you be my girlfriend, Heejin?"</p><p>"G-Get up!" Heejin pulled her up, her cheeks getting redder by the second.</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled. "Sorry, Jinsol said it!"</p><p>"She said you <em>didn't</em> have to do that, and you went and did it anyway!"</p><p>"Exactly." Hyunjin smiled, her eyes turning into crescents, and Heejin froze in time.</p><p>"You are so, so cute, Hyunjinie." Heejin cupped her cheek. "Yes, I am your girlfriend."</p><p>She tried, Hyunjin swore she tried not to smile <em>that</em> widely, but she failed miserably, and could only look down not to embarrass herself even further.</p><p>"I'm sorry again for eavesdropping, I should have stopped myself," Heejin said.</p><p>"It's okay. I know it's tempting to try it out and listen to things around you. I am guilty of that myself."</p><p>"Yeah, tell me about it. Always paying attention to my heart..." Heejin huffed.</p><p>"Beating oh-so-fast with me around."</p><p>"Go ahead, make fun of me." Heejin pouted, crossing her arms.</p><p>"It beat so hard whenever I undressed, you're so weak-"</p><p>Heejin threw herself at Hyunjin, the both of them falling on the bed in a giggling mess.</p><p>"It's unfair!" Hyunjin tried to mimic Heejin's deep voice. "The heart can denounce people!"</p><p>"Stop it!"</p><p>Heejin tried to reach for Hyunjin's mouth so she could shut her up, but Hyunjin grabbed both her wrists. So instead, Heejin shut her with her lips, and Hyunjin melted the same second. The kiss heated in no time, Hyunjin's hands roaming up and down Heejin's sides, until she pulled away in rushed breaths.</p><p>"Did I do something?" Hyunjin asked, stopping as well.</p><p>"No, it's just..." Heejin opened her eyes, revealing her bright pink irises. "My senses."</p><p>"Oh." Hyunjin smirked. "Now you know how it feels."</p><p>"You really weren't exaggerating..."</p><p>"Wanna keep finding out how it <em>really</em> feels?" Hyunjin asked in a whisper, outlining her sides once again, barely touching her skin to tease her.</p><p>Heejin inhaled. "I think-"</p><p>"I SAID I WON'T DO IT!" Hyejoo's voice boomed in the house so loud it startled both girls.</p><p>"What in the moon?" Hyunjin sighed. "What's going on right now? Can those girls stop fighting for a bit?"</p><p>"You're not the one that gets to decide for me!" It was Chaewon's voice now, as loud as Hyejoo's.</p><p>"I'm gonna go see what's happening," Hyunjin said.</p><p>"Shit, my eyes are on!" Heejin said.</p><p>"You can force them to reverse, just stay here until that happens."</p><p>Just like in that same morning, Hyunjin opened the door at the same time as Jiwoo did. They shared a look with a sigh before rushing downstairs.</p><p>Hyejoo sat, face hidden in her hands, and Chaewon stood, tears running down eyes.</p><p>"What happened?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>Hyejoo jerked her head to her, jumping on her feet. "Hyunjin, please help me, Gowon is saying some weird things! I think she needs to go to the hospital again."</p><p>Hyunjin frowned.</p><p>"Just listen to me!" Chaewon said, balling her fists at her sides.</p><p>"I don't wanna listen to you when that's what you have to say!" Hyejoo turned to her again.</p><p>"Calm down!" Jiwoo stepped in. "Just tell us what's happening!"</p><p>"She's saying she wants to be a vampire!" Hyejoo pointed at Chaewon. "She wants me to turn her!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter's like oooohhhhh! And then it ends like, ...oh.</p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Better late than never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She's saying she wants to be a vampire!" Hyejoo pointed at Chaewon. "She wants me to turn her!"</p><p>Jiwoo gasped, and Hyunjin only let her eyes grow bigger.</p><p>"Just let me explain!" Chaewon cried.</p><p>"There is nothing to explain, I won't do it!"</p><p>"Hyejoo, that's enough," Hyunjin said. "Chaewon, please explain."</p><p>Chaewon swallowed and sniffed, taking a relieved breath.</p><p>"What? Why aren't you telling her that's ridiculous?!" Hyejoo frowned at Hyunjin.</p><p>"Can you shut up for a second, please?"</p><p>Hyejoo clenched her jaw, her nostrils flaring. "Whatever, I don't wanna listen to this bullshit."</p><p>She dashed to the door, but Hyunjin grabbed her arm in time. "I won't let you run away this time. You'll stay and listen before calling someone's feelings <em>bullshit</em>."</p><p>Hyejoo rolled her eyes, but stopped fighting.</p><p>"It's about my hand!" Chaewon said, raising her right hand. "I talked to Jihyo today, she said it can take months to heal, but I also have a chance of losing my whole hand. But if I get turned, it will heal in no time. I know I won't have my fingers back, but at least I don't need to lose my hand or be incapacitated for months! We're going to battle in a few days and I want to make myself useful instead of a nuisance, a dead weight that needs to stay put or to be protected. I'm tired of being the weakling that always stays in the back and can't fight alone. I've been thinking about this the whole day, and I've made my choice."</p><p>Hyejoo pulled her arm away from Hyunjin's grip. "I can and will protect you-"</p><p>"I don't want you to! I can fend for myself, I can also be there for you! Can't you see that if you're always thinking of protecting me, you can't even protect yourself properly? Do you think I would find any joy in you getting hurt in my place?"</p><p>"And you need to be turned for that?"</p><p>Chaewon shook her head in disbelief. "You're being a selfish ass, did you know that? You started yelling at me before I even had a chance to finish. Why do you always think you know what's best for me better than I do myself? You're not my mother!"</p><p>"Selfish?" Hyejoo dropped her chin and scoffed. "I'm thinking about you, I'm putting you above everything else, and I'm being <em>selfish?!"</em></p><p>"No, Hyejoo, you're thinking about what <em>you</em> want for me, and not what I want. You want me to stay human so you're the one protecting me. That's not what I want. I'm tired, so tired of it, I just want to be strong like you are."</p><p>"You don't need to become a vampire for that!"</p><p>"Yeah, but right now it's my best chance at keeping my hand, and possibly my life. Did you know such an infection has a chance of spreading throughout my whole body and I could actually die? Are you going to wait until that happens and my body is too weak to handle the transformation?"</p><p>"And you expect <em>me</em> to turn you? Voluntarily?!"</p><p>"If you don't do it, I will," Hyunjin said, earning widened eyes from everyone, except for Hyejoo, who threw her a glare that could pierce through her skin.</p><p>She took a step closer to Hyunjin, frowning so hard a vein popped in her temple. "You will not-"</p><p>"Get out," Hyunjin spat. "I changed my mind. Go get some air."</p><p>"Hyunjin, i-it's late," Jiwoo said, her voice quivering.</p><p>"I don't care." Hyunjin kept staring Hyejoo dead in the eyes. "I really care for you Hyejoo, and I know you can be a hardheaded, but you're crossing the line. You're making this a hundred times worse than it needs to be, and Chaewon has a point. If it can save her hand, then you should even be glad, not making a scene like this."</p><p>"She's trading away her chance at a normal life with the things neither of us will be able to enjoy anymore, for a chance of something worse happening, which hasn't even happened yet. And you somehow think that's reasonable?" Hyejoo was still yelling, clearly so taken with nerves her eyes had turned silver.</p><p>"Imagine this was you. You fight with your hands. What if you were at risk of losing a hand, but becoming a vampire would save you? What if Chaewon insisted she would never do it, how would you feel then? Maybe if it was you, you would take the chance on your hand and prefer to live a human life, still. Fair enough. But that's not what Chaewon wants and you need to listen to her."</p><p>Hyejoo's features softened, and now, she couldn't come up with anything to say.</p><p>"Go outside, get some air, go to the training grounds and punch some dummies, I don't care. Come back when you've calmed down and thought seriously about this," Hyunjin said, waving her hand at the door.</p><p>Without a word, Hyejoo turned and left, shutting the door with a loud thud. Hyunjin rubbed her temples with a long sigh.</p><p>"S-Should I go and make sure she will be okay?" Jungeun asked.</p><p>Hyunjin turned to find Jungeun holding Heejin's hands by the stairs, faces drained of any color.</p><p>"Let her be."</p><p>Chaewon broke down crying again, dropping her body to the couch, and Jiwoo ran to her, kneeling in front of her.</p><p>Did Hyunjin go too far with Hyejoo? No, Hyejoo was definitely in the wrong there.</p><p>"What now?" Heejin asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Hyunjin dropped her head back, closing her eyes. "I don't really know."</p><p>Hands held Hyunjin's, making her look ahead again, at the worry in Heejin's face.</p><p>"I don't want to be the only one aging!" Chaewon kept crying. "You're all vampires now, and I don't want to see Hyejoo stuck in time while I grow older without her! And I don't want to die now because of my hand or die in the fight because I'm too weak!"</p><p>Hyunjin had no idea why that hurt so much in her chest. Maybe because it was unfair for the both of them to be fighting like that, when an honest and calm conversation could solve it all. They just had to open up to each other, talk about their feelings, and all would be okay. But all they've been doing lately is fighting and being mad at each other, when all they want is to protect the other.</p><p>She turned and walked towards Chaewon, sitting next to her.</p><p>"Chaewon, listen to me. I know it's unfair of me to ask you this, but please, talk to Hyejoo. And when I say this, I mean, tell her how you really feel about her."</p><p>Chaewon cleaned her eyes and faced Hyunjin. "W-What do you mean?"</p><p>"You <em>know</em> what I mean. You're both afraid to talk about it, and look where it got you."</p><p>Red painted Chaewon's cheeks. "I... I-I don't know."</p><p>"But I do."</p><p>"What do you know?"</p><p>"I know what we all know, except you two, apparently."</p><p>Chaewon blinked. "Wait, I'm confused."</p><p>Hyunjin grunted in frustration. "Goddess, just tell Hyejoo you like her."</p><p>A gasp escaped Chaewon's throat, her body recoiling. "W-Why are you... why now?"</p><p>"Because I'm sure a big part of why you've been fighting lately is because both of you have feelings you never spoke about, and unconsciously, are making each other frustrated and taking it out on the other. Not only that, but the whole 'I need to protect her' too. This is the worst time for you to be fighting, so <em>please</em>, talk. I wouldn't butt in like this, but we're about to do something very important in a few days and our teamwork needs to be perfect if we're taking on an enemy like that. Right now, this tension is affecting the team big time."</p><p>Chaewon didn't say anything else. She looked down at her lap, sniffing hard, but at least she had stopped crying by now.</p><p>"I'll stay with you until Hyejoo's back." Hyunjin rested a hand on her leg. "You three can go to sleep."</p><p>"We can stay," Jiwoo said.</p><p>"No, I insist. I also want to apologize to Hyejoo when she's back."</p><p>Jiwoo and Jungeun shared a look.</p><p>"Call us if you need something." Jungeun stood up with Jiwoo.</p><p>"Will do. Good night."</p><p>They went on upstairs, but Heejin stood still by the stairs.</p><p>"Gimme me a second," Hyunjin whispered to Chaewon before standing up and walking to Heejin. "You okay?"</p><p>"Do you want me to stay?"</p><p>"It's okay, really. Go and have some sleep."</p><p>Heejin pouted, and Hyunjin pecked her lips.</p><p>"Alright. Get some rest as well."</p><p>"After I make sure Hyejoo is back."</p><p>Another kiss, and Heejin headed back to their room. Hyunjin sat next to Chaewon again, silently keeping her company.</p><p>"Is it the right choice?" Chaewon asked.</p><p>"About you turning?" Hyunjin faced her, and she nodded. "You're the one that has to decide. But I understand your reasoning. And indeed, if you turn, your hand will heal in no time and you'll be able to fight better."</p><p>"Why was Hyejoo so against it, then? Would she... not like me if I was a vampire? Does she think I'm gonna change? I can't believe she went on that whole speech about how vampires aren't any different than humans just earlier today and now she's acting as if being a vampire is the worst thing on earth. That's so unfair, and honestly, hypocritical."</p><p>"She never asked to be turned, so she probably finds it hard to understand why would someone ask to be. But give her time. I know she'll understand your reasons."</p><p>Chaewon nodded again, and silence settled in once more. A few minutes later, a head hit Hyunjin's shoulder, making her look down at how Chaewon had fallen asleep. She was probably exhausted from the long day. Careful as to not wake her up, Hyunjin grabbed her and laid her down on the mattress behind the couch, pulling the sheet up to her neck.</p><p>Sighing, she looked around. How she would love to play the piano now, but couldn't. Instead, she sat cross-legged by the big window that allowed her to look outside at the sky, but soon after, her own eyes closed.</p><p>A hand on her shoulder shot Hyunjin's eyes open. She jerked her head towards it, to Hyejoo who stood by her.</p><p>"Were you asleep?" Hyejoo asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Sitting?"</p><p>Hyunjin stood up with a light chuckle. "Yeah, I can sleep like that."</p><p>Hyejoo showed a small smile.</p><p>"Are you feeling better? Calmer?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Hyejoo held her arm, looking somewhere else. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's not me that you have to apologize to. In fact, I wanted to apologize to you. Sorry about the way I spoke to you."</p><p>"No, in fact it helped."</p><p>"So, will you accept her request?"</p><p>Hyejoo nodded with a hum. "Putting myself in her position helped me understand. And she was right, I was only thinking about what I wanted for her."</p><p>Hyunjin rested a hand on her shoulder. "You know how it is to be a vampire. It sucks a bit, but it's not entirely bad. Also, she said she doesn't want to grow older while you're stuck in time."</p><p>"S-She said that?"</p><p>"Hyejoo, I think it's time for you to be honest with your feelings. Trust me, and tell her."</p><p>She didn't answer at first, and Hyunjin wondered if she was trying to find an excuse not to do it.</p><p>"I will," Hyejoo said instead. "I don't know if it's the right time, but you're right, my feelings get in the way. I think it's better if I'm honest, and even if I'm rejected, we can be honest with each other and work things out."</p><p>How Hyunjin wanted to tell her she would not be rejected. "Do that."</p><p>"Thank you, Hyunjin, once again."</p><p>"Everything will be okay." She squeezed her shoulders before pulling her into a quick hug. "Now join Chaewon and sleep."</p><p>"You too. Heejin must be lonely without you."</p><p>"She probably is." Hyunjin chuckled. "Good night, Hyejoo."</p><p>"Good night."</p><p>Hyunjin walked upstairs, straight to her room, where Heejin laid, eyes closed. Slowly, Hyunjin got in bed next to her, spooning her and unable to stop herself from kissing the back of her neck before closing her eyes and getting the sleep she needed.</p><p>—</p><p>Morning came, and apparently, Chaewon and Hyejoo had talked already. Hyunjin sensed an awkwardness between them, and even though she was sure things went well and they were just shy now, she couldn't help but feel scared that something had gone wrong.</p><p>"S-So, how do we do this?" Chaewon asked.</p><p>"Should we call Haseul and ask her to come so she can take some blood from you?" Jiwoo said.</p><p>"Can't I just cut my arm?" Hyejoo looked around at them.</p><p>"N-No!" Chaewon hit her arm.</p><p>"You can, but you know it will hurt a bit," Hyunjin said.</p><p>"Whatever, I don't wanna bother Haseul just for that. Give me a knife and a bottle." Hyejoo stood up and walked to the kitchen.</p><p>Hyunjin shook her head, but followed. Chaewon wanted to do it as fast as possible, so her hand could heal, and she could get used to everything before the big battle a couple days ahead.</p><p>She fetched for a sharp knife from a drawer and turned to Hyejoo. A trembling hand reached for it, and Hyunjin retreated her hand.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Fucking nervous." Hyejoo breathed.</p><p>"How did the conversation go?"</p><p>Hyejoo's heart beat so hard Hyunjin didn't even have to focus much to listen to it. "W-Well."</p><p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow. "You... confessed, right?"</p><p>Now it was her cheeks, gaining a redder hue. "Yes."</p><p>"Congrats." Hyunjin smiled, handing her the knife. "Would you rather I did it?"</p><p>"No, just hold the bottle, please."</p><p>Hyunjin did as told, holding the bottle beneath Hyejoo's left arm. Holding the knife with her right hand, and without hesitating, she made the blood drip from her forearm and down to the bottle.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Chaewon yelled from the living room.</p><p>Hyejoo laughed. "I'm great."</p><p>She didn't even show any signs of pain in her face, when Hyunjin was sure it was hurting.</p><p>"Can you believe Gowon's reaction was to hit me when I told her?" Hyejoo shook her head with a chuckle.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"She was like, I can't believe you never told me! But she never told me too!"</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled along. "And then?"</p><p>The contrast between the tough girl cutting her own arm and the shy smile on her lips was impressive. "And then I kissed her."</p><p>"Seems like you're not that shy, then."</p><p>"She wouldn't stop whining, I had to make her stop somehow. But she got even angrier because I didn't let her talk..."</p><p>"A classic. I think that's enough blood already."</p><p>Hyejoo took the knife away from her arm, watching as the cut closed in mere seconds. "Well, this was quite an experience. Talking about love while doing... whatever this was."</p><p>"Yeah, quite so. Let's go back before Chaewon passes out from anxiousness." But before they could take a step forward, Hyunjin held her arm. "I'm really happy for you."</p><p>"Me too. If I wasn't nervous for this, I would be jumping around and, yeah, you get it. Should we announce it or something?"</p><p>"Well, I'm sure the others heard us."</p><p>Hyejoo shrugged and headed to the living room, with Hyunjin following behind. Heejin held back a smile, but Jiwoo couldn't.</p><p>"I'm sorry, we did hear you," Jiwoo said. "Congrats, you two!"</p><p>Chaewon's cheeks burned red. "H-Hyejoo!"</p><p>"What, were you gonna keep it a secret? All that talk about a team or whatever, right? It needs to be out in the open, I guess."</p><p>"Yeah." Jungeun nodded. "You weren't really subtle at all."</p><p>"Took you long," Heejin snickered.</p><p>"Better late than never." Hyejoo glared at her, sitting next to Chaewon with the bottle in her hands.</p><p>Everyone focused on it, waiting for what was coming next.</p><p>"I just need to drink it?" Chaewon asked.</p><p>"Have you suddenly forgot everything you know about vampires?" Hyejoo shook her head.</p><p>All eyes were on Chaewon, and hers on the bottle. The girl was probably super anxious-</p><p>She stole the bottle from Hyejoo's hands and with the most determined expression on her face, she took it to her lips, shoving the liquid down her throat, taking the girls by surprise. Chaewon frowned as she finished, scrunching up her nose. There was silence again, as the girls exchanged looks.</p><p>"How long is this gonna take?" Chaewon asked.</p><p>"It depends, and I honestly don't know the criteria," Hyunjin said. "It can take a couple hours, or half a day. Heejin was pretty quick, but it took a long time for you, right?" She turned to Hyejoo.</p><p>"I was turned in the middle of the night of the attack, and only fed here the next morning. Around seven or eight hours."</p><p>"Do I need to wait that long?" Chaewon whined.</p><p>"Maybe not. You'll feel sick in the stomach, and you'll know when you need to feed."</p><p>Chaewon gulped, but nodded. Hyejoo held her hand, and she relaxed.</p><p>"I hope it's fast, though. You need to learn how to use your abilities, and fast."</p><p>"Okay. So now we wait." Chaewon let her eyes wander, gazing off into the distance before letting out a loud gasp that caught everyone's attention.</p><p>"What?" Hyejoo rushed to her.</p><p>"There's something really important I want to do before I'm turned! Oh no, why didn't I think of this?" Chaewon looked genuinely panicked.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Hyejoo insisted.</p><p>"I want to eat something super delicious before I can never eat again!"</p><p>Everyone sighed in unison and shook their heads, while Jiwoo laughed out loud. Hyunjin couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Go ahead Chaewon, I'll cook you anything you want. Just say it." Hyunjin rushed to the kitchen, smiling to herself. It was good to have Chaewon back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HYEWON, AT LAST!!!!!!! And now they're all vampires WOOOOO</p><p>Okay so the final battle IS ALMOST THERE, but before, there's still a scene, one of my fav scenes, AND IT'S HAPPENING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, Y'ALL AREN'T READY I SWEAR *screams*</p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Is that a challenge?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin's phone vibrated in her back pocket, distracting her for a second, enough for Heejin to successfully land a punch right in her face.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I'm so sorry!" Heejin gasped, and rushed to check on her.</p>
<p>Hyunjin let out a mix of a hiss from the pain and a chuckle, reaching for her phone while massaging her cheek. "Don't worry, my fault. Good punch, though."</p>
<p>
  <em>[Hyejoo]<br/>
Come, she's ready</em>
</p>
<p>"Let's go, Chaewon's turned!" Hyunjin said, dashing to the door of the training house, and the others followed.</p>
<p>Sprinting, they reached Hyunjin's house in a few seconds. She barged the door open, marveling at Chaewon's eyes.</p>
<p>"Wow," Jiwoo mumbled behind them as they approached them.</p>
<p>"Have you fed?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>Chaewon shook her head, and Hyunjin rushed to the kitchen to get a bottle. "Do it, it's time."</p>
<p>Eager hands stole the bottle from her hands, and she chugged the blood down in just a few gulps. No one could stop staring at her eyes - a beautiful shade between green and blue, like mint, a color Hyunjin had never seen in a vampire's eyes. She would never fully understand how vampires got their eye color, but somehow, they always seemed to perfectly suit the owner.</p>
<p>"How do you feel?" Hyunjin asked, taking the empty bottle from her hands.</p>
<p>"Better. Not sick anymore. When can I start training?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled. "Calm down, your senses will take longer to sharpen."</p>
<p>Hyejoo didn't let go of her hand for even a second, and kept staring at her girlfriend's eyes in pure awe.</p>
<p>"What am I supposed to do, then?"</p>
<p>"First, let your hand heal. It should take only a few hours. Then we can start."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"Chaewon's what?!" Yerim and Yeojin said at the same time.</p>
<p>Chaewon nodded with a proud smile. "Check this out." She closed her eyes, and a couple seconds after, mint orbs stared back at the girls.</p>
<p>"Holy shit!" Jinsol breathed, just as surprised</p>
<p>"Your hand, what about your hand?" Haseul widened her eyes at it.</p>
<p>The smile turned into a beam as Chaewon raised her right hand. "Good as new. Well, still missing two fingers, but it's healed. I can move it and it doesn't hurt anymore."</p>
<p>Haseul sighed, relaxing in her chair. "That's great."</p>
<p>Hyunjin observed from her armchair as Yerim and Yeojin bombarded Chaewon with questions - when, why, how, who did it. Chaewon took her time to explain, and it eventually got to the part about...</p>
<p>"You're together?!" Yerim gasped. "Like... for real, real?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we are." Hyejoo proudly held Chaewon's hand.</p>
<p>Yerim stared at them and sniffed, pretending to wipe a tear. "I'm so happy for you."</p>
<p>"I wonder who's next..." Hyunjin mumbled into the air, not being subtle looking at Jinsol.</p>
<p>"You!" Yeojin pointed at her.</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow, pointing at herself as well. "Me?" She shared a look with Heejin, who visibly contained a smile. "But... we are. Oh, wait, you didn't know."</p>
<p>Yeojin's chin dropped. "You are?!" She jumped on her feet and stomped her way to Hyunjin, smacking her wherever her small fists would land. "You didn't tell me, how did you expect me to know?!"</p>
<p>"I don't know, you could have sensed it or something!"</p>
<p>Yeojin stopped, pouting. "We haven't been together much lately, and the times we did were too tense... and lots of things were happening."</p>
<p>Hyunjin pulled the girl into her lap and hugged her while patting her head. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I should have told you. You were the first to guess it, after all."</p>
<p>"She was?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was. Hyunjin never bothered hiding it."</p>
<p>"Hey, you talk as if I was constantly, I don't know, staring at her or something."</p>
<p>Yeojin started laughing so hard and so loud, she almost fell down Hyunjin's lap as she clapped. "But you <em>were</em> constantly staring at her!"</p>
<p>A collective laugh erupted between the girls, and Hyunjin could only roll her eyes, feeling the heat creeping under her cheeks. "Alright, what about that Yuna girl? You still haven't told me about her."</p>
<p>She stopped laughing, and glaring at Hyunjin, she stood up and went back to her seat next to Haseul. "I'm sure you have more important things to talk about."</p>
<p>"I will not forget about it, Yeojin." Hyunjin narrowed her eyes at her. "But you're right. In fact, we're all gathered here because I wanted everyone to be together before tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" Haseul asked.</p>
<p>"We're attacking the Blood Alliance."</p>
<p>Haseul and Yeojin shared a look. "You what?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin proceeded to explain the meeting with Vivi and how she asked them to help.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow we'll meet with her again in the afternoon to discuss the attack, and then at night, we go," Hyunjin said. "It's not like this is a goodbye dinner or anything, we will all come back safe and sound, but I wanted to be with you all, and also to tell you about Chaewon."</p>
<p>"Someone had told me Vivi had an important meeting recently, but I didn't know with whom or why," Yerim said, chin still dropped.</p>
<p>"Can't I go?" Yeojin asked, pleading eyes at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not," Hyunjin and Haseul said at the same time.</p>
<p>Yeojin huffed, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I think you have a death wish..." Haseul shook her head. "But, are you guys sure you can trust the Silver Blades?"</p>
<p>All eyes were on Hyunjin. "Our goal is the same. I think it's safe to say we trust each other, even if just for tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I just really want everyone to be okay."</p>
<p>"We will be. And don't worry, we'll keep you updated, before and as soon as it's all over."</p>
<p>"Tomorrow..." Jinsol said. "Will things really be over?"</p>
<p>"I'm gonna do everything in my power so it really is the end. But for now, let's eat and have some quality time together."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>After lots of hugs and words of encouragement, Jinsol, Yerim, Haseul, and Yeojin left. The girls, tired after a long day of training, went to bed to get proper rest before the big day. Chaewon was doing amazing, adapting well and fast to her senses.</p>
<p>Hyunjin laid down, waiting for Heejin to join her. The mattress dove beside her, and Heejin scooted closer, resting her head on her favorite spot.</p>
<p>"Are you nervous?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>"I thought I would be, but I'm not," Heejin said. "Neither am I scared. Having the Silver Blades on our side is giving me safety. Not that I didn't feel safe before! But we won't need to battle two enemies, and we have way more allies by our side."</p>
<p>"I know. I really feel like we can do it, finish it for good."</p>
<p>Heejin supported herself on her elbow and looked at Hyunjin, her face serious. "Just like the other time, I want you to promise me you'll always do your best to stay safe. I don't... I don't wanna lose you."</p>
<p>Hyunjin sat up and cupped her cheeks, holding her gaze. "You won't lose me. I promise I'll be safe, and you promise me the same."</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>Approaching, Hyunjin kissed her lips, slow and tender and caring. But Heejin was fast to deepen it, kissing back with much more urgency and passion. Her hands gripped on Hyunjin's arms, sending a chill down her back as she tried to keep up because of how sudden it was. Hyunjin pulled away to suck in a breath, and opening her eyes, her yellow ones met Heejin's pink.</p>
<p>"I still haven't found out how it <em>really</em> feels," Heejin whispered, Hyunjin's empowered senses turning it into a shout into the silence of their room.</p>
<p>Hyunjin grabbed Heejin's shoulders to lay her down, crawling on top of her and keeping the distance between their lips almost null.</p>
<p>"You're letting me lead this time?" Hyunjin irked an eyebrow when Heejin didn't fight back.</p>
<p>"If you think you can do it properly, I'll let you."</p>
<p>Hyunjin's nostrils flared. "Is that a challenge?"</p>
<p>Heejin smirked, a finger tracing her jawline. "I'll be extra good to you if you do a good job, but I'm very hard to please."</p>
<p>"Now that's a straight up lie, miss," Hyunjin said, proving herself correct when Heejin hissed and dug her nails on her skin as she kissed her neck, just below her ear, where she loved the most.</p>
<p>In all honesty, Hyunjin loved when Heejin was dominant <s>(always)</s>. But getting challenged would always fire up her competitive spirit. She kissed and nibbled and sucked on her neck, feeling her fangs grow already.</p>
<p>"H-Hyunjin," Heejin called, her body jerking underneath hers when Hyunjin's hands reached further up her stomach.</p>
<p>Hyunjin rose, looking down at the mess of beautiful pink eyes, red cheeks, and Heejin's fangs also long and sharp, peeking out of her parted lips. And that sight alone was enough to set Hyunjin's body on fire.</p>
<p>"This is for teasing me the first time," Hyunjin said, grabbing on her chin and getting closer again to kiss her, as careful as she could because of their fangs. "Do you still think I'm weak?"</p>
<p>Panting, Heejin smirked again. "Yep, I'm doing just fine."</p>
<p>Hyunjin clenched her jaw, the provocation clearly working on her.</p>
<p>Clothes flew. Hands roamed and lips kissed everywhere they could. Hyunjin's own senses overwhelmed her, clouded her mind, but she kept going, carried on, making Heejin a moaning mess under her.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin," she called in a hoarse breath. "Bite me."</p>
<p>Hyunjin slowed down, an irked eyebrow at her. "W-What?"</p>
<p>"Bite my neck. Vampires can bite others, yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but..."</p>
<p>"Just do it!" Heejin hissed, suddenly aggressive.</p>
<p>Hyunjin's heart hammered her chest, but she went for her neck nonetheless. Inhaling deep, the smell of Heejin's blood filled her nose, making her mind spin. In normal circumstances, vampire blood wouldn't have this kind of effect in other vampires. But these weren't normal circumstances.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and parted her lips, running her tongue through her neck, hot and pulsing, before she surrendered and sunk her fangs through her skin.</p>
<p>And it was something Hyunjin had never felt before. Something so powerful, so strong, it sent her eyes wide open, her whole body tense, her free hand to grasp hard on the sheets, her throat to contract with the raw grunt that wanted to escape, both from the pleasure, the taste of her blood, and pain from how hard Heejin's nails scratched her back. Heejin's whole body trembled under hers, her loud moan coming muffled as she tried to contain it.</p>
<p>Telling herself to stop, Hyunjin snapped out of it and released herself from Heejin's neck, dropping her body next to hers. For the following seconds, fast breaths filled the room.</p>
<p>"I thought I was gonna die," Heejin said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin cracked a laugh. "Weak."</p>
<p>A finger pressed against Hyunjin's lips, wiping the blood that dripped from them. "I hope you know I want to do the same."</p>
<p>Hyunjin turned her neck to face Heejin. "I know."</p>
<p>"How does it feel?"</p>
<p>"You'll have to find out by yourself."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ever since I wrote The Phases of Kim Hyunjin, I wanted to write a <i>real</i> bite scene (the one where Hyunjin tries to save Heejin doesn't count ahahah), and finally, here it is DIFBNSIDGBSIDGBAI hope it was as intense as I wanted it to be!</p>
<p>THE FINAL BATTLE STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WOOOOO HERE WE GOOOO</p>
<p>  <span class="small">Twitter - </span><a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/><span class="small"></span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Rat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What other info did you manage to get?" Vivi asked.</p>
<p>The girls were back at Vivi's office the next afternoon, a few hours before nightfall to discuss the plan.</p>
<p>"They're all back to the main hideout," Jungeun said. "Yeonjun found out that today, Jaebum and Jinyoung, the leader and his right arm, will have a meeting with some other higher ranks of the Alliance. It will happen in the main building, the third level."</p>
<p>Vivi tapped her chin. "What about all the other vampires?"</p>
<p>"Probably doing their own thing. Out for feeding, turning more people, training. I imagine they're investing on that front, judging from the losses they took."</p>
<p>"We should target Jaebum and Jinyoung," Hyunjin said. "If we know where they are, we should go straight to them."</p>
<p>"I agree." Vivi nodded. "Without their leaders, they will be more disorganized, and thus, weaker."</p>
<p>"But, how are we gonna manage to get closer without them noticing us? They're all vampires, they will sense us even before we approach the buildings," Chaewon asked.</p>
<p>"That's correct. But more people will be in the building, it's hard to find and sense new scents if you're surrounded with familiar ones," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>"But they still would know if we, plus all of the Silver Blades try to sneak in," Heejin said. "It's useless knowing they will be there if we can't get to them before they have a chance to escape."</p>
<p>"Not if only a few of us infiltrate," Yves said, all eyes on her.</p>
<p>"Have an idea already?" Vivi smiled.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin, Heejin, Jiwoo, Jungeun." Yves turned to them. "You're fast and strong. You could go in and infiltrate, head to that room as fast as you can so they don't have much time if they detect you. The rest of us and the slayers will be waiting far outside, as scattered as we can, and we will do our best to conceal our scents. We can agree on a signal that lets us know we can step in."</p>
<p>"Wait." Hyunjin raised a hand. "You want us to go straight to them and kill them?"</p>
<p>"Isn't that the purpose? Focusing on the leader."</p>
<p>"I think it's a good idea. If anything goes wrong or if they manage to get away in time, we'll be heading toward the building already so we can look for them," Vivi said.</p>
<p>"I'll be by your side, Vivi," Yves said. "Hyejoo, will you be with me?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin eyed Hyejoo. The girl met Yves' eyes and nodded. "I will."</p>
<p>"What about me?" Chaewon frowned.</p>
<p>Vivi and Yves already knew she was a vampire now, it was the first thing they noticed when they arrived - that her hand was fully recovered and she wasn't hiding it anymore. Yves didn't have the same reaction as when she learned Heejin was one. This time, she listened to the reasoning, acknowledged and accepted it without any question.</p>
<p>"We have something in mind for you, Chaewon, and we believe you're going to like it."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The meeting was over, and now it was time to present the plan to the entirety of the Silver Blades. Hyunjin trembled from head to toe as she stood with the others behind Vivi on the big stage, with the eyes of countless slayers at them. Some frowned and had their arms crossed at their chests, clearly annoyed and not having any of what Vivi was saying. Others paid close attention, smiling as Vivi spoke about the plan.</p>
<p>"Here with us today, we have three of your older colleagues and friends. Heejin, Hyejoo, and Chaewon will fight by our side again, but this time, as vampires."</p>
<p>Whispers and gasps and talks erupted between the crowd. Hyunjin forced her eyes not to roll, clenching her fists instead.</p>
<p>"Let's all put out differences aside," Vivi spoke into the mic, louder this time, shutting the murmurs away. "They're still slayers. They never stopped wanting to hunt vampires. But just like they learned that being a vampire doesn't mean being evil, so will we."</p>
<p>Hyunjin's heart beat stronger. Did she hear it correctly?</p>
<p>"It was because of these vampires that we could defend ourselves when we were attacked by our real enemies. They may be vampires, but they want exactly the same as we do - to fight off our common enemy, to end the Blood Alliance once and for all!"</p>
<p>For a few seconds, the hall fell in a dreadful silence. But someone let out a loud cheer, encouraging the others to do the same. But among the cheers, Hyunjin could still hear some boos.</p>
<p>"How can we really trust them?" someone shouted from the back.</p>
<p>"Weren't two of them from the Blood Alliance?" someone else asked. "They can pretty much be spies!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin clenched her jaw at the chaos installing between the slayers, some agreeing, others fighting off with logic arguments. Vivi raised her hands, and silence installed again.</p>
<p>"Spies that risked their lives in coming here to warn us against their own attack at us?" Vivi asked.</p>
<p>Jiwoo and Jungeun had their heads lowered, cowered in fear, igniting a pulse of anger in Hyunjin's veins. She wouldn't let them be defeated by ungrateful words.</p>
<p>Taking a couple steps forward, Hyunjin laid a hand on Vivi's shoulder, making her turn.</p>
<p>"Can I say a few words?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>Vivi smiled at her and nodded, stepping aside. Gulping, Hyunjin stood before the mic, under their judgmental eyes, and she didn't remember the last time she had been this intimidated. She closed her eyes for a second, and opened them yellow, causing some slayers to back away.</p>
<p>"Give me one plausible, logical reason why I, as a vampire, or any of the others would be standing here, when any of you could so easily kill us, if we weren't on your side," she said into the mic, projecting as much confidence as she could, at least managing for her own voice not to quiver.</p>
<p>No one said a word. Some lowered their heads, some shared confused looks.</p>
<p>"I've been hunting vampires ever since I was turned, forty seven years ago. I understand why you fear vampires. It's only logical, they hunt humans down and feed on them. But it's not merely because they are vampires. It's because they're bad people, it's because they take advantage of their own strength and abilities for that. But if you only know those vampires, it's understandable you would think all are like that. But we are not. There are lots of vampires living normal lives, but how would you know about them, if they don't hunt humans?"</p>
<p>Silence again.</p>
<p>"Hyejoo never asked to be a vampire. Heejin never asked to be a vampire. Are they different because they're vampires? They're the same amazing people you know, but stronger!" Hyunjin continued, her voice becoming louder and much more confident, and her hands gripping on the mic table. "Are they using their new strength and powers to hunt innocent people down to feed on them? No, they're using it to hunt down the vampires that need to be hunted down! So, as Vivi said, let's put our differences aside and fight our common enemy tonight, together."</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Someone cheered at the front, and more cheers and battles cries emerged from the crowd.</p>
<p>Hyunjin observed the applauses, her body relaxing with the genuine cheers for her. A hand on her shoulder this time, as Vivi wanted to say something else.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Hyunjin mumbled into the mic, awkwardly making her exit to the back.</p>
<p>"Splendid discourse from Hyunjin, and I agree one hundred percent with everything," Vivi said. "I just want to say something else before we can go start preparing for our battle. If anyone here still doesn't agree and don't want to fight alongside them, I will politely ask you to leave. They are the reason we are even able to launch an attack with confidence tonight, and this lack of gratitude is not compatible with the values of the Silver Blades."</p>
<p>Hyunjin widened her eyes, quickly glancing at the girls, all of them having the same reaction.</p>
<p>"I don't want enemies building amongst ourselves that could possibly compromise our plan and our fight. So, if any of you is against it, you won't be fighting tonight, and can leave the room."</p>
<p>The majority of the crowd stayed still, looking back at Vivi. But when the first person mumbled something between his teeth and turned to leave the room, some more followed. A total of about twelve people left, earning judgmental looks from other slayers.</p>
<p>"Thank you everyone for standing by what's right. Go start preparing and have dinner. We'll leave afterwards. Dismissed."</p>
<p>Slowly, the slayers started leaving the hall, as Vivi turned to them.</p>
<p>"And if you will accompany me, we still have some preparations to do as well."</p>
<p>With nods, they followed Vivi outside, wherever she wanted to take them. But they barely took a few steps out the hall when a voice boomed and made them stop.</p>
<p>"Heejin!"</p>
<p>They all turned to the call, and the second they found the three girls standing a few meters away in the hallway waving at Heejin, she dashed to them, arms wide open to engulf the three into a hug. Chaewon and Hyejoo joined them as well.</p>
<p>"Yeji!" Heejin cupped the girl's cheeks, puffing them and turning her already slender eyes even smaller. "Are you okay? Yerim said you were hurt in the fight."</p>
<p>Hyunjin didn't have to make much of an effort to hear them.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, I'm fine! My leg was hurt, but I recovered already and I'm ready for another round!" Yeji said, beaming at her. "What about you three? I missed you guys."</p>
<p>"We missed you too," Hyejoo said, as another one of them, with such a sweet expression and cute, perky ears, took a closer look at her face. "Thank you for staying by our side."</p>
<p>"You're still you, no matter what." The girl hugged her. "We thought a lot about everything ever since you were turned. This really opened our eyes."</p>
<p>"We're glad to hear that, it means a lot to us," Heejin said and suddenly looked back, as if remembering she was supposed to go somewhere. "Sorry, we need to go now. If we don't meet again until later, please be safe."</p>
<p>"You too," Yeji said. "And let's catch up after everything!"</p>
<p>"That's a promise."</p>
<p>They joined them again, quickly bowing to Vivi. "Apologies."</p>
<p>"That's okay, I know you haven't seen each other for some time. Now let's go, follow me." Vivi led the way.</p>
<p>"That was Yeji, Jisu, and Chaeryeong, right?" Hyunjin asked, walking beside Heejin.</p>
<p>"Yeah, our friends. I'm so glad they're okay."</p>
<p>Up the elevator a few levels they went, following Vivi and Yves through the corridor to the right side, then inside a big room, where shelves filled the walls.</p>
<p>"Wow," Jiwoo breathed, taking a look around.</p>
<p>Weapons of all kinds were on display on the shelves, from swords, to knuckles, to guns, to heavy weaponry. So, Hyunjin wasn't the only one using a gun.</p>
<p>"Jiwoo, Jungeun." Vivi turned to them. "You don't have any silver weapons, do you?"</p>
<p>"We don't." Jungeun shook her head.</p>
<p>"Then go ahead, pick something you like. Consider it a gift from us."</p>
<p>It felt like Christmas had arrived earlier by how Jiwoo's eyes sparkled as she took a closer look at the weapons.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin, you only have a gun, right?" Vivi asked her, stealing her attention from the swords in display.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Then have this as well." Vivi extended her hand.</p>
<p>Hyunjin observed the knife she held before accepting it and holding the wood handle. She removed the scabbard and turned it, taking a look at the sharp silver blade.</p>
<p>"If you need to fight close range, it's always better to have another option."</p>
<p>"Thank you so much." Hyunjin bowed. "I'll use it well."</p>
<p>"Be careful not to hurt yourself, it's very sharp. Hide it in your boots or something so they don't expect you to have it."</p>
<p>Following the advice, Hyunjin squatted and stuck the knife in her right boot, hiding the top with her jeans.</p>
<p>"Since we're both close range fighters, I think we'll both go with silver knuckles, like Hyejoo," Jungeun said, trying a couple pairs in her hands.</p>
<p>"This is so cool!" Jiwoo squealed, punching the air ahead with hers. "Watch me become the one punch woman!"</p>
<p>Jungeun cringed, almost facepalming, but Heejin couldn't hold back a laugh.</p>
<p>"Chaewon. As for you..." Yves turned from the furthest wall, all eyes widening with what she carried in her hands as she made her way back. "This is what I have in mind. It will take some getting used to, but I think it will suit you perfectly."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"That's the room," Jungeun said, pointing at the distance. "Third floor, big window with the shattered glass."</p>
<p>Hyunjin's yellow eyes squinted through the foliage. She could see the tall, clearly abandoned building, the color all faded from the sun and most of the windows either broken or completely missing. The room was hard to miss, exactly like Jungeun had just described.</p>
<p>"Should we go?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>Their squad, the one going first and infiltrating the Blood Alliance's headquarters was ready and in position.</p>
<p>"I think we should wait and make sure they're in the room. Sprinting, I think we will only take around thirty seconds to get there," Jiwoo said. "Should we jump straight in there through the window or go from the inside?"</p>
<p>"It's faster and easier to jump, but we lose the element of surprise." Heejin bit her lip "Also, I don't think I can jump three stories yet."</p>
<p>"Is there any entrance from the back?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, probably guarded," Jungeun said. "But going from the inside takes longer, and they'll probably hear us before we can get there."</p>
<p>Both options seemed good but also flawed in their own ways. Hyunjin tapped her foot in the soft grass, trying to pinpoint which would be best-</p>
<p>"They're there!" Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>Several people filled the room, but Hyunjin couldn't distinguish anyone, nor their scents.</p>
<p>"Is Jaebum there?"</p>
<p>"Must be, but there's too many to tell. Shit, can we fight all of them?" Jungeun clenched her fist.</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked up at the sky. The moon was still nowhere to be seen, but she prayed to her Goddess for everything to go well.</p>
<p>"We're stronger than them, and have weapons they don't. Let's go, we're jumping. Follow me," Hyunjin said just before dashing.</p>
<p>"Wait!" Heejin said. "I don't know if-"</p>
<p>"You can do it!"</p>
<p>As fast as she could, Hyunjin ran towards the building, taking her gun from her pocket as she approached. Just a couple meters from the wall, she jumped, the impact so strong her feet marked the ground where she propelled herself up. Reaching the glassless window, she grabbed the window frame and threw her body inside, rolling forward as she hit the ground.</p>
<p>Staying low on one knee, she raised her gun, read to shoot, when the others got to her side.</p>
<p>About twenty vampires were in the room, all turned at them, not a sign of surprise or fear in their eyes. Instead, all of them had their eyes activated, and Hyunjin knew she recognized one at the front. He grabbed the boy standing beside him by the arm, getting behind him and raising a knife near his neck.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeonjun!" Jungeun gasped. "Let him go, Youngjae!"</p>
<p><em>Youngjae</em>... one of the vampires that held Hyunjin when Jinyoung turned Heejin. Terror flashed in Yeonjun's features, his eyes big, but he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Lower your weapons," Youngjae said. "And I just might decide not kill the rat right here, right now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOPS---</p>
<p>OKAY THERE'S A BIG FIGHT COMING UP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, GUESS WHO'S FIGHTING WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">Twitter - </span><a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Worthy opponent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin's body turned to stone, her mind blanking from any possible good outcomes. Was that knife even silver? Was Youngjae bluffing, playing with their emotions to get what he wanted from them?</p><p>A girl with shoulder length hair and deep blue eyes threw herself at Youngjae from behind with a loud, enraged grunt, but Youngjae didn't even flinch. A couple other vampires got a hold on her, pinning her to the ground with a painful thud.</p><p>"Don't you dare touch him!" she shrieked, thrashing around.</p><p>"Ryujin, don't do anything stupid!" Yeonjun cried.</p><p>"Listen to your brother, Ryujin." Youngjae smiled, so sick and twisted, as always.</p><p>"Do as he said," Hyunjin mumbled, raising her arms above her head. "We're gonna drop our weapons, and you won't hurt him."</p><p>"Hurry up, then!" Youngjae spat. "All of you, weapons on the floor, now!"</p><p>Slowly, Hyunjin lowered her arms, not taking her eyes off of him.</p><p>"I always hated rats." Youngjae scrunched his nose, staring at Jungeun and Jiwoo. "But I never imagined you two would be such a hassle."</p><p>They didn't answer, and instead, did as Hyunjin said, taking their knuckles off their hands and lowering them to the floor, just like Heejin dropped her blades.</p><p>Hyunjin's gun touched the floor, and as she rose from the ground, as careful and discrete as she could, she reached for the cuff of her jacket, her trembling hand looking for the small dot hidden inside. Finding it, she pressed as hard as she could, to make sure she sent the signal.</p><p>
  <em>Please, please, please, hurry up!</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin prayed to her Goddess in her mind, feeling her whole body tense. What was happening? How could they have been detected so fast?</p><p>Youngjae's evil smile grew wider in his lips. "How I wish I could kill you all, but unfortunately, I have orders to leave you to-" A soft click, an invisible bullet straight at his head, and Youngjae's body fell to his side, vanishing from existence, all of him turning into ash right before everyone's eyes.</p><p>She had made the shot. Of course. Why did Hyunjin ever need to be nervous? She almost sighed in relief, but reminded herself this moment was too precious to waste. They had to take advantage of their confusion immediately.</p><p>"Now!" Hyunjin grabbed her gun from the ground and pointed at the stunned, now confused horde of vampires in front of them.</p><p>Shooting twice, she took two down. The others reached forward, Jungeun pulling the still catatonic Yeonjun at her back and punching the vampire who lunged at him. Jiwoo reached for Ryujin, helping her up from the floor, while Heejin dashed so fast and swiftly Hyunjin had trouble following the movements of her blades, slashing through the vampires without mercy.</p><p>A multitude of quick steps came into Hyunjin's earshot.</p><p>"The signal worked, they're coming!" Hyunjin said, shooting down the last vampire who tried to run for the door.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Jungeun asked Yeonjun.</p><p>"Y-Yes. I-I'm sorry, they found me out, they knew you were coming! I couldn't warn you, they kept us in here, I'm sorry, I..." He burst out in loud cries, hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>"No time for this! We need your help, where's Jinyoung and Jaebum?"</p><p>"Probably hiding somewhere," Ryujin said, way more collected than his brother, but she still stood by his side, trying to comfort him, rubbing his back. "Or joining the fight, I don't know."</p><p>"Jinyoung didn't show any fear when he fought at the Silver Blades, I'm sure he'll be somewhere downstairs," Hyunjin said. "Let's go!"</p><p>She rushed to the door, but Jungeun sprinted faster. "I'll lead the way, follow me."</p><p>All the noise, screams, grunts, slashes of blades through flesh and air echoed in the walls. They rushed through the corridors, and down the stairs, everything becoming louder by the second. As always, all the mixed scents made Hyunjin's head spin, but she tried to look for Jinyoung's or Jaebum's in the middle of them all.</p><p>Reaching the lowest floor, it felt like dejá vù, once again. All the slayers and vampires clashing against each other.</p><p>"We should go look for them!" Heejin gripped Hyunjin's arm.</p><p>"Where's Jaebum's room or office or something?" Hyunjin turned to Yeonjun.</p><p>"H-Highest floor. Jinyoung's room is there as well."</p><p>"Do you think they might be there?"</p><p>But Hyunjin didn't give him time to answer. Another horde of vampires stomped towards them from the outside.</p><p>"BEHIND YOU!" Hyunjin shouted as loud as she could, and some slayers turned to see the same.</p><p>She raised her gun and shot a couple down, but ran out of bullets. She cursed under her breath, her trembling hands reaching for the ammo, but she was running out of time. They were closing in, and the slayers would be surrounded and outnumbered.</p><p>"We'll take care of it!" Jungeun said, getting in position with Yeonjun and Ryujin by her side. "Go look for them!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Just go!" Jiwoo yelled before dashing in the direction of the vampires with the others.</p><p>Hyunjin knew how skilled and strong they were, but she still felt like she should stay and help.</p><p>"Trust them," Heejin said, pulling on her arm. "We need to go!"</p><p>With a deeper breath, Hyunjin nodded at her and led the way back to the stairs so they could get to the higher levels.</p><p>"Not my sister, you motherfuckers!"</p><p>Hyunjin couldn't help but halt and look at the direction of the scream, observing Hyejoo lunging at three vampires who surrounded Yves. With a punch, one vampire disappeared, while Yves stabbed her rapier forward, straight at another's heart. Then striking together, they finished the third one, and even in the middle of a battle, Hyejoo allowed herself to smile at her sister. An overwhelming warmth spread across Hyunjin's body, giving her extra strength and motivation to move forward.</p><p>She ran alongside Heejin, focusing on her ears and nose. They didn't know where to look, but they had to be in the building, and they had to find them.</p><p>"Hyunjin!"</p><p>She halted, her hand instinctively reaching for Heejin's. She looked back at Hyunjin, eyes widened in her face.</p><p>"Let's finish this once and for all," Jinyoung's voice echoed in the walls, like it was inside Hyunjin's brain alone, but she knew Heejin could listen to it as well.</p><p>"Then fight me!" Hyunjin shouted back, hoping her voice would reach him, wherever he was. "Or are you gonna run away like a coward again?!"</p><p>His wicked laugh sent chills down Hyunjin's arms. "But isn't it fun to play hide and seek?"</p><p>Hyunjin clenched her jaw, flaring her nostrils with a loud exhale. "I'm gonna do a lot more than break your nose this time!"</p><p>She let the anger fuel her limbs, dashing a couple more levels up, dragging Heejin with her.</p><p>"It can be an ambush, just like the other time!" Heejin said, trying to stop her.</p><p>"I'm not alone now." And finally, his scent reached Hyunjin's nose. "Found him. We're fighting him together this time. Prepare yourself, he's really strong."</p><p>Heejin drew her eyebrows together and nodded before following Hyunjin. His scent grew stronger, a few levels higher, to their right, down the corridor, and without stopping or hesitating, Hyunjin kicked the door of a room to their left.</p><p>Jinyoung sat, a leg crossed over the other, hands together on his lap, and his emerald eyes on. "You found me pretty quick! Faster than when I ran with your cute girlfriend."</p><p>"Shut up!" Hyunjin didn't waste one more second and lunged at him, but faster than a blink of an eye, he vanished, and a hit on the back of her neck sent her to the ground.</p><p>"Were you always this weak?" Jinyoung mocked.</p><p>Hissing with the pain, Hyunjin stumbled to get on her feet, her vision blurry. Heejin tried to dodge his attacks, but she wasn't fast enough, and Jinyoung got a hold on her hair, again holding Heejin above the floor, like she was a ragged doll, her blades falling to the floor, and he kicked them away.</p><p>"What was your name again, Heejin? You were sired through my blood. I expected you to be a lot stronger. What a disappointment." Jinyoung shook his head, clicking his tongue. "I don't think you heard me last time. You were asleep, or something. But I promised your girlfriend I'd give you an eternity without her, and I'm a man of my word."</p><p>Heejin thrashed, her features contorting in pain. Instead of dashing to him again, Hyunjin pointed her gun at him, but once again he was faster and held his abnormally long, silvery claws at Heejin's neck.</p><p>"I would advise you to lower you gun," he said, the tip of his claws daring to touch her skin, and small red dots appeared on her skin. "Do you think I'm stupid? No way I'd come unprepared again."</p><p>Hyunjin pulled the trigger, surprising him and making him let go of Heejin so he could dodge. Heejin's body hit the floor, and Jinyoung was by Hyunjin's side again, but this time she expected it, and managed to avoid his nails at her chest.</p><p>"I'm done playing with you," he said, throwing blow after blow, and all Hyunjin focused on was dodging, because one wrong move, and she would be done for.</p><p>"Me too," Hyunjin said, ducking and finding that opening to kick his leg hard enough to send him down to the floor.</p><p>Heejin was on her feet already, one blade in her hands. She ran, ready to stab him, but he jumped and dashed backwards, avoiding the blade just in time. Hyunjin raised her gun and pulled the trigger again, but he dodged, dashing sideways in such a speed it got her dizzy. Trying to find an opening to fire, she aimed everywhere around her, trying to predict where he would dash next. Heejin's back pressed against hers as she did the same, to try and find an opening to strike.</p><p>But it seemed he only became faster and faster, like he was gaining energy and momentum to attack them any second now.</p><p>And it came from above, completely unavoidable - each of his hands in their heads, pushing their bodies down to the floor with abysmal strength. The floor collapsed under their bodies, the three falling to the level below with the loud breaking of concrete and a cloud of dust.</p><p>Hyunjin's left side hit a broken, collapsed boulder. Her eyes shot open as she yelled in pain, feeling her bones cracking. She didn't know if she could get on her feet, but her body rose in the air still, with Jinyoung's strong hand around her neck, the tip of his silver claws wanting to rip her throat, making blood run down her skin. She could see through her fogged eyes Heejin hanging in his other hand, exactly the same way.</p><p>He panted, blood straining his forehead, but still, he smiled. "I'll admit, you're a worthy opponent, after all."</p><p>He was right. Hyunjin was strong, and she refused to die right there. Fighting through the unbearable pain, she gripped on his arm and used it to gain balance, propelling her body to kick right under his chin as strong as she could. It was enough for him to lose balance and fall back, letting go of her and Heejin. She screamed again when her body hit the collapsed floor, and the act of breathing hurt more than anything.</p><p>"You broke my nose last time. For each time you hurt me, I'll break another one of your bones before I actually kill you," Jinyoung said, massaging his chin as he got on his feet again. "And make you watch your little girlfriend suffer first. But of course, I have no intention of killing her."</p><p>Heejin yelped, struggling to stand up. Hyunjin's gun had escaped her grip, and she didn't know where it had landed. It could very much be under that pile of rocks and debris, just like Heejin's blades. She stood, face to face with Jinyoung, with nothing to fight back.</p><p>Then she remembered... the knife hidden in her boot.</p><p>Slowly, he walked towards Heejin, smirking more and more, moving his fingers back and forth, claws clinking against each other.</p><p>She had to act, fast. She had to move, to fight through the pain. Hyunjin scrambled with her hands on the ground, looking for a small sized pebble. Finding one, she rubbed it, and stuffed it inside her mouth, ignoring the horrid, earthy taste it left on her tongue. She reached for the knife, getting a good hold on it. She only had one attempt at what she wanted to do.</p><p>Instead of trying to stand completely, she got on one knee, eyes fixed on him. Positioning herself as if she was about to start running, and with the biggest impulse she could muster strength, she launched forward.</p><p>Jinyoung twisted his body, avoiding Hyunjin, and chuckled. "You're so predictable, Hyunjin. But I admire your tenacity."</p><p>Hyunjin charged at him again, and this time, he didn't dodge. He grabbed Hyunjin's arms, stopping her in place, but that was exactly what she wanted. Holding the pebble between her teeth, she spat it forward, hitting Jinyoung right at his eye. He growled, setting Hyunjin free and taking his hand to his face. Hyunjin lunged at him, grabbing him from behind, under his arms and gripping on his forearms with all her might, locking them in place.</p><p>"Look down, Heejin!" Hyunjin said before opening her mouth and sinking her long fangs into his shoulder, making him yell in pain once again. "Now!"</p><p>Hyunjin tried to look up, at Heejin finally realizing the knife was at her feet. She grabbed it, looking ahead at Jinyoung, unable to move.</p><p>Taking a step forward and swinging her arm, the knife flew from Heejin's hand, aiming right at Jinyoung's chest.</p><p>Hyunjin closed her eyes, frowning, as if bracing for the knife herself. Instead, she heard a soft, wet gush, and a short inhale. As the seconds ticked, Hyunjin's hands started gripping the air, her teeth biting onto nothing. She dropped on her knees, her front hitting the ground.</p><p>"We did it..." Hyunjin mumbled, a weak smile appearing in her lips. "Seems like... my Goddess helped me, after all."</p><p>"H-Hyunjin!" Heejin called, stumbling on her way to her. Hands grabbed Hyunjin, rotating her body into Heejin's lap. "Hyunjin, please!"</p><p>"I'm alive," Hyunjin said with an exhale, opening her eyes to look at Heejin's teary ones. "I'm gonna heal."</p><p>Sobbing, Heejin brought Hyunjin closer, crying into her chest.</p><p>"We did it, don't cry." Hyunjin reached for Heejin's hand cupping her own cheek.</p><p>"You're hurt! W-What am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Nothing." Hyunjin's breathing was stabilizing, and it hurt less with each inhale. "I just need a couple minutes. Lay me down on a flat surface."</p><p>Heejin cleared her eyes and stood up, holding Hyunjin in her arms. Looking around at the destroyed room, she found a spot where Hyunjin's body fit. Carefully, she laid her down, squatting next to her.</p><p>"Thank you." Hyunjin gave her a small smile. "Goddess, this really hurt like a bitch."</p><p>"You broke your ribs!" Heejin frowned.</p><p>"They're healing already." She could literally feel the bones joining together, and it still hurt. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine. I just... felt so weird when he died. I felt dizzy and like something was ripping away from my body, just like you described it."</p><p>"He was your sire. His blood ran in your veins."</p><p>"Am I gonna be fine?"</p><p>"Yeah, nothing's gonna happen to you. Do us a favor, please, and look for our weapons. We still need them."</p><p>Heejin found one of her blades and Hyunjin's knife. But in order to find her other blade and Hyunjin's gun, she had to grab and move rocks away. Hyunjin laid down, resting, observing Heejin with amusement, her toned arms flexing as she lifted boulders her size, and it made her healing much easier.</p><p>"Found it!" Heejin said, reaching under a big boulder and coming back with her gun.</p><p>"You're amazing," Hyunjin said. "And you did say you're also great with knives."</p><p>"It was thanks to you. Your plan, how did you even-"</p><p>"We killed him together." Hyunjin grabbed her hand, bringing it to her lips. "<em>We</em> did it."</p><p>Heejin sighed. "Should I go get someone else?"</p><p>"No, we need to get to Jaebum." Hyunjin sat up with some difficulty.</p><p>"Are you okay already?"</p><p>"Good enough to move. We can't waste much more time."</p><p>With Heejin's help, she got up on her feet. There was still a constant pain at her left side, but nothing she couldn't bear with. Her neck still pulsed from where Jinyoung had pricked with his silver claws, and before they left the room, Hyunjin picked them up from the pile of ash he had become.</p><p>"Gotta admit, this looks pretty nice." Hyunjin wore them in her fingers, but removed them and stuffed them inside her jacket pocket. "Let's go, we need to find Jaebum."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I. LOVE. THIS. FIGHT. </p><p>I wonder who made that shot.......... :)))</p><p>I don't think this is a spoiler but, yeah, final FINAL BATTLE NEXT CHAPTER</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Twitter - </span><a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. We'll never be alike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They left the room, looking left and right, uncertain about where to go. Just as they were about to take another step, Hyunjin looked at Heejin when steps came into hearing.</p>
<p>"Goddess, can we breathe for a second?" Hyunjin mumbled, holding her gun raised at the left corridor.</p>
<p>Heejin got in position, holding her blades tightly. Any second now...</p>
<p>Two vampires turned the corner, widening their eyes and raising their arms the second they saw them.</p>
<p>"W-Wait, we're with you!" one of them said.</p>
<p>"How so?" Hyunjin kept the gun pointed at them.</p>
<p>"Jungeun sent us!" the other, much taller than the first one, said. "We're Yeonjun's friends! They told us to come check on you, if you needed help! We want the same as you, we want out from here!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin squinted at them, and lowered her gun. Heejin followed, dropping her blades low.</p>
<p>The taller one took a hand to his chest, approaching them. "I'm Soobin, this is Beomgyu. Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"We're fine, we took down Jinyoung," Hyunjin said. "Where's Jaebum?"</p>
<p>Beomgyu sucked in a breath. "You killed Jinyoung?!"</p>
<p>"Tell us where Jaebum is, man!"</p>
<p>"W-We don't know!" Soobin said. "He's normally in his room or in the training rooms, in the other building."</p>
<p>"Why would he be there now? Would he be afraid of fighting?"</p>
<p>"He's always very strategic, and will only fight if he thinks he's gonna win."</p>
<p>Hyunjin bit her cheek, thinking hard. "They knew we would be coming, so I'm assuming he would think he has everything in control and can win this fight. Wasn't he downstairs in the fight? How's it going, by the way?"</p>
<p>"The surprise attack took a toll on the slayers, I don't think they're doing so great." Beomgyu dropped his head.</p>
<p>"Fuck..." Hyunjin clenched her fists.</p>
<p>"Let's go, who knows if he's there now, or if we can find or track him somewhere," Heejin said.</p>
<p>"Lead the way, you two," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>The two boys nodded and turned, sprinting down the corridor. Hyunjin wished she could be faster, but her side was still hurting, more so now that she was moving. But she didn't show it. She kept going, trying to track Jaebum amidst the chaos of scents reaching her nose again.</p>
<p>Soobin stopped abruptly just before turning for the stairs, making Beomgyu collide against him. Hyunjin halted as well, frowning. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"They followed us!" Soobin whispered-yelled.</p>
<p>Before Hyunjin could ask who, she heard the steps, like a horde of enraged bulls coming towards them. "Oh, for the love of the moon."</p>
<p>"Rats, I'm gonna kill you all, rats!" a voice boomed in the walls.</p>
<p>Hyunjin grunted, clenching her jaw. At that rate, she would never get to Jaebum-</p>
<p>"I'll hold them here," Heejin said, fierce eyes at her.</p>
<p>"What, no, there must be a lot of them!"</p>
<p>Heejin pulled her into a crushing but quick hug. "Trust me. Go after Jaebum, find him, kill him, finish this."</p>
<p>Hyunjin stared into her pink eyes, being the one consumed by Heejin's strength and confidence.</p>
<p>"You two, fight with her," Hyunjin told the vampire boys.</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am!" Soobin said.</p>
<p>"See you soon." Hyunjin planted a kiss on Heejin's forehead.</p>
<p>She turned and dashed in the opposite direction, still hearing the mumbled 'see you soon' from her. Without a fixed destination yet, Hyunjin ran and crossed the corridors. Turning a corner, a figure stood in the middle of the hallway. Hyunjin halted, blinked, and it disappeared, leaving just a faint trail of <em>his</em> scent.</p>
<p>"What the..." Hyunjin shook her head.</p>
<p>It had been... Jaebum.</p>
<p>She went on ahead, following the faint scent, finally finding another emergency exit. Opening the door, her feet stopped again. The figure was at the bottom of the set of stairs, and as she blinked, it wasn't there anymore. She looked behind her, around her, above her, held on the rails and looked down the ten stories. And nothing.</p>
<p>Was she hallucinating? Was he playing with her mind?</p>
<p>Anger flowed free on her veins as she jumped the set of stairs, down the levels, following the scent as if it could escape her reach any second. Reaching the lowest floor, she barged the door to the outside open, gasping and recoiling as his body was at arm's distance from her. Hyunjin reached forward, but too late. He vanished, <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>"Enough!" Hyunjin's shout scratched her throat.</p>
<p>"Jinyoung said it was so much fun playing with you, I thought I should give it a try," Jaebum's voice echoed everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It sounded so calm, so at ease, it only angered Hyunjin more. "And indeed, it's pretty fun."</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked left and right, tying to figure out where to go.</p>
<p>"Come, let's talk," he said, and now she was sure it came from her left.</p>
<p>She sprinted, and walking past the tall main building, another one came into view. A smaller one, just on the other side of what looked like it used to be a small park. Her heart hammered her chest as she was so close, she could feel his presence inside the building, like he was waiting for her.</p>
<p>Stepping inside, she stopped. Right before Hyunjin's eyes, Jaebum stood, at the middle of the wide, tall room. She blinked, expecting he would be gone again, but he didn't.</p>
<p>"Hello, Hyunjin," he said, sitting down on a chair, motioning for a chair in front of him. "Please, have a seat."</p>
<p>Hyunjin gritted her teeth and dashed to him. His body suddenly disappeared, and hands rested in her shoulders, his touch so light, but managing to stop her in her place. He smiled at her, and it was just like Jinyoung's - charmingly evil.</p>
<p>"I know how much you want to fight me, and the feeling is mutual. But I want to talk to you first."</p>
<p>"You're crazy." Hyunjin grabbed the collar of his leather jacket, but he didn't even budge, not even when Hyunjin tried with all the strength she could.</p>
<p>"I insist. There's a few things I want to tell and ask you."</p>
<p>He let go of her and turned, going back to sit at his chair. He seemed so calm and collected, when Hyunjin didn't even want to admit to herself how terrified she was. How strong was he, really, when he got to her side in the speed of light, and didn't need a pinch of effort to stop her?</p>
<p>Hyunjin attended to his request and sat down on the chair in front of him, using all her might not to show her trembling hands.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Hyunjin said, staring back at his unsettling black eyes, exactly like she remembered them to be.</p>
<p>"I remember you," he said.</p>
<p>"Good. I remember you too."</p>
<p>He chuckled. "In all honesty, I never, ever, expected that after so many years, I would be having a conversation like this with you, of all people."</p>
<p>Hyunjin frowned. "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>"I didn't expect you to survive. I remember so well when your parents screamed for your name, telling you to hide-"</p>
<p>In less than a second, Hyunjin had him in her hands again, and this time, she managed to lift him from his chair, her fangs wanting to rip his head out. "If this is what you want to talk about, I advise you to shut the fuck up."</p>
<p>"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you."</p>
<p>"Just tell me whatever you want to tell me so we can get this done."</p>
<p>"It's about how we came to be. Vampires."</p>
<p>Hyunjin widened her eyes for a second. "What do you know about it?"</p>
<p>"Can you sit down?"</p>
<p>Grunting, Hyunjin let go of him and did as told.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin, you may think I'm the villain, the bad guy, but I'm not. More than you or anyone here, I'm a victim."</p>
<p>Hyunjin snorted. "Oh, please."</p>
<p>"Before you were probably even born, I was just a young adult trying to make a living for myself and my mom, after she divorced my abusive father. Just when we desperately needed money, a bunch of guys that claimed to be doctors found me and invited me to be part of their project. They needed people for a medical trial, a new cure for a disease, and in exchange, they promised good money. Of course I accepted. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as my mom could make a good living."</p>
<p>"Why are you telling me this?" Hyunjin interrupted. "Are you expecting me to feel pity for you?"</p>
<p>His eyebrows twitched. "Let me tell you something. I hate being interrupted. Will you just listen to me?"</p>
<p>"There's a fucking battle happening! My friends can be in danger, and you expect me to sit here while I listen to your life story?!"</p>
<p>"You were dead from the second you decided to come after me. I'm honestly giving you some more time to live, and I wouldn't want you to die without knowing about this."</p>
<p>It was the way he always talked so calmly that scared her the most. The way he was so confident that nothing would ever happen to him.</p>
<p>"As I was saying, I accepted the deal, but it was the worst mistake I could have ever made. They locked me and the other poor guys that accepted, kept us like lab rats, and you know what they did to us? They fed us human blood."</p>
<p>Hyunjin gulped, the throbbing in her ears almost blocking whatever he was saying.</p>
<p>"They wanted to find a cure for leukemia!" Jaebum laughed, and Hyunjin could only watch and listen in horror. "And they thought feeding us human blood would, I don't know, produce immunity? Stimulate the blood cells to fight off the cancer? It's hilarious, don't you think?"</p>
<p>She remained silent.</p>
<p>"I have no idea what the hell they put in the blood they fed us, but look what came out of it!" He pointed at himself and at Hyunjin. "Blood-sucking creatures! Vampires!"</p>
<p>"Doctors accidentally <em>created</em> vampires?"</p>
<p>"They were no doctors, they were lunatics! Completely deranged. We killed them all." He shrugged. "We couldn't control ourselves at first. We would attack humans, drain them until they would die, until we found out how to turn others. Just make them drink your vampire blood, and voilá. Oh, it was a feast."</p>
<p>"You're deranged yourself."</p>
<p>"Am I? You might say so, when my father decided to come back and demand my mom came back to him through... violence. I jumped on him and just like that, dead. I freed my mom of the worst predator in her life. Wouldn't you say that's rather noble?"</p>
<p>"Y-You killed your own father?"</p>
<p>"He was a jerk, pile of shit!" His voice suddenly became so much louder, his fangs proving how angry he was. "He deserved a much slower death, in fact, but I saved him from that."</p>
<p>Hyunjin fought back the sickness in her stomach.</p>
<p>"Me and my mom ran away from the country right away, and the police never found us. I turned my mom too, and the both of us lead the best life, one we could have never imagined possible while that load of crap held us down. And that was all thanks to our powers, so I suppose in the end, I owe a lot to those lunatics." He smiled to himself, his gaze getting lost in the distance for a second, until he returned his focus to Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"We stole, traveled a lot, fed how much we wanted, and we would never get caught! It was fun." Jaebum nodded, looking up as if recalling the feeling, until the anger came back to his features. "While it lasted. Until a fucking slayer decided to kill her!"</p>
<p>Maybe she was seeing things, but she could swear his eyes had become moist.</p>
<p>"We had just come back to Korea. I had no idea such a thing existed, those fucking slayers. They got her, took her, killed her. I was completely alone. I never asked to be like this! I never asked to be taken, to suffer in the hands of lunatics, to lose my humanity! And then they had to take away all I had left, the life I had made for myself despite being cursed like this, the only thing I held dear in this twisted world! My mom! Do you think I would stay quiet and do nothing? That's exactly what they deserve! To feel exactly how I felt! But no matter how much I try to quench that thirst, it's never enough. Because nobody will ever feel the way I do. I can't make anyone truly understand me, no matter how much I make them suffer. They will never suffer as much as I did."</p>
<p>"You're wrong," Hyunjin said. "I understand."</p>
<p>It didn't matter how much she hated him, she couldn't help but feel on a deep level that his sadness, his pain, was nothing but genuine.</p>
<p>"Not only you took my family from me, you turned me," Hyunjin continued. "you took away my humanity, when I never asked to be like this. I was left with my brother, and years later, a slayer killed him. I was all alone, just like you. But we're so different because of what each of us chose to make of it."</p>
<p>"Oh, look at you, such a saint."</p>
<p>"I'm not. I killed lots of vampires, for sure innocent ones. But I decided to change and do what was right."</p>
<p>"I <em>am</em> doing what's right! I'm providing safe haven and a family for vampires who just want to survive when slayers hunt us down like animals!"</p>
<p>"You kill people, take away their families! You turn people after you've taken everything away from them just to make them suffer the way you did, manipulate them into joining you, and you somehow think that someday, you'll be satisfied with it? You can surround yourself with as many followers as you want, but I guarantee you're always going to be alone."</p>
<p>Jaebum stood up, throwing his chair so hard it flew all the way to the back of the room and broke into pieces when it hit the wall. Hyunjin got on her feet by instinct, but that was all she could do before he got to her, grabbed her arms and threw her to his side, her body projected like she was a mere pebble. She hit the wall with her whole back, sending another wave of pain so strong she couldn't even yelp.</p>
<p>"As if it wasn't enough, <em>you</em> had to come up to take all that I have now!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin barely had time to try and stand up when he was in front of her again, raising her body by her jacket, their faces a couple inches away, and his black eyes piercing her whole being with rage.</p>
<p>"I thought, for a second, that maybe you understood, but I was wrong. Maybe this girlfriend of yours I heard about will understand, after I killed you and all of her slayer friends. Don't you think it's worth the try? Yes, that's exactly what I'm gonna do."</p>
<p>"Jinyoung said the same. It didn't end up in his favor."</p>
<p>With a loud shout, he threw her across the room again, but this time, Hyunjin traveled a longer distance, and had time to turn in the air. She landed on the opposite wall with both feet, reaching for the knife on her boot, and taking the momentum, she threw herself at him, her body like a rocket through the air. Maybe he didn't anticipate her doing that, so he didn't have time to properly dodge it, but Hyunjin also missed his heart with the knife. Her body collided against his, a loud, painful shriek from him as the knife sunk on his arm. His body served as shield as they hit the wall, breaking through it. The wall collapsed, and with it, part of the ceiling, the building coming apart behind them as they rolled through the ground.</p>
<p>Jaebum took the knife from his arm, but before he could try and use it against her, Hyunjin rolled on her back, kicking him off of her, sending him flying and hitting a large tree. She dashed to get the knife that escaped his hand, but he jumped on her from above, kicking her on the chest, her body projected backwards against the ground.</p>
<p>"You say we're so different and put yourself on a pedestal like you're a saint, when you're just like me, seeking to quench your thirst for revenge," Jaebum said, calmly walking towards her as she stumbled up. "All your life, you lived for this moment! To kill me! You're just like me, admit it!"</p>
<p>"I'm nothing like you." Hyunjin got on her feet, trying not to show in her face how badly hurt she was. "Yes, ever since you killed my family I swore I would kill you in return. But we're nothing alike."</p>
<p>He cracked a maniacal laugh, twirling Hyunjin's knife in his hand. She widened her eyes, her heart racing.</p>
<p>"I kill humans, you kill vampires. We're both murderers. What's the difference, really?" he said, stopping on his tracks.</p>
<p>"I kill those who seek to harm others. You kill to serve yourself."</p>
<p>"Drop the act! Don't pretend like you don't enjoy killing as much as I do. You're hiding behind this moral shield of yours just to lie to yourself and justify how much you love it, but you can't hide from your nature forever!"</p>
<p>He launched at her, knife in hand. Hyunjin reached for her gun and was about to pull the trigger, but had to dodge to her side, just in time to avoid the knife directed at her hand. She raised her gun again, but he was gone. Her breathing picked up as she looked around, gun in hands, finger pressed against the trigger. Leaves rustled behind her, and she turned. Again, at her right, at her left. She tried to make out his figure in the middle of the trees, but he was too fast, almost like he could actually teleport from a point to another. He seemed to be trying to find an opening to strike, just like Jinyoung tried to do.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait...</em>
</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked up, at the knife coming at her from above. She raised her arms, managing to grab his right wrist, but their bodies tumbled around again. Her back hit the ground one last time with his body pinning her down, the gun jumping away from her hand with the hard impact.</p>
<p>Every inch of her body ached like she didn't remember aching before, but she refused to let go of his wrist. Her willpower and strength was all she could count on now, as he kept on pressing the knife towards her, a mere inch from her chest, both of her arms the only thing protecting her at that moment.</p>
<p>And yet, he smiled triumphally.</p>
<p>"This is the end for you, Hyunjin. The vampire with the moon tattoo."</p>
<p>She didn't know how long she would last. Her jaw clenched, her teeth gritted, her eyebrows knitted together as she pushed further and further away, but her arms couldn't stop shaking, and she felt herself losing some strength, the knife slowly getting closer. And she didn't have anything to fight him back with.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or did she?</em>
</p>
<p>The pocket of her jacket. It was her last chance. But to reach it, she would have to take one arm away from him, and she didn't know if she could keep him up with only one arm. But if she didn't try, she would die anyway.</p>
<p>With a deep inhale, she shouted both in determination and pain as she pushed harder on her left arm to keep the knife away from her, and reaching for her pocket, she took Jinyoung's claws out and sunk them as fast and hard as she could upwards, wherever she could hit him.</p>
<p>His smile faded, and the force holding her down became less and less overpowering. He coughed, his eyes moving down, watching in awe as his clothes turned red.</p>
<p>"You're right, I do enjoy killing sometimes," Hyunjin said, pushing the claws further inside him, the blood gushing out, running down Hyunjin's fingers. "Because by killing you, I know I saved so many others. And that's why we'll never be alike."</p>
<p>Jaebum looked back at her, his force barely enough to hold the knife, and tears shone in the corner of his eyes as his lower lip trembled. "And still... Nobody has ever... Understood."</p>
<p>A tear fell on Hyunjin's cheek before his body started fading away, the knife dropping from his hand, the tip pricking her clothes before falling to the ground.</p>
<p>Hyunjin closed her eyes, her arms dropping to her sides, and the ash remains of his body fell on top of her like a light snow on a winter day. There was a tightness in her heart, like a hand trying to pull it out, sucking the air from her lungs. For a few moments she laid, letting tears run freely from her eyes.</p>
<p>It hurt. Everything hurt.</p>
<p>But it was <em>over</em>.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes, staring up at the night sky. The high foliage from the trees danced quietly to the breeze, and perfectly aligned with them, the moon finally showed herself, greeting Hyunjin with the marvel of her waxing phase. The corner of Hyunjin's lips raised.</p>
<p>"My Goddess," she greeted back. "I did it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I wanted y'all to feel even if a tiny bit of empathy for Jaebum. He had it hard</p>
<p>I can't believe this story is coming to an end........ but there's still some things that need and will be taken care of and mentioned next!!! There's a special, emotional scene I LOVE in the next chapter, look forward to it!!! </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">Twitter - </span><a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The best decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The peace that fell over Hyunjin was weirdly overwhelming. Like all the evil in the world had been defeated, like she could rest assured now. She felt so calm, she could even feel her friends' scents reaching her nose as the pain that distracted her started to heal.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin!"</p>
<p>She opened her eyes, and Jiwoo was right by her side, falling on her knees and resting a hand on her hair.</p>
<p>"You're okay!" Jiwoo smiled, and soon Jungeun and Heejin came into view, widened eyes at her.</p>
<p>"They can still be lurking around somewhere, let's take her, quick," Jungeun said.</p>
<p>Jiwoo nodded, and an arm came around Hyunjin's neck and under her knees, elevating her aching body into Jiwoo's chest.</p>
<p>"He's gone," Hyunjin mumbled, as if she couldn't believe it herself yet.</p>
<p>"We know." Jiwoo sprinted, carrying her. "We were fighting and suddenly they called for retreat, saying the leader was gone."</p>
<p>"Is everyone okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we're all alive and well."</p>
<p>"Thank the Goddess..."</p>
<p>Hyunjin allowed her eyes to close and her body to relax in Jiwoo's arms as they made their way back. She could hear faint voices becoming clearer, but not the chaos of screams and pain that had taken over just a while back.</p>
<p>But as Jiwoo came to a stop, the sudden silence made Hyunjin open her eyes.</p>
<p>Tons of people frozen in place, staring at her with dropped chins or smiles.</p>
<p>"She's alright!" Jiwoo said.</p>
<p>The silence turned into a burst of cheering and applause.</p>
<p>"Can you stand?" Jiwoo asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Carefully, Jiwoo let her down, and Heejin was by her side that same second, holding her arm. She took a better look around the hall. Hyejoo kneeled, eyes shining at Hyunjin, her hand pressing a cloth to Yves' forehead, who rested her back against the wall. Half of her face was covered in blood, but still, she offered Hyunjin a small smile. Chaewon stood by Hyejoo, a hand on her shoulder, her shining, brand new sniper rifle leaning on the wall behind her. Heejin's friends sat with Ryujin at one corner, close to Yeonjun and his friends who helped them earlier, with two other vampire boys. Some wore relieved smiles, others looked down, as if in shame.</p>
<p>No one else was by them, but there was a bigger group of vampires on the other side, sitting in circle with a few slayers standing around them. Those, though, didn't seem very happy in general.</p>
<p>A small group of medics tended to the injured ones, laying down on the ground. Vivi herself, with her clothes stained in blood, rushed from one person to another, checking their injuries, but stopped for a second when she noticed Hyunjin standing at the entrance. She approached her, and bowed at her.</p>
<p>"I don't have enough words to express my gratitude," Vivi said before straightening herself. "We won this battle thanks to you."</p>
<p>"No, please, you all fought amazing. We won this together," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>Vivi smiled. "We'll take care of everything from here. Please, go home and rest."</p>
<p>"What are you gonna do to the vampires that surrendered?"</p>
<p>"I'm thinking about it. Don't worry, we're not killing anyone else tonight, unless the ones who stayed try and attack us. We'll take them to the headquarters, and I give you my word that we will not hurt them, but we might have to keep them arrested for safety at first. I never expected it, but more vampires turned to our side and helped us fight."</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear that."</p>
<p>"I'll be holding a meeting of extreme importance tomorrow, and I would like all of you to be there."</p>
<p>"Count on us."</p>
<p>Vivi bowed again. "Thank you again, Hyunjin, and all of you that risked your lives to help us."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Vivi, for trusting us and giving us a chance."</p>
<p>Vivi rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to my medic duties."</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded, and she turned, going back to the injured ones.</p>
<p>"Are you really okay?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>"My whole body hurts, but I'm great." Hyunjin smiled at her, holding her hand, and Heejin pouted. "And you? Did you handle those vampires?"</p>
<p>Heejin nodded, but her eyes scanned Hyunjin from head to toe.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>Without an answer, Heejin threw herself at her, circling her arms around her shoulders, catching her off guard. But soon enough Hyunjin melted and relaxed, embracing Heejin back.</p>
<p>"I was so scared..." Heejin said, hiding her face in Hyunjin's neck. "You were already so hurt, but you still went, and you did it."</p>
<p>"I was scared, too. I had this... weird talk with Jaebum before we actually fought."</p>
<p>"Talk?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. And I think I have very important info that can help the Silver Blades. I'll explain everything tomorrow, I just want to go home now."</p>
<p>Heejin pulled away. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Are your friends okay?" Hyunjin looked at the corner again, and Ryujin seemed so happy, smiling and laughing with the other girls.</p>
<p>"They are. I heard Ryujin helped them big time."</p>
<p>"What's gonna happen to them? To her and Yeonjun and his friends?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, but I wanna trust Vivi and her judgment."</p>
<p>"She did promise no one would get hurt, and I trust her word as well. I wanna go check on Hyejoo."</p>
<p>"Go, she's been dying to see you."</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled, and made her way across the hall to the further back, receiving praises and supportive hands along the way. She could only thank and reciprocate the good work, because she had no idea how to react to praises like that.</p>
<p>The second Hyunjin finally got to their side, Hyejoo jumped on her feet and threw her arms around Hyunjin's waist, pulling her up and spinning her around.</p>
<p>"Hyejoo, ouch, my body hurts!" Hyunjin whined, but couldn't stop her own laughs.</p>
<p>Hyejoo pulled her down but didn't let go of her. Chaewon joined in the hug silently, and Hyunjin beamed.</p>
<p>"You did amazing, the both of you." Hyunjin patted their heads and pulled away, looking at Chaewon. "And you, that shot really saved us. Good job."</p>
<p>"I was just a backup plan, but when I saw you get jumped on just like that, then got your signal, I almost fell down that tree that same instant." Chaewon's cheeks grew red, as she looked back at her new toy. "But I focused hard, and I really made it. I think this thing here is going to be my new best friend."</p>
<p>"It was amazing, and you have to give yourself credit, because without you, we'd be as good as dead before we even got started. I'm so proud of you. Are you both okay?"</p>
<p>"Great. I felt the weird thingie you told me about. The motherfucker that turned me got what he deserved." Hyejoo grinned and eyed Chaewon. "I felt it the second Chaewon pulled the trigger. She killed my sire."</p>
<p>Hyunjin widened her eyes. "Youngjae was your sire... He got what he deserved indeed. Thank you, Chaewon. I don't think there could be a better person to avenge Hyejoo than you."</p>
<p>"I had no idea," Chaewon said. "But it makes me even happier."</p>
<p>"The Blood Alliance put up a fight." Hyejoo sighed, massaging her neck. "But we're gonna be okay."</p>
<p>Hyejoo instinctively looked towards Yves. Hyunjin followed her sight, and met Yves' gaze on her. She took a step closer and squatted next to her, but neither of them seemed to know what to say.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Hyunjin ended up asking, looking at the big, deep scratch on her forehead, near her hair line.</p>
<p>Yves' eyes averted to Hyunjin's forehead as well, staring at the scars that marked her eyebrow. She opened her mouth to talk, but closed it and gulped, looking to her side.</p>
<p>"I'm okay."</p>
<p>"I'm glad to know. Good work tonight. Please rest a lot and be sure to recover." Hyunjin awkwardly patted her shoulder.</p>
<p>Yves bit her lower lip and gave her but a nod in response. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but Hyunjin wouldn't push. Maybe another time.</p>
<p>She stood up and turned to Hyejoo and Chaewon. "We're going back home."</p>
<p>Hyejoo fidgeted with her hands. "D-Do you mind if we don't go for tonight? I wanna stay with Sooyoung."</p>
<p>Hyunjin grinned so hard it hurt her face. "You have no idea how happy that makes me feel."</p>
<p>"W-What, why?"</p>
<p>"You know why, don't be a tsundere like me."</p>
<p>Chaewon giggled, elbowing Hyejoo.</p>
<p>"We'll meet you tomorrow at the Silver Blades, then," Hyunjin said. "Rest well."</p>
<p>After thanking Heejin's friends, the vampire siblings, and Yeonjun's friends, Hyunjin got Heejin, Jiwoo, and Jungeun, and the group made their way out of the building.</p>
<p>"Are you okay to walk all the way back?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'll rest when we get home."</p>
<p>In silence they walked, too tired and aching to keep a conversation going. They would have all the time for that on the next day.</p>
<p>As they reached Hyunjin's property, she slowed down and couldn't believe her eyes. Jinsol's BMW was there, right in front of her house.</p>
<p>"This girl..." Hyunjin mumbled, but still rushed, dying to see her, and let her know they're well and everything's okay now.</p>
<p>She barged the door open, and there she was, laying on the couch, fast asleep. Hyunjin took a small step, suddenly wanting to cry. Selene and Diana laid on her armchair, snuggling and sleeping together.</p>
<p>Hyunjin kneeled beside the couch and pushed a strand of hair behind Jinsol's ear. Jinsol moved, slowly opening her eyes, and when she realized who was in front of her, she sat up, looking at the others as well.</p>
<p>"Guys..."</p>
<p>"Hey, Jinsol." Jungeun waved at her.</p>
<p>"W-Where are the others?!"</p>
<p>"Relax, they're staying at the Silver Blades for tonight." Hyunjin sat beside her.</p>
<p>Jinsol blinked, letting things settle in her mind before pulling Hyunjin into the tightest hug. She winced in pain, just like when Hyejoo crushed her.</p>
<p>"J-Jinsol, it hurts," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>"Are you all okay? What happened? Did you..." Jinsol pulled away, looking around at them.</p>
<p>"We won. Jaebum's dead."</p>
<p>Jinsol's chin reached the floor. "Oh my god. It's... It's over?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin let her back hit the couch. Selene had woken up, and jumped to greet her, rubbing her head against Hyunjin's hands. She grabbed her by the belly and squeezed her against her chest, and now Selene hissed and bit her arm, but damn, did that feel good. Needless to say, Diana was already in Heejin's arms.</p>
<p>"What now?" Jinsol asked.</p>
<p>"Vivi is holding another meeting tomorrow. I guess we're only finding out tomorrow what's happening next."</p>
<p>"Aren't you guys hurt?" Jinsol opened Hyunjin's jacket, gasping with the red stains on her tank top.</p>
<p>"I need to rest to fully heal, but I'm fine."</p>
<p>"She broke her ribs." Heejin shook her head, and even Jiwoo and Jungeun widened her eyes at her.</p>
<p>"She what?!" Jinsol scowled at Hyunjin. "You what, Kim Hyunjin?!"</p>
<p>"Jinyoung broke the fucking floor with me and Heejin! I fell badly on a boulder."</p>
<p>"You killed him as well?"</p>
<p>"We did."</p>
<p>"So, is the Blood Alliance over?"</p>
<p>"When Jaebum died, the remaining vampires ran away. Some managed to escape," Jungeun said.</p>
<p>"But there are no leaders anymore, right?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin shrugged. "I really want to rest now. We'll talk again tomorrow after the meeting."</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm sorry, you're right." Jinsol shook her head.</p>
<p>"You can stay if you want to."</p>
<p>"I'll let you guys rest. Keep me updated tomorrow."</p>
<p>Hyunjin got up on her feet and Jinsol did the same, kissing Hyunjin's cheek before bidding good night and left. After feeding, they headed upstairs.</p>
<p>"I know you really want to rest, but we should wash up," Heejin said.</p>
<p>Hyunjin heaved a sigh. "You're right. And a warm shower will feel nice."</p>
<p>They moved to the bathroom then, and Hyunjin took out her tank top, looking at herself in the mirror. Blood dried in several parts of her skin, but no marks whatsoever. Her skin had already healed, except for her neck.</p>
<p>"You too?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>Hyunjin approached her and moved her hair away, finding the tiny dots scarred on the back of Heejin's neck, from when Jinyoung held them both and his claws dug on their skin.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Hyunjin turned to the mirror again, staring at her chest.</p>
<p>She could have been the one dying that night. Her own knife had been an inch away from her heart. But she was well, breathing, alive. And so was Heejin, and all of her friends. Heejin was finishing undressing when Hyunjin hugged her from behind, a small yelp escaping Heejin's lips.</p>
<p>"Hyunjinie?"</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>Heejin turned under her embrace and cupped her cheeks. "I love you too. Are you really okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I'm just so happy you're here. And proud of you. Of us."</p>
<p>Smiling, Heejin brought her lips to hers in a sweet kiss and rested her forehead against hers. "Doesn't feel real yet, I know. Do you feel at peace?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Not because I got the revenge I sought, but more like... Jaebum was a troubled man. He suffered a lot, but he couldn't get over it and let himself be consumed by hatred and revenge. I sincerely hope he can find peace now."</p>
<p>"Maybe you freed him from it."</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled. "Maybe. Tomorrow I'll tell the whole story. Now let's shower and rest."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Gathered at Vivi's office, everyone listened attentively, eyes glued on Hyunjin as she told them about Jaebum. Vivi seemed like she couldn't believe her ears when she knew about the creation of the vampires.</p>
<p>"That will certainly help us so much in finding a cure! Now that we know how it happened, we have so many new pathways in our research to explore, study things we didn't before." Her eyes shone, and her grin went from ear to ear.</p>
<p>Hyunjin stared at her, her face blank.</p>
<p>"I thought a lot about what you told me, Hyunjin," Vivi said. "And that's the main thing I want to talk to you about. I already spoke with Yves and other high ranks I trust the most, and everyone agrees one hundred percent with the new measures that slowly will be implemented."</p>
<p>"Measures?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>"First of all, all experiments that could possibly hurt the vampires will be immediately halted."</p>
<p>Hyunjin's chin dropped. She looked around, to see if she had heard it wrong, but the other girls had the same reactions.</p>
<p>"We will not stop studying and trying to find a cure, and I have a few ideas of other things that can make life for vampires easier, but no more capturing. We will always need volunteers, just like doctors need human volunteers to test new vaccines, for example. But everything will be done under consent."</p>
<p>Hyunjin bowed her head. "Thank you for reconsidering, Vivi."</p>
<p>"No, I should be the one thanking you, Hyunjin. You were a true eye opener."</p>
<p>She couldn't help but smile.</p>
<p>"Yesterday, we won our battle," Vivi continued. "But despite the fact that their leaders were killed, some vampires still escaped. We don't know where they went, or what they can try to do. Will they try to raise a new Blood Alliance? Will they seek revenge on us? We may have won yesterday, but the war still continues."</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded, eyes down on the ground.</p>
<p>"We all, vampires and slayers, fought bravely yesterday. But I'm sure that we only were victorious because we had vampires on our side. Vampires who equaled their strength and abilities. We always fought them by outnumbering them and using effective weapons against them, but humans will never have the same abilities and sheer force." Vivi made a pause that made everyone look at her. "And this is why, from this day onward, I want vampires to join the Silver Blades."</p>
<p>Vivi seemed amused by their reaction - gasps and chins that could reach the floor. Hyejoo shared a look with Yves, who wore a small smile. Hyunjin only blinked, the information floating in her mind without her grasping it yet.</p>
<p>"With that said, I would like to ask Hyejoo, Chaewon, Heejin, to forgive us for the way we treated you in the past, and coming back to our ranks. And Jungeun, Jiwoo, Hyunjin, we would love to extend you a formal invitation to join us."</p>
<p>The silence dragged, getting more and more tense with each passing second.</p>
<p>"I understand this is a very serious request, and I don't expect an answer right away," Vivi added. "Please think about it, ponder seriously. Each one of you will be provided with a room, training, a monthly wage, and everything else you may need. The positions we've considered you for within the Silver Blades, though, will differ."</p>
<p>The girls exchanged looks.</p>
<p>"T-That's a lot to take in," Hyunjin said, still trying to grasp on Vivi's words. "What about the other vampires you took in yesterday?"</p>
<p>"I'll invite Yeonjun, his sister Ryujin, and his friends to join. They helped us greatly during the fight, there's no reason not to trust them. They're also the ones providing us crucial info, without which we couldn't have won. I will trust their judgment for other vampires they can vouch for."</p>
<p>Jungeun took a hand to her mouth, her eyes gleaming and her eyebrow trembling. Jiwoo grabbed her hand, her eyes also getting teary.</p>
<p>"The others that surrendered at the end, begging that we didn't kill them, I can't trust them yet. I'll have them go under investigation first, try and understand their motives. Then again, you can rest assured, no one will hurt them."</p>
<p>"Have you told the rest of the Silver Blades about this?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>"No, not yet. I wanted to have this meeting with you first, hear your opinions, even suggestions, and I'll announce the reform tomorrow."</p>
<p>"What if they don't agree?" Chaewon frowned.</p>
<p>"Just like some didn't agree with me when you joined us to fight, I'm afraid some won't accept this. And the ones that don't, I'll invite them to leave the Silver Blades."</p>
<p>"A-Are you sure about that?" Jiwoo asked. "Are you willing to risk losing people?"</p>
<p>"I am." Vivi smiled. "I know this is the best option for everyone involved. We get to coexist with vampires, something we never even thought about doing, but I can see it's perfectly possible. We get stronger fighters on our side, give them a new purpose. We gain invaluable fighters and possible cooperation with our efforts to find a cure, and we can provide vampires who want the chance at a normal life and a noble cause with shelter and training. It's highly beneficial for everyone involved."</p>
<p>Yves nodded, staring at Vivi with admiration.</p>
<p>"I won't force you to accept, but I deeply ask you to think about it. As long as there are evil vampires, and the ones that escaped, there's work to do. And I would love to continue working alongside you," Vivi said. "If there aren't any questions, I declare this meeting over."</p>
<p>The silence was explicit. Vivi stood up and bowed. "Thank you again for your help. Sooyoung, please, accompany them outside."</p>
<p>They followed Yves to the main entrance of the central tower.</p>
<p>"Will you come back tonight?" Yves held Hyejoo's arm.</p>
<p>"No, not tonight. We all need to... talk about this."</p>
<p>Yves nodded. "Let me know when you have an answer, then."</p>
<p>The girls left the building, but Hyunjin halted just a few steps ahead.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin," Yves had called. "C-Can I talk to you for a minute?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>Standing by the now working fountain outside, Hyunjin waited for her to start. She could hear how fast Yves' heart beat, and she kept staring down.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay?" Hyunjin urged.</p>
<p>Yves finally looked up, her eyes automatically focusing on Hyunjin's forehead.</p>
<p>"Those scars... I gave them to you, didn't I?" Yves asked, staring straight at her eyes now.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"And I... I killed your brother."</p>
<p>It wasn't a question. Yves remembered.</p>
<p>"I don't resent you," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>Yves clenched her jaw, dropping her gaze. "How can you not hate me? I killed your brother, I hurt you, and you always knew! But even knowing about that, you..." Yves paused, her body relaxing and her lower lip trembling. "You still accepted my sister as your own, when I turned my back on her."</p>
<p>Tears fell from Yves' eyes, small droplets marking the ground.</p>
<p>"I always thought vampires were the heartless, cruel ones, but look at me..." Yves balled her fists, the pain evident in her features. "I-"</p>
<p>Hyunjin took a step closer and circled her arms around Yves' torso, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Stop beating yourself up. Instead of dwelling on the past, look ahead at the future. At how far you made it already, and how much further you can go."</p>
<p>Yves stopped breathing for a moment, but as she broke into quiet sobs, she hugged Hyunjin back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."</p>
<p>Hyunjin let her cry, gently rubbing her back.</p>
<p>"I can never thank you enough for what you have done for Hyejoo. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have never had my sister back." Yves pulled away when she had calmed down a bit, and cleaned her eyes. "And Heejin and Chaewon as well. They're like little sisters to me too."</p>
<p>"I know, Heejin told me a lot about you. And seeing you all reunited is more than enough. Neither of us knew any better in the past, but we're different people now. Seriously, don't worry about that."</p>
<p>Yves smiled. "I'll try."</p>
<p>"I should get going, they're waiting for me."</p>
<p>"Of course. And Hyunjin, not to pressure you or anything, but I would really like it if you all joined us."</p>
<p>"Totally sounds like pressure." Hyunjin chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll talk and think about it for real."</p>
<p>"Thank you. See you soon."</p>
<p>Hyunjin waved goodbye, joining the others on their way back, the invitation fully occupying her mind.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Hyunjin told everyone to spend some time alone, so they could gather their thoughts before meeting later during dinner to discuss their decisions.</p>
<p>The sun was setting, the sky a beautiful gradient of blues and pinks. She sat on the grass, on that spot she loved, where she could see Seoul ahead and all the beauty of the sky. But she knew she wouldn't last long alone.</p>
<p>"Can I join you?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>Hyunjin patted the grass next to her. "Had Jungeun tracked me again?"</p>
<p>"Ha ha, so funny." Heejin sat down. "I can do that alone now. Even without tracking you, I knew you would be here."</p>
<p>"Oh, did you now?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. We talked here before, and kissed here."</p>
<p>Hyunjin tried not to show much of the grin.</p>
<p>"Have you gotten to a conclusion?" Hyunjin asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Heejin fidgeted with the grass, ripping a couple leaves from the ground. Hyunjin turned her neck to face her. "I'll accept," Heejin said, and she could see how serious she was. "I lived many years with them, they helped me when no one else could. I have family there, and now they're willing to change. I can't and don't want to turn my back on them."</p>
<p>A hand rested on top of Hyunjin's, Heejin's fingers quickly entangling in hers.</p>
<p>"Come with me, Hyunjin."</p>
<p>Staring at Heejin again, Hyunjin found the pleading in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Our purposes are still the same. We still get to fight, you don't have to go on that road alone again. People like you, they admire you even! Everyone else will join for sure if you do."</p>
<p>"I would never ask you not to go back, Heejin. But... I still don't know."</p>
<p>Heejin opened her mouth, but sighed instead and dropped her gaze.</p>
<p>"I'm not refusing." Hyunjin squeezed her hand and brought another to Heejin's face, caressing her cheek. "I'm just asking for time to think. I know there's still a lot to do, always vampires to hunt, and now we have to worry about those who escaped. It's just... this is all very new and going too fast. From us being captured, to fighting together and being asked to join them. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"I understand. I don't want to force you to join if you end up not accepting it. We can still... be together, right? Because I will join them despite your answer."</p>
<p>"O-Of course!" Hyunjin panicked. She changed positions, sitting in front of her and cupping both her cheeks. "Heejinie, I love you. It doesn't matter that you join them. Even if I decide not to, I still love you, and want to be with you."</p>
<p>Heejin kissed her lips, soft but urgent. "I love you, Hyunjin. Thank you for understanding."</p>
<p>"Thank you as well for giving me time. I feel like I didn't even process yesterday, and now this. It's really a lot in my head."</p>
<p>"Do you want me to leave you for now?"</p>
<p>"No, I want you here now. What I really meant is leaving for like, a week or so. Me and Bumblebee. I also need a break for myself after these chaotic months."</p>
<p>"Oh." Heejin pouted.</p>
<p>"I'm not running away, don't make that face." Hyunjin pinched her cheek.</p>
<p>"I know, and I understand. I'll miss you, but I'll remember that you promised to always be safe. Do you want me to watch over Diana and Selene while you're away?"</p>
<p>"I'll leave them with Jinsol, it wouldn't be the first time. But feel free to nag her if you wanna go visit Diana."</p>
<p>Heejin chuckled and kissed her again. "Whatever decision you get to, I know it will be the best decision for you."</p>
<p>
  <em>The best decision...</em>
</p>
<p>Deep down, Hyunjin felt like she knew it already.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YVES REDEMPTION ARC!!!!!!! I am a sucker for redemption arcs yep yep</p>
<p>I remember crying while writing the scene where Yves apologizes and all, I was listening to The Truth Untold while writing it and got so fucking emotional lmao hope I could convey the feelings well!</p>
<p>So, the next chapter is the last one already, god I'm gonna cry just thinking about it... I'll bring a surprise, though! See you all there ♥️</p>
<p>  <span class="small">Twitter - </span><a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a><br/>CuriousCat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat.me/itzloonatic</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. When blood met silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm rang and Hyunjin grunted, reaching to turn it off, completely ignoring it. She turned on the bed, her arm landing around Heejin's waist to pull her closer against her chest.</p>
<p>"We need to get up," Heejin said, her just-woke-up voice even hoarser than her usual deep tone.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Heejin chuckled, her lips pressing against Hyunjin's. "Good morning."</p>
<p>Hyunjin hummed, refusing to open her eyes.</p>
<p>"I'll go ahead and take a shower." Heejin paused, then whispered. "Alone."</p>
<p>Her eyes shot open. "No, just give me five more minutes."</p>
<p>"You were never like this, you're just doing it on purpose to be cute."</p>
<p>"Is it working?"</p>
<p>Heejin shook her head with an ear to ear grin. "Yes, aegyo master. Now let's go get ready."</p>
<p>After said shower, and not at all a lonely one, they got ready in silence. Hyunjin buttoned up her white shirt, eyes fixed on the framed drawing Heejin had made for her. Heejin had said, back at Jiwoo's house, that she was working on something. Due to the circumstances at that time, it took longer than expected. Hyunjin had even forgotten about that, but when she came back from her week alone, it was there, already hanging on the wall of their room. A beautiful colored illustration of herself as Selene, the goddess of the moon, with the crescent in her forehead and the moon phases in the background, her gun in her right hand, and the knife in her left. It was so beautiful Hyunjin even shed some tears, and it didn't matter how many times she stared at it, she would always find it impossibly amazing.</p>
<p>And after taking her time to admire the drawing again, and the many others of Heejin's beautiful art pieces she then hung around it, she moved to the mirror to fix her tie. No, there was no dress code, but if she had an excuse to wear her black tie, she would. Plus, Heejin loved it.</p>
<p>Moving downstairs, they greeted Selene and Diana and fed before stepping outside. Hyunjin hopped on Bumblebee and Heejin followed, the drive to the Silver Blades a mere fifteen minutes.</p>
<p>Slowing down, Hyunjin couldn't help but smile, as a big truck was parked near the entrance, with big red letters reading 'Yuta's Finest Meats'. He turned from the trunk as she approached.</p>
<p>"Oh, Hyunjin!" Yuta beamed.</p>
<p>"Hey, Yuta. How's the business going?"</p>
<p>"Ever since you got me this partnership with the slayers, the business skyrocketed!" Yuta smacked her arm playfully. "Seriously, thanks again. I even had to recruit more people for the farm, there's just so much to do! Animals to take care of, blood to harvest, meat to cut and prepare."</p>
<p>"Great. You owe me again."</p>
<p>"Sure, whatever you need, just tell me!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin snorted a laugh, shaking her head. "I'm joking, you don't owe me anything. I'm very glad everything's going well."</p>
<p>"Me too." He nodded, full of energy. "And I finally got to know something about you! I really would have never guessed you had a serious job and all."</p>
<p>"Me either, Yuta." Hyunjin's turn to smack his arm. "I have to go, Heejin is waiting for me and I have a meeting soon."</p>
<p>"Alright, have a great day!"</p>
<p>"You too."</p>
<p>Yuta waved goodbye as Hyunjin turned and joined Heejin, who stood by the entrance with a smile on her lips. Stepping inside the main tower, they halted on their tracks when Vivi and Haseul walked past them, a coffee in each of their hands, so immersed and interested in whatever they were talking, they didn't even notice them arriving. Hyunjin paid attention to her hearing, eavesdropping on their conversation for a few seconds.</p>
<p>"Discussing science and vampire stuff again, as per usual," Hyunjin said. "Do they even talk about anything else?"</p>
<p>"They're doctors, what did you expect?" Heejin chuckled. "In fact, they were talking about music the other day at lunch. Vivi didn't use to eat at the cafeteria, but ever since Haseul joined, she's been doing it quite frequently. And with her."</p>
<p>Hyunjin irked an eyebrow, sharing a look with Heejin. "Let's give them a couple months?"</p>
<p>"Hm. Maybe she was just really impressed with Haseul's knowledge and all." Heejin followed Vivi and Haseul with her eyes as they walked to the elevator, and Vivi giggled with something Haseul said, hiding her redder cheeks with the back of her hand. "But she also doesn't react like that with anyone else."</p>
<p>"I'll keep an eye on them." Hyunjin raised her arms and stretched her back. "I'm gonna have the monthly meeting soon. What are you gonna do until lunch time?"</p>
<p>"Meet with Hyejoo, Chaewon, Yeji, and the others. I don't know what they want to do, maybe we'll train a bit."</p>
<p>"Alright, have fun. I'll see you at lunch, if the meeting doesn't drag too much." Hyunjin kissed Heejin's forehead.</p>
<p>"See you later."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>It had only been a month since Hyunjin had joined the Silver Blades, but the responsibilities upon her were already heavy. Just like Vivi's the leader and head of the Silver Blades, therefore, the slayers, Hyunjin was invited to oversee the new Vampire Division in the Silver Blades. That meant attending weekly and monthly meetings with Vivi and Yves to discuss all sorts of things. New measures that could be implemented, discuss results, sort out teams among the slayers and now vampires, and how to distribute them throughout the city for missions and patrols, reviewing lessons and training schedules... Bureaucracy, but meaningful bureaucracy.</p>
<p>"We want to increase our police force in all of the districts of the country," Yves said. "and for that, they need training first. I was thinking in assigning Jiwoo for fighting training, and Chaewon for shooting training."</p>
<p>Vivi tapped her chin. "Yes, do that. Hyunjin has a lot to worry about already, they can take care of that."</p>
<p>"Chaewon being a professor." Hyunjin smiled.</p>
<p>"Don't you agree?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I really do. I never saw that girl miss a shot."</p>
<p>"Great. Yves, talk to them later."</p>
<p>Yves nodded, swiping on her iPad. "About the fugitives of the Blood Alliance, unfortunately, we didn't find anything during the whole month."</p>
<p>Vivi sighed. "Communicate with the other bases, tell them to increase search parties. Who knows where they might be hiding. They could even have escaped the country by now."</p>
<p>"We will find them, no matter what or how long it will take." Hyunjin gave her a reassuring nod.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Oh, come in!" Vivi said, and Hyunjin didn't need to turn to know it was Haseul coming in. "Haseul's joining us for an announcement."</p>
<p>"Hello, thank you for receiving me." Haseul bowed before taking a seat on the empty couch at the left side.</p>
<p>"As you know, we aren't always working to find a cure, we also wanted to come up with new ideas that can help vampires in their daily lives," Vivi said. "And this is where Haseul comes in."</p>
<p>All eyes focused on her, and she cleared her throat. "Even before joining the Silver Blades as a doctor and scientist, I was already doing some research on vampires ever since Yeojin was turned. I also thought about trying to find a cure, but there was something else I wanted to focus on first. But since I didn't have the proper tools at home, and couldn't risk making unexplainable experiments in my colleges' labs, I didn't go far. Here, though, I have everything I could ask for. So," Haseul paused and exchanged a look with Vivi, who smiled and nodded at her. "I'm happy to announce that we're making huge progress in making a blood pill."</p>
<p>"A-A what?" Hyunjin's chin dropped.</p>
<p>"A pill that can replace blood. Drop the pill into water, and there you go. A perfectly believable and nutritionally similar substitute to blood."</p>
<p>"Is that really possible?"</p>
<p>"Our research shows very promising results. It can take a bit longer, but it's going super well, and we wanted to let you know."</p>
<p>Hyunjin let her back hit the couch. "That's amazing."</p>
<p>"She's a genius, a prodigy!" Vivi said, and Haseul widened her eyes, waving her hands. "I'm positive that with her and the info Hyunjin brought to us about vampires, we can find a cure."</p>
<p>"W-We will, and it will be thanks to you, Vivi!" Haseul said.</p>
<p>"We couldn't so far, if we can now, it will definitely be thanks to you."</p>
<p>Hyunjin tried her hardest not to laugh, exchanging a look with Yves, and she could only shake her head.</p>
<p>"They're always doing this," Yves whispered, but Hyunjin could perfectly hear it.</p>
<p>As Hyunjin feared, the meeting dragged too long, with all they had to take care of. Hyunjin rushed down the elevator, to the third floor, where the cafeteria was. Even though it was past lunch time, she could hear loud chatter and laughs, and she could feel Heejin's scent as she made her way though the corridor. She smiled, her legs moving faster on their own.</p>
<p>She turned to the left, and there she was, with the group she said she would meet earlier plus Jiwoo and Jungeun, randomly shouting numbers, and when Chaewon and Jisu said the same number at the same time, all girls burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"Oh, Hyunjin!" Hyejoo, sitting towards the door, waved at her, and Heejin turned, her grin stretching from ear to ear.</p>
<p>Hyunjin rushed to get a bottle from the blood fridge and joined them, kissing the top of Heejin's head before sitting at the empty seat in front of her and next to Ryujin. "Hi, everyone."</p>
<p>"Hey, boss!" Ryujin raised her fist, and Hyunjin bumped it with hers. "How was the meeting?"</p>
<p>"Long." She sighed, and the others chuckled. "It was nice. What about you? Why are all of you still here?"</p>
<p>"I told them I would stay here waiting for you, and they said they would wait as well," Heejin said.</p>
<p>"Awn, aren't you all such nice friends! And what in the moon were you doing, shouting random numbers?"</p>
<p>Yeji gasped. "You don't know that game?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin blinked. "Should I?"</p>
<p>"Don't forget she's sixty-seven years old, she's a hag," Hyejoo snickered.</p>
<p>"Hey, who beat you at Mario Kart after only two or three tries?"</p>
<p>"Oops." Chaeryeong mumbled, trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll explain the game for you," Jisu said, just in time because Hyejoo was going to argue back.</p>
<p>"So we just say the numbers in order and try not to say the next at the same time with someone else?" Hyunjin frowned, and they nodded. "Seems fun, let's play. One!"</p>
<p>And she would never expect such a simple game would be so much fun. Not only that, but they also taught Hyunjin how to play mafia. They were glad they were the only ones at the cafeteria at that time, because they were so competitive, they didn't care how loud they were shouting.</p>
<p>"It's Ryujin!" Hyejoo pointed at her.</p>
<p>"What, I'm not! All you did all game was accuse others, so I'm sure it's you!" Ryujin frowned.</p>
<p>"I'm trying my best to find the mafias, how am I one?!"</p>
<p>"G-Guys," Chaeryeong, sitting right between them, waved her hands around, trying to calm them down.</p>
<p>"And how am I one? What proof do you have?" Ryujin asked.</p>
<p>"I also think it's you," Chaewon said.</p>
<p>Ryujin's chin reached the floor. "Now you have your girlfriend backing you up!"</p>
<p>"That's my opinion!"</p>
<p>"Seriously, no one is going to defend me?" Ryujin looked around with puppy eyes. "Jungeun? Jiwoo?"</p>
<p>"I'm honestly so confused..." Jungeun held her head with her hand.</p>
<p>"I'm already dead, can't really say anything." Heejin shrugged. "But I'm loving this from the outside."</p>
<p>"Same, and same." Jiwoo laughed.</p>
<p>"As the narrator, this is hilarious," Yeji said.</p>
<p>"I don't think it's Ryujin." Jisu, sitting in front of her, held her gaze, her face serious.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank you, Jisu!" Ryujin reached for her hands. "Tell them!"</p>
<p>"See, she's acting all defensive!" Hyejoo kept accusing her.</p>
<p>"There are two mafias, why are you just accusing me?"</p>
<p>"What about you, Hyunjin?" Chaewon asked her. "You didn't say anything yet."</p>
<p>"I have no idea what to say. I'm studying you all so I can take my own conclusions. And I think we should vote. I vote for Ryujin."</p>
<p>Ryujin sulked in her chair. "You too?!"</p>
<p>"I have my own reasons."</p>
<p>But the votes were a tie that round - three for Hyejoo, from Jisu, Ryujin, and Chaeryeong, and three for Ryujin, from Hyunjin, Hyejoo, and Jungeun.</p>
<p>"Alright, everyone, it's now nighttime," Yeji said, and everyone closed their eyes, and the new round started. "Mafias, open your eyes."</p>
<p>"I just know I'm gonna die..." Hyejoo mumbled.</p>
<p>"No, I will, you're gonna kill me, I just know it!" Ryujin whined.</p>
<p>The round was over after the police made their attempt at finding one of the mafias.</p>
<p>"So, this night... Jungeun was killed," Yeji said.</p>
<p>"What? Why me?"</p>
<p>"Ask Hyejoo!" Ryujin said.</p>
<p>"Why are you asking me why you killed her? How should I know? Didn't you want her support? You killed her because she voted for you!"</p>
<p>Ryujin took her hands to her hair, growling in frustrating, and Heejin and Jiwoo burst out in loud laughs.</p>
<p>"This is by far the funniest mafia game we have ever played," Heejin said.</p>
<p>"Alright, votes. I still vote for Ryujin. It makes sense that she killed Jungeun," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>Chaeryeong changed her vote to Ryujin, so Yeji declared, "With three votes, Ryujin is out."</p>
<p>Hyejoo clapped. "Feels good to do what's right."</p>
<p>"And she was not the mafia," Yeji said.</p>
<p>"Oh, no, I'm sorry, Ryujinie!" Chaeryeong turned to her and held her shoulder.</p>
<p>"What?!" Hyejoo stood up, throwing her chair down.</p>
<p>"I tried to tell you it's Hyejoo, and now I'm out! You're all going to lose!" Ryujin said.</p>
<p>"Ryujin, you're already out, you can't talk anymore," Yeji warned.</p>
<p>"To hell if it wasn't you, but it's not me either!" Hyejoo scrowled.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's all calm down!" Yeji said. "Back to the game, come on." The round was over, and when the remaining players opened their eyes and scanned around, Heejin and Jiwoo kept laughing, while Ryujin was fuming. "Jisu, you're out."</p>
<p>"But I just found out... urgh, I can't say anything now."</p>
<p>"Wait, but, isn't the game technically over?" Heejin said. "There are only four remaining, two mafias. Even if they manage to find one now, in the next round the other mafia will kill someone, so it will still be one mafia and one citizen."</p>
<p>There was silence as the girls looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Yeah, true," Yeji said. "Well then, the mafia won."</p>
<p>Hyejoo and Hyunjin jumped from their chairs, dropped chins at them as they hugged.</p>
<p>"I was the police, why didn't you vote for Hyejoo when I voted for her?" Jisu said.</p>
<p>"How could we know?" Chaeryeong pouted. "They fooled me!"</p>
<p>"We were amazing!" Hyejoo jumped around with Hyunjin. "My acting skills were on spot."</p>
<p>"I want another one!" Ryujin said.</p>
<p>"In fact, there's ten minutes left until class." Heejin turned the phone to everyone.</p>
<p>"Ten?!" Hyunjin froze in place, letting go of Hyejoo. "Oh Goddess, I still need to go change! Good game, see you in class!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin rushed out from the cafeteria, going straight for the stairs so she could get to the first floor faster. But as she ran down the stairs, two scents reached her nose.</p>
<p>
  <em>They're here today?</em>
</p>
<p>Exiting in the second level, she dashed through the corridors, straight for the room they were in. Knocking twice but giving them no time to answer, she opened the door and peeked inside. Yerim sat in front of the computer, and Jinsol stood next to her, leaning towards the computer, an arm around Yerim's shoulders and face almost glued to hers. Both girls stared at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"Just wanted to say hi!" Hyunjin waved at them. "Didn't know you were gonna be here today."</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, we're still working on the vampire investigations." Jinsol straightened herself, clearing her throat.</p>
<p>"No need to pretend around me, I won't scold you for acting like the couple you are." Hyunjin winked. "Alright, good work on that, I need to rush, I was playing mafia with the others and now I'm late for the first class."</p>
<p>"You played mafia with them?" Yerim asked. "You must have suffered. Are your ears okay?"</p>
<p>"They're fine! I was mafia with Hyejoo, we won. Fooled them big time! You should have seen Ryujin's face! Okay, I really need to go, see you later!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin closed the door, still hearing their goodbyes, and focused on what mattered. After changing as fast as she could to her comfy baggy shorts and tank top and tying her hair up, she rushed to the training room for her first class - vampires only.</p>
<p>"Standby!" Hyunjin shouted when she got there - something she always did to get everyone's attention, and that everyone hated.</p>
<p>"Do you realize you're the one that's late?" Hyejoo shook her head.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, now, let's begin. Fifty laps around, as fast as you can!"</p>
<p>"I'm gonna beat y'all as revenge for the mafia game!" Ryujin started before everyone else.</p>
<p>Yeonjun frowned at her sister. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"She wasn't mafia, and she was kicked in the fourth round." Hyunjin giggled.</p>
<p>"Oh..."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The first class was over, and after a half an hour break, she was ready for the next one - this one mixed vampire and slayer classes, but all of them still beginners, and fairly young, twenty years old and below. This one was at a later time, since at their age, they still had to attend school.</p>
<p>She was already in the room, greeting the kids arriving. Six in the afternoon sharp, and Yeojin was stepping in with all the calm in the world, chatting with Yuna. They always arrived together, and it didn't matter how many times Hyunjin would observe it, she would always find it so funny how Yuna was so much taller than her.</p>
<p>"Yeojin!" Hyunjin called, everyone freezing in place. "You're late!"</p>
<p>"What?" Yeojin frowned. "You joking, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Hyunjin smiled, and a soft laughter erupted in class. "Alright, hi everyone, form pairs of vampire and human and start stretching!"</p>
<p>Of course Yeojin and Yuna stuck together. It was never Yeojin's intention that Yuna knew about vampires. But a couple weeks ago, Yeojin was waiting for Yuna's PE class to finish so they could hang out together, and as Yuna was running, she tripped and fell badly. Yeojin had ran to her, to check on the girl, arriving faster than anyone else.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Yeojin didn't exactly consider there might be blood involved, and Yuna had scraped her knee. Yuna had seen her eyes before Yeojin could run away, and confronted her later with what she saw. Yeojin had always been a terrible liar, so she couldn't hide it from her. But in Yeojin's words to Hyunjin, Yuna never showed herself to be scared of Yeojin. In fact, it only brought them even closer, to the point of Yuna wanting to join the Silver Blades as a slayer in training.</p>
<p>Yuna was already very athletic, since she was in their school's floorball team, and Hyunjin seriously didn't know how she could do everything at the same time and be always full of energy. But she was always glad that Yuna and all her younger pupils were so dedicated and disciplined.</p>
<p>"Amazing work, everyone." Hyunjin clapped at the end of class, all her students clapping along and complimenting each other and bowing. "Rest well and I'll see you tomorrow!"</p>
<p>"Bye, teach! You're the best!" A couple guys said as they made their way to the locker rooms.</p>
<p>Hyunjin honestly thought she would hate teaching kids, but in fact, and even though she tried her hardest not to show it, she would melt whenever they acted like that.</p>
<p>Yeojin would never leave right away. Not before running and hugging Hyunjin every time.</p>
<p>"The others will be jealous and if you keep doing this," Hyunjin said, but hugged her nonetheless, patting her head.</p>
<p>"Look at me caring."</p>
<p>"Don't come complaining to me that you don't make friends then!"</p>
<p>"You really treat me like an elementary school kid." Yeojin shook her head.</p>
<p>"You're the size of one, what do you want me to do?"</p>
<p>Yuna snorted a laugh. Yeojin pulled away, glared at Hyunjin, and punched her stomach, making her wheeze.</p>
<p>"Do elementary kids punch like this?"</p>
<p>"Apparently."</p>
<p>"Look what I suffer!" Yeojin turned to Yuna, hoping to receive some support, but she girl kept laughing. "Sure, team up to bully me! I'm reporting this to Haseul!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin's laughs matched Yuna's now. "Oh, look at me, I have a big sister to protect me! Totally elementary school behavior."</p>
<p>"Oh, stop, my stomach hurts!" Yuna said, curving over herself, her smile so big her eyes had turned into crescents.</p>
<p>Yeojin's cheeks turned redder, and she huffed, turning her back at them. "Fine! I'm gonna leave dramatically like the bad girl I am."</p>
<p>She flicked her hair and stomped away.</p>
<p>"Wait!" Yuna whined.</p>
<p>"Yuna," Hyunjin called, making the girl stop. "Can I just have a word? She won't be going anywhere without you, don't worry."</p>
<p>Yuna contained her smile, holding her left arm. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Yeojin. She is really, really thankful for having you at her side, even after you finding out about her being a vampire."</p>
<p>"Oh, i-it's nothing! In fact, she's the one taking care of me. I don't know if it's because she's older and she feels like she has to look out for me, but she really does."</p>
<p>
  <em>Not only because of that.</em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah. She's a little devil, but she's super caring and cute. She's like the little sister I never had."</p>
<p>"And she loves you a lot. Ever since I found out, and she told me everything, she wouldn't shut up about you. She admires and looks up to you a lot."</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled, her insides trembling. "I know. I'm glad you have each other. Now go, before she starts crying because she doesn't have you by her side."</p>
<p>Yuna giggled. "See you tomorrow." She gave Hyunjin a quick bow before skipping away. Hyunjin took in a deep breath with a satisfied sigh.</p>
<p>Her work day was over, and it had been a few minutes since she had felt Heejin's scent outside. Not wasting any more time, she headed to the locker room to get her things and walked outside. Heejin leaned against the wall, looking all cool with her baseball cap turned back on her head, arms crossed on her chest and a foot against the wall.</p>
<p>"Is that for me?" Hyunjin approached.</p>
<p>"That, what?" Heejin irked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Your coolness."</p>
<p>"I was literally just waiting for you."</p>
<p>"Hm, sure." Hyunjin rested her hands on Heejin's hips.</p>
<p>"No, for real, I wasn't trying to look cool or... <em>affect</em> you or anything." But Heejin still smirked.</p>
<p>Hyunjin narrowed her eyes at her. "Really? 'Cuz surely, it worked."</p>
<p>"I'm wearing a track suit and a cap, <em>for the love of the moon!</em>" Heejin laughed.</p>
<p>"And? I'm sorry if I find you attractive with whatever you're wearing, or, not wearing."</p>
<p>"Is that so? I think we have something to take care of later, then."</p>
<p>"Get a room!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin and Heejin jerked their head to Jungeun's voice down the corridor, who shook her head at them, and Jiwoo laughed behind her.</p>
<p>"We already did, thanks for the advice, though!" Hyunjin gave her a thumbs up. "Are you guys heading to your rooms?"</p>
<p>"Nah, we're gonna have dinner with Sooyoung!" Jiwoo beamed, doing her signature cute and happy jump.</p>
<p>"Alright, have fun!"</p>
<p>"I would tell you the same, but I already know you're gonna have plenty of fun later." Jungeun winked at them.</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded with a happy smile, making them laugh as they walked away, waving them goodbye.</p>
<p>"Where's my kiss?" Heejin asked, arms around Hyunjin's torso.</p>
<p>Since she didn't feel like beating around the bush and teasing her, Hyunjin leaned in to attend to her request.</p>
<p>"You're done for today, right?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded. "And you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. The others went to their rooms to rest already. Let's go home?"</p>
<p>Driving at dawn was something Hyunjin always loved to do. She would even go slower to enjoy the atmosphere of the city. Arriving, they fetch a bottle each and dropped to the couch, Selene and Diana following them and laying in their laps. Hyunjin turned the TV on and skipped through the channels.</p>
<p>"I miss playing on the Switch," Heejin said.</p>
<p>"Should we get one?"</p>
<p>"If you want to."</p>
<p>"I have a real job now, and got my first payment already, I guess it would be a nice first investment."</p>
<p>"Let's get one, then."</p>
<p>Hyunjin giggled, kissing Heejin's head, which rested on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Tonight's a full moon," Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"Oh, do you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. And it's the Corn Moon, not the Harvest Moon, because this year's Harvest Moon will be in October instead of September, and October will have two full moons, which is quite rare."</p>
<p>"You've been studying your stuff." Hyunjin's eyebrows raised. It was small things like that one that made Hyunjin fall even deeper for Heejin. "I wanna play the piano."</p>
<p>"And I wanna hear it." Heejin beamed.</p>
<p>Turning off the TV, Hyunjin laid Selene on her armchair and moved to sit at the piano. She lifted the fall board and hovered her finger over the keys, even though she already knew what she wanted to play. Closing her eyes, she let her fingers press on the starting keys to play Moonlight Sonata. Giving all her soul to the music, and knowing the moon was raising in the night sky, she felt directly connected to her. Like a warmth that spread underneath her skin, deeper to her heart, embracing her whole being as a daughter of the moon, a sister to her Goddess.</p>
<p>When she finished the second movement, she gave herself a few seconds to stretch and crack her fingers before going for the third and last movement, the fastest and hardest song Hyunjin had mastered. But it didn't matter if she hadn't played it in a while, she still knew it perfectly from how engraved it was in her mind.</p>
<p>Finishing, she took a deep breath, turning to Heejin. The girl's eyes gleamed under the dim light of the living room.</p>
<p>"Why are you crying?" Hyunjin sat beside her.</p>
<p>"It was beautiful." Heejin sniffed, clearing her eyes before a tear could fall.</p>
<p>"Should I expect you to cry whenever I play the piano?" Hyunjin cupped her cheeks.</p>
<p>Heejin pouted. "I'm sorry, I get emotional. I remember my mom and all..."</p>
<p>"Oh." Hyunjin dropped her hands, holding hers instead. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"No, don't be! They're good memories. And I don't want to forget about them. Listening to you playing the piano helps me keep them."</p>
<p>"Then I'll play for you whenever you want me to, so you can keep them forever."</p>
<p>Heejin smiled and kissed her lips. "I love you, Hyunjinie."</p>
<p>"I love you too." Hyunjin paused. "Have I ever told you the meaning behind my arm tattoo?"</p>
<p>"No, you didn't."</p>
<p>"I always loved the moon and the planets and the universe, but it's not just that. When I was a kid, I would tell my mom I loved her as much as space, and asked her how much she loved me, and she said as much as the earth and sky, but I argued that it's smaller! And she said that the sky and the earth are bigger than the universe, and then we kept with that silly conversation trying to prove which was bigger and who loved the other more."</p>
<p>A tear ran down Heejin's eye, and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, that's just so... wholesome."</p>
<p>"It was. I thought I'd share with you my own way to keep the memories of my mom alive." Hyunjin felt her own eyes getting teary, but she fought back. "The moon should be almost up, I'm gonna go outside for a bit."</p>
<p>"Can I go with you?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin took a hand to her neck. "I-I was going to pray."</p>
<p>"I want to pray with you. I-If that's okay, of course!"</p>
<p>"You want to come?"</p>
<p>Heejin nodded vigorously. Hyunjin stood up and pulled Heejin with her without another word. They made their way to their favorite spot to watch the sky and sat down together, looking up at the beauty of the full moon.</p>
<p>"How do I do this?" Heejin asked.</p>
<p>"Just... talk to her. Tell her your worries, thank her for what you're grateful for, ask her for what you want. It's what I do."</p>
<p>"O-Out loud?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled. "If you want to. If not, in your mind. She'll listen anyway, if you connect to her."</p>
<p>Heejin nodded and stared up at the moon, and Hyunjin did the same. She never closed her eyes to pray. She liked to talk to her while staring at it, never getting tired of how beautiful the full moon looked. And like that, she thanked her for another full month, the past one a completely new one for Hyunjin, but one that she loved and was grateful for. The only thing she asked for was for things to keep going like they were, because there was nothing else she would rather have.</p>
<p>She had an even bigger purpose to keep living and thriving forward, with all her friends safe and by her side.</p>
<p>Simple, but that was really all she wanted.</p>
<p>She looked at her side, observing Heejin with her eyes closed, her eyebrows drawn in focus. As for her... Heejin had been the one breaking the wall Hyunjin had kept up for so many years, one she had only lowered for Jinsol. Heejin chose to give her trust, to refuse to leave her side, no matter how dangerous it was for her and everyone else involved. Hyunjin was sure that if it wasn't for her, she would have ended up refusing her friends' help.</p>
<p>And for that she thanked every full moon. She thanked Heejin for showing up in her life, and with her, all of her friends along the way.</p>
<p>She would always be thankful for that summer full moon, when the Goddess presented her with the greatest gift she had never asked for. She would always hold dear in her heart the night when blood met silver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it. It's over. God, it doesn't feel real yet. I did a beautiful illustration for this chapter, please check it out on my twitter! (sorry for the lack of modesty, I'm really proud of this one)</p>
<p>Yeah, I got inspired in Hyunjin's call with her mom in that wholesome video for the meaning behind her arm tattoo. I love that video so much, I almost cry when I watch it from how cute it is T^T</p>
<p>Writing this story was such an amazing journey, just like posting each and every one of the chapters all throughout the past few months. I wanna thank, from the bottom of my heart, everyone who read, who left kudos (more than 600, for real, that's amazing), left comments, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! ♥️</p>
<p>And of course, I wanna thank my girlfriend, who always helps me SO MUCH with ideas (sniper Chaewon was her idea, everyone thank her instead!), plot points, and always edits my stories. Without her, my stories wouldn't be as good, so, thank you for always helping me, and listening to my rumbles and put sense in my head when I whine that THIS OR THAT ABSOLUTELY CANNOT BE REMOVED FROM THE STORY! (she knows the struggle.........)</p>
<p>Speaking of what's coming next! My next fic is gonna be a Lipves one! I'M SO EXCITED! If you don't follow me on twitter (<a href="https://twitter.com/itzloonatic">@itzloonatic</a>) already, please do, so you know exactly when I start posting it! And if you wanna say or ask something, here's my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic">curiouscat</a>!</p>
<p>As always, sorry for the long a/n, and thank you all again for sticking with my on this long journey that was this story! Stay well everyone, and until my next story ♥️♥️♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>